Esclavitud
by MikoAucarod
Summary: UA - Al morir, todo ser tiene 15 segundos antes de que su alma abandone su cuerpo, momento que otros aprovechan y los transforman en Esclavos. Él nunca consideró que le tocaría convertirse en uno, perdiéndolo así todo. Su dignidad, su vida... su libertad.
1. Los esclavos

_**Notas de Autor: (27 de julio del 2010) **_

Bueno, comenzando un nuevo proyecto (sin haber terminado el otro… muy mal muchachita, muy mal jejeje) este es el más reciente que he hecho, aún estoy escribiéndolo, pero tras pedir opiniones y pensarlo mucho, decidí que debía publicarlo ya aquí en fanfiction (En mi foro ya lo he publicado jijiji) =D así que aquí me tienen, con esta nueva historia. Espero la disfruten. Lo único relevante que debo avisar es que es un ligero universo alterno.

Comenzé a escribirla en diciembre del 2009, así que las épocas y festividades quizá estén fuera de contexto en estas épocas del año (aquí es verano y hace un calor…) pero bueno, es lo de menos, así rompemos con la rutina jajaja.

Gracias de antemano por leer esta historia y les estaré eternamente agradecida si pudieran _publicar un review,_ darme algún consejo, queja, sugerencia o tomatazos incluso jajajaja =D y ya no los distraigo más ^^ ¡espero sus comentarios! =D

_**Notas de autor originales (21 de Diciembre 2009)**_

Ok, se que voy muy retrasada con la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, pero no pude evitar esto... esto que ven aquí es un sueño que tuve (últimamente mis fics los saco de sueños que tengo ._. de hecho, con Inuyasha lo sueño es bien raro) en fin, el punto es que han sido 3 pero este me dejó intrigada... es algo profundo y complicado, intentaré explicarme lo mejor posible (ya saben que soy un asco para ello) y pues es mi primer universo alterno, así que tampoco me critiquen duramente v/v espero les guste y cualquier duda o comentario ya saben son bien recibidos =)

**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama._

¡Comenzamos!

...

**Esclavitud.**  
Capítulo 1. Los esclavos

-¡Ya me voy, mamá!

-Ten muchísimo cuidado, hija.- Llamó una mujer, saliendo de la casa y observando a su única hija, quien rápidamente terminaba de guardar unas cosas en su mochila. - ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que te lleve, Kagome?

-No te preocupes, ni que me fuera a pasar nada malo, mamá.

Su madre frunció un poco el ceño, claro que podían pasarle cosas malas, nadie estaba a salvo de la muerte jamás y mucho menos de lo que les esperara luego de ella.

-Mamá, tranquilízate, es el camión escolar, no voy a ir a ningún otro lado y no me pasará nada. No desconfíes. - agregó al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-No desconfío de ti... es solo que... no soportaría ver que te convirtieras en una esclava.

-¡No me voy a morir, mamá! - exclamó la joven quinceañera algo desesperada, su madre era en exceso sobreprotectora. Era comprensible, luego de lo que había pasado con su padre pero... - Nadie se interesaría en mí, después de todo.

Su madre sonrió un poco, cuando su hija comenzaba a menospreciarse no había ya cambio de conversación.

-Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado...

-Lo tendré, mamá, lo tendré - habló rolando sus ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

La chica salió corriendo de casa, un pequeño departamento en las afueras de la ciudad y avanzó hacia la carretera donde pasaba el camión escolar.

-Rayos, ni que mi vida fuera lo suficientemente interesante para convertirme en una esclava...

El camión llegó al cabo de unos segundos, por lo que agradeció interiormente no haberse entretenido de más con su madre porque de lo contrario habría perdido el transporte.

Kagome Higurashi era una chica común y corriente que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, en una zona entre rural-urbana. No podía decirse que fuera pobre, al contrario, con lo que su padre les había dejado podían vivir perfectamente, pero su madre, pensándolo muy bien, había decidido llevar una vida humilde, al lado de su única hija, en un intento desesperado de buscar protección.

La joven subió al camión, a lo cual dejó de pensar en su pasado al notar cómo, igual que siempre, el transporte iba lleno haciéndola caminar hasta el fondo en busca de algún asiento. Al final del camión vio dos asientos libres y se acercó.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al notar que no estaban desocupados del todo, como ella creía. Se sorprendió de ver a un niño pequeño, de cabello anaranjado-rojizo, sentado en el último asiento; a su lado, el único sitio libre quedaba. La joven se sentó y observó al pequeño con gran interés. Sus ropas lucían extrañas y una colita esponjosa sobresalía de su pantalón. La chica no pudo menos que pensar, que no era un humano.

-Hola pequeño, ¿quién eres?

El niño, quien se encontraba sonrojado y apenado no hizo nada más que juntar más sus bracitos entre sus piernas y agachar su mirada, completamente perturbado.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? - preguntó Kag con burla, en un intento de hacer que el pequeño perdiera su timidez.

-Señorita, creo que usted es lo suficientemente grande como para comprender que los esclavos de otras personas no tienen permitido entablar conversaciones sin permiso de sus amos.

Un hombre se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella, observándola dura, mas cálidamente.

-No veo ningún grillete en su... oh... - la muchacha calló rápidamente al notar cómo el pequeño niño enderezaba su rostro, permitiéndole ver que en su cuello, como si fuese un collarín, llevaba puesto un grillete pequeño, con una piedra anaranjada en su centro.

-Este pequeño, será el premio del concurso de ciencias de la escuela, por eso hemos venido en el transporte escolar el día de hoy.

Kagome se sintió enfurecer. Si algo había que odiara más que el hecho de matar a alguien para convertirlo en su esclavo, era el trato que les daban, como si ya no fuesen seres vivientes... bueno, en teoría ya no lo eran, al menos eso decía la gente pero... rayos, seguían respirando, eso contaba.

-¿Un ser humano como premio? - preguntó aguantando las ganas locas que tenía de pegarle al señor por su desconsideración para con el pequeño.

El hombre no pudo menos que sonreír levemente.

-Shippo no es un ser humano... es un pequeño kitzune de la época de las guerras civiles, un objeto valioso, no hay muchos esclavos sobrevivientes de épocas remotas.

-¡No lo trate como si fuera una cosa sin sentimientos! - algunos compañeros voltearon algo alarmados debido al grito mas, al ver que era Kagome quien hablaba, perdieron interés y siguieron en sus asuntos.

El hombre observó fijamente a la chica, como analizándola.

-Shippo, puedes hablar con ella. Trátala bien. - concluyó, volteando nuevamente hacia el frente.

El pequeño niño sonrió y observó a la chica a su lado, detectaba en todo su aura que esa chica era especial.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Shippo.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese pequeño, que le sonreía abiertamente. Algo en ese momento le hizo tomar una decisión.

-Hola Shippo, mi nombre es Kagome. Y estoy determinada en, por muy mal que suene, ganar ese concurso para poder darte una vida.

...

De eso hacía ya más de dos semanas.

Kagome subía lentamente a su habitación, cansada y totalmente agotada. La escuela era cada día más pesada, pero bueno, ya solo dos días más y hola vacaciones de invierno.

Al entrar a su habitación observó al pequeño niño, quien en ese momento dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Ganar el concurso no había sido nada difícil, ella se había inscrito, sin saber siquiera qué iba a ser el premio, al enterarse de la verdad, de que el premio sería un esclavo, su determinación la convencieron de que no permitiría que cualquiera pusiera sus manos encima del niño, quien tras su sonrisa ocultaba una mirada necesitada, como si estuviera solo en ese mundo. Y es que prácticamente así era. El punto era que gracias a sus conocimientos ella había ganado y ahora el pequeño tenía un hogar propio. Aún recordaba las palabras del señor, cuando le hizo entrega del pequeño.

_Flash Back_

_-Este niño ha sufrido mucho, me disculpo por mi actitud en el camión, concuerdo con usted en que ellos, pese a todo, deberían tener derechos y ser tratados como personas normales, lamentablemente la sociedad no lo ve así. Ante todos lo menciono como si él fuese un objeto, para revelar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, me da mucho gusto ver que de todos los que están aquí, fueras tú, que tienes un buen corazón, quien pudiera quedarse con él. Yo por motivos de trabajo me veo en la necesidad de viajar mucho y por ello es que no puedo hacerme cargo de él, no mentí cuando dije que ellos eran especiales al no quedar muchos en este mundo de su época, por eso te pido, que cuides muy bien de él._

_Kagome no pudo evitar sentir todo a flor de piel. Observó cómo Shippo se despedía de su antiguo amo, quien le entregó a Kag una bolsa con varias piedras anaranjadas._

_-En caso de que debas cambiarlo, o consigas otros esclavos, estas piedras mostrarán que son de tu propiedad. No malentiendas - agregó notando cómo Kag volvía a molestarse - Es solo que así no podrá tomarlo cualquiera y decir que es suyo, recuerda que no todos somos personas que los comprendan, lamentablemente este mundo es muy frío y cruel. Al menos así, garantizas que estará seguro contigo a su lado._

_-Muchísimas gracias, Kei-sama. - Habló Shippo, al borde del llanto, a su antiguo amo - Gracias por todo._

_El señor abrazó una última vez a Shippo y, tomándolo en brazos, lo entregó a Kag._

_-Confío en que cumplirás tu palabra de cuidarlo._

_-Por supuesto que sí. - Kagome abrazó el pequeño, quien sonriendo le devolvió el abrazo - Yo no lo veo como un esclavo, es el ahora un amigo, es como parte de mi familia._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Luego no había sido nada difícil, Shippo vivía con ellas, su madre y Kag, y les ayudaba en el quehacer del hogar… y al parecer ese día habían tenido mucho que hacer, pues el pobre lucía en verdad agotado.

Kagome observó en su escritorio las piedras que Kei le hubiese entregado para luego mirar a Shippo con tristeza. Pese a todo, sentía que estaba controlando su vida.

Las personas, animales y todo ser vivo, en el momento de morir tienen 15 segundos antes de que sus almas abandonen su cuerpo, momento que los demás aprovechan para colocarles un grillete y una piedra en su cuello, cintura, tobillos o muñecas. Estos grilletes simbolizan **esclavitud**. Regeneran la vida de las personas pero las vuelven esclavas de aquel que les haya "salvado la vida". Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si siendo esclavos siguen realmente vivos o no, ni mucho menos se ha sabido de ningún caso de que alguien liberara a sus esclavos. Éstos, teniendo su vida ligada al grillete, creen que al momento en que lo quiten su alma se marchará de su cuerpo, ya que siendo esclavos, uno es inmortal. No inmune, pero no envejecen con el paso del tiempo.

Kag alejó esos pensamientos tan tristes de su mente. Tratar de meterse en la mente del kitsune, quien había vivido más de 500 años de esa forma... debía ser insoportable...

La joven se acercó al pequeño y se recostó a su lado, le había agarrado mucho cariño, era como su propio hijo, y él la trataba a ella como si fuera una madre, mas al estar frente a los demás, se comportaba tímido y reservado, ya que según lo que había vivido, así debía ser un esclavo, cero interacción con nada que no fuera una orden directa de su dueño o dueña.

Era por esa razón que Kag le vivía dando "órdenes" de hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando nunca se marchara de casa, hiciera algo inadecuado o tonto, pero el pequeño simplemente parecía demasiado asustado o tímido para el mundo exterior. Algo debía haberle pasado... algo verdaderamente malo...

-Mamá... - susurró el pequeño en sueños, liberando silenciosas lágrimas.

Kagome le observó y comenzó a arrullarlo levemente, tratando de alejarlo de esas pesadillas, en las que el pequeño a veces se levantaba gritando, llamando a su madre, y pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido salvarla.

Kagome sintió sus ojos escocer al observar cómo el pequeño sufría y ella sin poder hacer nada, sentía su dolor como propio y es que lo comprendía perfectamente... no había intentado quitarle jamás el grillete, para comprobar si lo salvaba, porque sabía que eso no funcionaría... al menos los hechos lo mostraban.

Su padre había sido asesinado por unos bándalos y convertido luego en esclavo por uno de ellos, quienes así les ordenaban saquear todo lo que pudieran de sus propias casas y así nadie los encontraría, sin embargo su padre aún siendo esclavo se había rehusado y luego de explicarle a su esposa, se había marchado a hacerle frente a su "amo".

Cuando lo encontraron él yacía muerto, con el grillete tirado cerca de él y grave, muy gravemente herido. No sabían realmente si había muerto por las heridas de bala y cuchillo o por haberse quitado el grillete, pero de algo estaban seguras, tanto ella como su madre, de que él nunca regresaría.

Kagome secó sus ojos de eso hacía ya dos años y aún no podía superarlo. Era por eso que odiaba a la gente y su trato para con los esclavos, era por eso que los chicos le parecían escoria... todos eran unos idiotas.

La joven se puso de pie y bajó a cenar, luego de levantar al pequeño para que también él comiera algo, no había nada más que hacer más que seguir con sus vidas. Y esperar porque pasara lo que pasara, nada destruyera lo que poco a poco había logrado conseguir con el paso del tiempo, que sin importar lo que sucediera, ellos pudieran seguir juntos.

...

**Notas de autor originales (Dic. 2009):**  
¿Qué les parece? Algo complejo pero creo que la idea la tienen xD espero les guste y me digan si les parece bien la historia o mejor la abandono o qué xDD bueno, espero les haya gustado. Espero actualizar, si no este fin de semana, durante el transcurso de la siguiente.

**Notas de autor:**

Y este ha sido, es una especie de prólogo para lo que vendrá después, siéntanse libres de preguntarme, si tienen dudas o algo, por medio de sus reviews o mensajes, esta historia, hasta ahora lleva escritos ya 11 episodios, y voy por más, así que espero la disfruten. ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Sufrimiento

_**Notas de Autor: (30 de julio del 2010) **_

Bien, aquí está el segundo episodio, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ espero esta historia les guste, el próximo episodio, el 3, lo publicaré el próximo viernes =) hasta entonces, y sin distraerlos más, les dejo el episodio ^^ ¡disfrútenlo!

_**Notas de autor originales (23 de Diciembre 2009)**_

Bien, aquí está el segundo episodio y he de confesar que hasta aquí fue lo que soñé, obviamente no tan detallado pero, la idea esencial fue esta, batallé muchísimo en armar las escenas ya que tenía la última pero ni idea de cómo había hecho que... bueno, lean y comprenderán, no duden exponer cualquier queja, sugerencia, duda o comentario ^^ me harían muy feliz, probablemente ya no actualice hasta el lunes porque con esto de las fiestas, bien o mal, voy a andar muy ocupada y pues espero les guste este nuevo episodio =D ^^ comenzamos! 

**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama._

**Esclavitud.  
Capítulo 2. Sufrimiento.  
**  
¡Vacaciones!

No podía sentirse más feliz y eso lo demostraba saliendo todos los días con su mejor amiga, Sango, acompañada siempre del pequeño Shippo, quien poco a poco parecía ir perdiendo su timidez para con la gente.

Algunas veces algunas personas miraban con desaprobación cómo es que el pequeño hablaba con alguien que no fuera su amo, muchos consideraban una vergüenza que "no pudiera comportarse como un esclavo debería hacerlo" y sin embargo, los esclavos de algunos de ellos miraban anhelantes el poder hacer algo así.

Ese día se dirigían al mercado, a ver al señor Kei, con quien mantenían una correspondencia y, al enterarse que había vuelto a la ciudad por un par de días, habían decidido ir a visitarle.

Él les había pedido verles en uno de los mercados más concurridos de la ciudad, y a ese lugar se dirigían ahora. Shippo lucía muy emocionado por ver nuevamente a su antiguo amo, quien le había tratado más como un amigo, así como Kagome lo hacía ahora.

La señora Higurashi había insistido en llevarlas en el automóvil, por temor a que algo les pasase, por lo que en ese momento, Sango iba sentada adelante con la señora y Kagome iba jugando con Shippo en la parte trasera.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá mostrarnos, sonaba un poco preocupado... - preguntó Shippo, con curiosidad.

-No lo se, cuando habló conmigo solo me pidió que fuera sin falta este día, al parecer era algo importante, aunque ignoro qué podría ser...

Al llegar al mercado, los cuatro bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron al lugar acordado. No tardaron en encontrar a Kei, quien les sonrió amablemente.

-Lamento haberles molestado durante sus vacaciones, Señorita Kagome, Shippo, luces muy bien... usted debe ser la señora Higurashi - habló tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola galantemente, para luego mirar a Sango, con un poco de desconfianza - ella es...

-Sango, mi mejor amiga... está de acuerdo con nosotros sobre lo que pensamos sobre los esclavos.

El señor se relajó visiblemente y les guió a través de los locales, pese a ser una zona urbana, era común aún encontrar ese estilo de mercados.

-El asunto que me trajo aquí, fueron otros esclavos, me enteré que intentarían venderlos en una especie de subasta.

-Qué horrible - habló Kagome, con Shippo en brazos, molesta por el trato que les daban.

-Ni me lo menciones... sin embargo, consideré prudente venir y ver qué se les haría - Kei observó a las tres mujeres y, bajando un poco la voz para evitar a los curiosos, continuó - estoy casi seguro, que ellos son de una época, si no la misma, similar a la de Shippo.

-¿Quieres decir, que vienen del Sengoku? - Se sorprendió Sango sin poderlo evitar, generalmente no había esclavos humanos de hacía más de 200 años, como normalmente la persona dueña se cansaba de ellos o les mandaba matar junto consigo al morir, era muy raro encontrar personas de épocas tan antiguas.

-Lo se, es extraño, más porque vienen del mismo dueño al parecer; es extraño, pensé que les interesaría averiguar un poco más.

La señora Higurashi no parecía complacida de asistir a uno de esos eventos, por lo que decidió mejor dar una vuelta por los otros locales y aprovechar para hacer las compras, mientras que Sango y Kagome seguían a Kei hacia el área donde se haría la subasta.

Al llegar pudieron ver que Kei no había mentido en lo absoluto. En el área había muchas personas, en su mayoría jóvenes mujeres, muchas de la alta sociedad, que miraban a los esclavos ahí presentes como si fueran un trofeo muy valioso.

-¡Sango, Kagome! - llamó una muchacha entre la multitud, llamando la atención de sus amigas

-¡Kagura! ¿Tú también? No es posible, esperaba algo más de tí.

-No, no me malentiendan, es a mi hermana a quien no logro controlar...

Dirigieron su vista a Kanna, una pequeña de diez años, que no dejaba de jugar con uno de los esclavos, tirando de sus...

-¿Esas orejas son reales? – cuestionó Kagome, al notar las pequeñas protuberancias que sobresalían del cráneo del sujeto hincado cerca de ella.

-Ni que lo digas, es un muchacho muy extraño. – le contestó Kagura, sin dejar de mirar a ninguno de los cuatro esclavos ahí presentes.

-Vaya, un hanyou - Kei no pudo evitar su asombro - increíble, ¿quién lo convertiría en esclavo?

-Lo ignoro, la anciana Kaede no quiso soltar palabra sobre ellos, simplemente los puso en subasta.

-¿Es la anciana Kaede la dueña de ellos? - preguntó nuevamente Kagome, sin poder creerlo.

La anciana Kaede era una de sus maestras con "muchísima juventud acumulada" y todos la querían como si de una abuela se tratase, por lo que se había ganado ese apodo.

-¡Dios, qué envidia!

-¡Sango!

-Es que... míralos... ¡simplemente son hermosos!

Sango no mentía en lo absoluto. Los cuatro hombres se encontraban de pie, al lado de una mujer anciana, de mirada amable.

El primero tenía el cabello negro, recogido en una coleta alta, vestía un traje de piel de lobo y mostraba una mirada coqueta a todas las mujeres que se acercaban a observarlo.

A su lado, un hombre, aparentemente mayor que él (aunque bueno, la edad no importaba en realidad) lucía un rostro impasible, frío y no miraba nada más que el horizonte. Su cabello, largo y platinado, caía elegantemente hacia atrás y vestía un traje con armadura, digno de un príncipe. Sus ojos dorados mostraban frialdad absoluta. Y unas marcas en su rostro hacían denotar que no era un humano, sino un youkai, como Shippo, así como sus orejas las cuales lucían más estiradas que las de un humano, iguales a las del primer sujeto.

El tercer sujeto definitivamente era un humano y uno muy atractivo, su cabello negro, recogido en una pequeña coleta al cuello y sus ojos juguetones, le daban un aire infantil y a la vez seductor, causando que muchas chicas le miraran sonrojadas y es que el sujeto de vez en cuando, solía preguntar "¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?" según las propias palabras de Kei, la anciana Kaede les habría permitido hacer lo que quisieran.

El último hombre, con quien jugaba Kanna, era un muchacho de aparentemente dieciséis años, de cabello platino-grisáceo, largo hasta su cintura y unas orejas de perro que sobresalían de su cabeza. Su mirada en ese momento lucía tranquila, jugando con la niña, sin embargo cuando alguien le llamaba o una chica se le acercaba, la mirada que les dirigía era distante, de odio, seca, sin un atisbo de alegría o deseos de charlar.

-Parece algo más antipático que los demás... aun y cuando ese otro sujeto luce frío, tiene un aura distinta a la del chico con orejas de perro. - habló Shippo, mirando algo extraño a los demás.

-Parecen interesados en él. - habló la anciana, acercándose hacia el grupo. - Debo decir que ese chico es sumamente especial... Israel, ven aquí por favor.

El joven se acercó hacia la anciana y dejó a la niña en el suelo, al lado de Kagura, quien observaba disimuladamente hacia el hombre de mirada fría.

-Él es Israel, ha estado conmigo desde que era una pequeña niña - Habló dulcemente la anciana, el joven a quien llamaban Israel les observó duramente, como retándolas a decir algo. Sin embargo al ver a Shippo, su mirada se suavizó notoriamente, como si se sintiera conectado con el kitsune. - Y es por ello que no planeo dejarlo a cualquiera.

-Hola, soy Shippo. - se acercó el niño, confiando en su esencia, que no era malvada, solo triste.

-Mi nombre es In... Israel. - habló gravemente el joven, como si cada palabra le costara decirla. Parecía que no hablaba mucho.

Kagome le observó con curiosidad, estaba segura que el nombre que iba a dar el chico no era el mismo que decía la anciana.

-¿Entonces por qué los está subastando? - preguntó Sango, observando al sujeto humano, que vestía como un monje.

-Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku - dijo señalando al platinado, al joven lobo y al monje humano respectivamente - así como Israel han sido míos desde casi toda la vida y mírame nada más, pequeña Sango, mi edad ya es muy avanzada, me gustaría al menos saber que cuando yo muera no estarán solos.

-¿Y por estos esclavos cuánto quiere? - preguntó una de las chicas que se encontraba muy cerca de los otros tres, con una mirada un tanto enferma. Solo Dios sabe qué planes tenía para ellos.

Kagome observó a la chica y la reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de Kikyo, una de las muchachas más populares y presumidas del colegio, según había escuchado cambiaba de esclavo más rápido de lo que cambiaba de novio... y se decía que había tenido más de cinco novios en la última semana de exámenes.

-Bueno, es una subasta, lo que ofrezcan está bien.

-Le daré 200,000 por los cuatro.

La anciana abrió los ojos, sorprendida. 200,000 era más de lo que ella esperaba recibir por ellos.

-Bien, supongo que estaría bien.

Cuando Kaede dijo eso Shippo pudo notar cómo la mirada de Israel, al ver a Kikyo se llenaba de odio y, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, pudo detectar pavor hacia ella. Y no le extrañó, ver su aura le hacía sentir a él mismo mal. Los otros tres esclavos no lucían en lo absoluto contentos.

-Kagome, ¿cuánto tengo ahorrado? - preguntó el pequeño rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de Kaede, quien por unos momentos se olvidó de su posible cliente.

-¿Un esclavo con dinero ahorrado? - preguntó Kikyo con desprecio, acercándose al grupo - Oh vaya, pero si es la señorita nerd soy-muy-inteligente de la escuela... Higurashi ¿no es así?

-Shippo es parte de mi familia - habló Kagome, ignorando olímpicamente a Kikyo. Hacía años había aprendido a ignorarla totalmente. - Cada tres días, dependiendo de cómo ha ayudado en casa le doy algo de dinero para que pueda comprar cuando salimos de paseo.

Kagome comenzó a meditar. Israel la observaba entre incrédulo y curioso, jamás había visto que alguien tratara así a un esclavo.

-Oh, ya entiendo, la señorita se cree mucho. Querida, piensa lo que quieras, es incluso mejor para mí no distraerme con escorias como tú. Bien señora, ¿cerramos el trato?

Varias chicas presentes habían comenzado a alejarse, algunos porque ya se habían aburrido de ver y otros porque no planeaban pagar más de lo que Kikyo ya había ofrecido, además, meterse con ella sería la condena misma o el mismo infierno.

Kaede, sin embargo, esperaba la respuesta de Kagome, no era ciega como para notar lo que le pasaría a sus queridos "hijos" si se los quedaba esa muchacha altanera.

- Como 30,000 Shippo, ¿por qué?

-¿Tanto? - preguntó Sango, exaltada - Kagome pero si tú y tu madre viven muy humildemente, cómo es posible que...

Shippo interrumpió a Sango, sintiéndose repentinamente muy triste.

-¡Entonces no podemos comprarlo!

-¿Qué?

Kei no pudo hacer nada menos que reir, acercándose luego a Kagome y sacando algo de su billetera.

-Señorita Kagome, acabo de recordar... - Kei tomó un fajo de billetes y se lo tendió a la chica quien miró la escena anonadada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi regalo de navidad para usted, Shippo y su señora madre, haga con este dinero lo que le plazca.

-Pero si yo no necesito...

-Acéptelo por favor.

Kagome no pudo replicar. Luego miró a la señora, quien lucía algo inquieta. Después su mirada pasó a la de Kikyo, quien la miraba con aires de grandeza, creyéndose victoriosa y luego pasó su mirada hacia Israel, quien miraba no menos inquieto que Kaede o Sango a la chica de cabello azabache.

No le agradaba ninguna de las dos, pero si no tenía más remedio, prefería a la chica Kagome, al menos ella no parecía que se lo devoraría vivo en cuanto llegara a su casa.

-Bien, anciana Kaede... ¿le parece si le doy 230,000 por Israel?

El joven observó pasmado a la chica ante sí, ¿pagaría en realidad semejante cantidad solo por él?

Miroku no pudo hacer nada menos que suspirar decepcionado.

-Señorita - habló - no se ofenda... pero acaba de hacer que pierda mi nuevo hogar.

Sango no pudo menos que sentirse conmovida ante eso, además, el muchacho parecía muy agradable.

-Anciana Kaede, le doy 60,000 por Miroku

-¡¿Qué tú qué?

No tardaron en imitarlas Kagura y otra jovencita con el cabello rojizo, quien se presentó como Ayame en ofrecerle la misma cantidad, por Sesshomaru y Kouga, respectivamente.

-Increible, muchachas, en verdad, ¿cuidarán bien de ellos?

-Por supuesto que sí - habló la chica Ayame - vivo sola y necesito alguien que me ayude en los quehaceres del hogar o me proteja cuando salgo, Kouga luce aguerrido y se ve que nadie se metería con él.

El joven lobo infló su pecho con orgullo.

-Bien, al menos a mí no me tuvieron lástima, como al perrucho ese.

-Kouga, no seas así, no trates a tu compañero de esa manera - reclamó el monje, al lado de Sango, quien inmediatamente le pidió que no la tratara como dueña sino como amiga - vaya, los ángeles han caido del cielo, anciana Kaede.

Nadie se percató de en qué momento Kikyo se había marchado del lugar, sumamente ofendida y con unos deseos locos de vengarse.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo tomó sus cosas y se acercó a Kagura, haciendo una leve reverencia y mostrandose igual de frío que antes.

-Lo que necesite, señora, solo pídaselo a este Sesshomaru.  
Kagura se sonrojó al escucharle hablar.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Sango, yo no te considero como un objeto ni mucho menos, si los compramos fue para salvarlos de esa arpía de Kikyo. - Sesshomaru relajó notablemente su mirada y se permitió sonreirle levemente a su nueva dueña, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aún así... - Kagome se sentía sucia, recién se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho... acababa de comprar una vida... una vida de un joven que no tenia culpa de nada... - Dios me siento fatal.

-No te sientas así, mi niña - habló Kaede, acercándose. - Israel, como un último favor, ¿podrías ayudarme a desmantelar el puesto?

El joven híbrido se puso de pie y sin dirigir su mirada a Kagome comenzó a trabajar, siendo ayudado rápidamente por Miroku. Kouga y Sesshomaru al poco rato se marcharon, con sus respectivos dueños.

-Muchacha, se que es algo difícil de comprender y probablemente la ética sí, esté completamente rota en este momento pero... al menos yo lo veo así: "Si ya es un esclavo, lo menos que puedes hacer es darle una vida digna en esta segunda oportunidad" no importa las circunstancias en las que lo obtengas, o cómo haya llegado a ti... lo importante es cómo lo trates, qué signifique para ti... con el tiempo hallarás la respuesta, Kagome, y verás que no es tan malo como parece...

Kagome asintió, un poco confundida por sus palabras y luego tomó a Shippo en brazos.

-Tú no tienes cara de Israel - habló a los pocos segundos, cuando el joven se hubo acercado de nuevo a ellas.

-Es cierto - habló Kaede nuevamente, riendo con vergüenza - como dije, está conmigo desde pequeña y nunca fui capaz de decir correctamente su nombre, así que lo rebauticé como Israel...

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-No tengo... - habló secamente, el joven híbrido, observando a otro lado - Soy un esclavo, seré llamado y tratado tal y como te plazca, ama.

Kagome sintió un dolor en su pecho al verlo hablar así. Luego negó con la cabeza levemente y, reuniendo valor, le hizo frente.

-Sigues siendo un ser humano...

-Soy un híbrido, ni siquiera pertenezco a tu raza.

- ... aún así, tienes una vida... y tienes sentimientos... antes de morir... ¿cómo te llamaban?

El joven observó el suelo, sintiéndose extraño por sus palabras. Además de Kaede, nadie le había tratado así antes.

-... mi verdadero nombre... es Inuyasha

-Bien, mucho gusto, Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-Keh! - contestó percatándose de que esa chiquilla no levantaría jamás una mano en su contra. - No me interesa tu nombre.

-Inuyia... Inuylla... Israel, por favor cuida tus modales ante la jovencita. Aunque suene mal, ella ahora es tu dueña.

El joven observó con una expresión molesta a la chica ante él, quien se sintió turbada por esa mirada, una mirada llena de rencor, odio, como si la culpara de todo lo que le pasaba.

-Inuyasha... - habló nerviosamente - por favor lleva a Shippo a la entrada del mercado, mi madre debe estarnos esperando...

-Alto Kagome, vi que Shippo lleva una piedra, así que ambos deberían llevar las mismas, para que no pueda nadie confundirlos o intentar llevárselos. Sería mejor que colocaras la piedra en Inuyasha de una vez...

-Pero si les quitan las piedras...

-Cuando es un cambio de dueño no muere, mi niña, tranquila. Tal vez sienta algún dolor, pero no pasará nada grave.

-De acuerdo...

Era bien sabido por todos que si la piedra se quitaba del grillete ésta arrebataba la vida al esclavo en cuestión. No sabían si lo mismo sucedía con el grillete completo, pero al menos la piedra era esencial  
para su vida.

Kagome se acercó y tocó el hombro de Inuyasha, haciendo que éste se separara inmediatamente de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! - Bramó, asustando a todos los presentes.

-Oh, lo lamento pequeña, olvidé mencionártelo... él es así al principio...

-No soporto que me toquen - corrijió Inuyasha, observando duramente a Kaede, mas sin ese odio que generalmente adornaba su mirada.

-Sí como digas, deja que yo le ponga la piedra, Kag, de cualquier manera te pertenece.

Kagome entregó la piedra anaranjada a la anciana Kaede y ésta se dirigió hacia el joven, retirando luego el cabello de éste dejando al descubierto su cuello, donde portaba un grillete semejante al de Shippo con una piedra rojiza. La anciana la tomó con cuidado y la quitó de su lugar, a lo que Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, con dolor, sentía que cada parte de su ser era arrancada de su cuerpo, mas al segundo siguiente, una vez colocada la piedra en su lugar, todo dolor cesó de manera instantánea. Kagome no pudo evitar mirar eso y sentirse culpable... había generado dolor en ese joven.

-Bien, ahora ya puedes irte, hijo, cuídate mucho. - habló la anciana. Inuyasha soltó otro "Keh!" para luego hacer que Shippo se montara en su hombro, alejándose luego ambos del lugar. Sango no tardó en seguirles, acompañada de Miroku y Kei, quien se ofreció a llevar a Sango y Miroku a su hogar.

-Él es así siempre querida, pero verás que en el fondo no es malo. Dale tiempo y verás que poco a poco irá abriendo su corazón.  
Kagome observó el camino por el que se habían marchado.

-Me siento una sucia, odio a las personas que tienen esclavos, que deciden sobre sus vidas... y ahora yo he comprado uno... tengo a dos esclavos bajo mi poder... yo...

-Kagome, se que tú no lo haces con mala intención y estoy segura que ellos lo saben... solo dale tiempo al tiempo.

-

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Inuyasha no pudo menos que mirar impresionado el lugar al que habían llegado y no por la majestuosidad de éste, sino todo lo contrario, habían llegado a un conjunto de departamentos, afuera de la ciudad, y por lo que intuía cada uno debía ser minúsculo... ¿cómo era posible que alguien de ese estatus hubiese pagado más de 200,000 en él?

-Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás - le llamó Kagome, haciendo despertar al joven de su shock.

La joven lucía más animada y había notado con alegría, que el joven solo aparentaba esa maldad para alejar a las personas porque una vez que habían subido al auto y que Shippo se había sentido aburrido, notó con agrado que el joven rápidamente llamaba su atención, entreteniéndolo, distrayéndolo y jugando con él, parecía haber agarrado un cariño hacia el "enano" como le llamaba. Solo al hablar con ella se portaba distante y frío, por Dios hasta con su madre había intercambiado palabras cariñosas. La joven se preguntó entonces si la persona que lo había convertido en esclavo, había sido una joven mujer y por eso les guardaba rencor, recordando cómo las miraba a las chicas en la subasta.

Entraron al departamento e Inuyasha observó el lugar detenidamente, no era muy pequeño y tenía dos pisos, según escuchó decir a la señora, eran las habitaciones en la parte superior y la cocina, recibidor y una pequeña sala en el piso inferior.

-Bueno, yo iré nuevamente al centro a comprar algo que nos hizo falta.

Inuyasha dejó el mandado en la cocina y observó extrañado a la mujer. Podía jurar que había una despensa completa en la mesa, ¿qué mas hacía falta?

-Lamentablemente, Inuyasha - explicó al notar la mirada de desconcierto del joven - no mentimos cuando dijimos que vivíamos humildemente, este apartamento no es muy grande y deberás compartir habitación con Kagome, iré a comprar una nueva cama o una litera para que puedan dormir sin problemas. - Y sin más se marchó de casa, dejando a la joven sonrojada ante lo dicho por su mamá y a un Inuyasha que observaba furioso a la joven.

-¡No pienso compartir habitación con una niña tonta como tú!

-¡Inuyasha, no quiero decidir sobre tu vida pero estás siendo muy grosero! ¡Te exijo que me des algo de respeto!

-¡Maldita sea, solo ordénalo, eres dueña de mi vida! ¡Aunque quiera no puedo desobedecerte!

-¡Eres un niño caprichoso!

-¡Y tú una tonta loca!

-¿¡Así me agradeces de haberte salvado de la desquiciada de Kikyo? ¡En este momento ya estarías comiendo de la palma de su mano, literalmente!

-¡No hay mucha diferencia!, ¡Tú me compraste, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa tipeja! ¡Si te compré fue para salvarte de un destino miserable!

-¡Mi remedo de vida ya es miserable, muchas gracias!

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Testaruda!

-¡Actúas como un perro maleducado! ¡Siéntate!

El joven cerró sus ojos, con ira y luego se sentó, con sus rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba y colocando sus brazos hacia adelante (ya saben, lo han visto sentarse así ¿no? como si se hincara)  
Kagome le observó, aterrada, y se percató de su error. Verlo así, tan vulnerable...

-Yo... perdóname... no quize...

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, parecían destellar una furia indescriptible... y sin embargo, también pudo notar una tristeza agonizante en su ser.

El joven se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y subió al segundo piso, gritando algo que la joven no alcanzó a comprender. A los pocos segundos, Shippo bajó, alterado, gritando que Inuyasha había brincado por el balcón de la joven.

-¡¿Que Inuyasha qué!

-Gritó algo como de no volver a soportar jamás el ser el perro de nadie.

Kagome subió a su habitación, siendo seguida de cerca por Shippo y observó por el balcón de la misma; al estar en una zona poco poblada, a pocos metros había un bosque, que llegaba a una de las montañas del lugar, observó a Inuyasha que corría hacia éste, deteniéndose poco después de haber entrado y, desde la vista de la joven, clavando sus garras en su cuello.

Kagome salió corriendo apresurada de su cuarto, hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde no tardó nada en visualizar a Inuyasha. Para su consternación el joven yacía tendido en el suelo, cerca de algunos árboles y al acercarse notó, con pavor, que no respiraba.

-¡No! ¡Shippo! - gritó hacia su balcón, al notar que la piedra que el joven hanyou portaba en su grillete se encontraba en ese momento entre sus garras, partida - ¡Lánzame una de las piedras del señor Kei!

Shippo no tardó nada en tomar del escritorio una de ellas y saltar del balcón, comenzando a correr luego hacia ambos, a gran velocidad. Ser un youkai tenía sus ventajas.

La joven inmediatamente tomó la piedra y la colocó en el grillete del joven, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha se encontraba helado, sus ojos entreabiertos, lucían una mirada perdida, sin vida totalmente. La joven comenzó a temer lo peor y abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha contra su regazo, quedando él medio recostado sobre sus piernas y luego tomó una de sus manos, quedando sus garras peligrosamente cerca de su piel, casi arañándola.

A la joven no le importó, solo estaba consciente del cuerpo pesado que yacía sobre sí y que al parecer el joven no reaccionaría ya.

-Inuyasha... - las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de la joven. Se le hacía interminable y dolorosamente lento el tiempo en ese momento. No comprendía el por qué pero sentía que ella misma iba a morir si el joven no despertaba.

Inuyasha entonces comenzó a toser violentamente, causando que tanto Shippo como Kagome se sobresaltaran, tanto de miedo, como de alivio.

El joven hanyou parpadeó un par de veces, débilmente, su mirada lucía destrozada por completo, no había forma de explicar esa expresión, parecía cargar con una pena gigante.

-... ¿Por... por qué...? ¿Por qué? - Fue todo lo que dijo, más como un quejido que como una frase. Sin embargo, Kagome le escuchó perfectamente y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón oprimirse con fuerza.

¿Tanto así deseaba morir?

-Esa no es la solución... - susurró ella en respuesta, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Inuyasha movió levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha y se percató entonces de que se encontraba entre los brazos de la joven, y que ésta mantenía sujeta firmemente su mano izquierda, sin temor o asco.

El joven hanyou miró profundamente sus manos, entrelazadas, mas no hizo movimiento alguno para apartarla o moverse él mismo... extrañamente... se sentía tan bien estando en esa posición.

Definitivamente su antigua resurrección a ésta no tenía comparación, en lo absoluto. En aquella ocasión había detectado por completo y en toda el aura de esa despreciable mujer la codicia, el deseo de poder, el orgullo de sentirse dueña de todo su ser, entre otros sentimientos desagradables... y sin embargo en este momento lo único que era capaz de detectar era alegría y alivio de verlo con bien... tristeza, culpa... pero además podía detectar una gran cantidad de sentimientos que no era capaz de definir en ese momento y que sin embargo, le transmitían paz y tranquilidad absoluta.

-¿Te molesta? - preguntó delicadamente Kagome, notando cómo el joven no apartaba la mirada de sus manos.

Por un segundo había pensado en soltarle pero luego notó, con sorpresa que el joven acomodaba lentamente su propia mano, hasta entrelazar también sus dedos.

Se movía con tanta delicadeza como si pareciera estudiar cada uno de sus propios movimientos.

-No... - susurró finalmente, una vez que tuvo aprisionada su mano contra la suya - La verdad es que no... yo...

Kagome le observó, algo sonrojada y confundida, su rostro lucía concentrado, como si estuviera recordando algo...

-Yo... esta es la primera vez que... alguien toma mi mano.

-¿Qué? - Kagome se sorprendió muchísimo por esa respuesta. Shippo sonrió débilmente y se alejó hacia el departamento nuevamente, deduciendo que debían hablar.

-Mis garras... son armas mortales... nunca antes... nadie se había atrevido a acercárseme tanto... ni siquiera Kaede... nadie jamás... me había tocado de esta manera.

La joven sintió que su corazón se le saldría de su pecho. Inuyasha lucía tranquilo, aún pensativo, pero al menos no lucía agresivo o altanero como se comportaba desde que lo había conocido. Movía su pulgar sobre el de ella lentamente, como recién conociendo esa sensación, que para muchas personas era tan común...

-...supongo que sigo siendo tu esclavo... - habló con amargura, luego de un rato, soltando su mano, delicadamente, sin intención de dañarla.

-No me gusta verlo así... - Inuyasha le miró con el ceño fruncido y ella suspiró - de acuerdo, sí, en términos fríos soy tu dueña, pero no me gusta sentirme así, ya muy mal me siento por controlar sus vidas que... haré lo mismo que hice con Shippo.

Inuyasha le observó sin comprender. Por alguna razón el que ella dijera ser su dueña en esos momentos no le sonaba tan mal.

-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, siempre que quieras, como quieras y donde quieras, siempre y cuando, jamás nos abandones, nunca cometas una locura, algo indebido o mal visto y sobre todo jamás cometas alguna tontería que te lastime o pueda hacerte algún daño.

Inuyasha ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendido, jamás alguien le había dado tanta libertad siendo un esclavo... aunque sonara irónico.

-Y puedo notar que no soportas estar encerrado todo el día, puedes explorar este bosque a tus anchas, incluso si quieres viajar por él o pasar un tiempo o días para ti, solo avísanos, no te lo negaré, pero simplemente mantennos informadas, ya sea a mi mamá o a mí directamente. Solo nos preocupamos por ti. Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz.

Inuyasha se enderezó con cuidado, pues se sentía algo mareado y le observó detenidamente, buscando algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras. Solo veía una mirada preocupada, que transmitía mucho cariño hacia su persona... pero sobre todo, una mirada honesta.

-¿Estás consciente de que bien podría decirte que lo haré y luego me marcharé sin cumplir mi palabra, para darme muerte y poder finalmente descansar?... sí, eso me haría muy feliz. - habló rudamente, haciendo que la joven bajara la vista, dolida.

-Lo se... pero... si en realidad eso es lo que deseas, esta vez no lo impediré... - Kagome le miró, no pudiendo evitar que de sus ojos escapara una lágrima. - Esta vez me dejé llevar más por mis impulsos, no pensé realmente qué es lo que querías... perdóname si te hice sentir mal por darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

La joven se puso en pie y se marchó a casa, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara... él tomaría la mejor decisión por su bien.

A los pocos minutos se detuvo y susurró unas últimas palabras, para luego comenzar a correr a casa. Dejando a Inuyasha en shock.

El joven permaneció sentado en ese lugar... sintiendo por primera vez desde que había muerto, hacía ya quinientos años, que valía la pena darle una oportunidad a esta nueva vida.

_-Y quiero que sepas... que en ningún momento... sentí lástima por ti. No te compré por lástima. En lo absoluto._

_-_

-  
**Notas de autor originales (Dic. 2009):**  
Bien, creo que comienzo a explicar mejor algunas cosas aquí ¿verdad? espero le hayan comprendido y les guste, la verdad es que había escrito la última parte esta mañana... desde donde Kag lo encontraba muerto hasta donde él susurraba el "¿por qué?" eso fue lo que soñé y me quedé verdaderamente perturbada. Imaginar una situación así y meterme en sus zapatos fue difícil, pero creo que logré captar su escencia, como verán ahora no es solo el pasado de Shippo la incógnita, también la de Inuyasha, hice aparecer varios personajes esta vez pero así solo momentáneo xD

Antes de que algo más pase, Kei no existe de Inuyasha para nada, es personaje nuevo, porque necesitaba un dueño para Shippo xD y pues también, la idea de llamar a Inuyasha como Israel, no tengo idea de donde vino, pero así lo soñé, la anciana le llamaba Israel y luego él decía su verdadero nombre, Inuyasha, no tiene un sentido realmente así que lo expliqué por parte de Kaede, que ella nunca pudo decir su nombre correctamente, jejeje espero les haya gustado y pues a esperar la próxima actualización, a ver en qué termina esta historia, honestamente, no tengo idea del final :/ XDDD

**Notas de autor:**

Aquí el segundo episodio, este es más largo ^^ espero lo hayan disfrutado, mil gracias por sus reviews, los leo y contesto todos y cada uno de ellos, espero no decepcionarles con esta historia ^^, les recuerdo, siéntanse libres de preguntarme, si tienen dudas o algo, por medio de sus reviews o mensajes. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos =D hasta el próximo viernes, que actualizaré el tercer episodio ^^


	3. Navidad

_**Notas de Autor: (08 de agosto del 2010) **_

_Lamento mucho el retraso, se que dije que lo publicaría el viernes, pero fue mi última semana de clases (¡ya me gradué!) y upes no pude darme tiempo hasta ahorita jajajaja =D en fin, este episodio es navideño ^^ se que no tiene que ver con las fechas pero es tierno =) espero les guste ^^ gracias por sus comentarios! =D _

_**Notas de autor originales (24 de Diciembre 2009)**_

_Listo! Terminé justo a tiempo! XDD sentí que me iba a morir si no lograba traer este episodio el día de hoy y lo he logrado, espero que les guste ^^ a mí me emocionó, quizá no lleve una trama coherente con lo último mostrado pero... no se, siempre he creido que así como uno lo siente debe escribirlo y bueno... este lo sentí así, así que no le muevo y así lo publico xD espero lo disfruten =D  
_

**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama._

**Esclavitud**  
Capítulo 3: Navidad

El joven se encontraba recostado entre las ramas de uno de los árboles más frondosos y cómodos del lugar, aparentemente dormido, para quien no lo conociera, sin embargo Inuyasha se mantenía alerta, atento a cualquier sonido extraño... como el que acababa de escuchar.

Inuyasha se levantó y rápidamente brincó al suelo, para evitar el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, escuchando luego una queja por parte de Kagome. El joven no pudo evitar sonreir arrogantemente y agacharse a responder a las agresiones. Si ella quería jugar así, esto era la guerra.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no las lanzo tan fuerte! - exclamó la joven, limpiando los rastros de nieve de su cara, que lucía algo colorada debido al golpe y al contacto con la fría nieve.

-Tú comenzaste.

-Y tú siempre tienes que arruinarle la diversión al asunto - refunfuñó la chica, agachándose y tomando una nueva bola de nieve. - ¿Nunca puedes quedarte quieto para que te dé?, ¡así no es nada divertido!

-Divertido para tí, no pienso tener mi ropa toda mojada por la nieve.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha en la cual la chica siempre salía perdiendo, el joven tenía buenos reflejos y dado que el bosque era su especialidad sabía esconderse tras los troncos, y lanzar su siguiente ataque antes de que la joven pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Llevaban ya una semana viviendo juntos, desde aquella vez en que Kagome le hubiese encontrado muerto en las entradas del bosque y dejado decidir sobre su vida, Inuyasha había cambiado mucho, al menos con ellas.

Seguía comportándose distante y frío cuando algún extraño se acercaba, sobre todo cuando eran mujeres, incluso con Sango se portaba de esa manera, pero estando solos en casa, estando solo "su familia" como les llamaga Kagome, el joven se mostraba mucho menos arrogante y más abierto, la joven sabía que él tenía sentimientos maravillosos dentro de sí, solo que la vida no había sido nada fácil para él... menos aún después de su muerte...

-Pero al menos, estás vivo... - susurró la joven, sonriendo sin poder evitar recordar que aquel día, a la hora de la cena, al verlo entrar a la cocina, diciendo que tenía mucha hambre, se había lanzado a sus brazos, llorando de alegría. Eso había causado conmoción en el joven, quien no había sabido qué hacer.

-¿Dijiste algo? ¿Ya te rindes? - exclamó Inuyasha desde uno de los árboles, viendo cómo la joven paraba.

-De hecho no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, mamá dijo que la comida ya estaba list..

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Tú quieres matarme de hambre! - exclamó el joven, aparentemente enojado, pero sin ocultar en lo absoluto su sonrisa arrogante y comenzando a correr hacia la casa.

La joven no pudo evitar reir, si había aprendido algo de él, era que pese a todo, su carácter así era, entre agresivo, arrogante y tosco, pero se lo perdonaba, tenía otra cualidades buenas como... amm... como... bueno, ya luego se le ocurriría qué pensar, mientras, iría a disfrutar de su comida al lado de su familia.

-...y estaba pensando que ya podríamos ir comenzando a preparar las decoraciones para la Navidad, Kagome, ni siquiera hemos puesto el pino.

-¿Navidad? - preguntó Inuyasha, como extrañado, ¿ya tan rápido iba a ser esa fecha?

-¡¿Navidad? - exclamó Shippo sonriente.

-¿Quieres un pino en este minúsculo departamento? - esa había sido Kagome.

-Bueno, no uno muy grande pero sí, en la sala de estar podríamos ponerlo.

-Bloqueará la TV

-Kagome, nunca ves la TV, no te quejes.

Y con eso había quedado acordado iniciar esa misma tarde con la decoración... aunque para Inuyasha fue lo más aburrido del mundo.

Al principio se había mostrado algo animado y dispuesto a ayudarles pero... lo único que había podido hacer fue cortar un pino del bosque y meterlo a la casa, ya que sus garras le impedían tocar alguno de los adornos sin destrozarlo por completo... y eso lo descubrieron cuando, al comenzar a colocar las esferas éste, al tomar la primera la había dejado caer al suelo haciéndola romperse, ya que al tomar el hilo sus garras lo habían cortado completamente.

Y si no tenía cuidado, al agarrar las esferas las partía debido a la presión de sus garras contra el material. Eso había causado algo de risas al principio, pero ahora Inuyasha se encontraba en el sillón viéndolas hacer todo, incluso Shippo brincaba poniendo adornos por toda la casa y él sin poder hacer nada. No había otra manera de describirlo: era aburrido y frustrante.

El joven sin hacer ruido se puso en pie y se marchó a su habitación. Dentro se encontraba la cama que antes fuera de Kagome, ahora era usada solo para Shippo, en el otro rincón, ambos compartían una litera, Inuyasha y Kagome siempre peleaban por ver quién dormía en la cama superior, el joven se dirigió entonces al pequeño balcón y observó el bosque y a lo lejos la montaña.

Sin poderlo evitar lanzó un suspiro, liberando algo su tensión, se sentía como un inutil y por otro lado eso le molestaba, no podía creer cómo en tan pocos días había aprendido a tener esa necesidad de siempre ver que ellas, Kagome y la madre de ésta, siempre estuvieran bien, sin ninguna necesidad, era como si quisiera velar por ellas las veinticuatro horas del día. Era increible.

Lanzando otro suspiro se recargó en la barandilla de concreto del balcón y comenzó a contar las estrellas que se distinguían ya en el cielo, pese a estar atardeciendo apenas, unas cuantas podían verse ya. No pudo evitar comenzar a recordar su mundo, pese a que llevaba ya siglos sin estar allá, no podía olvidar lo hermosas que eran las noches en su época. Sin un solo rastro de contaminación, todas las estrellas brillantes y hermosas, en todo su esplendor.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba recordando esa noche, en la que había muerto, esa maldita bruja de Tsubaki había intentado de todo para quedarse con él y él se había negado. ¿Qué consiguió? Que los guardias del terrateniente fueran tras sus huesos, bajo las órdenes de que él la había atacado y ahora exigía verlo muerto.

No le había sido nada difícil destruir a los guardias y escapar hacia el bosque, sin embargo, Tsubaki había sido más astuta que él y, lanzándole una maldición, lo había envenenado hasta la muerte. Lo último que había visto era la silueta de la mujer entre los árboles, sonriendo con malicia y lo siguiente que recordaba era encontrarse entre sus brazos, con el grillete en su cuello y la mirada enferma de ella, observándole triunfante, como si hubiese conseguido el trofeo más codiciado por todos.

Nunca había esperado que al morir se convertiría en esclavo, generalmente eso solo pasaba con los youkais, por su rareza, pero él, un hanyou, alguien sin importancia y sin pertenencia a ningún linaje, no podía creer que el destino le había deparado esa nueva vida, llena de humillación, en ese momento él nunca consideró que tenía una nueva oportunidad, en ese momento él lo había perdido todo, su vida, su dignidad, su orgullo... su libertad.

-¡Inuyasha! - exclamó Kagome, zarandeándolo con fuerza, a lo que el joven finalmente reaccionó. Se encontraba aún en el balcón, pero estaba hincado. - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? - preguntó el joven, desorientado, observando a Kagome, ¿en qué momento había llegado ella?

-Vine a llamarte para cenar, pero estabas como ido, no me respondiste y luego comenzaste a quejarte, con dolor, y caiste hincado al suelo...

-Yo nunca me quejo por cosas tan insignificantes como el dolor. - habló altaneramente, mas al notar la mirada seria que le dirigió la joven fue apenas consciente de que sujetaba con fuerza su traje, a la altura del pecho. La mano de Kagome descansaba sobre la suya y pudo notar que la joven estaba tensa.

-Te quejabas de un dolor en tu pecho...

-Pues no me duele nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

-En esa altura es donde está tu corazón...

El joven quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Qué no se suponía que era inmortal teniendo esa asquerosa cosa en su cuello?

-Algunas veces... - habló Kagome, suavemente - uno no está herido ni enfermo... simplemente duele...

-Eso no debería ser normal - habló Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie, liberándose del agarre de Kagome, para luego dirigirse al interior de la habitación y sentarse en la litera inferior.

-No es normal, eso sucede, cuando se está triste, muy triste. - Kagome le miró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse dolida - Como cuando piensas en alguien a quien quisiste mucho y perdiste.

Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreir con amargura.

-Si ese es el caso entonces lo único que sería capaz de aliviar ese dolor sería volver a mi antigua vida, deshacerme de esa maldita bruja y nunca haber muerto.

Kagome no dijo nada, no tenía caso, ella no sabía cómo se sentía Inuyasha y mucho menos había experimentado nada como lo que a él le había sucedido. Podía comprenderlo, pero no podía consolarlo.

-Hoy pido la litera de arriba - habló por última vez y salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven sola en el cuarto, sin poder moverse.

-¡Feliz Navidad! - exclamaba Shippo sin control, brincando de un lado a otro de la casa, haciendo que los nervios, que de por sí eran pocos, de cierto hanyou se crisparan en ira.

-¡Shippo, ya deja de brincar, no me dejas escuchar la televisión!

-Ni le estás prestando atención, perro tonto

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste?

Kagome suspiró cansada, observándolos correr por toda la casa, el mayor persiguiendo al pequeño, le impactaba ver cómo es que pese a tanto alboroto nunca rompían nada ni chocaban contra ningún mueble.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la joven salió a atender. Llegaron Sango y Miroku, con regalos y algo de comida.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Sango! - gritó Shippo pasando rápidamente por su lado, siendo seguido por Inuyasha, quien solo soltó un Keh! al verlos.

-¡Igualmente, Shippo, Inuyasha! - ambas criaturas desaparecieron escaleras arriba. - No comprendo cómo es que los vecinos no te recriminan nada por este alboroto, Kagome.

-Pues es una suerte que no viva mucha gente en este edificio, creo que solo tenemos tres vecinos, si no fuera por la correspondencia pensaría que vivimos solos aquí.

-Eso huele muy bien - habló Miroku - ¿Me permite?

-Claro, en la cocina, Miroku - sonrió Kagome, permitiendo que el joven monje se dirigiera a la cocina, donde la Señora Higurashi terminaba de preparar la cena de navidad.

-Ese Miroku es muy caballeroso - comentó Kagome, caminando hacia la sala con Sango mientras observaban cómo el joven ayudaba a la señora H. rápidamente en el quehacer.

-Jah, claro, cuando de damas y mujeres casadas se trata... cuando se trata de jovencitas o chicas de la universidad...

-¿No me digas que sigue siendo un pervertido? - preguntó, sin poderlo evitar.

-Deberías verlo, Kagome, tuvimos que ponerle seguro a la puerta de su habitación, no dejaba de caminar por las noches y meterse a mi cuarto, cuando mi padre lo encontró alegó ser un sonámbulo y que sus instintos le ordenaban permanecer al lado de su dueña.

Kagome no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas. Sango rió como con culpa.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que si le ordeno que no haga eso, lo hará pero... - Sango volteó nuevamente a la cocina y observó cómo el joven cortaba las verduras con una maestría asombrosa. - no lo se, no me gustaría verlo enojado por darle órdenes, se que podría pero...

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, la única orden que les he dado les da libertad casi total.

-Quizá deberías controlarles un poco más ¿no crees?

Kagome rió ante el comentario de su amiga, quizá sí pero, no podía, no se atrevía, de cierta forma le daba tanta alegría verlos comportarse así. Ellos le daban esa chispa a la casa, que cuando solo estaba con su madre parecía que ni siquiera existía.

Poco tiempo después se encontraban todos a la mesa, cenando. Inuyasha devoraba un gran trozo de pavo y Shippo le hacía la competencia. Los demás no podían hacer nada menos que sonreir, esos dos parecían niños pequeños.

-Tus modales, Inuyasha - intentó sugerir Kagome, obteniendo solo como respuesta un "Keh!" de parte del hanyou, que siguió comiendo como si jamás hubiera probado bocado en su vida.

-¡Listo, terminé! ¡Los regalos! - exclamó Shippo, saliendo corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala.

-¡Pero hasta que no estemos todos en la sala no los puedes abrir!

-¡Voy a separar los míos!

Todos sonrieron con ternura, según Shippo les había contado, como viajaba mucho con Kei, no solían celebrar la navidad, más que una pequeña cena y un intercambio de regalos entre ambos, pero nada más y a veces era incluso en los aviones cuando cenaban o cosas así. Kei tenía razón, Shippo necesitaba vivir en un lugar estable y claro que la alegría del pequeño en ese día era interminable. La energía no se le agotaba en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha terminó de comer, recogió sus platos, los de Shippo los dejó en el fregadero y se dispuso a dirigirse al segundo piso.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde crees que vas, Inuyasha? - llamó Miroku, con reproche. - La fiesta continúa.

Inuyasha les observó extrañado.

-¿Qué no debería subir a la habitación para que ustedes puedan charlar a gusto?

Todos le miraron sin comprender. Miroku negó con la cabeza levemente y se puso de pie.

-Esta no es la casa de la anciana Kaede, si nos pedía marcharnos era porque tú y Kouga son unos escandalosos y los ancianos suelen agotarse con gran facilidad, pero este es un nuevo hogar y son distintas las situaciones, además, ¿no quieres abrir tus regalos por primera vez?

Kagome sintió que su alma se iba a sus pies. ¿Qué nunca antes habían celebrado la navidad como debía ser? ¿Sin estar en familia, sin compartir, sin regalos, sin villancicos, sin nada?

-No creo que halla...

-¡Inuyasha, no es justo, tienes más regalos que yo! - se escuchó sollozar al pequeño Shippo desde la sala, por lo que todos, hasta el joven hanyou, se dirigieron al lugar.

Shippo tenía tres paquetes en sus brazos y una pequeña montañita, de cuatro regalos, dirigidos a Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado, a lo que el pequeño niño estaba que no lo podía creer. La señora Higurashi sonrió enternecida y se dirigió a la montañita de Inuyasha, tomando uno del montoncito.

-Shippo, este regalo es tanto tuyo como de Inuyasha, ¿lo vez? - La mujer le mostró la etiqueta que decía: "Para Inuyasha y Shippo" a lo que el pequeño sonrió radiante.

-¡Entonces ambos tenemos cuatro regalos!

Inuyasha se sentía en shock, ¿un regalo para él? con la anciana Kaede solo se deseaban feliz navidad, cenaban y a la habitación. ¡Qué extraño se sentía eso! Algo en su interior sintió que explotaba, no sabía por qué e iba en contra de toda su creencia, autocontrol, lo que fuera, pero no podía creer que por una cosa absurda, de repente sintiera deseos de llorar. Claro que no lo iba a hacer, él era un hombre.

Sango se acercó a los paquetes de regalos, que Shippo ya había separado y encontró los paquetes dirigidos a ella, comenzando a abrirlos, a lo que Shippo no tardó en seguirle la corriente.

La señora higurashi pidió que guardaran los suyos mientras se marchaba a la cocina a terminar de limpiar.

-Toma Inuyasha, estos son los tuyos - habló Kagome, señalándole que se sentara a su lado, a lo que el joven, aún en un ligero estado de sorpresa, obedeció. - Este es de parte de Sango, el de Miroku y uno de parte del señor Kei - señaló pasándole tres paquetes, los cuales el joven tomó con mucho cuidado, temiendo dañar las envolturas.

-¿Qué se supone que...?

-¡Un trompo! - gritó Shippo, tomando el juguete que había abierto de parte del señor Kei - ¡No creí que lo recordara! ¡Prometió darme uno este año!

Era felicidad. Inuyasha notó en ese momento el sentimiento que lo llenaba completamente. Estaba feliz. Observó el pino, a Sango hincada a un lado de éste, con Miroku sentado a su lado, ambos abriendo sus regalos y platicando quién sabe qué cosas... Shippo, sentado frente al nacimiento, gritaba ante cada regalo nuevo. Kagome, sentada a su lado abría los suyos, tranquila y él, sin poder reaccionar.

-Inuyasha, ¿no vas a abrirlos?

El joven despertó de su ensoñación y observó a Kagome, quien le miraba preocupada. Sonrió y comenzó a rasgar las envolturas, descubriendo con sorpresa, en el paquete de Sango, una pequeña gorra ideal para esas épocas de frío. Observó confundido a la joven quien le sonrió.

-Miroku me dijo que tus orejas son muy sensibles, pensé que si usabas esa gorra no tendrías molestias con el frío o el viento. Es una tela muy gruesa, pero suave, entonces es cómoda y te mantiene calientito.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreir, inmediatamente y con cuidado se puso el sombrero, que era rojo como sus ropajes y cubrió sus orejas. Sango tenía razón, era cómodo.

-Muchas gracias, Sango. - le habló, dulcificando su mirada. La joven sonrió en respuesta y siguió charlando con Miroku. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, finalmente Inuyasha había perdido ese odio irracional que sentía por Sango. Quizá, con el tiempo, el joven aprendería a perdonar.

El paquete de Miroku consistía en un libro, que hablaba de la época antigua y el paquete del señor Kei era una bufanda de color blanco, felpuda.

Después de estar platicando y ya que era muy noche, Sango y Miroku se despidieron y se marcharon a casa. Shippo se había quedado dormido en la sala, entre sus regalos, el trompo, un caballito para montar de parte de Miroku y una gorra similar a la de Inuyasha de parte de Sango, con dibujitos variados dándole un aspecto muy simpático.

El regalo de la señora Higurashi, que era para Inuyasha y Shippo, consistía en unos sweaters tejidos a mano por ella, uno para cada quién.

Inuyasha se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación, nuevamente, viendo por el balcón. Sus regalos yacían sobre la cama superior de la litera, excepto por su gorro, que lo tenía aún puesto y miraba, esta vez tranquilo, las estrellas de la noche.

Kagome entró poco después, cargando con sus regalos, dejándolos también en la cama. La joven se preocupó un poco al verlo nuevamente ahí, desde hacía unos días que lo había encontrado en esa posición y las cosas no habían salido muy bien... fue en ese momento que el joven decidió entrar al cuarto, cerrando las ventanas del balcón tras de sí. Había comenzado a nevar y no quería que la habitación se enfriara.

-Mamá ya se fue a dormir y Shippo no quizo despertar, así que le dejé unas cobijas para que duerma cómodo.

-Keh, ese enano duerme donde sea... la energía finalmente lo abandonó, ¿no?

Kagome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era natural que luego de tantas emociones, el pequeño finalmente cayera como un tronco.

-Por cierto... - la joven se puso de pie y tomó de un cajón una pequeña caja negra. - Que Shippo no se entere, si no, me mata.

La joven extendió el paquete hacia Inuyasha, quien lo tomó sin comprender.

-Este regalo es de mi parte... para tí.

Inuyasha observó detenidamente a Kagome y luego observó el paquete que tenía en sus manos. Ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro - asintió la joven, a lo que Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja.

En su interior había un collar hecho con perlas moradas y una especie de colmillos cremosos, lucía antiguo y resistente y sin embargo, parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna.

-Ese collar, le pertenecía a mi padre. Le gustaba usarlo, decía que era muy antiguo, por eso siempre lo hemos cuidado mucho... pensé que te gustaría.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Este objeto es un recuerdo de tu padre, Kagome, no puedo aceptarlo. - habló el joven, extendiendo la caja hacia ella.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y empujó el paquete hacia el hanyou nuevamente.

-Este regalo yo quiero dártelo, es de mí para tí, o lo aceptas, o lo aceptas. - habló sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Inuyasha tomó con cuidado el collar de la caja, se sorprendió al notar la resistencia de las cuentas, finalmente observó de nuevo a la chica.

-¿Estás segura que esto está bien?

-Por supuesto - Kagome tomó el collar de las manos de Inuyasha y, cuidadosamente, lo pasó por su cabeza, dejándolo descansar finalmente en su cuello. Con cuidado tomó su cabello y lo pasó por atrás del collar, Inuyasha ante el contacto se quedó quieto, sintiendo cómo Kagome realizaba su labor, con sumo cuidado, como si temiera dañarle.

Eso era imposible, ella jamás le haría daño. Finalmente lo había comprendido.

-Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha. - habló ella, abrazándolo finalmente, haciendo que el joven volviera a sentirse extraño, como aquella noche cuando le había resucitado y abrazado en la cocina al verlo entrar con bien... ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Y recordó a su madre, cuando pequeño ella solía hacer eso y ¿el qué hacía?...

-Feliz Navidad... Kagome - contestó finalmente, saliendo de su impresión y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la joven, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Al no sentir rechazo de parte de ella, recostó su propia cabeza sobre la de ella y se quedó en esa posición. Se sentía muy bien, se sentía tranquilo, como si no necesitara nada más... ahora sí podía asegurarlo. Estaba feliz. Se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas en la oscuridad, seguro de que Kagome no lo notaría en lo absoluto.

Bien, de acuerdo, los hombres también podían llorar, sobre todo cuando lo que se les otorgaba era inmensamente superior a lo que habría esperado en toda su vida...

-Shippo me matará al descubrir que sí tuve más regalos que él, ¿verdad? - Kagome no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario de Inuyasha.

**Notas de autor originales:**  
_Listo! Dios, me emocionó esta última parte no se, me nació hacerlo así, como ya dije, les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad y próspero año 2010, cenen rico, compartan con la familia y sean felices, acuérdense que los regalos son lo que menos importan, sobre todo las cosas materiales, lo importante es la intención, recuérdenlo. Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima actualización! ^^_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y bueno, esto ha sido todo =) espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Uno de los reviews que recibí me decía que tocar el tema del suicidio era serio, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, incluso de hecho, creo que toda esta trama es seria, pero hago mi esfuerzo por que todo resulte bien ^^ hasta el próximo viernes les traigo el episodio 4 =) dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo lo leo y contesto personalmente ^^ muchas gracias!_


	4. Apariencias

_**Notas de Autor: (14 de agosto del 2010) **_

_Y bueno, aquí me tienen nuevamente =) antes de continuar, quisiera aclarar una pequeña duda que ví en algunas personas que se tomaron la molestia en escribirme xD este fic lo escribí yo, pero hace un año casi, y lo publiqué en mi foro, por lo que hay dos notas de autor, estas que son las que escribo justo antes de publicarlo aquí en ffiction y las originales que puse cuando puse mi capítulo en el foro =) pero este fic es mío, no se confundan ;D jajajaj =D muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me puso muy contenta ver la respuesta a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos. _

_Recuerden que comentarios, dudas, sugerencias incluso para la trama, tomatazos y demás se aceptan en los tan hermosos reviews =D y muchas gracias a quienes marcaron como alerta o favorito la historia, me emocioné mucho! ^^ gracias a todos! _

_**Notas de autor originales (08 de Enero 2009)**_

_Aquí traigo nuevamente otro episodio, en el cual se aclaran varias cositas jejeje =D espero que les guste ^^_

___**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama._

**Capítulo 4: Apariencias**

Frío. Tenía demasiado frío, no recordaba jamás haber sentido tanto frío desde que vivían en ese lugar, caramba, los noticieros debían tener razón entonces, esta época enfrentarían la onda gélida más grande de los últimos veinte años.

Qué frustrante era.

Kagome se revolvió aún más entre sus cobijas, tomando posición de ovillo y ocultando su cabeza entre las mismas, simplemente no podía dormir, hacía demasiado frío.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? No dejas dormir a los demás. - escuchó que le decían, en algún lugar de la habitación, bajo ella.

-Inuyasha, ¿quieres cambiar de camas? - preguntó, tiritando de frío. Era la primera vez desde hacía casi un mes que se conocían que quería cederle la litera superior.

-¿Cuál es el truco?

-Tengo mucho frío. - susurró, como niña pequeña, ocultándose aún más entre las cobijas. La joven pudo escuchar una leve carcajada por parte del joven, entre arrogante y conmovida, como si le hubiera parecido gracioso lo que había dicho.

-Entonces la litera superior es mía desde aquí hasta que termine el més de febrero.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero por favor cambiemos de camas ya. - suplicó la joven, temblando con fuerza. Sintió cómo levemente alguien removía la cobija de su rostro y sintió una ligera corriente de aire helado recorrer el pequeño espacio que había intentado mantener en calor, mas a los pocos segundos pudo sentir la respiración cálida de Inuyasha muy cerca de ella. Eso le causó un fuerte escalofrío.

-Maldición, Kagome, estás muy pálida. - escuchó que le reclamaba, antes de sentir cómo era levantada en brazos, con todo y cobija. Si hubiera estado un poco más consciente habría reclamado o algo, no podía negar que la presencia de Inuyasha tan cerca solía ponerla nerviosa, pero en ese momento, sentir su cuerpo cálido tan cerca del suyo, lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse más en él.

Momento, ¿cómo podía él saber qué color tenía su piel si la habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras? Ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de distinguir su rostro, solo veía su silueta oscura, gracias a la casi nula luz que provenía del ventanal del balcón.

Afuera podía apreciar cómo una fuerte tormenta caía, entre lluvia y nieve. Con razón se moría de frío.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ni siquiera ha terminado de anochecer, Kagome. No han de ser ni las ocho de la noche.

Y entonces los recuerdos de todo ese día la golpearon rápidamente. La luz se había ido de la casa debido a la tormenta que caía desde el mediodía y habían decidido irse a acostar temprano (demasiado temprano, diría ella, ¿qué rayos pensaba su mamá mandándoles dormir desde las seis de la tarde?) pero la tormenta era tan fuerte que desde las tres parecía que ya había anochecido.

-Me gusta la nieve, pero cuando es tanto así me parece una tortura - susurró perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo que Inuyasha riera levemente. Pudo sentir su pecho vibrar debido a tal acción. Un segundo, ¿por qué no la soltaba?

Entonces se percató que ambos avanzaban a través de las escaleras, hacia la sala de la casa. Sintió miedo de caer y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha, cuidando, como siempre, de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera hacer que el grillete cayera. Y hablando de grilletes, pudo sentir el frío del acero al rozarlo con sus dedos y se sintió mal. Si ella tenía frío, el joven, con esa cosa en su cuello, debía sentirse incluso peor que ella.

-No tienes que preocuparte, puedo ver perfectamente la habitación, no vamos a chocar contra nada ni te dejaré caer - habló, pensando, en parte de manera correcta, que la joven se había puesto tensa por eso.

-No es solo eso... - pero Kagome se relajó considerablemente, al ver que, al menos, parecía estar perfectamente. - ¿Tu no tienes frío?

-No mucho - y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, mientras él iba y encendía la chimenea que tenían en el lugar. La joven lucía muy mal y debía encontrar un modo de hacerla entrar en calor.

-¿Crees que tu mamá se moleste si asalto su cocina un momento? - preguntó luego de unos minutos, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la temperatura de la fogata era lo suficiente para que Kagome se pudiera sentir mejor.

La joven negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea, sentándose frente a ella y observando el crepitar de los leños. Inuyasha se marchó hacia la cocina para volver minutos después con dos tazas humeantes, entregándole una a Kagome.

-Bébetelo, te hará bien. No dejes que se enfríe demasiado.

Kagome lo tomó y sin siquiera ver qué era le dio un sorbo, deleitándose del delicioso sabor a canela que llenó su boca.

-Esto es... ¿chocolate?

Inuyasha tomó asiento a su lado y bebió de su propia taza, soltando luego un suspiro calmado.

-Sí, es chocolate con un poco de canela. Ignoro por qué pero siempre ayuda, Kaede me hacía servirle esto todas las noches de invierno, pensé que te vendría bien. - habló observándola, notando, con satisfacción que la joven volvía a tener su rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Es muy efectivo. - concluyó, tomando otro sorbo a la bebida - me encanta, muchas gracias, Inuyasha - sonrió observándole mas al instante siguiente todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, que volvió a ponerse pálido al observarle por primera vez desde ese mediodía.

-¿Qué? - preguntó toscamente al notar su mirada y no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar lo pálida que había vuelto a ponerse, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma...

Y entonces se dio cuenta, maldición ¿qué día era? No podía ser que de todos los días del mes, tenía que haberle visto justo en ese día.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué... qué te sucede...?

-No es nada, Kagome, no te preoc...

-¡Pero si estás sangrando!

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Y baja la voz si no quieres que tu madre se despierte.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó por la sala, hasta sentarse en un rincón, lejos de la alfombra. Había olvidado por completo llevar un conteo ese mes y por sus descuidos, ahora Kagome...

-¿Por qué estás así?

Inuyasha suspiró irritado, observándola nuevamente, no podía culparla de estar asustada, pero le molestaba tanto notar esa mirada, como si de cualquier momento a otro fuera a derrumbarse por completo.

-Primero que todo no vayas a llorar ni armar un escándalo, aunque no lo parezca, me siento perfectamente... esto sucede todos los meses... y en el aniversario de mi muerte.

El joven lucía como siempre, exceptuando una gran mancha de sangre que comenzaba a formarse por todo su pecho y otra más desde su cabeza, que corría a través de su mejilla izquierda hasta su hombro. Y ahora que lo observaba bien, ya que la luz de la chimenea le permitía observar aún su rostro, podía notar cómo éste lucía algo verdoso, como si estuviera intoxicado o algo.

-Esta es la forma en que morí. - continuó su relato, Inuyasha, mirando fijamente a Kagome, notando cómo sus ojos se horrorizaban. - Pero no te asustes, no me está pasando nada en este momento, solo... - el joven buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarle - imagina si fuera como un disfraz. Esta es mi apariencia de cuando morí, pero no estoy envenenado, ni herido, ni nada...

-¿Te envenenaron? - habló con voz quebrada.

Maldición, había hablado de más.

Kagome se puso de pie y se acercó. Al moverse, notó cómo las cobijas estaban limpias y la alfombra no tenía ni un rastro de sangre. Podía hasta apostar que la cocina seguía impecable como siempre, y ni qué decir de su cama. Ella misma se encontraba limpia y él la había cargado contra su pecho, incluso lo había tocado sin sentir nada de nada.

-¿Por qué no estoy...?

-Aún no comenzaba a sangrar cuando te cargué. Y terminé de  
preparar los chocolates antes incluso. Tú lo viste, hasta que no estuve a tu lado, comenzé a sangrar. Acaba de anochecer.

-¿Esto solo sucede durante las noches?

-Durante la noche del día en que me mataron. Cada mes, y en mi aniversario es peor - habló con una leve sonrisa amarga, mas al notar la mirada de Kagome se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata.

-¿P... peor...?

-Permanezco inconsciente, junto con todos los síntomas y heridas y bla bla bla - habló restándole importancia al asunto, era incómodo hablar de ello.

-¡Pero si tú...!

-Baja la voz... - advirtió nuevamente el joven, manteniendo siempre su voz en susurros.

Kagome intentó tranquilizarse y finalmente se hincó al lado del joven. Sacando su mano de entre las cobijas, tocó la mejilla del muchacho y retiró la sangre de ahí, al instante, de su frente comenzó a correr más, manchando nuevamente el lugar.

-Vas a desangrarte si sigues así...

-Ya te dije que no me pasa absolutamente nada, al menos no hoy. Son solo apariencias. No puedes cambiar algo físico cuando ya fue.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Cuéntame...

-¿Acaso eso es una orden? - preguntó molesto, ¿acaso ella pretendía aprovecharse de sus poderes como su dueña para forzarle a revivir su pasado?

Kagome bajó la mirada y observó el suelo, leves manchas de sangre comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo del joven, conforme caían desde su pecho y rostro. Sintió mucho dolor y tristeza, desesperación por no poder ayudarle e impotencia por no poder saber siquiera la verdad, pero negó levemente con su cabeza y siguió tomando su chocolate, el cual, en ningún momento había dejado caer.

Inuyasha le observó impactado, Kaede le había prácticamente forzado a contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Bueno, no podía culparla del todo, ella lo había descubierto al tener ocho años pero... bueno, se había aprovechado de sus poderes, y en cambio Kagome...

-Creeme, será mejor para tí si no lo sabes... - habló, nuevamente calmado, observando hacia la fogata.

-...solo quiero ayudarte...

-No se puede hacer nada con esto, Kagome, esto pasó hace quinientos años, no puedes hacer nada. Y quita esa mirada de compasión y lástima, me desagrada. - habló un poco más rudamente, en serio, esa niña le hacía perder la paciencia por completo.

Kagome en ningún momento levantó la vista. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en silencio, sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Ya estás mejor? - preguntó repentinamente el joven, causando que ella se sobresaltara y le observara, incrédula, ¿a qué se refería con mejor? él era quien lucía fatal. - Me refiero a si ya no tienes frío. - ante esto, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Había estado tan perdida en sus emociones y pensamientos que, había olvidado por completo la tormenta de afuera y el frío que sentía... el frío en su corazón era más fuerte que cualquier frío físico... y sin embargo, Inuyasha no se olvidaba del por qué estaban ahí... no dejaba de preocuparse por ella... aún y cuando él...

-No, ya me siento mejor - habló, con una débil sonrisa, dirigida al hanyou, quien asintió levemente y observó nuevamente la chimenea.

Sabía que ella se sentía mal pero, no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿y si le contaba? eso solo le traería más sufrimiento, porque la conocía bien, en ese poco tiempo había aprendido a reconocer todos y cada uno de sus gestos y comportamientos y ella solía sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás como propio...

...y él no quería lastimarla.

-Deberías irte a dormir, si no quieres subir a la habitación, recuéstate en el sofá, al menos está más cálido.

A los pocos segundos pudo sentir cómo la cobija de la joven caía sobre él, y levantó la vista, impactado. Kagome sonreía tristemente. Aún sin conocer su pasado, la historia de su muerte ni nada, ella también había aprendido a leer sus comportamientos y en ese momento había leido algo muy importante en sus ojos...

-No pienso dejarte solo esta noche...

La joven se sentó a su lado, y se recostó en su hombro. Inuyasha la miró verdaderamente sorprendido... se había sentado a su izquierda. No importándole si manchaba su ropa y cuerpo de sangre, se había colocado ahí.

Kagome lo dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente, subió su mano a la altura del pecho de Inuyasha y la colocó sobre su corazón, donde pudo sentir, aún a través de la ropa de éste, un pequeño bulto sobre su piel. No dijo nada, pero dejó su mano ahí. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-...Fue una bruja...

Kagome levantó su mirada, temiendo haberle incomodado, mas solo pudo ver sus ojos tranquilos, aún bajo esa sangre, podía notar su mirada, penetrante y segura, como siempre, mas esta vez, lucía tranquilo.

Kagome... simplemente jamás lo dejaría de sorprender.

Inuyasha movió un poco la cobija y cubrió a Kagome con ella también, quedando los dos protegidos del frío, para después, remover un poco su ahori, y mostrarle a Kagome lo que, sin palabras, había preguntado por ver.

La joven cubrió con sus manos, levemente manchadas, su boca, al observar una especie de cicatriz, que abultaba su pecho. Parecía un montículo de carne quemada, y parecía pudrir lo que sea que hubiera dentro... y ésta se encontraba justo encima de su corazón.

-Esta es la maldición que me lanzó...

-¿Quién?

-...Tsubaki, la hija del terrateniente del área donde yo vivía. Se obsecionó conmigo, la rechazé, mandó guardias a atacarme, los derroté y luego me lanzó la maldición. Si hubiera sabido que practicaba la brujería la habría matado desde un comienzo.

-...entonces esas heridas...

Inuyasha observó el rostro de Kagome, no pudo ver nada más que preocupación. Podía incluso sentirlo.

-...lo que sucedió...

Flash Back

-Keh! Estúpidos guardias, eran muy débiles. - exclamó el joven hanyou, guardando su espada y corriendo a través del bosque, no planeaba seguir un minuto más en ese lugar. Era sencillo defenderse, pero molesto.

Sintió como si una piedra le golpeara su pecho y se detuvo, observándose, ¿qué había sido eso?

Removió levemente su ahori y notó, con asco, que una especie de gusano grande y gordo le estaba mordiendo el pecho. Intentó destazarlo con sus garras, pero el animal se regeneraba y no soltaba en ningún momento su piel.

-Maldito insecto - exclamó a la par que lanzaba su ataque, podía sentirlo, sus instintos le alertaba, si no se deshacía de esa cosa...

Sus garras, en medio de su descontrol, le hirieron el pecho y su hombro izquierdo, haciendo al joven caer hincado levemente.

-Maldición, deberías controlar tu fuerza, Inuyasha - se dijo a sí mismo, observando que al menos el insecto había desaparecido y ya no sentía esa extraña sensación.

El joven, tomando su hombro con cuidado con su mano derecha, siguió corriendo al escuchar cómo a lo lejos los soldados restantes volvían a reunirse, con el fin de encontrarlo.

Y entonces la sintió.

Se viró justo a tiempo para evitar que una flecha sagrada fuera incrustada en su cabeza, pero ésta alcanzó a herirle la frente, haciéndole comenzar a sangrar.

-¡Maldición, Tsubaki, no seas cobarde y sal!

Escuchó la risa maliciosa de ella y la observó salir de entre unos árboles, con algo parecido a una pequeña esfera en sus manos.

-Mi querido Inuyasha, ese no es modo de tratar a la hija del terrateniente. Pero bueno, ya me encargaré de educarte como es debido. - Tsubaki observó la esfera en su mano y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, en un idioma inentendible para Inuyasha.

-¿Pero qué...? - Inuyasha se vio interrumpido al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, que le hizo lanzar un grito de dolor y caer al suelo. Llevando su mano al lugar, removió su ropa y notó, con asco y horror, cómo la piel donde había estado el gusano comenzaba a pudrirse.

-Gracias a tu falta de paciencia y tacto, el hacerte esa herida permitió que mi maldición entrara más rápidamente a tu cuerpo y atacara tu corazón. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, querido Inuyasha - habló maliciosamente, sonriendo de manera casi psicópata.

Inuyasha comenzó a ver borroso todo y sintió un dolor indescriptible corriendo por todo su pecho, sabía que ese era el final, era muy humillante... quería que todo se detuviera ya...

Y entonces... todo se volvió oscuro...

Fin del flash Back

- ...y lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba en brazos de Tsubaki, siendo su esclavo, y ella me presumía a todo el mundo como su trofeo.

No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero Kagome se encontraba abrazándolo nuevamente.

-... lo lamento tanto, Inuyasha...

El joven, extrañamente se sentía mejor, con su brazo derecho comenzó a acariciar, con sumo cuidado, la cabeza de la joven, sus cabellos se enredaban entre sus dedos y temía cortarlos con sus garras, pero afortunadamente, nada pasaba.

No supo qué responderle, ¿decirle que no se preocupara? ¿que eso era cosa del pasado? No podía, él mismo se lamentaba de no haber podido hacer nada más por defenderse...

- ...y ese es el fin de mi trágica muerte. - habló con tono burlón, en un intento de calmar a la joven, mas ésta solo se aferró más a su pecho, sin embargo, no lloraba - Kagome, te vas a ensuciar...

-No me importa... - habló, con el ahori del chico entre sus manos, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Tonta... -

Él... no supo qué más decirle... no supo cómo reaccionar ante su trato.

-

El sol le molestaba, podía sentirlo, abrió uno de sus ojos, amodorrado y movió sus orejitas, como siempre, escuchando todo a su alrededor.

Kagome seguía dormida, recostada contra su pecho, el joven la observó, agradecido, en ningún momento ella se había marchado de su lado, la sangre seca se podía ver en su rostro, ropa y manos y sin embargo él lucía impecable, por eso le había pedido que le soltara, pero ella no hizo caso.

Inuyasha la tomó con cuidado en brazos y se dirigió al baño, rápidamente, antes de que su madre o Shippo despertaran y le armaran un escándalo tremendo. Para su suerte, aún era temprano y nadie en casa se movía, aún.

El joven entró al baño y zarandeó levemente a Kagome, haciéndola refunfuñar en sueños.

-Kagome, debes despertar, necesitas darte un baño antes de que tu madre despierte.

-Cinco minutitos más...

-Ni uno más ni uno menos, levántate Kagome.

-No quiero...

-Kagome, tienes que bañarte - comenzaba a perder la paciencia - no me hagas lanzarte a la bañera y abrir el agua helada.

-Atrévete - contestó, adormilada, en tono de reto.

Error.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos con pavor al sentir cómo una fuerza le forzaba a hacer lo que la chica había ordenado. El joven hanyou lanzó a Kagome hacia la tina que tenían y abrió el agua, la cual cayó con fuerza contra la chica, quien lanzó un grito y se puso de pie en cuanto pudo, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?

-¡Tú me lo ordenaste! - saltó en su defensa Inuyasha - ¡No puedo ignorar las órdenes que me das!

-¡Estaba dormida! ¡Una orden dada mientras uno duerme no es válida!

-¡Pero no lo estabas del todo! ¡Estabas consciente! ¡Yo no controlo eso!

La joven refunfuñó observándole con el ceño fruncido. Luego se observó y notó que era un desastre... definitivamente esa pijama no la volvería a usar, estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Y todo su enojo se disipó al observar nuevamente a Inuyasha y notar que el joven no tenía ni una sola mancha, ni herida, ni nada, lucía perfectamente, como siempre.

-No mentiste cuando dijiste que me mancharía... pero esto es exagerado, Inuyasha...

El joven bajó la vista, levemente turbado.

-Anda, date prisa antes de que te metas en problemas - dijo antes de salir por completo del cuarto de baño.

-

-¡Oh, no! - se escuchó exclamar a la señora Higurashi, desde la cocina - ¡Kagome!

-¡Que lo haga Inuyasha!

-¿Y yo por qué?

La joven mujer se asomó por la puerta del lugar para observar cómo ambos muchachos estaban sentados, observando la media pantalla de televisión que quedaba visible, mientras Shippo jugaba sobre su caballito de juguete.

-Hija, Inuyasha no conoce a nuestros vecinos, necesito que traigas un poco de azucar, ve con alguno de ellos y pídeles que te regalen un poco, por favor.

La chica suspiró irritada y se puso en pie, mas luego Inuyasha la siguió de cerca y salió con ella del departamento. La señora Higurashi no pudo evitar sonreir y regresar a sus quehaceres en la cocina.

-Si no querías venir, ¿por qué me sigues? - preguntó

-Es igual de aburrido ver la televisión... al menos así no estoy encerrado en casa.

-Te dije que podías ir al bosque siempre que quisieras y el tiempo que quisieras, no es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha no respondió, bien sabía y recordaba las palabras de Kagome, pero, por alguna extraña razón, si iba solo, se sentía devastado. Le recordaba a cuando hacía cientos de años, antes de convertirse en esclavo, siempre se encontraba solo.

-Keh! - fue lo único que respondió. Además, tenía curiosidad por averiguar, de qué departamento provenían los pleitos que escuchaba todas las noches.

-

-Muchas gracias, señor Myouga, cuando necesite algo, no dude en venir a pedírnoslo.

-Jejeje, no hay problema, pequeña Kagome, salúdame a tu madre.

-Con gusto - la chica sonrió y salió del departamento, donde Inuyasha le esperaba, recargado en la pared del pasillo.

-Oye Kagome, además del viejo Totousai y el anciano Myouga, ¿qué otros vecinos tienes?

La joven pareció meditarlo.

-Solo conozco a ellos dos - Kagome observó a Inuyasha y comenzó a explicarle - En este edificio hay muchos departamentos pero solo cuatro están ocupados. Nosotros vivimos en el departamento del primer piso, al cual le fusionamos el departamento superior, así que puedes decir que somos del piso uno y dos. El tercer piso está vacío. En el cuarto vive el anciano Totousai y en el quinto, del otro lado del edificio vive Myouga. Se que alguien vive en el sexto piso, porque he visto correspondencia en los buzones pero ignoro de quién se trate.

Ellos debían ser, pensó Inuyasha. Le preocupaba mucho los constantes pleitos que escuchaba y ahora comprendía por qué nadie más parecía notarlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?

-¿No quieres ir a ver? - fue su pregunta, a modo de respuesta. Ella asintió, pensando que su mamá podría esperar unos minutos más.

Pero cuando iban llegando al rellano del sexto piso, escucharon unos fuertes gritos, insultos, reclamos de parte de un señor y luego observaron, con horror, cómo una muchacha caía de las escaleras, hacia ellos.

Inuyasha no lo dudó ni un segundo y saltó el tramo que los separaba para evitar que se golpeara más de lo que, parecía, ya estaba.

Kagome se quedó quieta, observando con horror a la persona que se encontraba en brazos de Inuyasha, quien observaba, no menos inquieto que Kagome, a la joven que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

¿Qué hacía Kikyo en ese lugar?

-

_**Notas de autor originales:**__  
Tan tan taaaaaaaan =D qué les pareció? =D espero les haya gustado, finalmente revelamos el pasado de Inuyasha, al menos parte jijiji y ahora ha aparecido otro enigma más (ooooooootro? XD) ¿qué hace Kikyo en ese lugar? =D espero no tardar en escribir el próximo y subir el nuevo episodio pronto ^^ mientras tanto, espero sus comentarios y opiniones X3 nos vemos!_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y helo aquí, el episodio 4 =D perdón que me tardara hasta la noche jajaja pero no manchen, pareciera que los viernes se me atraviesa todo cuando quiero actualizar XDD en fin, espero les haya gustado ^^ un review me haría muy feliz! No puedo creer que ya tenga 8 en solo 3 episodios xDD qué emoción! Muchísimas gracias a todos! =D_


	5. ¡Maldición!

**Notas de Autor: (20 de agosto del 2010) **

_Y bueno aquí también hemos llegado a este episodio… algo complejo el final, pero espero comprendan las cosas y bueno, gracias por sus mensajes^^ me han dado mucho ánimo, este es el primer fanfic en el que recibo más de 10 mensajes en menos de 5 episodios jajaja creanme, para mí, esto fue una meta cumplida =D muchas gracias xD en fin, los dejo leer, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero no decepcionarlos con este pequeño giro._

**Notas de autor originales (25 de Enero 2010)**

_Me tardé pero finalmente mi musa me permitió escribir esto. Tenía la idea, pero no encontraba cómo seguirle y finalmente, anoche en mi camita platicando con la almohada visualicé... la última escena y dije: Así debe ser. Aunque duela. Y este es el resultado, espero que les guste y me comenten al respecto ^^  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama._

**Esclavitud  
Capítulo 5: "¡Maldición...!"  
**  
Su primer pensamiento fue "¡¿Qué rayos?" el siguiente fue "Déjala caer, que no te toque" mas luego al notar la mirada de preocupación que Kagome tenía hacia la chica lo único que pudo pensar fue "Salgan de ahí, los tres, ahora".

Inuyasha hizo caso a la última orden de su subconsciente.

Poniéndose de pie, pues hasta el momento había permanecido hincado en las escaleras, con Kikyo en brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia donde Kagome se encontraba, quien no tardó en acercarse a observar el estado de Kikyo.

-¿Por qué está así? - preguntó más para sí misma, como no pudiendo creer que, uno: la chica más popular de la escuela viviera en ese lugar tan humilde y dos: que se encontrara en ese estado tan delicado.

Inuyasha no tuvo que preguntar absolutamente nada; desde que había llegado a ese lugar, todos los días había escuchado los pleitos, las discusiones, los golpes... y el llanto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, donde ninguno de los dos chicos salía del todo de su shock, el joven híbrido pudo sentir, literalmente, la presencia del hombre acercándose hacia ellos, por lo que de inmediato puso a Kikyo en el suelo junto a Kagome y se puso ante ambas, cuidando de no dejarlas a merced de aquel sujeto que apestaba a alcohol.

El hombre, de largo cabello enmarañado, negro y ondulado, de piel pálida, caminaba tambaleante. Observó a las chicas, luego a Inuyasha, para finalmente soltar un resoplido y lanzar una bolsa de basura hacia ellos, la cual el joven híbrido atrapó ágilmente. Por lo que pudo detectar, contenía prendas de ropa.

-Díganle a esta estúpida, que no quiero volver a verla aquí. Jamás. - Y dando media vuelta, se adentró al pasillo nuevamente, con dirección a su departamento. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso? - preguntó Kagome, completamente perturbada. Inuyasha no dijo nada. Al poco tiempo Kikyo comenzó a reaccionar, moviéndose lentamente, entre quejidos y desorientada. - Kikyo, ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven no pudo responder pues un ataque de tos le golpeó de lleno, haciéndola escupir sangre.

-Tardaron mucho, ¿qué ocu...? - La señora Higurashi palideció al ver el estado de la muchacha en brazos del joven híbrido - Súbela a la recámara, Inuyasha, ¡Shippo, traeme el botiquín! Kagome... deja el azúcar en la cocina y luego traeme unas vendas y gasas.

Y sin tardar ni un solo momento más, Inuyasha subió con una inconsciente Kikyo hacia la habitación que compartía con Kagome y Shippo, dejando a la chica sobre la cama de éste último.

-Ahora entiendo qué querías decir con esa mirada, el día de la subasta - habló levemente, como para sí mismo, mientras observaba el estado de la chica. - Esa mirada enferma que tenías... pedía a gritos una sola cosa... solo una orden planeabas darme, ¿no es así?. - La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-N... no... qu... quédate... a mi lado...

Kagome y su madre subían las escaleras hacia la habitación. Al entrar, observaron a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba sentado, al lado de Kikyo, quien nuevamente había perdido el conocimiento, con cara de tremendo fastidio y su mano, estirada hacia la cama, se mantenía aferrada por la de la joven.

-¿Qué sucedió, Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome, entre molesta y extrañada.

-Pasa que tu collar está descompuesto, Kagome - habló Inuyasha, claramente incómodo, aún con su mano siendo sujetada por la de Kikyo - Me disponía a irme, pero la niña reaccionó un poco y solo me dijo que me quedara y no me pude mover.

-Inuyasha, cariño, no te ofendas - habló la señora, con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ambos para revisar a Kikyo. - pero tú eres muy sensible ante el sufrimiento de las mujeres.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso - bufó molesto, observando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. - Si pudiera me movería de aquí, ¡pero no puedo!

Inuyasha intentó ponerse en pie y alejarse, mas la piedra en su collar brilló y le obligó a sentarse nuevamente, dejando a Kagome y a su madre, completamente extrañadas.

No fue sino hasta pocos segundos después, que la señora Higurashi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Kikyo, retirando sus largos cabellos de su cara y limpiando los rastros de sangre que había en ella. Finalmente la observó, entre sorprendida y al borde del llanto.

-Kagome... ella es Kikyo... tu prima...

-Que ella es mi ¡¿qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Sonomi? ¿Mi hermana gemela? Ella tuvo una hija, tu prima, Kikyo, por eso ambas se parecen mucho.

Inuyasha soltó un resoplido de incredulidad y observó a Kikyo, luego observó a Kagome, quien seguía con una mirada de shock y luego miró hacia la señora, enojado.

-No se parecen en nada. - bufó, molesto.

-Quizá en carácter no, querido, por sus reacciones supongo que ya la conocen. Pero bueno, lo importante ahora es ayudarla, en cuanto reaccione veremos qué nos dice... Inuyasha, querido, quítate de ahí, me estorbas en mi labor.

Al instante Inuyasha se soltó de la mano de Kikyo y saltó, con su fuerza sobrehumana hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en la litera superior, con una clara expresión de asco.

-Entonces cuando me ordenó que me quedara...

-Reaccionaste porque es un familiar de Kagome, el parentesco sigue siendo directo, ya que es la hija de mi hermana - habló la señora, limpiando y curando las heridas que tenía Kikyo.

Kagome, al ver que su madre no la necesitaba, subió la litera y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha.

-… ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó Kagome, aún turbada, observando a Inuyasha, quien tenía una mirada de desconcierto - ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

Transcurrieron un par de meses, la escuela había reanudado y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, excepto por la presencia de Kikyo.

La joven había explicado que había vivido con sus padres, durante los primeros años de su niñez, hasta que debido a un accidente ambos habían fallecido. Efectivamente, ella era la hija de Sonomi y había perdido contacto con el resto de su familia debido a que viajaban mucho alrededor del mundo.

Finalmente en el testamento le habían dejado todo lo que poseían, pues era hija única, sin embargo, hasta que no cumpliera los dieciocho podría tomar posesión de ello, mientras tanto, Naraku, un viejo amigo de su padre, se haría cargo de su tutela y de administrar todos sus bienes. Obviaba decir en qué había terminado todo el asunto.

Había costado un par de minutos tranquilizar a la señora, luego otros más en detener a Kikyo de cometer una locura y ordenarle a Inuyasha el ir a matar a Naraku, finalmente unos tres minutos más donde la señora Higurashi trazó un plan y finalmente, dos horas después, Naraku era llevado arrestado, gracias a una llamada de Kagome.

Gracias a los testimonios de Kikyo, pruebas de la señora Higurashi y papeles y documentos que habían encontrado en el departamento, Naraku fue encarcelado por fraude, violencia "familiar", estafas, agresión, entre otras cosas que nada concernían a la familia, como posesión de drogas y "esas cosas" según había explicado la señora Higurashi, al regresar del tribunal.

Pese a todo: lo hecho, hecho estaba y Kikyo se encontró a si misma sin nada, pues Naraku había despilfarrado todo lo que sus padres alguna vez le habían dejado. La madre de Kagome insistió en que Kikyo se fuera a vivir con ellas, mas únicamente la convencieron de trasladarse al departamento contiguo, mismo que era pagado por la señora y un trabajo de medio tiempo que Kikyo había conseguido en un centro comercial.

Sin embargo, la chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de los Higurashi, mas cuando era momento de salir o algo, lo hacía mucho antes que ellos y tomaba otra dirección, por el bosque.

Era todo un misterio.

-¡Kagome, Kikyo, se les va a hacer tarde! - se escuchó decir a la señora Higurashi desde algún lugar de la casa

-¡Ya vamos! - fue la contestación de Kagome. - Oye, te lo juro, nada más falta que traigas tu cama para acá, aún hay espacio en esta habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Kikyo, pasándole el cepillo y terminando de maquillarse.

-Todo el día estás aquí... no me molesta, para nada, pero siempre te marchas por otro camino, no me hablas en la escuela, ni nada. Cuando vas a salir con tus amigos nunca les permites venir a casa y no me mientas, el otro día Inuyasha y yo te vimos pasar en un automóvil hacia una zona más alejada de aquí y luego regresaste a pie.

Kikyo suspiró levemente y luego miró a Kagome, como pensando qué contestarle.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener. - habló finalmente - No es mentira que alguna vez fui de familia rica, ¿tienes idea del prestigio que te da eso?

-No - contestó secamente la joven. - No si se trata de un prestigio falso, hipócrita que solo se consigue para atraer la atención de gente tonta y superficial.

-Pues esa gente tonta y superficial es la que me va a sacar de este hoyo en el que me hallo metida.

Kagome suspiró, algo irritada. Kikyo no era mala, pero tenía un carácter...

-Si vas a salir antes y caminar por el bosque, baja de una vez a desayunar...

-¡Rayos, voy tarde! - fue la última exclamación de Kikyo.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Hola, Sango! - saludó la joven a su mejor amiga, una vez que ambas estuvieron en el salón.

-Vi que viniste con Inuyasha, ¿dónde está?

-En el tejado, como siempre. Desde que reanudamos clases, Inuyasha se ha mantenido acompañándome de ida y vuelta a casa, como si nunca lo viera.

-Jajajajajaja, sí, me sucede algo parecido con Miroku. - Sango se sonrojó levemente al pensar en ese hombre de mañas extrañas, pero con un corazón de oro. - Igual y en este momento ambos están charlando.

-Quizás sí - habló Kagome, sonriente, para luego notar que Kikyo entraba con su grupo de amigas y se sentaban al final del aula, como siempre.

-Oye, hablando de cosas extrañas. En estas tres semanas que llevamos de clases, Kikyo no te ha molestado en lo absoluto ¿verdad?

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, hay rumores... de que planea hacerte algo sumamente vil. Mucho más de lo que te ha molestado desde que se conocieron a principios de la secundaria.

Ohh, ella sabía muy bien que eso era mentira, Kikyo era extraña pero no era una mala persona, sabía que si no le hablaba era porque no quería que supieran que ambas eran familiares y se llevaban bien... bien, no sabía decir si era o no una mala persona pero al menos no haría nada en su contra de ahora en adelante.

-Tonterías, quizás ahora solo se cansó de mí y buscará a alguien más para molestar.

Sango no volvió a tocar el tema, pero no pudo mantenerse tranquila.

-Tonterías, Miroku, ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que nunca le haría daño a Kagome, no estando yo presente.

-Inuyasha, mi querido amigo, te recomendaría de cualquier modo no bajar la guardia, esa muchacha es en verdad extraña.

-Miroku tiene razón, perro, si realmente valoras a tu dueña, te recomendaría no dejarla sola ni a sol ni sombra.

-Ella sabe cuidarse. - Contestó Inuyasha, molesto, observando a Miroku y Kouga. No había sido una orden, él había prometido no decir nada sobre las apariencias de Kikyo, hasta que ella misma se decidiera a dar el primer paso. Así, según la señora Higurashi, ella misma sabría en qué se había equivocado y su redención sería sincera.

-No es por estar de acuerdo con ellos, Inuyasha, pero de cualquier manera ten cuidado, no lo digo por Kikyo - habló finalmente Sesshomaru, recargado en el barandal de la terraza - sino por ese tal Naraku que nos cuentas. No me extrañaría que no trabajara solo, es probable que mande a alguien a atacarlos. Mantente en guardia.

-Lo haré, Sesshomaru, pero ya dejen de molestarme.

-¡Ya vine! - exclamó Kikyo, sonriente, desde su departamento, sabiendo que la escucharían... que alguien en específico la escucharía. Dejó sus bolsas y demás cosas que traía consigo en la mesa del recibidor y salió en dirección al departamento de... -Mi familia... - susurró un tanto enternecida.

-Bienvenida, Kikyo. Perdona que no podamos quedarnos. - habló la señora Higurashi, saliendo por la puerta, con Shippo en sus hombros.

-¿A dónde van?

-¡Me van a llevar al parque de diversiones! - exclamó Shippo, muy sonriente.

-Como ha sido un buen niño he pensado premiarle en grande, volveremos por la noche, ¿puedes decirles por favor a los muchachos?

-Claro, tía - habló, sonriendo. - ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Kagome llamó, Sango la ha secuestrado nuevamente para hacer unas compras, Inuyasha estaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Yo les digo, no se preocupe.

-Gracias, tesoro. Cuídense.

Y sin más, la señora y Shippo se marcharon. Kikyo ingresó en el departamento y, efectivamente, observó a Inuyasha quien se encontraba sentado con cara de aburrido.

-¿No deberías estar cuidando de Kagome? - preguntó sonriente, observando al chico.

- Salió con sus amigas, quienes iban con Miroku, Kouga y Sesshomaru... no me necesitan realmente, así que decidí venir a descansar - no era del todo mentira, pues estaba harto de escuchar las constantes tonterías de Kouga, las incansables advertencias de Sesshomaru y a Miroku que no dejaba de tontear por ahí. E ir de compras con chicas... por Dios, él era un hombre... bueno, un mitad bestia... ¡Un hombre! Sexo masculino. Punto.

Kikyo se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, para regresar y tomar asiento al lado de Inuyasha, quien no se inmutó. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esa chica.

-Dime, Inuyasha - habló bebiendo un poco de su café - ¿Crees que soy hipócrita?

-Sí - contestó secamente. No iba a mentirle a esa chiquilla. Corrección: no podía mentir.

-... ¿crees que alguien me quiera por quien soy?

-No dudo que en algún lugar encontrarás a alguien. Pero si no les dejas ver quién eres en realidad eso nunca pasará.

Kikyo apretó levemente los pliegues de su falda y observó a Inuyasha. Sonrojada.

-¿Tu podrías amarme?

Esa pregunta turbó a Inuyasha. Antes había escuchado algo similar.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Podría ordenarte que me amaras ¿no?

Inuyasha lanzó una leve carcajada, lúgubre.

-Una de las ventajas de esto. - Señaló tocando el grillete - Es que no importa qué orden me des. No puedo forzosamente amar a alguien. No puedes mandar sobre el corazón.

Kikyo observó el suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente insultada. De cierta manera estaba confesándole sus sentimientos y él... parecía no importarle...

-Pero eso no te impide amar ¿no es así?

-No, claro que no. - Inuyasha comenzó a aburrirse de esa conversación, por lo que comenzó a cambiar de canal.

-¿Tu amas a Kagome?

Y el control remoto cayó al suelo.

-¿Perdona?

-Pregunté que si estás enamorado de Kagome.

Inuyasha observó el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Se que no puedes mentir, es una orden que tienen los esclavos como ley natural. Dímelo, ¿amas a Kagome? - Kikyo comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente frustrada.

Inuyasha sabía eso, no podía mentir, pero no contestaba no porque no quisiera. No contestaba porque simplemente no sabía qué responder. ¿Amaba acaso a Kagome?

-Estoy seguro... que le tengo mucho cariño... - habló turbadamente. Rayos, odiaba hablar de esas cosas.

-Pero no la amas.

-No lo se...

-Bésame.

Inuyasha casi salta del sillón, intentando alejarse. ¿Eso había sido una orden? Se puso de pie e intentó ignorar ese leve forcejeo que comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo, obligándolo a quedarse.

-Te estoy diciendo, Inuyasha, que me beses. No rudamente. Ni con ningún sentimiento malo. Quiero que me beses, como si me amaras, con vehemencia. Te lo ordeno.

Maldición, Inuyasha no encontró nada que involucrara al corazón en esa orden, no podía ignorarla. Y al parecer ese maldito grillete parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, pues luego de dudar un segundo, se vio avanzando hacia Kikyo, quien se había puesto en pie.

El joven, delicada y cuidadosamente comenzó a recorrer con una de sus garras los mechones de cabello que caían hacia el rostro de Kikyo. Sus actos no tenían nada de coherencia con su expresión pues en ese momento Inuyasha se sentía, aterrado, humillado y utilizado.

Y peor aún... esa pregunta sobre Kagome no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver lo que sucedía, rogaba porque ocurriera algo que detuviera esa orden.

Pero no hubo nada.

Pudo sentir cómo Kikyo entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron. No. Eso no estaba bien. Debía detenerse. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía a sus propias órdenes. ¿¡Qué clase de cuerpo no obedecía a sus propias órdenes?

Sintió cómo una lágrima de impotencia bajaba por su mejilla. No se molestó en pretender que no le importaba. Sentía demasiada rabia, hacia sí mismo, hacia Kikyo, hacia quien quiera que fuera. Solo quería que todo se detuviera ya.

Y en ese momento sólo una cosa rondaba por su mente. Solo una frase rondaba en su cabeza. Y es que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de una cosa... que en realidad amaba a Kagome, la amaba de tal forma que, sabía, si pudiera morir lo haría en el momento en el que ella lo hiciera. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que era verdad.

Él amaba a Kagome con toda su alma.

"Kagome... discúlpame" - pensó con el corazón en mano, sintiendo cómo Kikyo no dejaba de besarle... y su cuerpo no ponía resistencia alguna, respondiendo a ese acto que, se supone, debía haber sido algo maravilloso. Acto que en ese momento solo le traía dolor.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - escuchó ese leve susurro y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, llorosos, para observar a la única persona por la cual daría su vida por evitar cualquier sufrimiento... y él sabía que en este momento la estaba dañando en demasía.

"Maldición... Kagome..."

**Notas de autor originales:  
**_Antes que nada más, quiero aclarar algo sobre Kikyo, creo que con esto ya han comprendido mas o menos por qué su comportamiento y así, yo no odio a Kikyo, (tal vez cuando era niña lo hacía pero no es el punto) actualmente yo veo en Kikyo un personaje muy complejo y bueno, comprendo por qué hace algunas cosas, no la justifico, pero es parte de su forma de ser, creo que me explico. Gracias por sus comentarios y pues espero que este episodio les haya gustado ^^_

_Otro comentario, no olviden que esto es una especie de universo alterno, así que por ejemplo, __**Sessh e Inu no son hermanos**__, ni son rivales de muerte ni nada, más bien solo se conocen y así xD por eso dije que sería una especie de universo alterno jajaajaj creo que sí, Sessh sobre todo cambiará un poco, por ejemplo, __tampoco estará el triángulo kouga-kag-inu__ porque aquí kouga, si se fijan bien, es más como relajado en ciertos aspectos. Intento no cambiarlos drásticamente pero para darle así el sentido a la historia y eso pues sí algunas características deberán cambiar, espero los comprendan y pues a ver qué sucede en el próximo episodio. ^^_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y bien aquí lo tienen, no me maten, por piedad, de hecho estoy pensando traer el episodio siguiente entre semana, dependiendo de los reviews ;D si los veo anhelantes por la continuación, la traigo pronto (incluso este domingo jijiji) {nótese, no estoy sobornando ni suplicando por reviews xp… no tanto…} en fin, no me maten, acepto comentarios pero créanme, todo esto tiene su motivo… incluso cuando escribí esto, me identifiqué con Kikyo y… bueno, aquí ella no es la "chica hielo" que nos hicieron ver en el anime. Espero puedan comprenderla. =) eso sí, InuxKag for ever! XP ah! Pero tampoco crean que desde ya los tendrán como pareja, jajajajaj no no no no no si no caería en romanticismos y cursilerías, más allá de las que ya escribo y la historia se acortaría todavía aún más jajaja pero ¿no les parece interesante cómo es que ahora Inuyasha actuará o reaccionará ante las cosas, ahora que sabe que ama a Kag? Creo que mejor aquí le paro, no vaya a spoilearles o algo parecido juas juas juas hasta el próximo episodio, titulado "Promesa de medianoche" =D_


	6. Promesa de medianoche

**Notas de Autor: (24 de agosto del 2010) **

_Nomás no me pude resistir, así que esta semana tendrán episodio doble XD chihuahuas, se que fui muy cruel en el episodio anterior… y creo un poco en este también, pero espero compensarlo =) muchas gracias por sus comentarios (14 reviews, en serio ¡estoy emocionada! =D) Este episodio es más largo que los anteriores, casi el doble, creo, porque aquella vez el año pasado, me tomó bastante tiempo saber qué escribir, pero ya no los distraigo más ^^ gracias a mis lectores silenciosos (aunque me encantaría que dejaran comentarios jeje)_

_Por cierto, la historia aún está en construcción así que si tienen sugerencias, quejas, comentarios o algún aporte que deseen hacer, es bienvenido! =D todas las opiniones las tomo en cuenta ^^ y bueno, es todo jejeje, disfruten del episodio! =D_

**Notas de autor originales (06 de Febrero 2010)**

_Bien, capítulo nuevo =D nuevamente tuve un bloqueo porque tenía ya preparado el final del capítulo y no lograba darle continuidad a la historia XDD pero creo que me ha salido bien, espero les guste =D  
_  
_Mil gracias por sus comentarios =D este episodio va a estar larguito, para_ _compensar la demora jejejeje ^^U espero les guste =D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud  
Capítulo 6: Promesa de medianoche.  
**  
Sango no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Kagome tampoco. Ni qué decir de Miroku.

Ante ellos, Inuyasha y Kikyo se besaban, con infinita ternura... al menos de parte de Kikyo. Inuyasha respondía de igual manera pero, su expresión denotaba todo menos amor o algún afecto por la chica en sus brazos, en ese momento. La piedra en su cuello no dejaba de brillar, como si estuviera luchando contra el mismo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - susurró, atónita, Sango. Kagome estaba en un estado de shock tan profundo que no había atinado a decir nada.

En cuanto Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y observó, destrozado, a Kagome, para Sango y Miroku fue claro lo que estaba pasando. Mas la joven de cabello azabache solo atinó a dar vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera, Kagome! - exclamó el joven híbrido, liberándose con fuerza sobrehumana de Kikyo, separándose de ella y disponiéndose a perseguir a la chica. Mas ni bien dio cuatro pasos un dolor potente, indescriptible, le cubrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La piedra comenzó a brillar con tal potencia que lastimaba a la vista. El joven comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, debido al dolor. No tardó mucho en liberar parte de su sufrimiento en gritos. No podía contra ese dolor. Se sentía agonizar.

-¡Kikyo! ¡Ordénale detenerse! - exclamó Miroku, acercándose al joven híbrido, rápidamente y tratando de evitar que se lastimara, debido a sus movimientos bruscos, buscando escapar de ese dolor.

Mas Kikyo se encontraba atónita. En el segundo en el que Inuyasha se había alejado de ella sintió su corazón romperse en miles de fragmentos y ahora verlo así solo le causó un verdadero trauma. No reaccionaba.

-¡Kikyo! ¡Dile que se detenga! ¡Cancela tu orden! - exclamó Sango, acercándose a la joven y zarandeándola.

-¡Inuyasha, detente! - se escuchó la exclamación, de parte de la madre de Kagome. Al instante, la piedra dejó de brillar y el joven quedó tendido en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aire y tranquilizarse.

La señora Higurashi se encontraba de pie en el rellano de la puerta y por su expresión parecía que había corrido subiendo las escaleras.

Kikyo entonces reaccionó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a sollozar, pidiendo perdón.

-Si de veras lo sientes - habló Sango, fríamente - ayúdanos a encontrar a Kagome.

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Miroku - continuó la castaña, sin permitirle a Kikyo el reclamar - quédate a cuidar de Inuyasha.

El joven monje asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del joven híbrido. Entonces Sango cayó en la cuenta.

-Discúlpame yo, no quería ordenarte...

-No hay problema - habló, sin levantar su vista del muchacho - te miraría si pudiera pero... - sonrió levemente y se despidió con la mano - encuentren a la señorita Kagome.

-Claro.

Y así, Sango salió, jalando del brazo de Kikyo, tras la señora Higurashi quien, con Shippo en brazos, corrió hacia la carretera. A los pocos segundos Kikyo comenzó a correr a la par sin necesidad de que Sango le tomara del brazo.

Miroku comenzó a recitar pequeños conjuros para ayudar a Inuyasha a recuperarse más rápido. Bien sabía que el joven quería... no... Necesitaba encontrar a Kagome y explicarle.

-En qué líos te metes, Inuyasha... - susurró levemente, tras asegurarse que el joven comenzaba a reponerse.

-Oh, cállate, Miroku... - susurró Inuyasha, comenzando a abrir sus ojos y enderezándose lentamente. - Estúpido grillete. Estúpida piedra. Estúpido yo.

-Inuyasha, insultándote no solucionarás nada. - Miroku se puso en pie, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y observó, sin sorprenderse, cómo el joven salía del departamento y caminaba hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, en la primera planta. - Eh... Inuyasha, creo que todos fueron a buscar a la señorita Kagome por la carretera.

-Ella está en esta dirección. - contestó seguro, saliendo del edificio y avanzando hacia el bosque, siendo seguido de cerca por Miroku.

-Solo no avances muy rápido, me pidieron que te cuidara así que...

-Keh! No necesito ningún niñero - bufó, molesto, no tanto por Miroku, sino por ese extraño aroma salado que percibía mezclado con el aroma de Kagome.

-Y yo no quiero cuidarte, pero no tengo más remedio. - Concluyó, pasando por entre los árboles, conforme se adentraban al bosque.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Inuyasha se detuvo y observó un pequeño lago, cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Ahí, sentada, se encontraba Kagome.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia Miroku, quien suspirando resignado se sentó en las raíces sobresalientes de uno de los árboles.

-Pero ni se les ocurra ir a otra parte, desde aquí puedo vigilarte y no escucharé lo que sea que se tengan que decir.

Agradeciendo mentalmente, Inuyasha avanzó hacia la chica, quien ya les miraba desde hacía unos segundos.

-Si crees que estoy llorando, no es así, así que no te preocupes.

-Nadie ha dicho nada, Kagome. - contestó, medio burlón, medio serio, el joven, pues bien sabía que ese aroma se debía a lágrimas recientes... ¿para qué negarlo?

La joven observó nuevamente el lago, recostando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, flexionadas.

-¿Hay algo sobre Kikyo que tengas que decirme? - preguntó, con voz cansada.

-¿Además de que me obligó a que la besara? - bien, no podía ser más genial. Ahora sería interrogado. ¿Y si le obligaba a decirle toda la verdad?... tendría que decirle que... que la amaba... rayos, sonaba extraño pensarlo y no sentirse como solían describirlo, en las nubes y esas cosas... ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Era acaso que inconsciente pretendía negarse a sí mismo la verdad para no lastimar a Kagome? ... ¿Pero acaso eso no le causaría más dolor a sí mismo?

-¿Estás seguro de que no hubo antes nada más con Kikyo? ¿No se han estado riendo a mis espaldas de mí? ¿Hay algo al respecto que yo deba saber?

-No, en lo absoluto... y deja de mirarme con reproche, sabes que no puedo mentir. - bien, ocultaba la verdad en parte, pero ésta no le estaba siendo pedida, así que no mentía. Además, apenas asimilaba el hecho de que... rayos, Kagome lucía muy linda con esa expresión.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero no puedo entender por qué es que Kikyo hizo eso... quizás en verdad me odia...

-No, solo... está muy falta de cariño - rayos, más cursi no había podido haber sonado. ¿Qué Kagome no se daba cuenta de que le estaba, literalmente, sacando información? - Ella no lo hizo con el fin de dañarte... solo... busca algo...

-¿Tu estás bien? ¿no te hizo nada malo?

-Cuando me alejé de ella... - maldita sea, debía recordarse pedirle a Kagome que le ordenara no abrir jamás su boca - y rompí con su mandato, sin haber sido ordenado de hacerlo, sí sentí un terrible dolor, pero estoy bien. - Agregó al notar cómo la joven había cambiado su expresión seria y reprochante por una de miedo.

-Rayos, te vives metiendo en problemas... - susurró la joven al viento, causando que Inuyasha se molestara.

-No es como si los buscara, yo no le pedí a Kikyo que viniera a mí.

-¿Te gustó su beso?

-No. - bien, punto a su favor, por primera vez adoraba el hecho de no poder mentir. No había dudas ni nada en el tono de voz que había empleado, hasta parecía que le había dado asco el tener que recordar que había sido utilizado para ello. ¿Pero cómo rayos podría a alguien pasársele por la cabeza que ese beso le pudo haber gustado?

Kagome observó nuevamente a Inuyasha, su mirada se mantenía fija en algún punto del lago, tranquilo, mas obviamente molesto. Se dedicó a examinarlo unos segundos. Sus brazos estaban recogijos dentro de las mangas del sweater que le había dado la señora Higurashi y que en ese momento portaba. Sus piernas cruzadas a modo de indio, se mantenían quietas, salvo por un pequeño tic que había comenzado a darle en la rodilla izquierda al hanyou. Soltando un suspiro irritado, Kagome se dejo caer de espaldas contra la hierba.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

-Seguí tu rastro.

-¿Eres una especie de perro?

-¿Qué? - esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba, de hecho la sintió insultante.

-Me refiero... - Kagome se enderezó y le miró a los ojos. Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse levemente turbado por su mirada, ¿desde cuándo le pasaba eso? - Es que... por ejemplo, cuando la tormenta, pudiste ver perfectamente mi aspecto y por dónde caminábamos aún estando todo oscuro. Dices que seguías mi rastro y apuesto a que escuchabas los pleitos y discusiones que, nos contó Kikyo, ocurrían en su casa todo el tiempo. Tus reflejos al perseguir a Shippo, es como si leyeras sus movimientos y esas cosas antes de siquiera ver qué sucede. ¿Cómo explicas todo eso?

Vaya, había que darle crédito a la chica, no se le había escapado ni una.

-Por si lo has olvidado, soy un hanyou, mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de un humano.

-Entonces sí eres como un perrito.

-No me digas así, es denigrante. - Y ambos voltearon nuevamente hacia el lago.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más. De alguna manera, Inuyasha sentía que las cosas no iban nada bien.

-En verdad lo lamento, Kagome... sabes que yo nunca haría algo así para dañarte, ni mucho menos con Kikyo.

La joven le miró nuevamente, levemente sonrojada.

-Lo se...

-Lo digo en serio, discúlpame.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Entonces... ¿estamos bien? - preguntó nuevamente el joven hanyou, con sus orejitas un poco caidas, debido a lo mal que se sentía al saber que la había lastimado, aunque ella lo negara. - ¿Todo... todo seguirá como antes?

Kagome suspiró levemente. No era tan sencillo, por lo general era ella quien, tras algún pleito tonto le pedía a Inuyasha disculpas, pero ahora los roles estaban invertidos y esta no era una tonta pelea... aunque...

-Supongo que sí... la verdad, es que ni siquiera se por qué me afectó tanto... digo, tu y yo no tenemos nada. Salvo la relación de amistad que tenemos...

-Y obviando el hecho de que eres la dueña de mi vida...

No había podido callarse antes de decir esas palabras. ¿Por qué demonios las había dicho? Kagome le miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ya antes él le había dicho esa frase, pero la situación era muy distinta y la intención había sido de odio. Pero... curiosamente, en este momento no se había sentido para nada así.

Inuyasha observaba sus pies, sin poder moverse. ¿¡Porqué lo había dicho! Por un momento pensó que lastimaría más a Kagome por su expresión, mas luego la joven sonrió tiernamente y negó la cabeza, suavemente, como restándole importancia al asunto... ¡Pero si es que era algo importante! La chica ahora era quien parecía estar más tranquila e Inuyasha ahora era el malhumorado.

Para romper ese incómodo momento, Inuyasha se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a los departamentos.

-Tu madre y los demás, deben estar preocupados, fueron a buscarte por la carretera. Será mejor que regresemos.

Y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, Kagome le siguió, hasta donde estaba el monje, para luego regresar a su hogar.

-

-Me tenías muy preocupada, hija, cuando te encontramos en el camino me dijiste que irías a avisarle a Inuyasha para que fuéramos todos juntos al parque de diversiones. Y después saliste corriendo así de la casa... - habló la señora Higurashi, una vez que se hubieron encontrado nuevamente en el departamento.

-Fue mi culpa, tía... - habló Kikyo, con la mirada gacha - yo... ordené a Inuyasha que...

-Creo que está demás decir qué fue lo que le ordenaste, Kikyo. - Interrumpió, molesta, Kagome, haciendo que la joven le mirara, entre resentida y arrepentida.

-¡Ya basta, lo se! ¡Pero no pude evitar querer aunque fuera solo una parte de todo lo que tú tienes!

Ante su confesión, todos la observaron, sorprendidos. Kikyo, cuyo rostro se encontraba bañado en lágrimas, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, al borde de la desesperación.

-¡Tú lo tienes todo! ¡Tienes amigos que se preocupan sinceramente por tí! ¡Tienes una familia! ¡Tu madre es sensacional! ¡Tienes aquí contigo a Shippo y a Inuyasha! ¡Siempre haciéndote compañía! ¡No tienes que fingir para que las personas te traten como algo más que simple escoria! ¡Tienes tu propio hogar! ¡Tienes...! ¡Tienes una vida perfecta! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo me siento al respecto! ¡Todo siempre es falso! ¡Sólo por un instante... por solo un segundo quería...! - Kikyo se dejó caer en otro de los sillones de la sala, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, llorando incontrolablemente - ...tan solo quiero... - continuó en susurros - ...solo quiero tener a alguien que me ame por ser quien en verdad soy... lo único que quiero... es poder ser feliz...

Hasta el momento nadie había dicho nada, ni siquiera movido un músculo. Fue Miroku el primero en ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la joven desconsolada, abrazándola luego por los hombros y haciéndole recostar su cabeza en el suyo propio. Kikyo se aferró al monje, aún presa del llanto y comenzó a sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

-Sólo... desahóguese... - fue lo único que dijo Miroku. Todos comprendieron perfectamente la situación. El mismo Inuyasha sintió una leve opresión en su pecho, él sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir solo, enfrentarse a tantos problemas... ¿y todo para qué? ¿para que la vida te volteara la cara y te dejara desamparado? No era justo. No había sido justo para él y tampoco lo era ahora para ella. Pero... en realidad ¿quién decía lo que era justo y lo que no?

A los pocos segundos, Kagome se acercó a Kikyo y tomó uno de sus hombros, haciéndola girarse.

-Comprendo eso... lo comprendo pero... eso no justifica realmente tu actitud... dices que no quieres vivir rodeada de falsedades, cuando tú misma das pie a que todo continúe como hasta ahora... hay algo de lo que dijiste que puedes perfectamente hacer... dejar de fingir... ante los demás y ante tí misma... dime, ¿acaso todo lo que haces para obtener lo que tienes te llena realmente? Es decir, mírate... te desgastas demasiado por esas caminatas para rodear el bosque para llegar a quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién por un motivo sin causa... lo único que logras tomando las cosas a la fuerza... o en contra de los deseos de los demás... - ahí todos entendieron que se refería a Inuyasha - ...lo único que obtienes... es hacerte cada vez más y más daño... y llegará un momento en el que ya no lo podrás soportar... ni tú... ni nadie más...

Kikyo le observó, avergonzada.

-Yo... lo único que he hecho ha sido traerles problemas... desde siempre, aún y cuando no sabía el lazo que me une a ustedes... yo siempre te tuve envidia, Kagome... podías hacer lo que quisieras sin temor a que nadie, salvo yo, te lo reprochara... y a tí nunca te importó... seguías viviendo tu vida... y aún y después de todas las cosas malas que te hice durante tanto tiempo... aún sabiendo de los rumores que ahora corren en la escuela... aún así tú seguiste confiando en mí... y mira cómo te lo pagué... yo...

Kikyo observó a Inuyasha, quien le devolvió una mirada de duda. ¿Ahora qué pretendía?

-Inuyasha... te ordeno que después de este mandato, jamás vuelvas a obedecer ninguna orden que venga de mi parte... a no ser que tú desees cumplir alguna petición que se pueda ofrecer, o sea una orden que te ayude a tí mismo.

Si antes alguien aún tenía alguna duda de que Kikyo planeaba algo en contra de Kagome, en ese momento la misma Sango pudo jurar y meter las manos al fuego, porque así era, de que ante ella se encontraba una nueva chica, renovada gracias al cariño y comprensión de su familia.

Kikyo no tardó en verse envuelta en los brazos de las mujeres presentes, mostrándole su afecto y apoyo incondicional.

Y en ese momento Kikyo lo supo, no necesitaba de dinero, ni joyas, ni fortuna o fama, ni siquiera pretender ser alguien quien no era. Ya que en ese momento, siendo ella misma, podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: El tener a esas personas ahí, aceptándole aún después de todo, era la verdadera felicidad. Podía exclamarlo: Era Feliz.

-

**4:00 PM  
**  
-¡Shippo, no corras tan rápido, piedad! - exclamaba Miroku, siendo jaloneado por el pequeño kitzune que corría de un lado a otro, descontrolado.

-¡¿A cuál primero, Miroku? ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Subamos a la montaña rusa! - exclamó el chiquillo, corriendo hacia una dirección, mas deteniéndose a los pocos pasos - ¡No, mejor a la casa de los espejos!... ¡No, no no! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Al carrusel!... ¡No, mejor aún...!

-¿Por qué no te decides por uno solo, enano?

-Es que, Inuyasha, son demasiados, son tan geniales, ¡esta es la primera vez que vengo al parque de diversiones!

Y también lo era para Inuyasha, pero podía controlarse mucho mejor que el pequeño. Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde el incidente con Kikyo y las cosas habían ido de bien a excelente.

Kikyo ahora vivía con ellos, la habitación ahora era ocupada por dos literas, mismas que solían intercambiar a menudo, sobretodo Kikyo y Kagome, que parecían haber estrechado aún más su relación familiar. La joven les acompañaba a la escuela y regresaban juntos.

Todo iba mejorando... excepto por su pequeño problema de la honestidad, se repetía a sí mismo, Inuyasha.

Cada día le era más difícil controlarse estando cerca de Kagome.

Una vez se había descubierto a sí mismo observándola sin discreción alguna mientras comían en la escuela. Sí, generalmente se miraban al rostro al hablar... pero de eso a pasar 20 minutos seguidos sin despegar su mirada de la de ella (y lo más frustrante era que ella parecía no darse cuenta) era ya algo vergonzoso y exagerado.

Pero sentía que debía decirle que daría todo por ella.

Aunque al mismo tiempo temía tirar por la borda la magnifica relación que llevaban... ¿y si ella le ordenaba no volver a dirigirle la palabra al respecto? ¿Y si al saber sus sentimientos le llegara a odiar? ¿Y si... ella... le ordenara alejarse para siempre de su vida?

No quería eso, para él, ella lo era todo. Le había mostrado un nuevo concepto de la vida, le había demostrado de mil y un formas que su situación no era tan mala. Le había abierto las puertas de su hogar, de su mundo... de su vida... él era parte de ella, pero a veces sentía que todo su mundo propio giraba alrededor de Kagome y demás está decir que se cacheteaba a sí mismo al pensar de una manera tan cursi.

-¿Inuyasha, no vienes? - preguntó Kikyo, acercándose al notarlo distraido, parado aún en la entrada al parque.

-¿Qué?... ah... sí, sí, ya voy... ya voy... - Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, distraidamente, siguiendo a Kagome, quien se había unido a Shippo en la búsqueda del mejor juego para subirse primero.

-¿También lo has notado, querida? - preguntó la señora Higurashi, sorprendiendo levemente a Kikyo. ¿Que si había notado qué? ¿Tan perceptiva era su tía? ¿O es que acaso Inuyasha era demasiado obvio?

-No soy la reina en la investigación - habló Sango, acercándose con unos algodones de azúcar. - Pero creo que Inuyasha ha estado excesivamente pensativo desde hace un par de semanas.

-¿Creen que sea mi culpa? - preguntó, temerosa, la joven de cabello negro, mas se tranquilizó al notar que su tía negaba con la cabeza.

-El pasado es pasado pero, no dudo que algo está rondando por su mente con demasiada insistencia.

Kikyo conocia perfectamente esa razón, y la corroboró mentalmente una vez más al notar que, en el momento en el que Kagome tomaba de la mano de Inuyasha y, literalmente, lo llevaba casi arrastrando a una casa del terror, el joven se sonrojaba levemente, mas sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial y su mirada se dulcificaba.

-Esos ojos... tienen demasiada miel - habló Sango, notando lo mismo que Kikyo viera, a lo cual ambas comenzaron a reir.

Definitivamente Inuyasha era demasiado obvio... y Kagome una completa distraida.

-

**4:30 PM  
**  
-¿Ya se terminó? - preguntó la joven, con temor, teniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sujetándo con fuerza el ahori de Inuyasha, quien le observó divertido.

-Tonta, si querías venir a este lugar, debías saber que por algo le llaman la "Casa del terror"

-Pero no recordaba que fuera tan espeluznante...

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste aquí, Kagome? - su voz sonó a una especie de "las cosas cambian, niña"

-Pues... - Kagome abrió levemente uno de sus ojos y notó, con agrado, que se encontraban en un pasillo donde no había ni muebles ni algún lugar donde alguien se pudiera esconder para asustarlos. - Ahora que recuerdo... vine con mi padre cuando tenía unos once años, pero cuando apareció Drácula me asusté mucho... por lo que no vi el resto del recorrido. La pazé con mi rostro oculto bajo el brazo de mi papá.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar comenzar a reir a carcajada abierta. Drácula era quien les había dado la bienvenida a la casa del terror. Había que aplaudirle a Kagome... había sobrevivido a Drácula, al hombre lobo, a una especie de momia mal hecha y a un sujeto con una cabeza de calabaza. Ahí ella había escondido su rostro en su pecho, y estaba seguro que, de haber podido, le habría hecho pasar su brazo por encima de su cabeza también.

-Supongo que tiene sus desventajas el crecer, ¿verdad? no es tan fácil esconderse. - ante esa frase Kagome se relajó considerablemente y comenzó a reir también, mas una mano esquelética apareció repentinamente de las sombras, haciendo que la chica pegara un grito de susto y se abrazara (casi colgara) del pecho de Inuyasha, quien observó, aburrido, a un muchacho no mayor que ellos, oculto entre los tapizes de la pared, con una mano de esqueleto de plástico.

-Por Dios... esto no asusta, Kagome, no exageres.

Mas nada de lo que dijo a partir de ahí hizo que la joven sacara su rostro de entre su pecho.

Y no lo negaba, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca de él.

-

**7:00 PM  
**  
-¡Estoy muerto! - se escuchó al pequeño exclamar. -Figurativamente hablando, por supuesto - agregó al notar cómo unas personas que pasaban por ahí le miraban asustados. - Vaya, la gente de hoy se asusta con gran facilidad.

-Ni me lo menciones - bufó Inuyasha, molesto. Al principio le había parecido agradable y hasta divertido tener a Kagome junto a él, aferrada fuertemente a su cuerpo... pero luego de unas horas de caminar por todos lados, cargando los regalos y objetos que habían comprado, de cuando en cuando con Shippo en su hombro más el esfuerzo de haber prácticamente cargado con el peso de la chica en la casa del terror, su espalda había comenzado a dolerle. No era que pesara, pero la posición había sido muy incómoda para caminar. - ¡Estoy muerto! - exclamó finalmente también el chico híbrido, liberando un poco de tensión.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para un par de atracciones más - habló la señora Higurashi, bebiendo un vaso de limonada - Apenas y comienza a anochecer así que demos otra vuelta.

-¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! - exclamó Sango, con gran alegría

- Es el mejor juego a estas horas, así podremos ver el anochecer y además, es tranquilo, acepto que también estoy cansada.

-¿Alguien en contra?

Salvo por Shippo, que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo total esa atracción, todos consideraron que era cierta la propuesta de Sango... figurativamente hablando todos estaban muertos del cansancio.

-Bien, las canastillas no son muy grandes, así que tendremos que subir de dos en dos. Shippo puede venir conmigo, es pequeño y podremos ir tres en una canastilla.

¿Obviaba decir quién pidió acompañar a la señora Higurashi?

**7:20 PM  
**  
-¡Pero Sanguito!

-Ni un pero, Miroku, no confío en tí estando a solas. Tus mañosidades son tremendas.

-¡¿Entonces yo qué? ¿Vas a dejar que él ponga en práctica sus mañosidades conmigo? - exclamó Kikyo, asustada. - ¿Es esto una especie de venganza?

-No te preocupes, Kikyo, a tí te respeta, y sabe lo que le pasará si llega a hacerte algo. - agregó con una mirada asesina hacia el joven monje, quien no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar derrotado.

Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a subir a una de las canastillas. La señora Higurashi tenía razón, eran pequeñas, pensó a la par que contemplaba el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre él y Kagome, al sentarse frente a ella.

El operador, tras dar las indicaciones de seguridad, cerró la puerta del compartimento e hizo avanzar la rueda, para que la siguiente canastilla pudiera ser utilizada.

Al principio había algo de tensión en el ambiente. No habían vuelto a estar realmente solos desde aquel día en el lago y Kagome no era ciega, sabía que algo le sucedía a Inuyasha.

**7:22 PM  
**  
-Últimamente estás muy pensativo - dijo repentinamente, observando al joven, quien miraba, algo aburrido, el paisaje conforme avanzaba la rueda.

-¿Disculpa, dijiste algo? - preguntó, despertando de su ensoñación.

-De eso precisamente estoy hablando, señor super orejas sensibles.

-Oye, escucho perfectamente todo a mi alrededor, no me insultes.

-No lo parece, hace un momento no oiste lo que decía ¿o sí?

-No pienso comenzar a pelear contigo en un lugar tan pequeño como este. - Bien, esto iba por buen camino, ya volvían a tratarse como siempre.

-Si tienes tan buen oido, ¿por qué no me dices lo que están platicando mi mamá y Sango en el compartimento siguiente?

-¿Es una orden?

-Te estoy proponiendo un reto. Intenta probarlo, si quieres.

Inuyasha bufó molesto y observó nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, mas comenzó a escuchar todo a su alrededor, sin embargo, además de la respiración de Kagome, no podía escuchar nada más.

-Qué extraño... no soy capaz de notar nada más que tu respiración.

-Bien, entonces perdiste. - exclamó Kagome, triunfal. Mas su alegría no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Inuyasha se puso repentinamente de pie, con gran fuerza, haciendo que el compartimento se moviera bruscamente. - ¡No hagas eso! - exclamó asustada.

-Hay que irnos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que irme de aquí, Kagome... hoy... - no tuvo que explicar nada más. Kagome comprendió rápidamente la situación. Hoy se cumplía otro mes de su muerte.

El joven intentó abrir la puerta mas ésta se encontraba cerrada desde afuera.

-Ni se te ocurra romper algo, Inuyasha. Estas cosas son excesivamente caras. No puedo gastar el dinero así como así, hay que ver por nuestro futuro.

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Inuyasha de muchas maneras. La primera fue querer reclamarle por no dejarle hacer su voluntad. La segunda fue reclamarle por alegar no poder pagar una puerta rota cuando había pagado más de 200,000 por él. Y la tercera era la frase "nuestro futuro"... sabía que la chica lo decía sin intención pero... bueno... ¿en verdad era tan malo compartir su futuro juntos?

Tan ensimismado quedó en sus pensamientos que el joven no notó cuando Kagome tomó su pequeña mochila y sacaba una especie de sábana, misma que habían usado para comer sobre el pasto, esa misma tarde.

-Si no hay manera de salir de aquí, siéntate sobre la manta, mientras termina de girar la rueda de la fortuna. Así no mancharás de sangre el suelo.

Inuyasha no tuvo más opción que obedecer. El joven quedó sentado en el suelo, en su típica posición, con su cabeza recargada contra las rodillas de Kagome, quien, distraidamente y de cuando en cuando, pasaba su mano por su cabello.

**7:26 PM  
**  
-¿Cuánto falta? - preguntó molesto el chico híbrido.

Kagome observó, con alegría que la canastilla finalmente llegaba al suelo y comenzaba a aminorar la marcha, mas luego sintió un hueco en el estómago al ver que no era su canastilla la que se detenía en la base, sino la siguiente a la de ellos... ahora tendrían que esperar a que todos hubieran bajado... esto iba a tardar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que anocheciera. El aspecto de Inuyasha cambió ante los atónitos ojos de Kagome, quien tuvo que recordarse más de una vez que solo eran apariencias, que Inuyasha no estaba herido y se encontraba a su lado, con su mal genio de siempre.

-Debemos llegar a casa antes de las 10:36 de la noche. - habló nuevamente el chico, con su rostro verdoso, evitando darle la cara de frente a Kagome, para no asustarla más de lo que sabía, ya estaba.

-¿Por qué a esa hora en específico?

-Hoy se cumple un año más de mi muerte. Con el tiempo aprendí que esa fue la hora exacta en la que fallecí... y será cuando todo dejará de ser una simple apariencia.

Y en ese momento Kagome sintió que la rueda de la fortuna era excesivamente lenta.

-

-¡Llegamos!. - exclamó Sango, entrando atropelladamente al departamento, siendo seguida por Miroku y Kagome, quienes cargaban a un semi-inconsciente Inuyasha. Eran las 10:20 de la noche y poco a poco, el joven se debilitaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás segura de poder tú sola, Kagome? Tengo experiecia, nos ayudábamos mutuamente en nuestros respectivos aniversarios de defunción. - se ofreció Miroku, tras recostar a Inuyasha en una de las camas, donde la señora Higurashi había cambiado rápidamente las sábanas por algo más tupido y viejo que pudiera ensuciarse todo lo que se necesitara.

-No te preocupes, Miroku, además, Inuyasha pidió que nadie más estuviera aquí. Yo me encargo, me explicó bastante bien mientras esperábamos a bajar de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Bien, entonces nosotros estaremos en la sala, si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, sólo llámenos.

-Lo haré. Tampoco se desvelen. Abran el sillón cama, ahí podrán estar más cómodos.

Y agradeciéndole sus atenciones, Miroku salió de la recámara.

-Kag...

-No te esfuerces, Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hora es?

La joven tomó su reloj de noche.

-10:32... ¿en verdad todo terminará a la medianoche?

-Sí... a la medianoche comienza un nuevo día... aunque seguiré con la apariencia, al menos ya solo será eso...

-Bien, entonces... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

Había mentido. Lo único que había pedido Inuyasha era que nadie estuviera presente, pero no le había dicho nada sobre cómo ayudarle. No había podido negarse pero ahora se arrepentía, el joven en verdad lucía mal.

-No te preocupes, sólo... sólo quédate a mi lado... creeme, es lo único que necesito...

**10:34 PM  
**  
-Pero Miroku dijo que...

-Lo que dijo, no se refería a medicinas ni nada... para la muerte no hay cura... es solo que me ponía muy agresivo con ellos, no soporto sentirme un inválido... Miroku lo que hacía era poner un campo de energía a mi alrededor para que no pudiera salir.

Bien, eso no era lo que esperaba Kagome, Miroku en verdad lucía preocupado por Inuyasha... ¿o acaso era por ella que se había preocupado?

-¿No te pondrás agresivo? - preguntó temerosa. ¿Y si algo salía mal?

-Para nada... - Inuyasha cerró sus ojos levemente, comenzaba a sentir demasiadas nauseas - Sólo quédate... todo terminará pronto, ya verás.

**10:36 PM  
**  
Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frío. Las heridas que tenía en ese momento, en su hombro, frente y la putrefacción en su pecho se hicieron más notorias. Al joven le costaba trabajo respirar.

Había cometido un error, no debió pedirle a Kagome que se quedase, comenzaba a alterarse, tenía que destruir algo, lo que fuera, necesitaba liberarse de esa horrible sensación de ahogo que le carcomía el pecho.

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

**10:42 PM  
**  
-¡Kagome! - exclamó el joven entre sueños, abriendo sus fébriles ojos repentinamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué rayos el ahogo no se iba?

Y entonces se percató de la mano que reposaba en su cabeza. La mano de Kagome.

-Tranquilo, tuviste una pesadilla... todo está bien, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven, ya más tranquilo, mas claramente débil y "agonizante" tomó entre sus garras, delicadamente, la mano de Kagome, que descansaba en el colchón, cerca de su cama.

-Gracias por no marcharte... - habló quedamente, ignorando si la joven le había podido escuchar o no.

**11:15 PM  
**  
-Inuyasha, solo iré por unas toallas limpias, necesito poner algo para la fiebre.

-No tiene caso... no se irá... no hasta...

-¡Pero estás muriéndote!

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, cansado, bien sí, esa era una especie de tortuosa representación de su muerte, pero no se estaba muriendo. Ese grillete no se lo permitiría.

-No te alteres...

-Ya es un poco tarde. Por favor, suelta mi mano para que pueda ir por las toallas...

Mas Inuyasha se negó. Ese había sido un favor, no una orden, podía ignorarla completamente.

-Inuyasha...

-Sólo haz lo que te pedí... te lo juro, Kag... no necesito nada más.

¿Acaso le había llamado Kag?

**11:55 PM  
**  
Nuevamente Inuyasha estaba inconsciente, mas esta vez, parecía dormir tranquilo. Si no fuera por su suave respiración, Kagome habría jurado que el joven se encontraba muerto. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente frío y no dejaba de sangrar. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Kagome observó el grillete, que se mantenía firmemente sujeto en el cuello del hanyou. Había escuchado a Inuyasha decir varias veces que si no moría era por culpa de ese grillete... entonces si se lo quitaba...

-Parece que nunca podré encontrar la manera de liberarlos... ¿verdad? - susurró Kagome, apretando levemente la fría mano de Inuyasha, quien en ningún momento la había soltado.

-¿Por qué te... preocupas tanto? ¿Qué... somos... para tí? - Inuyasha reaccionó, sin abrir sus ojos siquiera, ya no se sentía capaz ni de mover sus párpados, ignoraba cómo había podido lograr hablar.

-Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, Inuyasha. Tú y Shippo, son mis amigos... son mi familia... no quiero verlos atados a esta condena perpetua...

Inuyasha consiguió abrir sus ojos, para poder observar a Kagome, quien le devolvía una mirada de suma tristeza.

-Se lo difícil que ha de ser para ustedes, tener a seres queridos que con el tiempo morirán... y ustedes sin poder hacer nada... viéndolos a todos pasar...

Inuyasha no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Si él le decía algo sobre sus sentimientos a Kagome... por primera vez tuvo miedo de ser correspondido.

-Yo quiero liberarlos, quiero que puedan tener una vida normal...

-Kag... gracias a tí... es que tenemos una vida... lo más normal posible. - Inuyasha lo sentía, era ahora o nunca... pese a todo... necesitaba saber... - ¿Sería tan malo compartir tu vida conmigo, así como soy? Un hanyou... esclavo...

-Inuyasha... - La joven le observó, enternecida por sus palabras mas aún deprimida - Yo lo último que quiero es que sufras... yo solo busco tu felicidad y la de Shippo.

-¿Y si decidieramos... - a Inuyasha comenzó a faltarle el aire... ya estaba cerca, lo sentía... - permanecer así para siempre? ¿Si no nos importara... realmente ser esclavos?... Yo... mi felicidad...

Kagome apretó más su mano al notar cómo la mirada de Inuyasha comenzaba a observar hacia la nada, en lugar de su rostro, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Qué ocurría? Si antes creía que su cuerpo estaba helado se equivocaba. Ésto era hielo mismo.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede? ¡Dijiste que todo terminaría para bien! - la joven observó su reloj, el cual marcaba las 11:58 ¿acaso Inuyasha en verdad estaba muriéndose?

El joven perdió toda fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza de lado, su mano, que hasta ahora había mantenido un agarre suave, pero firme, se soltó totalmente, cayendo, casi sin vida, al colchón.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Esto no es divertido! ¿¡Qué sucede? - la joven observó, con dolor, cómo el poco color que aún quedaba en el rostro de Inuyasha se perdía. No sabía qué rayos ocurría, pero lo único de lo que estaba consciente era del estado del cuerpo del joven ante ella.

Kagome perdió el control de sí misma. Lanzándose contra el joven hanyou, comenzó a sacudirlo, intentándolo hacer reaccionar.

-Inuyasha no puedes hacer esto... ¡no puedes hacerme esto! - lanzó como ultimatum, escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del chico.

**12:00  
**  
La joven entonces se percató de los leves latidos que se mantenían en su cuello, los cuales comenzaban a sonar acompasados y más fuertes que antes.

Kagome levantó su rostro, solo para encontrarse con la mirada del hanyou, quien le sonreía, entre agradecido y enternecido.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien, Kag. - Inuyasha recorrió con sus garras, delicadamente, unos mechones del cabello de la joven, hasta colocarlos tras su oreja, para luego regresar y dejar su mano descansando en su mejilla.

Kagome sintió, con alegría, cómo su mano volvía a estar cálida.

-Por un momento pensé que...

-No soy tan débil como piensas...

Kagome sonrió, mas luego se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? - susurró a duras penas, completamente avergonzada por sus actos impulsivos.

-Sí, aunque ignoro qué es lo que no puedo hacer, así que no lo tomaré como una orden.

Kagome medio sonrió y recostó su cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de Inuyasha, quien comenzó a arrullarla dulcemente.

-Ya pasaste muchas presiones por mi culpa... ahora descansa. Me encuentro perfectamente... no te preocupes por...

Mas Kagome ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, causando un enfado considerable en el joven híbrido.

-Niña ingrata... y yo que me molesto en...

-Inu... yasha... - susurró la joven entre sueños - ...no me dejes...

No había sido una orden, y aun y cuando lo hubiera sido, las órdenes que se daban estando dormido no se consideraban válidas, sin embargo, el joven hanyou desechó todo rencor o enojo que hubiera podido acumular. Besando suavemente la frente de Kagome, Inuyasha suspiró.

-Te juro, que jamás te abandonaré... Kagome. Porque tú... eres la dueña de mi vida...

_"...y de mi corazón"_

-

**Notas de autor originales:**

_Ta tara tán =D ya ¿contentos? ^^ Espero que sí jejej bueno, es muy tarde y he estado muy desvelada toda la semana así que me voy a recuperar el sueño perdido =D dejen sus comentarios por favor ^o^  
_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y si, el episodio 6 está en línea aquí también xD debo seguir escribiendo, si no alcanzaré lo ya escrito y me volveré a trabar jejejej…. Releyendo esto, me dio la sensación que hize un Inuyasha un tanto… ¿cursi? Pero luego me puse en sus zapatos y pensé, si en serio estoy sintiendo que voy a morir, aún y cuando sepa que no, el cuerpo y la mente funcionan distinto… digo, aunque yo sepa que no me pasará nada, si estoy sintiendo todo ese dolor obviamente imagino lo peor, así que considero que según la forma de ser de Inuyasha si supiera que no hay otra salida y agregada esa ley de no poder mentir, creo que fácilmente le permite abrirse de ese modo, en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^^ hasta el próximo viernes, y si dejan reviews también se los agradeceré muchísimo! ='D hasta la próxima!_


	7. Entre sustos y revelaciones

**Notas de Autor: (27 de agosto del 2010) **

_Ok, pensé escribir un interludio para este episodio pero nada más la creatividad no salió y en dos días no pude hacer nada xDD lo lamento, pero bueno, después lo pondré =) aquí tienen el episodio 7, éste está ubicado en fechas de san valentín, así que si está algo sacado de fechas, sepan comprenderme jajajaja =D muchas gracias por sus mensajes ^^ espero que este episodio les guste =D_

**Notas de autor originales (28 de Febrero 2010)**

_¡Si! Lo logré, me morí cuando no pude terminar este episodio para San Valentín y luego lo modifiqué porque según yo estaría listo el domingo pasado (21 de febrero) pero se me fue otra semana sin poderlo terminar, pero ¡aquí está ya! =D para que no se desubiquen, estas fechas en el fic, están dentro de la primer semana pasado el san valentín._

No es de los mejores episodios, pero es crucial, aunque no parezca para muchas cosas que se irán desarrollando en el futuro. Espero les guste, no se les haga muy tedioso y pues espero sus comentarios con ansias ^^ Mil gracias por sus mensajes =D

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud  
Capítulo 7: Entre sustos y revelaciones.  
**  
Un día más, un día menos... eso significaba para ellos el San Valentín, y dicho y hecho, para variar, por haber caído en fin de semana esperaban que todo regresara a la normalidad pronto, pero noooooooooooo, tenían que existir esas famosas "liquidaciones" y "ofertas" que tanto gustaban a los que adoraban de hacer comercio.

-Si tan solo supieran el verdadero sentido de esta fecha - suspiró Kouga, observando como siempre, desde el tejado de la escuela a un grupo de muchachas que aún seguían regalando chocolates, peluches, globos, entre otras cosas a sus compañeros. Toda una semana y había personas absurdas que seguían con eso... bueno, sin ofender pero... ¡ya había pasado toda una semana desde San Valentín! simplemente no lo entendía.

-Ni hablar, el día blanco será la perdición para esos muchachos que han recibido tantos dulces, los ves muy felices ahora pero espera a que llegue esa fecha. - bufó Inuyasha, aburrido hasta la médula - Los verás llorar con sus mamis pidiéndoles préstamos y cosas así...

-Vamos, muchachos, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan pesimistas? - Miroku se acercó a ambos, mostrando una mirada entre divertida y curiosa - Siempre ha sido así y lo saben, no encuentro lo novedoso en esto... ¿por qué mejor no intentar disfrutar el momento y ya?

-Antes no era así, Miroku, ya sabes, toda esta mercadotecnia es enfermiza... - Inuyasha no era cursi, no claro que no lo era, era un hombre hecho y derecho... pero la verdad extrañaba esas épocas pasadas en las que las personas daban más un detalle que un objeto "más grande que el de equis persona porque yo te quiero mas"... - Feh! Son puras tonterías...

-Díselo a Sesshomaru, ¿viste la cantidad de chicas que le ofrecieron chocolates y rosas y esas cosas el lunes que volvieron a clases? - Esta vez Kouga había sonado algo celoso.

-No me digas que querías que te regalaran de esos, Kouga - Miroku comenzó a reír a carcajadas - Vaya, si no te conociera mejor diría que estás molesto porque este año no recibimos el chocolate casero de la señora Kaede.

-¡Estoy aburrido! - exclamó Inuyasha a los cuatro vientos, tumbándose en el suelo de la terraza. Desde aquella vez en el parque de diversiones, había aprendido que gritar de cuando en cuando era desestresante... aunque solía molestar a la gente, pero eso a él no le importaba.

-Inuyasha, no tienes que gritar. - habló Kagome, saliendo a la terraza. Por fin las clases habían terminado. La acompañaban Sango, Kagura y Ayame, todas con un pequeño paquete rosado entre sus manos.

- No puede ser, ¿ustedes también? - Kouga se acercó a Ayame y observó el paquete, entre molesto, celoso, indignado... y anhelante.

-¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¿Es acaso lo que creo que es? - Miroku se había acercado a Sango y observaba, con ojos brillantes, el envoltorio. Lo reconocería en donde fuera.

-La profesora Kaede nos dijo que deseaba que tuvieran un feliz san valentín, pese a ser tarde en fecha, lo manda con el mismo cariño. Hasta hoy tuvimos clases con ella por eso no se los había podido entregar. - Ayame entregó el paquete a Kouga, quien lo tomó con indiferencia mal enmascarada... ¡se moría por comer de ese chocolate único!

-¿La anciana volvió a prepararnos chocolates? - habló Inuyasha, aún tendido en el suelo, observando de cabeza cómo Kagome caminaba hacia él y le dejaba su paquete de chocolate en frente de su rostro, quedando el joven haciendo unos biscos chistosos, observando el envoltorio. Finalmente se enderezó y tomó su paquete de chocolate.

-¿Han visto a Sesshomaru? - preguntó Kagura, notando que el youkai no se encontraba por ahí.

-Hace un par de horas que se marchó. - anunció Kouga, con la boca llena de chocolate casero.

-Oh, miren, el hombre macho aquí presente que no soporta los chocolates ahora se ha estampado de un paquete él solo. - Miroku no pudo dejar escapar la ocasión de burlarse de Kouga.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Basta! - gruñó el nombrado, claramente molesto, observando cómo Inuyasha se retorcía en el suelo debido a la risa.

Kagura fue la primera en tranquilizarse.

- Debe haber ido a recoger a Kanna de la primaria. Mis padres iban a salir tarde hoy así que no había quien se encargara de ella. Nunca lo entenderé.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kagura? - Ayame se limpiaba ahora las lágrimas que le habían salido debido a la risa.

-Bueno, no acostumbro ordenarle muchas cosas, pero siempre que hay alguna necesidad, como en este caso, y se le pide que haga algo, pareciera indiferente... no lo se con exactitud, ya que aunque suele ser tranquilo y tratarme bien, no es muy "sociable" que digamos... pero en la primaria. Lo escuché reír hace un par de días.

-¿¡Sesshomaru riendo? - Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar exclamar debido a la conmoción. ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru pudiera reír? Jamás en su vida (y habían compartido juntos un buen par de siglos) lo habían visto siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Lo se!, es extraño, incluso para mí - Kagura se sonrojó levemente al decir esto - No lo se, pareciera que estar entre niños, le sanara el alma...

-¿Sanara? - Ayame no pudo evitar preguntar lo último. Sango y Kagome se miraron entre sí, obviamente entendiendo a qué se refería. Ellas mismas habían escuchado a Miroku y a Inuyasha gemir o murmurar cosas entre sueños, producto de los fantasmas del pasado que no los abandonaban, así como sucedía con Shippo.

-Kouga, tengo entendido que tanto tú como Sesshomaru fueron hechos esclavos al mismo tiempo ¿verdad? - Kagura lucía en verdad preocupada por saberlo.

El joven lobo pareció incómodo ante la pregunta, pero tras suspirar levemente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotros éramos los líderes del clan del norte. Había una guerra contra unos youkais insignificantes, sin embargo uno de los palacios humanos se vio afectado y las armadas se unieron en contra nuestra. Sesshomaru y yo fuimos emboscados, uno de los youkais bajo nuestro mando accedió a revelar nuestra posición a esos humanos, con tal de salvar su propio pellejo. El resto...

-...es historia - se escuchó hablar tras ellos. Sesshomaru había regresado y, sentada sobre sus hombros, se encontraba la pequeña Kanna, con su uniforme escolar, sonriendo la mar de contenta.

- ¡Hermana, mira!, el señor Sesshomaru me acompañó a comprar un helado, de camino a casa y decidimos pasar a recogerte antes de volver. - Kanna bajó de los brazos de Sesshomaru y corrió hacia Kagura. El joven youkai lanzó un casi imperceptible suspiro y observó luego a los demás, con su acostumbrado mirar serio.

-¿Qué tanto observan? - preguntó a Kagome y Sango, quienes bajaron sus rostros, avergonzadas. - Odio la compasión. - fue lo último que susurró, más para sí mismo, antes de acercarse al barandal del tejado y observar el lugar.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué tu empeño en cargar con esta basura mercadotecnista, Kagome? - se escuchó decir a Inuyasha, detrás de una pequeña pila de rosas, globos y unos cuantos peluches y chocolates.

-Bueno, fueron un regalo, no puedo despreciarlo solo porque sí.

-Feh! Dices eso solo porque no tienes novio.

-Claro que no es por eso, aún teniéndolo, detalles de mis amigas y amigos son regalos hermosos...

-Qué detalles ni qué nada, compraron de más y ahora no saben qué hacer con tantas cosas

-Inuyasha, ¿no será... que estás celoso? - preguntó Kagome, observando al joven, mas al notar la dura mirada que él le dirigió le dejó muy en claro que celos era lo último que sentía en ese momento... y por alguna razón extraña, en el fondo, eso la desilucionó. Y sabía hacia donde iba el asunto...

-El lunes lo comprendo, pero, ¿una semana después, Kagome? ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para ellos decirte "Feliz día de la amistad" cuando no te regalaron ni una muestra de afecto, un abrazo ni nada en el primer momento que pudieron?

Ajá, sabía que tenía razón. Había sido una tonta al pensar que Inuyasha lo dejaría pasar por alto.

Nadie, exceptuándolo a él, los muchachos, Sango, Kagura, Ayame y su familia, le había regalado nada por San Valentín.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera alguna novedad o algo reciente. Siempre ha sido así, Inuyasha. Realmente no me importa.

-Pero tampoco tienes que andar recibiendo las migajas que lanzan cuando ya están cansad...

-Cierra la boca - la voz de Kagome sonó fría y claramente ofendida. Inuyasha giró sus ojos, soltando un suave resoplido con su nariz. La había hecho enojar, se notaba a leguas y él estaba furioso también, esa estúpida ley de no mentir... le aborrecía todo eso. Sabía cuándo debía callarse, ¡pero no podía! Bueno, no podía hasta haber escuchado esa orden... rogaba porque pronto le ordenara seguir hablando, porque se moría de hambre y no podría comer nada si no podía abrir la boca.

-¡Ya llegamos, papá! - exclamó la pequeña Kanna, entrando rápidamente a su hogar, siendo seguida de cerca por Kagura, para dar luego paso a Sesshomaru, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal la escuela, Kagura, Kanna? - una mujer joven, de cabellos largos y negros asomó por las escaleras del hogar. - Sesshomaru, gracias por recoger a Kanna del colegio, llamé por la tarde para preguntar si ya habían salido y me dijeron que habías pasado a recogerla personalmente, no debiste molestarte.

-Fue un placer, señora Aby. Con permiso, estaré en el jardín. - Sesshomaru acarició levemente la cabeza de la pequeña Kanna y se dirigió a la puerta contigua del recibidor, para finalmente desaparecer.

-Ese joven, en verdad es muy bueno, hija, me ha sido de mucha ayuda en casa. Y tiene muy buenos modales, muy culto, bien parecido...

-Detén el carro, mamá - soltó Kagura, levemente sonrojada - Sé a dónde llevas esta conversación y la respuesta es no. No estoy interesada en buscar novio ni nada.

-¡Oh, pero hija! - Aby hizo un puchero muy gracioso - Yo a tu edad ya me había casado con tu padre.

-Y cuántos años no me reclamaste por haber robado tu juventud. - Se dejó escuchar un hombre, que aparentaba unos 40 años. Su cabello, blanco como el de su hija Kanna, caía libre hasta su media espalda. - "¡Eres un malvado, Haku, devuélveme mi juventud!" ¿Cuántas veces no te escuché decir esas palabras?

-Pero Haku, querido - Aby comenzó a hacer más pucheros y fue ese el momento que Kanna y Kagura decidieron escapar. Sus padres eran en verdad extraños, de un momento a otro, su madre hacía una rabieta, su padre sonreía... y cinco minutos después había que desalojar la sala porque no soportaban la miel que derramaban ellos dos. Palabras como "osito" "cereza" "dulzura" "bombón" y demás cosas cursis no eran unas que uno quisiera escuchar de los labios de sus propios padres.

Asustaba.

-¿Sabes, hermana? - Kanna dejó su mochila sobre la cama de su habitación y salió tras Kagura, quien había ingresado en la suya propia - El día de hoy, Sesshomaru actuó muy extraño.

-¿Tu crees? No es secreto, entre nosotros al menos, que él es muy tierno con las niñas pequeñas.

-Y es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa - Kanna se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y observó el jardín. Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en uno de los troncos de árbol cercanos a los límites de su propiedad - El día de hoy cuando salí, iba acompañada de una amiga del salón, y cuando salimos y Sesshomaru nos vio, lo noté como... ¿asustado?

-¿Asustado? - Kagura se acercó junto a Kanna y observó cómo el youkai, aparentemente, descansaba.

-Sí, como cuando sale Chucky en la televisión. O como cuando salieron los tíos feos de Casper.

En resumen, cuando uno ve monstruos o fantasmas.

-¿Y luego qué hizo?

-La saludó, me pidió que me despidiera, como niña buena y nos fuimos de ahí. Pero lo escuché suspirar tres veces. ¡Tres!

Eso sí era algo preocupante. Sesshomaru jamás, jamás, JAMÁS, suspiraba.

-Quizá ella se parecía a alguien que él conoció durante estos siglos que ha estado viviendo.

-Ojalá no haya sido alguien muy preciado para él. - Kanna miró con tristeza a su héroe, y es que lo era, ni su padre podía subirla a sus hombros a su edad. - No me gustaría verlo triste.

Kagura sacudió su cabeza, ligeramente, y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Nadie lo sabía, salvo los muchachos porque hoy había preguntado, pero era la segunda o tercera ocasión que escuchaba a Sesshomaru susurrar cosas entre sueños. Pese a tener su propia habitación, por las noches, a veces era capaz de escucharlo susurrar, incluso gemir y, si no fuera porque él aparentaba ser el hombre de hielo con el mundo, habría jurado que lo había escuchado llorar.

-Si es algo que quiera que sepamos, tarde o temprano nos lo dirá.  
-Bien... bueno, voy a hacer la tarea. - Y así, Kanna salió, dejando a Kagura sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - se escucharon gritos provenientes del pasillo de su casa y supo que la paz había terminado. Tiempo record, Miroku nunca tardaba más de 10 minutos para recibir un regaño de su padre, y esta vez había pasado 16 minutos sin ningun problema.

Sango salió de su habitación y observó, aguantando las ganas locas que tenía de reirse, cómo su padre perseguía nuevamente a Miroku por todo el lugar. El monje corría evadiendo sillas, mesas, sillones, lámparas, y demás objetos, tratando de escapar de la ira del señor,quien traía una especie de... ¡Oh, el bat de Kohaku!

-¿¡Por qué rayos tenías que asustar así a la repartidora de pizzas? ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de hambre que tengo?

-Pero es que una belleza como esa no podía irse sin recibir un halago de parte de este humilde servidor. - Miroku intentó explicarse mientras saltaba un sillón y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Sango, donde, tras meter a la chica dentro, se encerró con llave.

-¡Pudiste al menos esperar a que nos dejara la comida! ¡Huyó con mi dinero y las pizzas! - El señor comenzó a azotar la puerta con el bat, ante la atónita mirada de Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, y su madre, una mujer muy parecida al muchacho, debido a su cabello corto y rebelde. - ¡Además el pedirle a una mujer que tenga un hijo contigo y tocarla no es algo exactamente llamado un halago!...¡Abre esa puerta y sal de la habitación de mi hija!

Miroku se encontraba intentando mantenerse del otro lado de la cama de Sango, mirando con terror la puerta, que parecía que iba a ceder en cualquier segundo. Al comenzar a avanzar para abrirla, Sango se acercó y, tomándole del brazo, le ordenó que ignorara durante los próximos 30 minutos cualquier orden que pudiera venir de su padre.

-Sango de mi alma, el cielo te de la bienvenida, que merecido te lo tienes, te suplico ayudes a tu padre a tranquilizarse. - Suplicó al mismo tiempo que volvía al otro lado de la cama, en un intento de refugiarse de la ira del señor.

La joven no pudo más que soltarse a reir a carcajada abierta. Miroku definitivamente era un caso perdido.

-¡Eres incorregible! Jajajajajajaja, si vieras tu rostro... - Sango comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, debido a la risa - Si vieras... la expresión de... jajajajajajajajajajajaja

El monje olvidó por unos segundos el pavor hacia su señor amo. Si esos momentos le traían la bella imagen de la joven, sonriendo, bien valían unos cuantos golpes del padre de ella.

-Cielos, Inuyasha, debiste decirnos, por un momento pensé que estarías enojado conmigo o algo así - Kikyo observaba cómo el joven hanyou comía como si su vida dependiera de ello... y bueno, no era del todo mentira. Dos días habían pasado para que alguien le ordenara abrir la boca. ¡Esa Kagome se había atrevido a no dirigirle la palabra en dos días!

-Feh! Esa tonta... - Inuyasha comenzó a beber jugo de naranja, que la madre de Kagome le había servido en un vaso. - En cuanto la vea, me las va a pagar...

-Oh bueno, compréndela un poco, normalmente las cosas son así, ella es, "el bicho raro de la escuela" - Kikyo intentó decirlo de manera más sutil, pero no había otra forma, ¡Kagome lo era! Desde pequeña era muy independiente, no se preocupaba por salir, maquillarse ni nada de esas cosas que normalmente las chicas hacían. - Yo debería estar molesta con ustedes, desde que comencé a comportarme a mi gusto muchos amigos me dejaron, pretendientes desaparecieron, este año solo recibí 5 cartas de San Valentín y ya casi es primavera y nadie me ha invitado a ningún día de campo o a salir y...

-¡Precisamente eso es lo que me molestó! Si sabe que así la tratan, ¿por qué acepta esas cosas falsas? - Inuyasha miró, resentido, a Kikyo, quien le devolvió una mirada cansada.

-Inuyasha, el río ya se llevó esas gotas de agua hace mucho rato, ¿sabías? - habló la señora Higurashi, sentándose junto al joven, quien le miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que lo pasado, es pasado. Kagome lo sabe, pero de cualquier manera, a todos nos gustan las flores y los chocolates. Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que es mejor el detalle que otra cosa, te apuesto a que ella aprecia mucho más el abrazo y las felicitaciones que le diste el día de san valentín que todos esos regalos que aparecieron en su casillero una semana después, pero no puedes culparla de que en el fondo ella busque algo más.

Shippo, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese rato, brincó hacia el hombro de Inuyasha y, mirando con los ojos llorosos miró a la señora Higurashi.

-¿Quiere decir que a ella no le basta el cariño que le tenemos nosotros? - Esa frase fue un balde de agua fría para Inuyasha. Él la quería mucho. Una vez se había confirmado a sí mismo que la amaba, no entendía cómo ni porqué pero sabía que la amaba, ¿y ahora decían esas cosas? ¿Qué para ella no serían nunca nada más que unos esclavos, sí, amigos suyos, pero esclavos a fin de cuentas?

-No no, Shippo, no me refiero a eso, es... - la señora suspiró, derrotada. - No se explicártelo, honestamente, solo... así es ella. Suele menospreciarse y...

-¿¡Pero qué dices, tía? Si algo le admiro mucho a Kagome es su valentía y el cómo siempre se enfrentó a las cosas - Kikyo estaba no menos sorprendida que Inuyasha, en ningún momento la habían visto menospreciarse.

-Ella es así, ante los demás se muestra fuerte, porque no quiere ser lastimada. No miente, nunca lo ha hecho, pero sus dolores siempre los guarda. Porque no se permite ser débil ante los demás. Por eso es que...

Inuyasha entonces recordó, el día que la encontró en el lago, lo primero que ella le había dicho era que no estaba llorando, cuando sabía que sí lo había estado haciendo. Shippo pareció recordar algo.

-Cuando la conocí... llamó un poco la atención en el autobús escolar pero, cuando los muchachos la vieron, la ignoraron poco después.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, molesto. No con ella... bueno, sí con ella...

-¡Me caes muy mal! - exclamó Inuyasha, entrando a la habitación, observando que Kagome estaba sentada en un sillón pequeño, viendo, aparentemente un álbum de fotografías.

-Vaya, ¿debería sentirme ofendida por eso? - preguntó la joven, levantando la vista, levemente sorprendida, pues la verdad es que no esperaba que el joven le dirigiera la palabra en primera instancia.

-¿Qué crees que ganas, actuando de esa manera tan infantil?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablándome?

Bien, si Kagome no tenía ni idea, Inuyasha no planeaba ponerse a dar explicaciones que terminaran en algo vergonzoso para él.

El joven soltó un resoplido potente y se lanzó en la litera superior, murmurando cosas incoherentes.

-¿Qué tanto estás rezando, Inuyasha?

-No estoy rezando. Estoy molesto.

-No veo por qué habrías de estarlo - Kagome continuó observando el álbum de fotos. Pocos segundos después Inuyasha asomó parte de su rostro desde la litera, observando a la joven.

-Ni yo me entiendo. - suspiró luego de unos momentos - No lo se, el ver cómo te tratan siempre (o mejor dicho, su falta de trato para tí) y luego cómo actúas, como si no te importara... y luego esos "regalos" como si les importaras... pareciera que solo te tratan cuando les conviene.

-La verdad es que eso hacen, Inuyasha.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo permites? - Inuyasha se recostó y observó el techo del departamento - Tú eres una chica muy fuerte, tienes muchas virtudes, si ellos no las ven entonces no te merecen.

-Lo se, Inuyasha.

-¡¿Y por qué lo permites? - bien, su paciencia estaba terminando. - Date a respetar, si bien no te molestan tampoco tienes por qué actuar así.

-¿Así cómo? - Kagome estaba confundida, la verdad es que no estaba entendiendo del todo el punto al que Inuyasha se dirigía. El joven por su parte hacía intentos en vano de quedarse callado, eso era muy vergonzoso. - Si te explicaras, podría comprender mejor en qué se supone que estoy mal.

-Kagome, tú... - Inuyasha volvió a asomarse por la litera, mirando directamente a Kagome a los ojos - ellos no merecen tu perdón. Debiste tirar esos regalos a la basura, si sabías que no tenían ningún valor significativo dirigido hacia ti. No deberías permitirles...

-¿Quieres que les guarde rencor, por el simple hecho de que a como soy no les agrado?

-Exacto. - Inuyasha se golpeó enseguida su cabeza contra la orilla de la cama, hastiado. - Bueno, no quise decir... bueno, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir pero... no me malentiendas, Kagome.

La joven suspiró nuevamente y observó el álbum una vez más.

-Tal vez consideraría tu opinión, si no fuera porque no hay motivos para hacerlo. Al contrario, quizá no sean mis amigos, pero no me tratan mal, de vez en cuando tengo charlas amenas con ellos. Además no los necesito realmente, tengo a Sango, últimamente me junto mucho con Kagura y Ayame, está Kikyo incluso, tengo a mi mamá, a Shippo... y te tengo a tí. No importa realmente... no me importa qué piensen ni con qué motivo sea el que me hablen. No me han hecho daño. Y no tiene caso guardar rencor por ninguna persona. Solo mata...

-Solo mata el alma. - interrumpió Inuyasha, con una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida, para luego mirar nuevamente a Kagome. - ¿Cómo es que conoces esa frase?

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. Esa frase la decía mucho mi papá, cuando aún vivía. Él... me decía que no tenía caso guardar sentimientos malos dentro del corazón de uno porque solo te viviría torturando eternamente. Sin importar el daño que te hayan causado, no eres nadie para juzgar, y quien lo hace no tiene derecho en realidad. No tiene caso.

Inuyasha bajó al suelo y observó a Kagome, hincado frente a ella. La joven se sonrojó levemente, debido a su repentina cercanía.

-Es un pensamiento lindo - aceptó Inuyasha - pero no sirve de mucho cuando se es perseguido y asediado por todos o cuando no se es más que un objeto para los demás.

-Tú no eres un objeto, Inuyasha, lo sabes.

El joven medio sonrió.

-Lo se, gracias Kag.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sobrenombre. Era raro oirlo.

-No te molesta, ¿o sí?

-No, solo es extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan un apodo de cariño. - Kagome miró el suelo entre ellos, incapaz de seguir soportando su mirada, para luego volver la vista al álbum y seguirlo hojeando.

Inuyasha notó con agrado el sonrojo de la joven, decidió de momento dejar las cosas como estaban.

-No te caigo mal, ¿verdad? - susurró, con un poco de temor, luego de unos minutos, Kagome.

-No, solo me desesperó tu actitud... simplemente a veces no te entiendo. - El joven se puso de espaldas a Kagome y se recostó contra sus piernas, mirando hacia el balcón de la habitación.

-Bueno, no tienes que entenderme siempre, yo tampoco te entiendo y no cuestiono muchas actitudes tuyas.

-No iniciemos un pleito... hoy no.

Kagome sonrió, con culpa y acarició con cuidado una de las orejas de Inuyasha, quien al instante la pegó a su cráneo, sorprendido por el repentino contacto.

-Lo lamento, ¿te asusté? - Kagome comenzó a reír levemente al notar cómo sus orejitas se movían inquietas de un lado a otro. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

-No me asusta, es que son muy sensibles... - ¡Ah! Maldito fuera a quien se le hubiera ocurrido hacer esa maldita ley de no mentir, ¡eso era lo más vergonzoso que había dicho en su vida! - estúpida ley...

-Es bueno, así al menos se que eres honesto conmigo.

-A veces, la honestidad excesiva hace daño.

-Pero no mata, y es mejor a vivir en un engaño o en la constante duda.

Kagome siguió hojeando el álbum de fotos, por unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha se lo arrebató y lo observó él.

-¿Qué tiene tan interesante este libro que no eres capaz de sacarme una buena conversación para no aburrirme?

-No sabía que estabas aburrido - contestó, entre risas, la joven - Se está tan tranquilo así que no me molesté en... ¿qué sucede? - Kagome se enderezó al ver que Inuyasha se ponía de pie, con el álbum en manos y miraba fijamente una fotografía, completamente pálido como la nieve.

-Esto... ¿quién es el de esta fotografía? - Inuyasha mostró el álbum, entre desesperado y preocupado a la chica, quien le miró sin entender. Al ver la foto, sonrió con nostalgia.

-Si miras bien, notarás que tiene el mismo collar que tú estás portando en este momento, Inuyasha.

En la fotografía se veía un hombre, de unos 30 años, su cabello café, caía en forma de hongo, no muy corto, pero tampoco tan largo, vestía un traje ejecutivo y cargaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña, que no fue difícil identificar como Kagome, a la edad de 5 años. En su cuello, portaba el collar de colmillos que la joven le había regalado a Inuyasha por Navidad.

-Esa es una foto de mi padre y mía.

Y en ese momento, Inuyasha sintió que se iba a morir.

Él había matado al padre de Kagome.

**Notas de autor originales:**

_Creo que está un poco más corto que los demás, o muy lento, no lo se, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y sí, tal y como lo leen, Inuyasha mató al padre de Kagome, pero ¿por qué motivo? muajajajaja xD tendrán que esperar a que actualize para ver qué onda jajajaja xD pero no se asusten, Inuyasha no es malo =D lo amamos tal cual es jijiji gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos pronto ^^  
_

**Notas de autor:**

_Si, lo lamento, nuevamente dí un giro a esta historia pero no pude evitarlo! XD en ese momento lo escribí así y así se queda! XDD jajaja espero les haya gustado, no piensen que Inuyasha es malo, al contrario… me gustaría dejarles un pequeño avance del siguiente episodio =)  
_

_**-No te vayas...**_

-Maldición, Kagome... no te hagas esto... no nos hagas esto... - habló el muchacho, mirando el suelo, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha? Solo quiero hablar, fue todo tan repentino... ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué decidiste marcharte tan repentinamente? ¿No me estás ocultando nada? ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, entre conmovido y desesperado. Cerrando sus manos en puño, intentó tranquilizar su agitado corazón y ser lo más sensible posible con ella... si debía lanzar la bomba, se aseguraría de que le hiriera lo menos posible.

_Y helo ahí =) espero sus comentarios con ansias, cartas de muerte, quejas, sugerencias, teléfonos de psicólogos y psiquiatras xD todo es bien recibido jajajajajajajaj xD =D pero por favor no me vayan a dejar botada a medio leer TT-TT lo se, soy mala a veces, pero es culpa de mi cerebrito! XD no mía DX jajajaj en fin, aquí se los dejo =) gracias de nuevo y ¡feliz fin de semana!_


	8. La verdad

**Notas de Autor: (03 de septiembre del 2010) **

_Bien, esta vez el episodio es más chiquito, lo siento mucho, pero bueno, es lo que salió en su momento, como quiera, espero lo disfruten… dependiendo de las respuesta y reviews que me envíen podría publicar antes el siguiente episodio ;D (jeje no, no estoy suplicando por reviews *-* …. Bueno quizá un poquito jajaja ;D) jajajajajaja bueno =) espero les guste este episodio._

_Este episodio es minúsculo, repito, porque en esas fechas cuando escribí esto... yo me encontraba muy mal, y pensaba seriamente dejar abandonada la historia. Suelo escribir a como me siento, así que si algo no tiene coherencia, sepan disculparme. Disfruten el episodio y espero sus mensajes ^^_

**Notas de autor originales (26 de Marzo 2010)**

_Esta vez no hubo notas por motivos personales…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud****  
Capítulo 8: La verdad...  
**  
_No... hijo, no te culpes... para nada es... tu culpa... no lo será jamás... ni mucho menos les guardes rencor... ni guardes... cualquier sentimiento de pena... o algo malo en tu corazón... no te tortures eternamente... yo... no los juzgo... no soy nadie... para juzgarlos... no les guardo rencor... eso solo... solo lograría matar mi alma... El rencor solo mata el alma._

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, asustado, temblando de pies a cabeza, recordando aquel día en que había tenido que hacerlo.

El día en que había matado al padre de Kagome.

Se preguntó mil veces quién había sido ese señor, ¿por qué había tenido que hacer lo que hizo? Buscó incansablemente a quien hubiera sido conocido de él (era obvio que era de esa época, debido a sus ropas) y jamás pudo encontrar a nadie, ni a los malditos que le habían hecho eso, ni a nadie que pudiera darle una pista de su identidad.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él era el padre de la chica que se convertiría en su próxima dueña.

Y ahí estaba... sentado en el árbol más grande, frondoso y oculto que pudo encontrar desde hacía más de un mes. No había sido capaz en ningún momento de mirar de frente a Kagome, desde entonces. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Él mismo la había escuchado llamar a su padre en sueños, él había escuchado la historia de los labios de su propia madre... ¡Él había sido el asesino!

No quería que Kagome le odiara, no soportaría ver en su mirada la decepción... así es, temía decepcionarla. Ahora comprendía porqué desde un principio se había sentido tan conectado a ambas, tanto Kagome como a la madre de ésta, por qué siempre velaba por su seguridad... y es que antes no se había percatado, al menos conscientemente, de que el olor de la sangre de Kagome y aquel señor, era la misma.

Su subconsciente le estaba haciendo pagar su pecado.

Y él... cobardemente había huido. Prefirió volver a afrontar la soledad antes que quedarse un segundo más y arriesgarlo todo por decirle la verdad a Kagome. En cualquier momento ella preguntaría por él, y él, ahora sabiendo la verdad, debería decirla.

Observó, con culpa, la mochila que yacía en las raices del árbol. Aún pese a todo... ella se preocupaba por él.

-¿Cuándo creen que regrese? - se escuchó suspirar a Kagome, quien de cuando en cuando miraba hacia la ventana de la cocina, en busca del joven hanyou.

-No lo se, hija, pero él estará bien, está en el bosque, cierto, pero esto es nada comparado a los grandes parajes que había en la época antigua. Además, le dimos alimento y cosas que le serían útiles estando allá.

-Lo se, pero... - ¿pero qué? se cuestionó Kagome, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en el joven? ¿tanto dependía de él? - Solo se me hizo extraño... que así, de la nada quisiera irse un tiempo al bosque, tal y como se lo propusimos una vez...

-Bueno, esa promesa seguía en pie, yo la verdad estoy sorprendida porque no se marchara con anterioridad. Prometió venir cada fin de semana a mostrarnos que estaba bien. - explicó la madre de Kagome, entendiendo un poco a su hija, ella misma extrañaba al muchacho, pero era verdad, él necesitaba a veces un tiempo a solas.

-Pero yo no lo he visto, ni una sola vez desde que se marchó... - reprochó, como niña pequeña.

Kikyo observó, con cautela, las expresiones de Kagome. Desde que Inuyasha se marchara había lucido muy deprimida y como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para hacer las cosas. La joven suspiró irritada, vaya que ambos eran unos tontos, él por no confesar sus sentimientos y ella por no percatarse ni siquiera de los suyos propios.

¡Qué familia tenía!

Dias después, Inuyasha entró por el balcón de la habitación, y observó, con alegría, que todos se encontraban dormidos... y le dio risa descubrir que Kikyo roncaba.

El joven híbrido dejó la mochila sobre una silla cercana y, cautelosamente, se acercó a la litera, donde Kagome se encontraba dormida, en la cama inferior.

Suavemente, tomó uno de los cojines que se encontraban sin uso y lo lanzó hacia el brazo de Kikyo, para que ésta se moviera y dejara de roncar. Notó con agrado que su plan tuvo éxito, ya que la muchacha refunfuñó en sueños algo incoherente y se dio media vuelta en su cama, dándoles la espalda, continuando con su profundo sueño.

Shippo era un tronco cuando dormía, así que no habría ningún problema.

-Perdóname... - se escuchó decir en leve susurro. Kagome había despertado.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, en lo absoluto, Kag. - habló Inuyasha, aún dándole la espalda. No sabía que hacer, si marcharse corriendo en ese instante, darle la cara y enfrentar lo peor... o seguir así... ¡maldición! ¡Él confiaba en que ella estaría dormida!

-Se que no tengo que... pero como parecía ser que era la única a quien no te habías dignado a ver en más de un mes supuse que estarías molesto conmigo.

-En lo absoluto... soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón... - Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frío. Lo diría, estaba seguro, si no se marchaba ya.

El joven híbrido comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón nuevamente, mas Kagome se puso rápidamente de pie y tiró de su ahori, suavemente, haciéndolo detenerse.

-No te vayas...

-Maldición, Kagome... no te hagas esto... no nos hagas esto... - habló el muchacho, mirando el suelo, ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha? Solo quiero hablar, fue todo tan repentino... ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué decidiste marcharte tan repentinamente? ¿no me estás ocultando nada? ¿estás bien?

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, entre conmovido y desesperado. Cerrando sus manos en puño, intentó tranquilizar su agitado corazón y ser lo más sensible posible con ella... si debía lanzar la bomba, se aseguraría de que le hiriera lo menos posible.

-No ocurrió nada malo... - habló finalmente Inuyasha - Yo... necesitaba pensar...

Bien, pensó Kagome, eso aclaraba sus primeras dudas...

-Y... sí te estoy ocultando algo... - Inuyasha sintió a la joven tensarse tras él.

-Creí que no podías mentir.

-No puedo... pero no me has pedido esa verdad, por ello no he mentido. Solo no te lo he dicho.

-¿Y si yo...? - Kagome dejó su oración a medio terminar, pues Inuyasha había colocado su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella. La joven se sonrojó, al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraban y además, finalmente luego de más de un mes, observaba de nuevo esos ojos dorados... pero éstos se veían agotados. Como si ese tiempo hubiera sido un infierno para él.

-Por favor, te lo ruego Kagome... deja las cosas como están... no preguntes... yo... no quiero hacerte daño. - Inuyasha bajó su mano, dejando a la chica libre de su silencio...

-La verdad no mata, Inuyasha... - negó con pena, la joven... debía saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con Inuyasha. - ¿Fue por eso que te marchaste? - preguntó, cuidadosamente.

-Sí - fue la seca respuesta del híbrido.

-E imagino que tiene que ver conmigo...

-Así es...

-¿Se trata de algo malo o de lo que deba preocuparme?

-...es algo... que te hizo tener la vida que tienes actualmente... y no tendrá mayores repercusiones en tu futuro. - Inuyasha sintió su alma respirar levemente al ver que se había librado de esa pregunta...

-Entonces está bien.

-¿Qué? - Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Así sin más aceptaba sus intentos de explicaciones?

-Confío en ti, Inuyasha - continuó hablando la joven - Se que nunca harías algo para dañarme... y si lo hiciste... no importa... la vida que tengo en este momento es casi perfecta... yo... estoy bien así...

-¿Aún si yo fuera un asesino? - Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con temor. La pregunta había salido de su boca sin poderlo detener... ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kagome abrió sus ojos no menos sorprendida que el joven, mas luego de unos segundos se tranquilizó.

-¿Tu fuiste quien causó las heridas o quien provocó su verdadera muerte? - preguntó, simplemente.

El joven negó con la cabeza. Miró el suelo, con cansancio, agotado... ¡saber la verdad lo tenía fatigado! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debía lidiar con eso?

-Dí fin a su vida... - habló finalmente - pero solo porque era un esclavo seguía ahí... yo solo...

-Quistaste su grillete. - susurró la joven. Kagome observó a Inuyasha y luego sonrió débilmente. - No lo mataste, entonces solo lo liberaste de su agonía...

-Sigue siendo algo malo... arrebaté su vida... lo arrebaté de su familia...

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?

-No... - Inuyasha miró a Kagome y simplemente lo dejó salir - Tu padre me pidió que lo salvara... y fue lo que hice... no sabía que... eso te causaría dolor durante más de dos años.

Y para Kagome, en ese momento todo encajó perfectamente.

**Notas de autor originales:**

_Hola! Y perdón! TT-TT La verdad es que no he podido escribir nada más largo, por más que lo intenté, mi cerebrito no puede... están pasando muchas cosas últimamente que... bueno, digamos que mi inspiración anda por los suelos... en fin..._

Inuyasha finalmente le dijo a Kag que él mató a su padre, a ver cómo reacciona la muchacha.

Mil gracias, por sus comentarios, me animaron a escribir aunque fuera este pequeño pedazo, pero al menos Inuyasha ya se ha sincerizado y ya no debe cargar con ese peso todo el tiempo, a ver qué sucede.

Por lo demás, ya salí de vacaciones! Toda una semana para mí xD así que con suerte, sintiéndome ya mejor, les traeré un episodio más largo y con más cosas, esta vez creo que no salió ningún otro personaje porque no era necesario, pero créanme, todos tendrán su momento de gloria, solo debo ordenar este caos en mi mentecita xDD

Mil gracias nuevamente a quienes leyeron, por sus comentarios y pues espero les haya gustado este minúsculo episodio.

**Notas de autor:**

_Bien, la siguiente semana se revelará lo que sucedió, les digo de una vez para los que se trauman con "!AH! DX cuándo va a contarnos por qué lo mató?" pero bueno, es el siguiente episodio ya cuando se revela =) así que bueno, espero sus comentarios, sus reviews y bueno, si veo buenas respuestas o desesperación por saber jijiji les traigo el episodio entre el domingo y el miércoles (incluso el domingo publico, siempre y cuando haya respuesta) si no, bueno, los veo hasta el próximo viernes =D gracias por sus lecturas y alertas ^^ nos vemos! =D_


	9. Sobrellevando la noticia

**Notas de Autor: (05 de septiembre del 2010) **

_Ok, me van a querer matar, se que prometí que en este episodio contaría lo que había ocurrido…. ¡Pero me equivoqué! No era en este xD era en el siguiente, lo lamento mucho, por eso he decidido, aunque no hubo mucha exigencia por pronta publicación, traerles este episodio hoy._

_La buena noticia: El miércoles, si veo respuestas a este episodio, les traigo el siguiente =D así que ya solo dos días y sabrán qué pasó en realidad con el padre de Kag. _

_La "mala" noticia: Si no veo mucho anhelo por ver qué ocurrió, será hasta el viernes que les traiga el episodio 10._

_Por otro lado, ya casi llegamos a la par que la historia en mi foro (ahí recién publiqué el episodio 12 y estoy en proceso de escribir el 13) así que o me esfuerzo para traer episodios semanales, o esto perderá regularida (TT-TT ¡no quiero que eso pase!)_

_Así que ya saben, bajo presión suelo trabajar mejorcito jajajaja y por favor no me dejen abandonada T.T ¡amo sus reviews! Los leo y contesto todos y cada uno de ellos (a menos que sean anónimos, en cuyo caso solo los leo y agradezco con toda mi alma =D)_

_Y bueno, ya no los distraigo más que a ustedes no les interesan mis comentarios sin sentido xD jajajaja (qué ánimos me doy, en serio…) XD bueno ya =D ¡disfruten! ^^_

**Notas de autor originales (24 de Abril 2010)**

_No hubo notas por motivos personales…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud**

**Capítulo 9: Sobrellevando la noticia.**

-¿Qué?

-Confío en tí, Inuyasha. Se que nunca harías algo para dañarme... y si lo hiciste... no importa... la vida que tengo en este momento es casi perfecta... yo... estoy bien así...

Kikyo entreabrió sus ojos, ¿Inuyasha y Kagome estaban hablando?, ¿qué no conocían la palabra "descanso por la noche" o "dormir sin que dos personas estén hablando sin parar cerca de tu cama"? la joven pudo ver sus sombras reflejadas en la pared, ambos estaban de pie, frente al otro, a corta distancia entre sí. Sonrió levemente, ¡finalmente las cosas tomaban su curso!

-¿Aún si yo fuera un asesino? - Escuchó preguntar a Inuyasha. Bien, ese no era el tipo de confesión que ella estaba esperando que él dijera a su prima, pero bueno, era Inuyasha, no sabía nunca qué esperar de él. Sin embargo al ver cómo la chica se tensaba supuso que esta charla nocturna no tenía nada que ver con una confesión de amor o algo así.

-¿Tu fuiste quien causó las heridas o quien provocó su verdadera muerte? - ¿la muerte de quién? ¿Inuyasha había matado a alguien? ¿por eso se había ausentado todo ese tiempo de la casa y negado a ver a Kagome?

Observó cómo la sombra de Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza, para luego observar el suelo. Estaba sufriendo, eso se notaba a leguas de distancia.

-Dí fin a su vida... pero solo porque era un esclavo seguía ahí... yo solo...

-Quitaste su grillete. - Kagome susurró esas palabras que Kikyo casi no pudo escuchar lo que decía. Así que Inuyasha había "matado" a un esclavo... entonces la teoría que había charlado con las muchachas, de quitar el grillete, definitivamente no podría ser utilizada para liberarlos... - No lo mataste, entonces solo lo liberaste de su agonía...

-Sigue siendo algo malo... arrebaté su vida... lo arrebaté de su familia...

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?

Kikyo notó, con cierto desagrado que Kagome parecía estarse alterando cada vez un poco más, ¿pues de quién rayos estaban hablando?

-No... tu padre me pidió que lo salvara... y fue lo que hice... no sabía que... eso te causaría dolor durante más de dos años.

Escuchó a Kagome inhalar aire fuertemente, como sorprendida. Ella misma lo hizo. Inuyasha había matado al padre de Kagome.

-¿Kagome? - Inuyasha se escuchaba preocupado, ¿qué si la joven había caido en una crisis nerviosa o algo peor? Y sin embargo, Kikyo no pudo moverse de su posición.

-Devuélvemelo - La voz de Kagome temblaba de ira. - ¡Te ordeno que me lo devuelvas! - pese al tono de voz, no salió de un susurro furioso y fuera de sí.

-No puedo revivir a los muertos, Kagome... no soy ninguna especie de mago, solo sigo órdenes.

-Entonces te ordeno que mueras.

Kikyo se sentó de inmediato en su cama y observó a ambos, la visión que tuvo ante sí simplemente era... era... maldición, ¡no podía describirlo!

Kagome se encontraba de pie, con sus brazos a los costados y sus manos fuertemente apretadas. Inuyasha seguía observando el suelo entre él y Kagome, su mirada lucía arrepentida y devastada... ¿qué rayos le había pasado? ¡Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Kagome a los ojos!

Observó con tristeza el momento. ¡Y ella que hacía tan solo unos 20 segundos había pensado que esa charla era por un motivo totalmente diferente!

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso... el grillete me impide morir. - pese a su mirada, la voz de Inuyasha sonó cargada de ira y tristeza contenida. Y lo entendía perfectamente, ella acababa de ordenarle que muriera.

-Hazlo.

-No lo dices en serio, estás enojada - intentó razonar Inuyasha, aún y cuando en el fondo de su corazón sintiera devastarze poco a poco.

Kagome finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas, mas Kikyo no escuchó ningún lamento provenir de ella. Simplemente, parecía cansada. O bien aún no reaccionaba ante la noticia.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? - la escuchó susurrar, para luego mirarle directamente. Kikyo había sido detectada por Kagome, pero no por Inuyasha, quien lucía algo sorprendido por verla despierta. ¿Tan mal se encontraba? ¿Tanto le había afectado esa orden que no podía ser cumplida?

La joven se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja, lentamente, para luego colocar su mano en el hombro de Kagome y apretarlo un poco.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que me vaya? - preguntó levemente.

-No lo se... - fue la respuesta de Kagome, para luego comenzar a liberar las lágrimas que habían sido retenidas hasta ese momento en sus ojos.

Kikyo de inmediato pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente, intentando consolarla.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ¡odiaba verla llorar! ¡Y se sentía una basura inmunda, porque él era el causante!

-Creo... que lo mejor será que te marches... por un tiempo - dijo Kikyo, firmemente, observando a Inuyasha, quien le devolvió la mirada. Sintió a la piedra comenzar a lastimarle levemente, al no hacer caso a la orden dada. Pero Kikyo había anulado sus órdenes para con él, ¿o no?

_"Inuyasha... te ordeno que después de este mandato, jamás vuelvas a obedecer ninguna orden que venga de mi parte... a no ser que tú desees cumplir alguna petición que se pueda ofrecer, o sea una orden que te ayude a tí mismo."_

En pocas palabras, o el en verdad deseaba marcharse, o era lo mejor... se sintió miserable, completamente miserable. Lo sabía, por ello siempre había evitado tratar a los demás, aún a Kaede o a los muchachos, ¡Siempre terminaba haciendo daño a quienes amaba!

Inuyasha se giró y caminó hacia el balcón, dispuesto a alejarse al bosque, nuevamente. Seguiría viviendo solo, podía valerse por sí mismo... era devastador, pero podía hacerlo.

Pero eso ya no sería una vida.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

-¡Lo lamento! - habló levemente, entre sollozos, la joven, mirándolo casi con súplica. Inuyasha le miró, entre sorprendido y con un profundo, un profundo alivio en su corazón. Kagome no lo odiaba. - No lo dije en serio... yo... no se en qué pensaba. Yo... yo solo... tú... no te harás nada ¿verdad? - la joven continuó sollozando, a la par que se ponía de pie. - No hagas caso a esa orden, no quiero que mueras... yo...

Al ver su mirada preocupada, Inuyasha negó levemente con su cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas la primer orden que me diste luego de haberme resucitado? - el joven no esperó respuesta y continuó - No puedo suicidarme. Ordenaste que no hiciera ninguna tontería que atentara contra mí. Solo... me iré el tiempo que necesites para asimilar lo que ha ocurrido. Sé que esto... es algo muy difícil para tí.

-Entonces no te vayas. - ordenó Kagome finalmente liberándose del abrazo de Kikyo y acercándose a Inuyasha, abrazándolo luego y ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras silenciosas lágrimas continuaban cayendo. - Necesito saber... qué ocurrió. Además... no quiero perder a nadie más que sea importante para mí.

Eso fue suficiente para el joven, quien estrechó a la muchacha contra sí. ¡Tanto la había extrañado!

Kikyo no pudo hacer menos que sonreir si bien esto no era una declaración ni nada parecido, era al menos un paso importante para ambos. Aunque... aún debían hablar...

.-.-.-.-.

-Entiendo... - la anciana Kaede se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, mientras charlaba con Kikyo y Sango, a quien ya habían puesto al tanto de todo - sí, recuerdo que hace un par de años Ill.. Iyun... - la anciana sonrió y resopló, sin ser capaz de pronunciar el nombre del joven - Perdonen, recuerdo que hace un par de años Israel regresaba conmigo y los muchachos de unas compras... habíamos tenido una discusión o algo, no recuerdo, porque él venía hasta atrás, verdaderamente molesto. Solía pasar así que no le presté realmente atención. Israel es del tipo de personas que mientras más les discutas algo más se enojan y continua el pleito, así que imaginarán cómo eran aquellos días cuando Kouga o Sesshomaru decidían molestarlo...

-Sí, entiendo, anciana Kaede, pero no se salga del tema, por favor.

-Oh, perdona Kikyo - sonrió levemente la mujer - bueno, ¿en qué iba?... ah sí, Israel, esa vez se desvió del camino que nosotros solíamos tomar, no nos percatamos, al menos yo no lo hice, hasta que me encontraba de nuevo en mi casa... un par de horas después, Israel regresó, sin las bolsas que le había pedido cargar, y claramente perturbado. No habló durante dos o tres días con nadie.

-¿Crees que haya sido entonces cuando mató al padre de Kag? - preguntó Santo, tristemente. Saber las cosas ahora tal cual le parecían tan injustas... Kagome había perdido a un ser querido... y el causante era alguien a quien también quería mucho y no quería perder por nada del mundo. ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara a eso?

-Sí, con lo que me cuentan, creo que fue entonces... desde ahí recuerdo que se volvió más tosco y grosero, aún más que antes... él, ha pasado por tanto.

Ambas muchachas observaron por la ventana del salón hacia la terraza, donde podían ver a los demás, comiendo animadamente su almuerzo... mas Kagome no se encontraba ahí e Inuyasha estaba comiendo solo, sentado en una orilla del lugar.

-Las cosas... no van nada bien - suspiró irritada, Kikyo, mirando hacia el otro edificio frente a ellas, donde Kagome se encontraba sentada, aparentemente estudiando, en uno de los salones de clases. - Y ella lo único que hace es evadir el mundo real...

-Muchas personas eso hacen para no sufrir más... está bien, siempre y cuando no se cierren para siempre, a veces uno necesita escapar, siempre será así. - habló Kaede, mirando lo mismo que Kikyo.

-Pero no es justo... - susurró nuevamente Sango, deprimida... Kagome e Inuyasha... no merecían sufrir. No ahora.

.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha, ¿te importa si me siento?

-Diga lo que diga te quedarás aquí, ¿o no, Miroku? - preguntó el albino, mirándolo de reojo. El monje solo sonrió y se sentó junto a Inuyasha.

-Así que... finalmente descubriste su identidad. Deberías estar agradecido de ver que pese a todo la señorita Kagome te tiene mucha estima y no quiere que te alejes de ella.

-Y sin embargo estos últimos días ha estado evadiéndome... aún y cuando me dijo que me quedara... casi no hemos hablado, se la pasa en el salón de clases, supuestamente estudiando y... hoy ni siquiera vino a almorzar conmig... con nosotros - corrijió el joven, sonrojándose levemente. - ¿Qué se supone que haga? La herí, Miroku. La dañé de la forma más cruel posible...

Miroku observó el suelo, sin poder decir nada. No había nada que pudiera decir realmente.

-Me pidió la verdad... pero aún no quiere que se la diga, me dijo que cuando fuera el momento para hablar, ella me lo diría... pero... si me pide toda la verdad, si pide que me sincerize completamente con ella...

-Le dirás que la amas - suspiró Miroku, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Inuyasha volteó a observarle claramente turbado y sorprendido, ¿acaso era tan obvio? ¡¿qué demonios le había hecho esa mujer? - ¡Oh! ¡¿Es en serio entonces? ¡Yo pensé que Sango solo deliraba! - exclamó el monje, no menos sorprendido que el joven hanyou.

Inuyasha tardó unos segundos antes de percatarse de que él mismo había hecho que Miroku se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la colegiala.

-¡Maldita sea, Miroku! - exclamó, claramente molesto, antes de voltear su rostro y mirar hacia los patios del instituto. No notó la mirada de broma de parte del joven monje, a propósito había actuado así para sacarlo de su especie de "trance depresivo".

¡¿¡Qué demonios le había hecho Kagome!

.-.-.-.-.

-¡Terminé! - exclamó la joven, subiendo a su habitación y tirándose, sin reparos, en la litera inferior, lanzando lejos la mochila de su escuela y aventando con sus propios pies sus zapatos. Si no hubiera sido porque Shippo se encontraba en la habitación, de buena gana también se habría desecho de su uniforme escolar.

-¿Terminaron tus exámenes, Kagome? - preguntó el pequeño, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Sí! ¡Y a partir de ahora tengo dos deliciosas semanas de vacaciones para mí solita! - exclamó como niña pequeña ante un juguete nuevo.

-Me da gusto ver que de nuevo sonríes. - habló Kikyo, entrando en la habitación, siendo seguida de cerca por Inuyasha. La joven también lanzó lejos su mochila y se recostó en la otra litera.

El joven hanyou se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Si yo me encuentro perfectamente. - habló Kagome, sonriendo.

Mas esa sonrisa era forzada.

-Kagome... - habló Inuyasha, acercándose a la muchacha. Aún y cuando no se movió y al escucharle volteó a mirarlo, manteniendo su sonrisa, pudo notar que ella se tensó al reparar en su presencia.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - falso. Esa sonrisa era falsa. Esa mirada era falsa. Ese tono amable era falso... ¡todo lo que ella pretendía mostrar hacia él era falso!

Kikyo tomó a Shippo en sus brazos y salió del lugar. Esta vez ambos necesitaban hablar. Y para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos escapara, puso seguro a la puerta de la habitación. Del balcón únicamente podría escapar Inuyasha y era obvio que quien quería hablar era él. No había problema por ello.

-¿Por qué te haces esto, Kagome? - preguntó débilmente, bajando sus orejas hasta casi pegarlas a su craneo. Él, que no podía mentir, sabía reconocer la falsedad a leguas de distancia.

-No se a qué te refieres, Inuyasha - habló Kagome, su sonrisa flaqueando.

-Pediste que no me marchara, aparentemente aceptaste los hechos sin mayor problema y luego te comportas así. - Inuyasha bufó molesto y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con impotencia. - Odio verte molesta o llorando por mi culpa, pero si necesitas hacerlo debes hacerlo. No está bien que te ahogues en tu propio sufrimiento.  
Kagome había ido bajando la vista con cada palabra dicha por Inuyasha.

-Tampoco está bien que te ordenara el morir...

-No, no lo estuvo. Pero habló tu amor por tu padre, Kagome, es natural que por instinto buscaras protegerlo subconscientemente.

-No se qué me está ocurriendo... - Kagome finalmente miró a los ojos a Inuyasha, con una mirada entre deprimida y otra que gritaba auxilio. - Es decir... debería correrte de aquí pero no puedo hacerlo. Eres alguien muy importante para mí Inuyasha pero... mataste a mi padre.

Eso era un hecho, pensó Inuyasha para sí. Ni siquiera él se sentía a gusto ya estando en esa casa. Sentía que no lo merecía.

-Y sin embargo...no puedo hacerte nada. Y entonces siento que estoy manchando el recuerdo o... ¿humillando? no encuentro la palabra adecuada... ¿deshonrando?... insultando a mi padre, permitiéndote estar cerca de nosotros... ¿qué me diría? Me siento tan culpable... yo... quisiera sabe qué me diría... yo... - Kagome poco a poco se fue quebrando, hasta únicamente hablar en suspiros o gemidos leves, debido al llanto.

Inuyasha se acercó y abrazó a la chica, ésta no opuso resistencia.

-Comprendo lo que dices, por Dios, claro que lo comprendo. Pero tu padre jamás te culpó a tí... ni siquiera por un momento pienses que esté molesto... tú no sabías nada. Tú solo buscabas un modo de ayudarme... y aún pese a todo yo... mira cómo te lo pagué...

La joven no dijo nada, sin embargó, levantó sus brazos lentamente y correspondió el abrazo del joven. Sí, él había arrebatado la vida de su padre pero... ¡no podía culparlo!

-Es cierto también que yo no sabia quién era él... y él... se encontraba muy mal, Kagome... aún sueño con ese día, jamás he dejado de pensar en cómo pude haberle ayudado, si hubiera habido otra manera... si tan solo hubiera pasado más temprano por ese lugar quizá... - Inuyasha guardó silencio ante los recuerdos. Ante esos tortuosos recuerdos. - Y cuando me enteré que era tu padre... Dios, Kagome, no tienes idea de lo miserable que me sentí...

La joven levantó su mirada.

-No sabía que también tú habías sufrido por su muerte. - habló Kagome quedamente, para luego suspirar de manera profunda. - Supongo... que de alguna u otra forma... esto es algo que nos hizo miserables a los dos.

Finalmente la chica se había tranquilizado. Inuyasha respiró aliviado por unos segundos.

-Sabes aún... aún pese a todo, no cambiaría nada. Sí... extraño mucho a papá pero... y aquí me siento una maldita por decirlo, porque no creo que estuviera bien que lo dijera pero... si para recuperarlo, tuviera que perderlos a tí... a Shippo... a Kikyo incluso... si tuviera que volver a mi antiguo hogar y no volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes nunca más... preferiría que no. Preferiría que todo siguiera su curso tal cual... a él ya lo perdí... no soportaría perderlos a ninguno de ustedes.

Inuyasha se enterneció por lo dicho por Kagome. Y era cierto, sonaba algo cruel, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y... él tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin Kagome. Bien o mal... ¿quién decía lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal? Él no era malvado. Lo sabía. Shippo se lo había dicho. La misma madre de Kagome le había dicho que él era un buen chico. Aún después de que le contó la verdad... ella se había limitado a sonreir tristemente y agradecerle por haber alejado a su marido del sufrimiento...

-¿Crees que podrías... contarme ahora lo que sucedió? - preguntó Kagome, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Es eso una orden? - preguntó suavemente Inuyasha, necesitaba sacar esa historia de su corazón pero... no quería lastimar más a la joven entre sus brazos.

-La verdad no mata, Inuyasha... - repitió la frase que dijera hacia ya varias noches - yo necesito saberlo y tú necesitas liberarte de ese episodio... además... esto nos ayudará a superarlo con mayor facilidad... porque lo haremos juntos.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome directamente a los ojos, de manera profunda. "Juntos" adoraba cuando ella decía esa palabra, aún y cuando no la dijera en el sentido en que él lo anhelaba, le llenaba el corazón saber que al menos ella le consideraba alguien importante en su vida.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó por última vez.

Kagome tan solo asintió, tras sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatar... aquel fatídico día, hacia más de dos años, donde había tenido un primer y último encuentro con el padre de Kagome.

.-.-.-.-. 

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_Bien, aquí me tienen nuevamente y luego de una larga ausencia. Honestamente esta historia estuve a 3 segundos de mandarla al basurero, por como se fueron dando los eventos... me era imposible hablar de la muerte hasta hace un par de días (Un ser querido pasó a mejor vida, yo estoy ya perfectamente no se preocupen) pero entonces... ahora hablar de la muerte no me parece un juego, en lo absoluto, nunca me lo ha parecido pero jamás he sabido cómo expresar sentimientos o emociones cuando uno está ante situaciones como esta._

Creo que capté bien las reacciones de ambos, si bien lucen confusas, intenten ponerse en su lugar y verán que uno realmente en ese momento no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

En fin... creo que de momento es todo, el próximo episodio mostraré finalmente lo que en realidad sucedió con el padre de Kagome (esta es otra cosa que soñé... de verdad fue perturbador...) y pues agradezco sinceramente por sus comentarios, espero los suyos para este episodio y les agradezco también por leer esta historia.  


_Muchísimas gracias =)  
Hasta la próxima actualízación._

**Notas de autor:**

_Y aquí lo tienen, esta vez creo que no tengo que explicar nada más, volver a leer este episodio, me hizo recordar esas fechas, la verdad yo me encontraba muy mal, no se cómo fui capaz de escribir todo esto, pero bueno, ahí lo tienen =) me apasiona escribir, aunque no sea muy buena en ello, como dije en las notas al principio, dependiendo de sus mensajes publicaré el siguiente capítulo este miércoles (por lo menos 5 reviews me alegrarían el día) pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y perdónenme, nuevamente, por haber dicho algo el episodio pasado que no fue verdad TT-TT ahora sí, en el próximo episodio la verdad de lo que sucedió entre el padre de Kag e Inuyasha._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos =)_


	10. Hace dos años

**Notas del 17 de septiembre del 2010**

_**¡NO TENGO PERDÓN!**_

_**En verdad lo lamento muchísimo! Yo juraba, les juro que juraba! (sí, redundancias! XD) que ya había publicado el episodio 10 el miércoles 8 de septiembre (ya se me hacía raro no haber recibido ningún mensaje en la semana….) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no en serio que lo siento muchísimo! TT-TT y yo confiada en que ya había publicado la explicación! D= no de verdad que lo lamento, para compensarlo les dejo aquí el episodio 10 y el 11 publicados ambos el día de hoy, de veras que mil disculpas TT-TT y hasta escrito tenía ya todo! No se qué rayos me pasó D'= solo espero que no me vayan a dejar de leer de verdad que lo siento muchísimo….**_

**Notas de Autor del 08 de septiembre del 2010**

_Bien, no llegaron a los cinco reviews, pero definitivamente cuatro lo valieron =) pero ahora sí, el siguiente episodio no será sino hasta el otro viernes (17 de septiembre) por motivo de mi ceremonia de graduación de profesional y búsqueda de trabajos y así jajaja así que hasta el otro viernes, el siguiente episodio =)_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a todas las personas que leen el fic (pero en serio, nada les cuesta dar clic al botón de enviar review ;D) jejejeje ^^ y ya no los distraigo más, aquí les dejo el episodio! =D_

**Notas de Autor originales (19 de mayo del 2010):**

_Bien, es tardísimo pero no me podía ir a dormir sin publicar este episodio. Gracias por sus mensajes, espero este capítulo libere las dudas de algunos de los lectores y espero no decepcionarlos con esto. Me costó horrores realizarlo... pero creo que la etapa más difícil del fanfic finalmente llegó a su fin, así pues, los dejo con el nuevo episodio, por favor comenten y espero les guste.  
_  
**_Advertencia: Descripción de violencia explícita. Sangre y esas cosas, así que si son delicados del estómago, ya saben. Al menos para mí es algo fuerte…_**_  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**E****sclavitud****  
Capítulo 10. Hace dos años...  
**  
-¡Esta vez te excediste, Kouga, nos va a matar!

-¡Nunca nos alcanzará, Miroku! ¡Es un perro debilucho!

-¡Cállate, lobo sarnoso!

-Israel, no tienes que gritar, estás justo a mi lado.

-Perdone, anciana Kaede - refunfuñó el joven híbrido, caminando a su lado, mientras observaba cómo Miroku y Kouga hacían intentos en vano de echarse a correr.

-Señorita Kaede, por lo más sagrado, levante esa orden, si no escapamos ahora mismo de Inuyasha nos matará - sollozó Miroku, caminando lo más rápido que podía pues la orden de la anciana Kaede había sido "Dejen de correr por hoy" así que...

-Bueno Miroku, debes entender que es muy peligroso para una anciana como yo andar sola por estos lugares. Más a estas horas de la noche.

-Pero si con Sesshomaru basta para que le proteja - replicó esta vez el joven lobo, mientras llevaba cargando de 5 a 6 bolsas de plástico, que contenían víveres y cosas que acababan de comprar.

-Tal vez, pero no me gusta salir y estar en silencio todo el trayecto.

Touché.

-¡Keh! Pues no veo por qué ese lobo sarnoso tenía que acompañarnos, con Miroku o conmigo habría sido suficiente.

-¡Oh, bueno! ¿Qué una mujer no puede pedir por unos momentos la compañía de sus amigos de toda la vida? - exclamó, entre risas, ante las quejas de sus compañeros, porque para ella no eran esclavos, eran como sus propios hijos (aunque antes habían sido como sus padres, luego sus hermanos, luego uno que otro amor platónico por ahí cuando tuvo 15 años... y es que con Sesshomaru cerca, nadie se resistía...) - en fin... solo por hoy no quiero que sigan discutiendo, por favor.

Inuyasha miró, enfurruñado, a Kouga, sin ser capaz ya de replicar nada de lo que él dijera.

-¿Sabías, Miroku, que los perros se les llama el mejor amigo del hombre porque siempre corren tras sus amos como los viles animales que son?

-Kouga, creo que no es el momento para...- intentó interrumpir Miroku, entendiendo de inmediato las intenciones del joven lobo. Si no podía discutir, insultaría indirectamente.

-No, en serio, vi un documental en la televisión... y claro, me tocó vivirlo en carne propia hace siglos, cuando no era esclavo. Los terratenientes o los líderes daban una orden y los perros se lanzaban sin miramientos a obedecer.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos, severamente disgustado. La anciana Kaede no estaba captando el doble sentido de las palabras de Kouga y le escuchaba atenta, creyendo que hablaba de las mascotas comunes de los humanos... ¡Qué tan equivocada estaba!

-La anciana Kaede ordenó no correr, pero no pasará nada si te detienes un momento y sales del rango donde puedas escuchar a Kouga. - habló Sesshomaru, fría y discretamente hacia Inuyasha, quien le miró algo sorprendido. Si bien no se llevaban mal, en esos casi 70 años que tenían viviendo juntos con Kaede habían hablado unas... ¿50 veces a lo sumo? bueno, con Sesshomaru nunca había tema de conversación.

El joven híbrido ralentizó sus pasos, permitiéndose relajarse una vez que notó cómo los demás daban vuelta a una esquina. Esperó 10 segundos más y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, cargando con las 3 bolsas de mandado que le habían encomendado: Las barras de pan, los botes de leche y la mantequilla.

El consejo de Sesshomaru dio resultado, pues Inuyasha caminaba tras los demás, sin oír las críticas absurdas que Kouga, altanero y sin mirar atrás, lanzaba contra Inuyasha y Kaede iba tan absorta escuchándolo que no reparó en la ausencia del joven.

Nunca había entendido por qué, pero siempre había pique entre él y Kouga. De toda la vida. Desde el sengoku, en ocasiones se lo encontraba y solían insultarse, una pelea, sangre o moretones en algún lugar y cada quién se marchaba por su lado... ¿era así como demostraban su amistad? Porque aceptaba que no odiaba al lobo pero tampoco era santo de su devoción...

-Estúpidos pensamientos. - se regañó a sí mismo. No podía permitirse abrirse nuevamente ante nadie, no sabía siquiera cómo se sentiría cuando Kaede se marchara al más allá. No quería seguir sufriendo la pérdida de amigos y seres queridos. No debía entablar amistad con nadie. ¿En qué momento sus pensamientos habían girado a esa dirección?

-Al..guien... - un murmullo. Inaudible para los humanos, y casi indetectado por Inuyasha, se escuchó al momento que el joven hanyou pasaba cerca de un callejón que dividía la calle principal de una plazoleta entre edificios, abandonada. El joven observó el lugar con atención, antes de continuar con su camino. Quizá los fantasmas de su pasado nuevamente le habían hecho una jugarreta en su mente.

-Detén...gan esto... alguien... - nuevamente el murmullo. Inuyasha se detuvo. Al instante siguiente de haberlo escuchado nuevamente, casi inaudible, notó, mucho más fuerte, a alguien tosiendo y escupiendo fuertemente. Algo había en la plazoleta.

Kaede y los demás continuaron su camino, sin notar nada. ¿Qué pasaría si se separaba de su dueña por unos segundos? Ella no le había ordenado no apartarse... Inuyasha siguió el sonido de los lamentos y se adentró al callejón... ya podía escuchar a Kouga decir: "Igual que un perro curioso". Se molestó consigo mismo, apartando al tonto lobo de su mente. Ya tenía suficientes insultos de su parte como para, además, agregárselos él mismo.

En cuanto dieran las 12 de la madrugada (porque la anciana había pedido que no pelearan solo ese día) se encargaría de darle unas buenas razones para...

Inuyasha detuvo instantáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y las bolsas cayeron a sus pies, lado a lado, quedando abandonadas casi un segundo después, pues el joven corría (o al menos, lo intentaba) lo más rápido posible hacia el cuerpo que yacía tirado entre un pequeño muro que dividía una antigua área de juegos y unos botes de basura que habían sido volcados cerca de él.

Al llegar a su lado (que le pareció había tardado minutos en llegar) se hincó y notó, con horror, que se trataba de un humano, esclavo como él, pues portaba un grillete gris, con una piedra platinada en su centro, atado a una de sus muñecas, gravemente herido.

Decir gravemente herido era minimizar el asunto. ¿¡Cómo era posible que ese hombre siguiera siquiera respirando?

A lo largo de todo su torax, desnudo pues su camisa estaba casi hecha jirones debido a los cortes, tenía incontables heridas de cuchillo y, al menos las que pudo contar en la oscuridad, al menos 20 tiros de bala, todos en puntos vitales del cuerpo. Varios a la altura de su corazón, otros tantos en sus pulmones y estómago, así como uno que había pasado limpiamente por el centro de su garganta.

Sus piernas se encontraban extendidas en un ángulo extraño y a través de los agujeros del pantalón podía ver marcas gravísimas de quemaduras. La mayor parte de su piel se encontraba en carne viva... e Inuyasha pudo jurar por un momento que había visto una parte del hueso de la pantorrilla y la rodilla de ese hombre.

Los brazos parecían intactos a simple vista, mas Inuyasha los vio excesivamente delgados en la parte posterior de ellos y prefirió no comprobar si lo que había visto a pocos pasos del cuerpo era su propia carne.

El rostro de ese hombre, quien aún pese a todo se mantenía consciente y respiraba, mostraba severas heridas, no lo suficiente para desfigurar su rostro, pero sí perforando su piel. Sangre seca le cubría casi por completo la frente y el cráneo.

Inuyasha pudo jurar que si le tocaba la parte trasera de su cráneo se encontraría con una nada agradable sorpresa.

Haciendo esfuerzos intensos para no desmayarse del horror presenciado, pues ni siquiera Sesshomaru pasaría inmune ante tal estado, Inuyasha buscó los ojos del hombre. Uno miraba perdido un punto indefinido, mientras el otro encontraba los suyos propios. Con su ojo marrón - chocolate, profundo, le miró suplicante.

-Haz... que pare... - le oyó susurrar. Lágrimas mezcladas con la suciedad y sangre seca se mezclaron al caer de sus mejillas. ¿¡Cuántas horas llevaba en ese estado! Ninguna de sus heridas sangraba y sin embargo se mantenía con vida, ¡era algo imposible!

-¿Quién le hizo esto? ¿Quién es usted? Mi dueña no está lejos, puedo pedirle que... - Inuyasha se puso de pie, dispuesto a alcanzar a los demás, al ir al paso de Kaede no deberían estar muy lejos, mas antes de poder hacer nada, la mano izquierda, que tenía el grillete y lucía menos lastimada, le sujetó de su tobillo derecho, impidiéndole moverse.

Pudo haberse liberado con suma facilidad pero no quería dar una herida más a ese hombre.

-Quítalo... haz... que pare... - repetía incansablemente el hombre, lágrimas cayendo, casi indetectables gemidos de dolor saliendo de su garganta perforada...

-Necesita ayuda, puedo traerla, yo...

-Nece...sito mi... lib..libert... - un nuevo ataque de tos interrumpió la súplica del hombre, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos justo a tiempo, al escuchar cómo el esclavo a sus pies escupía no solo sangre, sino sus propias entrañas. Lo podía jurar.

Inuyasha se hincó nuevamente y con su ahori limpió, delicadamente, el rostro del sujeto, quien a cada respiro parecía partírsele el alma.

-El...grillete... haz... que pare...

El joven híbrido observó nuevamente la mano del sujeto. Notando que la elevaba un poco en el aire, se la tomó, con fuerza pero sin herirlo, intentando transmitirle algo de su propia energía... y algo de calor, ¡la mano estaba helada y amoratada!

-¿Debo quitar su grillete? ¿Eso quiere?

El hombre, solo Dios sabía como, asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-Pero eso lo mataría... - Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta entonces. Si le quitaba el grillete... se decían ser rumores pero, la gente siempre decía que al quitar el grillete al esclavo éste moría. Él mismo había observado, con el pasar de los años cómo las personas sencillamente retiraban el objeto del cuerpo de sus esclavos y estos caían sin vida al suelo, luego de unos segundos. ¡¿Acaso ese hombre quería que se convirtiera en un asesino?

-No... - susurró nuevamente, al notar las intenciones de Inuyasha, de alejarse nuevamente.

-¡Debe haber un modo de ayudarle!

-No... - negó nuevamente el hombre, casi con desesperación. Solo eso funcionaría. Necesitaba que le matara.

-¡No cargaré con una muerte de alguien inocente! ¡Dígame quienes fueron y les haré pagar, les exigiré que lo liberen, pero no puedo hacer esto! - exclamó, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel. ¿Él, matar a un esclavo? ¡¿A alguien como él?

-No levantarán... la orden...

-¡¿Qué orden?

-Sigue... respirando...

Esas dos simples palabras... ¡Esas dos simples palabras!... ¡Por algo así él...! ¿¡Por qué no había dejado su tonta discusión con Kouga? Así habría podido correr delante de todos, como siempre lo hacía, y quizá, solo quizá, habría descubierto a quienes le hicieran esto. Quizá hubiera podido salvarlo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que matarlo? ¿¡Por qué no podía dejarlo ahí o llevarlo con alguien? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan...?

-No... hijo, no te culpes... - le sorprendió escucharlo hablar. Era como si todas las fuerzas que le quedaban las hubiera conservado para ese momento. - para nada es... tu culpa... no lo será jamás... ni mucho menos les guardes rencor... ni guardes... cualquier sentimiento de pena... o algo malo en tu corazón... no te tortures eternamente... yo... no los juzgo... no soy nadie... para juzgarlos... no les guardo rencor... eso solo... solo lograría matar mi alma... El rencor solo mata el alma.

¿¡El alma! ¡Maldita sea, si era así entonces esas personas que le habían hecho eso eran el diablo mismo! ¡Ellos no podían tener un alma! ¡Nadie habría sido tan cruel como para...! ¡De ninguna manera!

-No... mates tu alma... - dijo el hombre, nuevamente, suplicando con su mirada. - ...¿nombre?...

El joven le miró turbado, por completo, ¿cómo así le pedía...?

-Isr... mi nombre... es Inuyasha. - habló finalmente, apretando sus colmillos y tomando la muñeca del sujeto entre sus garras. Con un corte limpio el grillete ya no estaría en contacto con su piel.

No quería convertirse en un asesino... pero tampoco era un maldito sádico que dejara a las personas sufrir así. Lo que estaba a punto de cometer no era un asesinato, se repetía mil y un veces. Eso no era porque él fuera una mala persona. Él debía salvar el alma de esa persona. Esa persona se lo suplicaba... y que Dios le perdonara por lo que iba a hacer.

El hombre sonrió débilmente, aún entre tanto dolor pudo encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, al saberse acompañado, aunque fuera por un completo desconocido. Un desconocido que él se encargaría de cuidar y proteger desde el más allá. Lo juraba por su hija Kagome que cuidaría de Inuyasha. Haría eso por él.

-Gracias... Inuy..asha...

El joven cerró sus ojos y cerró sus garras, para luego apartarlas bruscamente del brazo del señor. El grillete yacía en el suelo, partido en pedazos. El brazo del hombre, intacto, ninguna herida ocasionada por el muchacho que, sentía, se quebraría de un segundo a otro, presa del dolor. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que había realizado algo atroz.

Al abrir sus ojos, opacada su mirada, observó el cuerpo inmóvil de ese hombre, quien mantenía la débil sonrisa que había logrado formar al final, para él. Sus ojos, cerrados, daban a todo su rostro una expresión de profunda paz.

-... once... doce... trece... catorce... quince... - Inuyasha comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Lo había... había...

-

-Poco después yo... - pasó su brazo por la espalda de la muchacha.

En algún momento de su relato, Kagome se había aferrado a su pecho y, ocultando su rostro entre sus ropas, había comenzado a llorar, sin realizar sonido alguno. Al principio Inuyasha se había interrumpido pero ella le había casi suplicado que continuara.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, donde se dedicó a acariciar levemente la espalda de la muchacha entre sus brazos, continuó.

-Poco después, busqué si había alguna pertenencia suya en el lugar, algo que me ayudara a identificarlo. No había nada. Ni siquiera una cartera vacía (su rastro hubiera servido... y nuevamente los insultos de Kouga los comencé a imaginar...) no había nada... finalmente, esperé a que algún policía o una ambulancia, lo que fuera, pasara por ahí, durante sus rondas de noche. Nadie pasó... cerca de una hora después decidí ir con Kaede y contarle lo ocurrido pero... la orden de no correr seguía vigente. Y si me veían con su cuerpo en brazos... en ese estado, yo... yo quería... necesitaba saber que... pero...

-Comprendo Inuyasha - habló levemente la muchacha. - Si te hubieran visto te habrían acusado del asesinato...

-Yo lo maté.

-Tú no lo heriste...te habrían acusado de todas las atrocidades que habían cometido contra él... tú solo cumpliste su deseo... prosigue, por favor.

Inuyasha observó el rostro de la muchacha, entre sus brazos. Ella observaba el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero prestándole atención a cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada gesto suyo.

-...Cuando llegué a casa de Kaede, estaba tan molesto por su tonta orden que... no le dirigí la palabra ni a ella ni a nadie por dos o tres días. Yo... me sentía como escoria, no lo se... fue horrible - confesó finalmente, temblando ligeramente, mas sin pasar desapercibido por la joven, quien volteó a mirarle a los ojos. - Cuando finalmente pude comunicarme con alguien, por teléfono, sin que los demás se enteraran (pues comenzarían con un interrogatorio y yo no me sentía para nada bien el contestarlo... y peor aún, ser mandado a contestarlo...) llamé a un número de emergencias y les dije que había escuchado disparos y gritos en la plazoleta... rezaba porque tu padre siguiera ahí... esperaba que de ese modo alguien lo encontrara y pudiera identificarlo y devolverlo a los suyos... sabía que era de esta época pero... no pensé en ese momento que las llamadas eran anónimas, por lo que nunca se comunicaron de vuelta conmigo para informarme qué había pasado... cuando finalmente pasó la medianoche, me dirigí rápidamente a la plazoleta, libre de las órdenes que Kaede había dado solo para ese día... pero ya no había nadie.

Kagome fue esta vez quien recordó. Ella y su madre se encontraban en la sala, esperando noticias. Sabían que su padre ahora era un esclavo, pero él había prometido que encontraría un modo de escapar y volvería con ellas. Fue entonces cuando el teléfono sonó y el jefe de policía le había informado a su madre, que habían encontrado el cadáver de su esposo... y ahí fue cuando todo su mundo hasta ese momento se había derrumbado.

-Por mucho tiempo busqué, en noticias, periódicos, la radio, lo que fuera - Inuyasha continuó su relato, perdido en sus pensamientos, liberando todo lo que su interior había vivido carcomiéndolo durante esos dos años - cualquier dato, saber que su familia lo había encontrado y ahora tenía un lugar decente donde descansar... pero simplemente nada salió. No había ni rastro de él. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y Kagome sabía la razón. Al ser un esclavo, no le habían tomado importancia y lo habían descubierto al encontrar los restos del grillete cerca.

- Solo es la muerte de un esclavo más - les había contestado un redactor del periódico, al haberse negado a publicar la estela de defunción - ¿Se imagina si hiciera una por cada esclavo muero? El periódico nunca se terminaría, lárguense.

Y así había sido todo...

Inuyasha sintió cómo, delicadamente, las manos de Kagome acariciaban levemente sus mejillas. Limpiándolas de sus propias lágrimas. No sabía en qué momento él también había comenzado a llorar, mas la joven lucía mucho más tranquila y hacía ya varios minutos que había controlado su propio llanto.

-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha. - habló la muchacha, sin retirar sus manos - se que hiciste lo que pudiste... y ahora comprendo muchas cosas que antes solo fueron incógnitas para mí... yo... gracias.

El joven bajó su mirada, sin ser capaz de retener más su llanto, pero no se atrevía a apartar a la muchacha de su lado. Se sentía como un estúpido. Él, necesitarla de ese modo...

-No es denigrante liberar el sufrimiento. Dijiste que no me ahogara yo con el mío. No te obligues a hacerlo tú tampoco, tampoco guardes tu sufrimiento. Aquí estoy. - escuchó la voz de Kagome. Inuyasha al instante se abrazó de la joven y fue esta vez él quien lloró, desconsolado, en su pecho.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Kikyo, con lágrimas en los ojos, movió la silla que mantenía atrancada la puerta, para luego retirarse escaleras abajo, siendo seguida de cerca por la madre de Kagome y Shippo, quien la consolaba, asegurando que, en ese momento en que el padre de Kagome necesitaba de compañía... que necesitaba de alguien que lo acompañara en sus últimos momentos, no pudo haber nadie mejor para ese momento que Inuyasha.

-

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_Y por hoy ha sido todo, no se qué tan corto haya quedado, pero espero les guste. Finalmente el pasado que ligaba a Inuyasha con el padre de Kag fue revelado... me costó meterme en los zapatos de Inuyasha, me ayudó bastante el hecho de haber soñado con esa figura... yo, creo que logré transmitir lo que debía ser y espero lo comprendan y no me critiquen por el giro tan "oscuro" que tuvo este episodio. El próximo prometo intentar no hacer sufrir a los personajes jejeje._

Gracias por sus comentarios, hasta la próxima actualización ^^

**Notas de autor:**

_Y esto fue todo, por hoy no tengo ningún comentario más que hacer, hasta el viernes de la próxima semana._


	11. ¡A la playa!

**Notas de Autor del 17 de septiembre del 2010**

_Ya, ahora sí que me pasé, de veras, lo repito, mil perdones, pero bueno, ya explicado el pasado que unía a Inuyasha con el padre de Kag, ahora sí les dejo el episodio 11 =) disfrútenlo ^^_

**Notas de Autor originales (29 de julio del 2010):**

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio, recién salidito del comal, espero les guste =D aunque sea cortito, es más divertido y punto clave (como otros jiji) en la trama de la historia =D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**E****sclavitud****  
****Capítulo 11: ¡A la playa!**

- ¡Verano! - gritó Kagome con alegría, mientras corría por todo el patio de la escuela, sin importarle si alguien decía nada contra su persona.

-Se le ve muy feliz - habló Sesshomaru, desde la azotea, observando cómo la chica tomaba a Kagura y Sango de sus hombros y comenzaba a girar con ellas de un lado a otro.

-Si, está muy contenta. - suspiró Inuyasha, observando enternecido cómo la joven sonreía sin parar.

-¿Y podemos saber el motivo? - Kouga se acercó esta vez al barandal, para ver cómo Ayame, desde la entrada, le hacía señas de que traía prisa. - Vaya, olvidé por completo que hoy teníamos que pasar por sus padres a la fiscalía. ¡Nos vemos, muchachos! - y sin decir nada más, Kouga saltó de la azotea hacia el edificio contiguo, desde donde brincó hacia un árbol cercano, bajando luego al lado de la chica, con gran agilidad.

-¿Fiscalía? - Miroku miró el camino que habían tomado ambos jóvenes y luego observó a Sesshomaru - ¿Los padres de Ayame están metidos en algún aprieto?

-No, para nada. Su padre es uno de los jueces supremos de esta ciudad. Su madre trabaja en el departamento de recursos humanos de la federación.

Inuyasha y Miroku observaron pasmados a Ayame, quien ya se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes. Entonces su familia era gente de dinero y poder.

-Vaya, mira a dónde fue a parar Kouga, una súper casa de lujo, qué envidia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Miroku? - Inuyasha nuevamente prestaba atención a Kagome, quien ahora se encontraba tendida en el pasto, sobre las piernas de Kikyo, a quien aparentemente había empujado al suelo en medio de su diversión.

-Bueno, la familia de Sango no es pobre, están bien acomodados, pero su padre es un tacaño - Miroku hizo un mohín muy chistoso, como niño pequeño - La otra vez no me permitieron pedir una pizza para cenar.

-Miroku, ¿no será que en lugar de ser tacaño, está tratando de proteger a la sociedad femenina de ti?

-Sesshomaru, ese comentario me ha herido.

-¡Muchachos, vámonos! - escucharon gritar a Sango, que se encontraba de pie junto a Kagome, quien aún tendida en el suelo no dejaba de reír.

El trío de esclavos bajó de la azotea, de forma similar que lo hizo Kouga, siendo Miroku cargado en la espalda de Inuyasha. Pese a tener grandes habilidades, él seguía siendo un humano.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kag? Ya, deprisa, quiero llegar a casa a comer.

-¡Vacaciones! - exclamó la muchacha, feliz - ¡No puedo creerlo finalmente tengo vacaciones! ¡Creí que este día nunca llegaría! ¡Podemos ir a la playa, Inuyasha! No está muy lejos, pero ir y venir no me apetecía. Podemos acampar en el bosque, o salir de viaje, puedo planteárselo a mi mamá... ¡oh oh oh ! ¡Ya se! ¡Quizá podamos...!

-Basta basta, sí, haremos todo eso, haremos todo lo que quieras pero vámonos ya, muero de hambre - interrumpió Inuyasha, colocando sus garras sobre la boca de Kagome, siempre procurando no hacerle daño, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por la repentina cercanía del joven.

-Kagome, no siento mis piernas.

-¡Oh, lo lamento, Kikyo! - la joven se puso de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa y entre ella e Inuyasha ayudaron a Kikyo a ponerse en pie, quien al principio tuvo problemas para mantener el equilibrio.  
-Creo que una de mis piernas se durmió.

-Oh, eso se arregla fácil. - dijo Sango, con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡No, no se atrevan! - Kikyo no pudo moverse pues era fuertemente retenida por Inuyasha, a la par que Sango se acercaba y lanzaba una palmada a la pierna de Kikyo, poco arriba de su rodilla, causando que la joven comenzara a sentir hormigueos por toda la pierna.

-Listo, con eso quedará.

-¡Eres una malvada! - Kikyo comenzó a caminar, medio cojeando, aguantando el dolor que había recibido la pierna al despertarse (¿nunca les ha pasado? el hormigueo da risa, pero ya que se despierta la pierna... auch xD)

-Jajajajaja, lo lamento Kikyo - Kagome nuevamente sonreía con énfasis. Tanto ella como Inuyasha se acercaron a la joven - pero es una ocasión que pocas veces se repite, debiste ver tu expresión cuando Sango se acercaba.

-Kagome... - llamó Inuyasha quedamente, como intentando llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió, pues la muchacha volteó a mirarle confundida. El joven solo negó con su cabeza levemente para luego mirar a Kikyo, a quien los demás observaron también.

Kikyo se había detenido repentinamente y miraba hacia la entrada del instituto, entre dolida, molesta y decepcionada.

Frente a ellos iba caminando una pareja, un joven muy apuesto, iba caminando tomado del brazo de una jovencita menor que ellos, quizá de segundo año. Ambos iban charlando y en sus asuntos. El joven por un momento observó entre su charla a Kikyo, mas dos segundos después giró su vista y siguió charlando como si nada sucediese.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ambos habían subido a un automóvil estacionado cerca y se marchaban por la carretera.

-Kikyo, ¿quién era él? - preguntó Kagura, acercándose con cautela y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, por si necesitaba apoyo, mas la chica solo bajó su mirada levemente y luego suspiró profundamente.

-Nada importante, una basura más de mi vida, nada más... - luego de un par de segundos, levantó su mirada y observó a Kagome, con una leve sonrisa - ¿Ya nos vamos, Kag?

-Sí, claro.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kagome se dirigieron al autobús escolar, como ya era su costumbre y abordaron, esperando con ansias llegar a casa.

-Pero miren nada más, pero si es la señorita Kikyo-soy-demasiado-para-tí-bicho, ¿qué le trae a este mundo de los jóvenes que usamos el tranporte escolar? oh, es cierto, eres igual de pobre que nosotros, ¿no? - hizo burla una de las chicas que ya se encontraban en el autobús, cuando vieron subir al trío. (Había costado un montón de tiempo el hacer que Inuyasha viajara con ellas {tal cual hacían unos cuantos esclavos} y no en el techo del autobús o corriendo por su cuenta)

-Eres una exagerada, idiota. - contestó fríamente Kagome, caminando por entre ellos, como si nada. Kikyo le siguió de cerca, sin bajar la vista ni una sola vez, mas los ojos comenzaban a ponérsele llorosos. Inuyasha pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica, dándole su apoyo y ayudándole a avanzar más deprisa, no sin antes gruñirle al grupo de chicas que había comenzado a reír al verlos, asustándolas de sobre manera. Él no tenía ningún inconveniente en detestarlas... ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Al llegar a sus sitios habituales, al final del camión, el resto de las personas parecieron perder poco a poco el interés. Con el tiempo los dejarían en paz. Eso era lo único que mantenía a Kikyo inquebrantable, pero cada día era más difícil seguir con eso.

Desde que Kikyo se volviera sincera con su familia, habían descubierto que ella rodeaba el bosque, para llegar a una colonia de gente rica, desde donde fingía salir de una de las casas y era recogida siempre por un muchacho, el mismo que le había volteado la cara el día de hoy.

Tal y como le había dicho Kagome, todos eran hipócritas y solo la trataban por interés en su dinero. Cuando Kikyo se mostró tal cual era, sin tener que dar explicaciones, la mayoría de sus "amigos" le habían dado la espalda. Y es que ¿cómo era posible que la chica más popular resultara ser pariente del bicho raro? Eso la convertía automáticamente en alguien de dudar, y al ver que se trataban bien y, peor aún, al enterarse que vivían juntas, eso solo la tachó como otro bicho raro.

Kagome no tenía problema con ello, pero a Kikyo le costaba adaptarse, lo estaba logrando, ignorar las burlas, aprender a valorar a quienes sí lo merecían, no dejarse quebrar delante de ellos, pues eso solo generaba más burlas, pero sobre todo, no guardarles rencor.

Porque eso solo mataba el alma.

Prácticamente habían adoptado esa ideología como un modo de vida, Kagome, Kikyo e Inuyasha le debían mucho a esa frase, ellos habían sufrido mucho de alguna u otra forma y esa pequeña frase, poco a poco, les devolvía la vida, la calma, la paz.

-Admiro mucho tu valor, Kikyo - habló finalmente Inuyasha, sentado al lado de ella. Kagome se encontraba sentada a su costado izquierdo. - Lo has hecho bastante bien.

-Gracias, Inuyasha - la joven sonrió levemente, mirando a la nada, como pensativa - Se que no estoy mal, se que por primera vez en años estoy haciendo lo correcto y lo que tarde o temprano me traerá felicidad... pero no puedes evitar que en el fondo duela. Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que pese a la hipocresía y todo eso, alguien que se decía llamar amigo mío me apoyara. Pero ya vez, todos me dieron la espalda.

-Tal vez, Kikyo - habló Kagome, asomándose por delante de Inuyasha - pero no estás sola. Nos tienes... -

-Los tengo a ustedes dos, a Sango, Kagura, Ayame y los muchachos, lo se. - Kikyo le sonrió con dulzura. - Se que no estoy sola y nunca dije que me entristeciera ser yo. Ni me avergüenza. Solo...

-Te sientes dolida porque confiaste en ellos, pese a todo. - Completó Inuyasha, en su típica pose de sentado indio, a la par que cerraba sus ojos - Eso pasará tarde o temprano. Sin importar qué, pronto superarás eso y te darás cuenta que, por haberte mantenido firme, alcanzaste lo que querías, aún y cuando todo fuera difícil. Admiro tu valor.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron al notar cómo el muchacho volvía a sonrojarse, clara muestra de que nuevamente había hablado sus pensamientos de más al no poder mentir.

-

-Y creo que esto sería todo. - habló Kagome, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente, observando su obra maestra.

-¿Porqué te empeñaste en hacer un edificio con nuestras maletas, Kagome? - Sango observó, con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, la torreta que había creado la joven en el techo de la camioneta que habían rentado.

-Me encontraba aburrida, no puedes culparme.

-Pero hija, esto no podrá pasar por debajo de los túneles.

-...cierto... ¡Inuyasha!

-¡Yo no fui! - se escuchó exclamar desde el interior del departamento, a lo cual las mujeres presentes rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Aún falta mucho, muchachos? - Ayame se quejó, sentada encima de la tapa del motor de la camioneta, siendo acompañada por Kouga

- Me muero de aburrimiento.

-Perdona Ayame, pero Shippo e Inuyasha son muy lentos en cuanto a empacar se trata.

-¿Qué no deberías ser así tú y no el perrucho? - preguntó Kouga, claramente extrañado. Normalmente Inuyasha no tardaba nada en decidir qué... - ¡Oh! Miroku está con él, ya, ya entendí todo. - y sin más se echó a reír.

-

-¡Por última vez Miroku, deja mis cosas en paz!

-¡Pero Inuyasha, esto está tan pasado de moda! ¿Para qué diablos quieres unos pantalones de mezclilla para ir a la playa? ¡El traje de baño basta y sobra!

-A diferencia de tí, mujeriego - respondió Inuyasha, quitándole a Miroku de las manos el par de pantalones que pretendía guardar - yo no solo voy a la playa a tirarme en la arena a ver chicas.

-Me ofendes, hermano mío.

-Sí claro, cállate y lleva esas maletas abajo, ¡y ni se te ocurra husmear en ellas!

-Si si... ya voy, pero date prisa, las muchachas nos están esperando.

Cuando Miroku se marchó, con un par de maletas bajo el brazo, Inuyasha observó nuevamente la habitación a su alrededor, esperando no olvidar nada. Entonces notó que Shippo seguía sentado en la cama, observando fijamente hacia el balcón.

-Ey, ¿Shippo? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó acercándose al pequeñuelo, quien miró el suelo y suspiró hondamente.

-Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

-Especifica, enano.

-...las cosas entre nosotros... Kagome y tú... no están fingiendo ¿verdad?

-Yo no puedo fingir, Shippo. Ambos hablamos, hace semanas que pasamos por lo del padre de Kag, ella ha ido aceptándolo con el tiempo.

-Entonces esa sonrisa... ¿si es auténtica?

-Te lo garantizo, enano.

Shippo sonrió enormemente. Juntos salieron de la casa y subieron las últimas maletas al auto.

-Bueno, muchachos, tengan mucho cuidado. - Se despidió la señora Higurashi, besando a su hija y abrazando a Inuyasha. - Prométanme que no harán ninguna tontería y que se cuidarán mucho en estos dos meses. Desearía tanto ir con ustedes pero, ¿quién cuidaría de la casa?

-Mamá, te insistimos que el anciano Totosai y el viejo Myoga podrían cuidarla. Pero tú dijiste que no.

La señora Higurashi sonrió en medio de su travesura, claro que no quería ir, deseaba tener excelentes noticias de Kag e Inu para cuando regresaran. Si iba, sentía que solo los refrenaría un poco más en su relación.

¿Cómo lucirían sus nietos con orejitas de perro?

-¡Tía! - llamó por quinta vez Kikyo, sacando a la señora Higurashi de su ensimismamiento. - Mejor descansa un poco, parecía que te habías quedado dormida.

Y la señora volvió a sonreír, claro que estaba soñando, un hermoso futuro para su hija.

-

-¡Playa! - gritaron Kagura, su hermana menor, Kanna, Sango, Kagome (con Shippo en sus hombros), Kikyo y Ayame, a la par que corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello por todo el lugar.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kouga observaron, molestos, cómo todas se marchaban dejándolos con la tarea de cargar con las maletas.

-Definitivamente somos los esclavos más raros del planeta - habló Kouga, mientras terminaba de guardar la última de las maletas en la habitación de la casa de campo que habían adquirido.

-Así que esta es la casa de verano de la señorita Kagome, vaya Inuyasha, qué suerte tienes. Toda esta casa para ustedes solos.

-Cállate Miroku, por si no lo has notado, todos están aquí.

-Oh, así que lo que decía Miroku es cierto, estás enamorado de Kagome - sonrió Kouga, no altaneramente, si no más bien como agradecido - Me da gusto ver que finalmente bajaras esa coraza, amigo.

-¿Coraza? - preguntó el hanyou, confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes, eso que decías de no volver a abrirte a nadie más. Hace siglos, siempre que luchábamos lucías determinado a proteger a quienes te importaban. Con el tiempo, luchabas para protegerte a tí mismo. Me da gusto ver que pudiste salir adelante.

-Kouga tiene razón, Inuyasha. Quizá no seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero estamos felices por ti, estoy seguro que la señorita Kagome también te tiene mucha estima, definitivamente todo sufrimiento te está siendo compensado.

Inuyasha no pudo responder a nada, observaba sonrojado sus pies, calzados en unas sandalias delgadas y cómodas, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Honestamente... no se cómo es que permití que pasara esto... hace dos años... - Inuyasha se paró junto a la ventana, observando a las muchachas divertirse como nunca, todas sonrientes, sin preocupaciones, completamente felices - luego de lo que sucedió con el padre de Kagome, me dí cuenta de que, con o sin coraza, como lo llamaste, Kouga... dolía igual. - El joven puso su mano sobre su corazón, ya no mirando a Kagome, sino mucho más allá de ella, mucho más atrás en el tiempo.

Los youkais y el monje se miraron ligeramente sorprendidos entre sí, Inuyasha jamás se había abierto tan sinceramente como lo hacía ahora. Miroku sonrió levemente, calmando a los otros dos, definitivamente, la influencia de Kagome era beneficiosa para el muchacho.

-Lo único que conseguía con ignorarlos, ser frío, intentar protegerme según lo que yo creía... solo me hacía miserable. Yo, buscaba la muerte más que a nada en este mundo... recuerdo bien esas épocas, eran insufribles para los hanyous como yo... y cuando finalmente la muerte me encontró y no se me permitió acompañarla... pensé "¿por qué demonios me suceden estas cosas?" y todo aquel infierno que viví... - Inuyasha volvió a centrar su mirada en Kagome, ya no importándole qué decía o a quiénes se lo decía, esta era una conversación mucho más profunda, su alma finalmente estaba hablando, su alma finalmente veía de nuevo la luz del sol. - Todos aquellos pesares... todo valió la pena, si con ello pude conocer al probablemente único ser en esta tierra que sea tan perfecto y que me aceptara por ser quien soy. Aún y cuando tengo mis errores, ella... siempre está ahí. Así como yo siempre estaré para ella.  
Miroku y Kouga lucían mismas miradas de shock, el joven había comenzado a susurrar lo último, no lo suficientemente bajo como para no escucharle, pero era obvio que esas palabras no iban dirigidos a ninguno de ellos.

Kouga fue el primero en salir del shock y se acercó, sonriente a Inuyasha, para luego comenzar a golpearle en la cabeza con sus nudillos.

-¡Nuestro pequeño hanyou está enamorado! - cantaba tontamente, haciendo rabiar a Inuyasha. Miroku pronto se unió a la diversión.

Sesshomaru por su parte, había escuchado en silencio respetuoso a Inuyasha. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la ventana y observó a Kagura correr por entre la arena, totalmente ajena al mundo, solo concentrándose en divertirse. Eso le sacó una ligera sonrisa. Esa chica podía ser muy volátil y le encantaba eso, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta. Verla le recordó a otra mujer y su mirada se ensombreció notoriamente. Desvió la mirada y lo que vio sólo le puso más tenso.

Kanna corría de un lado a otro, juntando y recolectando conchas de mar y alcanzó a escucharla decir palabras como "...segura que le gustarán..." "...nunca ha visto una...". El joven taiyoukai observó casi con dolor cómo la niña se entretenía... y repentinamente observó cómo el cabello de la niña se volvía negro, casi al mismo tiempo que su visión.

-¡Ey, Sesshomaru, despierta!

-¡Con un demonio, no hagas bromas, falta todavía semana y media para tu aniversario de muerte!

-¡Esto no es de buen gusto, imbécil, reacciona!

Finalmente el youkai abrió sus ojos, se encontraba recostado en la pared de la cabaña, aún escuchaba las risas de las muchachas afuera, así que supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Increíble... ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había desmayado? Hacía ya 700, 800 años si no mal recordaba... inaudito.

El taiyoukai se puso de pie y, sin mirar a nadie más, salió de la habitación. Los demás se observaron entre sí.

-¿Qué creen que le haya ocurrido? - preguntó Miroku, claramente perturbado por el repentino desvanecimiento del taiyoukai.

Kouga se encogió de hombros y caminó a la ventana, buscando qué pudo haberle causado repentina reacción al joven.

Y entonces se percató.

-Muchachos... alguna vez les conté que Sesshomaru... ¿tuvo una hija?

-

-¡Kagome, eso no se vale!

-Nadie habló de reglas - contestó juguetonamente, huyendo de las chicas, a quienes acababa de destruirles su castillo de arena.  
Entre toda la persecución, Kagome tropezó mas pronto se vio sujeta en los brazos de alguien. Sonrió sin percatarse, Inuyasha siempre la salvaba.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Inuyas... ¿¡Hojou! 

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_Y hasta aquí el episodio de hoy! =D Finalmente logré poner esta parte también! ^^ ahora si, aviso, estoy en la recta final de mi carrera, hasta el 10 de agosto termino, así que hasta entonces podré pensar en alguna continuación, nuevamente mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero hayan disfrutado de este episodio ^^_

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! 

**Notas de autor:**

_Y de veras que sigo traumada porque se me fue totalmente la onda… también D= me hubieran escrito y preguntado o algo que por qué no actualizaba TT-TT en fin, con confianza, gente, incluso tomatazos me caen bien jajaja pero háganme saber en fin, espero verlos el próximo viernes, ahora sí, para el siguiente episodio ^^_


	12. Pasado y Reflexiones

**Notas de Autor del 24 de septiembre del 2010**

_Bien, luego de toooda la semana aquí estamos ya en el episodio 12 =) espero lo disfruten ^^_

**Notas de Autor originales (28 de agosto del 2010):**

Lo logré! ¿Me creen si les digo que ahora no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con Hojou? Chihuahuas Auki! DX para qué metes personajes que no te gustan? XDDD bueno, como sea, finalmente aquí hablaremos del pasado de Kouga y Sesshomaru... espero lo entiendan, la verdad es que he andado extraña estos días, pero quería terminar hoy. Mil gracias Dika y Virginia por sus comentarios ^^ espero este episodio les guste =)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud****  
****Capítulo 12. Pasado y reflexiones.**

-Muchachos... alguna vez les conté que Sesshomaru... ¿tuvo una hija?

-¿Que Sesshomaru qué? - Miroku e Inuyasha se observaron, sorprendidos. ¿El hombre de hielo había tenido una hija?

-...antes, Sesshomaru no era así. - Kouga asomó su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana y contempló el paisaje. Pudo ver cómo el taiyoukai caminaba por la playa hacia el mar y se sentaba en una de las rocas, probablemente recordando. - Él tenía una vida... los dos teníamos una vida...

-

-...y eso sería todo, general.

-Bien, háganle llegar el reporte a Sesshomaru y avisen al clan que mañana partiremos.

-A la orden, mi señor.

Un grupo de youkais salió del lugar, quedando solo uno, pequeño, con aspecto de sapo y color verde, quien en ese momento guardaba los rollos de pergamino utilizados en esa reunión.

-Jaken, ¿qué has sabido del estado de Sara?

-Sigue muy delicada, mi señor - habló el pequeño, sin distraerse de su labor - pero tenemos fe en que se repondrá pronto.

-¿Y la niña?

-En perfecto estado, aunque creemos que debido a las complicaciones que hubieron durante el parto, quizá no haya desarrollado del todo sus habilidades youkai.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno... no soy quién para decirle estas cosas, mi señor, pero...

-Habla ya, gusano. - Kouga se puso de pie y pisó la cabeza de Jaken, la cual hizo un sonido extraño al golpearse contra el suelo.

-El señor Sesshomaru piensa que probablemente la niña podría ser solo un hanyou o quizá incluso una humana. El desarrollo del embarazo de la señora Sara fue demasiado delicado. La cría pudo no haber nacido siquiera, es un milagro que pudiera respirar por su cuenta siquiera.

Kouga entonces salió del salón y se dirigió a los jardines del palacio donde, sabía, encontraría Sesshomaru.

El joven taiyoukai se encontraba sentado junto a uno de los cerezos del lugar, en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en telas: su única hija.

La pequeña intentaba coger, sin éxito, una espiga con la cual Sesshomaru trazaba unas líneas imaginarias en la frente de ella.

-Luce bastante bien. - habló Kouga, acercándose a la bebé, Sesshomaru solo le observó por unos segundos y luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Es muy enérgica para su edad, nadie pensaría que fuera tan delicada. - La voz de Sesshomaru era casi como un susurro, tranquilo, cual aguas de un pequeño riachuelo. Al hablar, la pequeña en sus brazos dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Sara aún se encuentra en cama?

-Esta mañana estábamos paseando en el jardín, está delicada de salud, pero no es una inválida, sin embargo solo pudo caminar por unos minutos antes de agotarse. Sus damas de compañía la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación, mientras yo me quedé por unos minutos con Rhin.

-¿Quién diría que podrías ser tan paternal?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar en una habitación, con 7 mujeres y una bebé de tan solo unas semanas de nacida? Te ignoran totalmente y no te dejan acercarte, soy su padre, tengo también derecho a estar con ella.

Kouga sonrió ante el reclamo infantil de Sesshomaru, eran contadas las ocasiones en que él hacía eso, pero mostraban que dentro de toda la fortaleza del lord de las tierras del norte, se encontraba el mismo Sesshomaru que había crecido junto con él.

-Un pajarito me dijo por ahí, que probablemente Rhin no herede ninguna de tus facultades youkai. ¿Has pensado en qué harás si eso llegase a suceder?

-Recuérdame matar a Jaken.

-Oh, si lo hiciera, él estaría muerto desde hace milenios, Sesshomaru. Tan solo está preocupado por ustedes, no en balde fue nuestro protector cuando éramos tan solo unos cachorros.

-¿Cómo fue posible que ese renacuajo llegara a cuidar alguna vez de mí?

Kouga volvió a sonreir y tomó a la pequeña Rhin en sus brazos, quien a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida, permitiendo a Sesshomaru el estirarse un poco.

-¿Sabes? Yo también he pensado en comenzar mi manada, no sería mala idea tener cachorros corriendo por todo el castillo.

-Rompiendo los jarrones, rayando las pinturas, entrando a hurtadillas a habitaciones peligrosas o que no deberían estar a su alcance...

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tuvo una hija.

Tras unos segundos de silencio ambos rieron levemente, disfrutando un poco de esa paz que hacía tanto no tenían.

-¿Cómo fue la reunión?

-Mañana acudiremos al noroeste, tenías razón, han comenzado a concentrar a sus hombres en el lugar, si continuamos luchando como hasta ahora, recuperar las tierras del noroeste será pan comido. Definitivamente fue una excelente idea establecernos en el norte.

-Dependerá de la decisión del consejo, sobre todo con respecto a qué hacer con los cachorros y mujeres que habitan bajo nuestro cuidado.

-¿Crees que debamos advertir a las aldeas humanas de alrededor?

-Ya saben que estamos en guerra, si no han escapado, es porque son tontos o quieren morir.

Rhin eligió ese momento para abrir sus ojos y comenzar a jugar con el pelaje que tenía la armadura de Kouga.

Ambos hombres observaron el entretenimiento de la pequeña.

-

5 años habían pasado desde entonces.

Sara nunca se pudo recuperar del todo y finalmente había fallecido mientras dormía. La pequeña Rhin, por el contrario, pudo salir adelante y pese a no haber heredado ninguna de las facultades youkai de su progenitor, era una niña muy enérgica, curiosa e inteligente.

Sin embargo, las guerras continuaron y momentos de paz como el acontecido bajo aquel cerezo nunca volvieron a repetirse.

Sesshomaru hacía lo posible por proteger sus territorios y a su pequeña, así como a su gente. Él era el lord, era su responsabilidad la seguridad de su tribu.

Kouga por su parte había comenzado a hacer acuerdos con otros grupos y manadas, con el fin de ampliar sus territorios, sin embargo, durante algunos de los encuentros, un grupo se rebeló a ambos líderes y una aldea humana, junto con su palacio feudal, se vio afectada. Esto provocó cada vez más problemas.

Aunque los humanos eran más débiles en comparación con los youkai, los superaban en número y bueno, al haber sido un palacio importante todos los humanos de alto rango de las distintas zonas se habían unido en contra del clan del norte.

En una de esas luchas, varios grupos de guerreros se reunieron y tomaron cautivos a varios de los miembros de uno de los clanes aliados. Por más que lo intentaran, Sesshomaru y Kouga no pudieron hacer nada por ello.

Por primera vez en milenios, Sesshomaru ordenó retirada para sus tropas. Mientras no conocieran la ubicación del palacio, que era protegido gracias a los poderes de los youkais del lugar, no debían preocuparse por los cachorros y las mujeres del clan, sin embargo, un día finalmente el traidor se reveló.

Uno de los capturados, Onigumo, había dado la ubicación exacta del palacio a cambio de recuperar su libertad.

Ahí fue cuando todo empeoró.

El ataque masivo sorpresa tomó desprevenido al clan y finalmente ni Sesshomaru ni Kouga pudieron cumplir con su rol de lords.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, están comenzando a atacar el castillo! Arrazaron con las líneas de defensa.

-¡Jefe Kouga! Han tomado prisioneros a los sabios de la tribu. Amenazan con matarlos si no nos entregamos.

-¡Jaken! - se dejó escuchar por encima de los gritos y alertas del resto de los combatientes que se encontraban en el lugar.

El pequeño Jaken llegó corriendo al lado de su señor y, confundido, recibió a la pequeña Rhin, quien además del miedo, lucía ilesa.

-Llévate a Rhin a algún lugar seguro, lejos de las tierras del norte, ocúltense, Ah-Un los llevará sin problemas.

-¡Pero, Señor Sesshomaru! Yo no puedo dej... - Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y, tras dedicarle una última mirada a su hija, y acariciarle levemente la mejilla y el cabello, tomó su espada y salió a combatir.

-¡Los buscaré en las montañas de la tierra de Ryukossei! Explíquenle lo que ha ocurrido, contacta con Totosai y protege a Rhin con tu vida. - fue su último mandato.

-¡Papá! ¡No te vayas! - Rhin intentó perseguirlo mas se vió detenida por el pequeño youkai, quien apenas y le llegaba a la altura de la nariz, pero era un youkai a fin de cuentas, una niña humana no era nada para él.

-Debemos marcharnos, señorita. Este sitio ya no es seguro. - Y sin más, Jaken cargó a la pequeña y emprendió carrera a los establos, donde montó a Ah-Un y se alejó velozmente del lugar, ignorando en todo momento el llanto y las súplicas de Rhin por regresar al lado de su padre.

Mientras tanto, Kouga y Sesshomaru seguían combatiendo, hombro a hombro. La armada enemiga seguía llegando, eran incontables. De un momento a otro, finalmente, la artillería llegó.

-Vaya, Sesshomaru mira - Kouga lucía agotado, mas eso no evitó que sonriera de lado, esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba - Los humanos que han traído armas exportadas finalmente llegaron, ¿crees poder con ellos?

-Nada que Bakusaiga no pueda destruir. - Sesshomaru entornó su mirada, perlas de sudor caían de su frente. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo la silueta que se alejaba por los aires. Aún con su oído, apenas era capaz de detectar el llanto de Rhin, pidiéndole a Jaken regresar.

La armada se dejó ir contra los dos guerreros, que eran los únicos que seguían en pie. Y ambos comenzaron a combatir con todo lo que sus espíritus guerreros podían.

-

-...ese día fallecimos ambos. Finalmente un grupo elite llamado Shichinintai, mejor conocido como Los Siete Guerreros llegó y uno de ellos utilizó ataques con pólvora. El castillo se vino abajo, todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos se vio reducido a la nada. Finalmente, unas bombas nos alcanzaron.

-Es por eso que cuando son sus aniversarios tienen tantas heridas. Sabía que había sido la batalla, pero jamás pensé que hubiera sido tan grave - Miroku se encontraba sentado en una de las camas de la habitación. Inuyasha, recargado contra el marco de la puerta, observaba a Kouga, sin decir palabra.

-Si, pero de algo de lo que me enorgullezco es haber muerto en batalla y no como prisionero. Nuestros cuerpos no fueron mutilados, pero esa explosión fue lo último, ya no nos quedaba nada de energía, teníamos varias heridas de bala y armas. Sesshomaru... bueno, él no estaba nada mejor que yo. Ambos caímos al mismo tiempo y bueno, la verdad sea dicha, yo fallecí antes que él. Él, hasta el último momento se aferró a la vida... En ese entonces no sabíamos nada sobre los Esclavos, pensamos que ese era el final, pero al despertar en el campo de batalla desolado, a merced del enemigo, nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error.

Kouga caminó a través de la habitación y se dispuso a salir, haciendo un gesto a Miroku e Inuyasha para que le siguieran, dejando en claro que su historia aún no terminaba.

-Durante años, Sesshomaru obedeció a las órdenes únicamente porque el poder del collar lo forzaba. Varias veces, miles, buscamos el modo de escapar, muchísimas más lo conseguimos, pero siempre algo nos impedía llegar hasta las montañas. O una emboscada, o alguna orden que nuestros oídos alcanzaran a detectar nos impedían salir jamás del territorio donde fuimos prisioneros... Jamás pudo reencontrarse con Rhin. Al paso de 100 años, fue la primera y la última vez que le vi llorar. También fue la única vez que lo he visto desmayarse. Ese día, fue cuando todo colapsó para él. Cuando volvió en sí, se había convertido en quien es ahora. - Kouga no pudo evitar mostrar dolor en su mirada al recordar a la pequeña niña con quien jugaba, la pequeña que les sonreía tras volver de una batalla, victoriosos, la pequeña que juraba algún día convertirse en un youkai como su padre, una youkai de las flores y así siempre tenerles flores hermosas.

- Rhin era una humana. No pudo haber vivido más que ese tiempo. Ella era su todo, y estoy seguro que si él hubiera podido detener su tiempo en algún momento distinto, éste habría sido en aquel día, junto al árbol de cerezo. Desde entonces, Sesshomaru se convirtió en quien es ahora. Jamás se permitió volver a confiar en nadie más, no desde la traición de Onigumo. Si a mí no me destazó fue únicamente porque yo estuve con él en todo momento desde que éramos cachorros en entrenamiento. - Kouga se interrumpió por unos segundos, mientras entraban a otra parte de la casa.

La cocina lucía antigua, pero el refrigerador funcionaba perfectamente, Kouga tomó una jarra de limonada del interior y se dispuso a servirse un poco, tanto hablar le había secado la garganta.

-Sé que lo que él fue, aún sigue latente en su ser. De lo contrario, hoy estaría desquiciado, el recuerdo de Rhin es lo que le ha mantenido en cordura, pero... bueno, no es nada fácil... yo lo comprendo pero al paso de los siglos aprendí que aún y cuando levantes una coraza a tu alrededor, aún dolerá, así como tú lo dijiste Inuyasha, ese mismo pensamiento tengo yo. Sesshomaru no ha perdido sus sentimientos, solo los oculta, porque no quiere volver a pasar por todo ese dolor.

-Sí, eso me consta - Miroku bebía de su propio vaso y luego miró a Inuyasha - O acaso me dejarás mentir, Inuyasha, si bien no hablamos mucho con Sesshomaru cuando estamos solos, dime, ¿alguna vez cuando estuvimos prisioneros en aquella época, lo viste siquiera dirigirte la mirada?

Y entonces Inuyasha recordó. Cuando se convirtió en esclavo y años después falleció Tsubaki, un comprador le había llevado hasta donde Miroku y ambos sirvieron a esa familia y sus futuras generaciones durante un par de siglos. Finalmente, tras otra venta habían llegado a manos de un dueño que gustaba de coleccionar Esclavos.

Ahí habían conocido a Kouga y Sesshomaru.

Kouga tras unos meses se había convertido en lo más cercano a un amigo (aún con sus constantes pleitos y/o recuerdos de batallas tenidas con Inuyasha en el pasado) y Sesshomaru simplemente ni les dirigía la mirada. Desde entonces siempre que cambiaban de dueño, los mantenían junto a los 4, ya que eran excelentes en cuanto a guerra se tratara.

No era agradable de decir, pero en sus manos corría sangre de muchas personas, habiendo sido forzados a combatir durante aquellas duras épocas... todo siempre igual, ellos 4 eran únicos, poderosos, inmortales y sobre todo, no podían traicionar, mentir o desobedecer a su amo si éste se los ordenaba (y vaya que se los habían ordenado infinidad de veces).

Por su parte, Inuyasha era desconfiado y se mostraba altanero, no deseando tratar con nadie más. Sabía que él seguiría viviendo sin importar qué, mientras que los demás no. Ya había sufrido mucho antes de ser un esclavo, no quería continuar con eso, sin embargo, a veces él mismo bajaba su guardia sin darse cuenta, pero Sesshomaru no. Él había sido incapaz de romper o de siquiera saber en qué pensaba.

No había sido sino hasta que empezaron a vivir con Kaede que Sesshomaru comenzó a cambiar, finalmente abriéndose un poco y conversando de vez en cuando con ellos, incluso dándoles consejo, como aquel que le dijera sobre Naraku.

-Definitivamente algo lo hizo cambiar. - habló finalmente Inuyasha, intentando encontrar en qué momento Sesshomaru había bajado la guardia que durante casi 500 años había mantenido firme.

-Yo casi puedo jurarles que fue Kaede. ¿Recuerdan cuando se convirtió en nuestra dueña? - preguntó Kouga, causando un resoplido en Inuyasha.

-Su padre sí que era un idiota, mira que comprarnos como regalo de cumpleaños para una niña...

-Bueno, Inuyasha, no negarás que fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado. - Miroku sonrió ante el recuerdo de su dulce ex-dueña.

-Bueno, al menos hasta ahora... - no pudo evitar murmurar Inuyasha, para luego voltear la mirada, sonrojado hasta la médula, ante las risas de Kouga y Miroku.

La verdad fuera dicha, la vida con Kaede había sido casi como una cura para todos ellos, habiendo vivido entre tantos dueños tan maliciosos. Pero su vida actual con Kagome... era la gloria y salvación misma. Lanzando un último resoplido y cacheteándose nuevamente mentalmente, Inuyasha se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

Kouga por su parte, siguió con su relato.

-Bueno, cuando Kaede nos recibió, no fuimos esclavos para ella, fuimos como sus amigos, los padres y ejemplo a seguir que ella no recibió adecuadamente.

-Vaya ejemplo a seguir fuimos - sonrió con culpa, Miroku.

-Bueno, todos tenemos errores, señor mano larga. - se burló Kouga.

-Pero que conste que nunca le hice nada a ella.

-Solo porque al descubrir que tenías ese tipo de pensamientos te ordenó mantener tu mano alejada de cualquier lugar que no fuera su cabeza. Y eso porque le gustaba cuando le dabas palmaditas en ella. En fin, ¡dejen de interrumpirme! Yo noté el cambio en Sesshomaru, lo conozco perfectamente. Ver crecer a Kaede, para él fue como ver crecer a Rhin.

-¿Fue por eso que él siempre se mostraba tan al pendiente de ella? Pensé que había sido alguna orden de Kaede. No es secreto que ella lo amaba cuando tenía quince años. - preguntó Miroku.

-Jajaja, es cierto - Kouga sonrió con pena ante el recuerdo. La pobre chica había llorado en su hombro luego de recibir la negativa de Sesshomaru, quien en ningún momento había sido grosero con ella, pero eso no evitó que le doliera. - Bueno, también tuvo mucho que ver su negativa cuando aquello ocurrió. Rhin era su hija. Kaede era como su hija. Él no la vería jamás como algo diferente a eso. Pero creo que precisamente por verla así, fue que comenzó a ser el de antes.

-Sí, quizá fue eso. - accedió Inuyasha.

El trío permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. A los pocos segundos escucharon a las chicas gritar desde afuera.

-¡Kagome, eso no se vale!

-Nadie habló de reglas - se escuchó decir a la chica de cabello azabache.

-Oh, Inuyasha, vamos, parece ser que tu amada se encuentra en peligro. - canturreó Miroku, haciendo enojar al hanyou.

-¡Cállate, Miroku! - mas se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, con Kouga y el monje siguiéndole de cerca.

Al salir del lugar, notó a Kagome tropezar y caer en los brazos de un extraño sujeto. Eso solo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. ¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo que se atrevía a tocar a SU Kagome?

-¿¡Hojou!

-¿Higurashi? ¡Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Luces muy bien, Higurashi, ¿cómo has estado? - Hojou vestía unos shorts marinos y una playera sin mangas, su cabello en corte hongo caía desordenado por todas partes hasta la altura de medio rostro.

-Yo, pues bien, bastante bien, la verdad, ¿qué ha sido de tí? No sabía de tí desde la primaria.

-Ya han pasado 3 años ¿verdad? ¿Terminaste ya la secundaria?

-Si, de hecho recién terminamos exámenes, aún estoy en espera de los resultados. Quizá no alcancé el puntaje suficiente para graduarme.

-No digas tonterías, Higurashi, verás que te irá muy bien.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Finalmente tras la conversación trivial, Sango se acercó a la pareja y carraspeó notoriamente tras Kagome, haciéndola brincar de su sitio.

-¡Sango, me asustaste!

-Hola, chico extraño - habló Sango, con una sonrisa - soy Sango, mejor amiga de Kagome y si me la permites, debo matarla por destruir nuestro hermoso castillo de arena.

-Oh, pero por favor, debe haber algún otro modo de pagar semejante deuda - le siguió el juego Hojou, causando que Sango sonriera y Kagome se sintiera frustrada. No le desagradaba Hojou ni mucho menos, pero eran sus vacaciones, y tenerlo ahí, siguiéndole el juego a Sango no le cayó en gracia.

-Bueno, quizá, si nos invita la comida, la perdonemos.

-Hay bastante comida en la casa, Sango, no pienso comprar nada más.

-Kagome, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? - Inuyasha se acercó y observó, sin poder ocultar su enojo, a los presentes.

Kagura, Kanna, Shippo Kikyo y Ayame se habían mantenido al margen, de pie junto a Kouga y Miroku. Sesshomaru les observaba desde las rocas, atento a lo que ocurría.

-Veo que has hecho bastantes amigos, Higurashi. ¿Ves? Te dije que era posible. Mucho gusto - habló el joven, acercándose a Inuyasha y extendiendo su mano. - Mi nombre es Hojou, Akitoki Hojou, es un placer. ¿Tú eres?

Inuyasha le observó, claramente desconfiado y luego soltó un "Keh!", cruzándose de brazos.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero. - ¡Oh, maldición con esa niña!

-Me llamo Inuyasha. - habló, entornando sus ojos y sin poder evitar mirar a Kagome con reproche.

-Oh, eres un esclavo. - dijo Hojou al reparar en el collar que portaba el hanyou en su cuello.

-¿Algún problema con que lo sea? - Preguntó a su vez Kikyo, acercándose. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que en cualquier momento Inuyasha estallaría ante la más mínima provocación.

-No, nada, es solo que jamás pensé que Higurashi fuera del tipo de juntarse con personas con esclavos.

-Kagome es mi dueña. - Fue la respuesta del híbrido, causando que Hojou abriera los ojos, debido a la impresión.

-¿Kagome? ¿Tú, dueña de un esclavo?

La joven observó el suelo por unos momentos y luego dirigió su vista nuevamente a Hojou. Esta situación era bastante tensa, curiosamente.

-En realidad son dos, el pequeño pelirrojo que está allá también es mío, pero más que esclavos, los considero una parte de mi familia.

-Oh, ya veo...

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, nadie sabía qué decir, hasta que tras unos momentos, el estómago de Inuyasha y Shippo rugió al mismo tiempo, causando risas entre los presentes.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar en la cabaña y preparar algo de comer, nos vemos luego, Hojou. - habló Kagome, tirando de la manga del ahori de Inuyasha, el cual no opuso ninguna resistencia. Ese sujeto debía aprender con quién estaba Kagome.

...aunque bueno, no es como si ellos tuvieran algo, pero... ¡Basta! Él protegería a Kagome de tontos como él. Punto.

-Ah, espe... - Hojou intentó seguirlos, mas Miroku se interpuso ante el joven, mientras que Kouga distraía a las muchachas y las llevaba a la casa.

-No quiero parecer grosero, joven, pero acabamos de llegar y queremos pasar unas vacaciones sin problema alguno, como verá, somos bastantes en esa cabaña y quisiéramos pasar un momento solo nosotros, me entiende, ¿verdad?

Hojou le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, como confundido.

-¿Desde cuándo Higurashi tiene tantos amigos? – habló causando sorpresa en Miroku, su actitud ahora era totalmente diferente a cuando había dicho que estaba feliz por Kagome por hacer amistades - ¿Cómo puedo saber que no le harán nada?

-Joven Hojou, usted no ha estado en su vida, según entendí, los últimos 3 años, creo que no tiene derecho a reclamar sobre sus decisiones, ¿o sí?

Miroku tras esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Kikyo salió un poco después y se dirigió hacia el muchacho, que se había quedado estático en el lugar.

-Hojou, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita...?

-Soy Kikyo, soy prima de Kagome.

-Ah – Hojou entonces reparó en su apariencia - eres esa chica que en la primaria no dejaba de gastarnos bromas, ¿qué pretendes hacerle a Higurashi esta vez?

Kikyo sonrió levemente, no se había equivocado después de todo.

-Solo quería decirte que no quiero que sigas siendo sobre protector con ella, ella sabe cuidarse incluso de mí. Aunque ahora no es que necesite cuidarse ni nada, no se qué te haya dicho Miroku, pero creo que lo mejor sería que te marcharas ¿está bien?

-¿Puedes decirle a Higurashi que desearía poder venir a verla de vez en cuando? Si mañana no tiene nada que hacer...

-Sabes, sigues siendo el mismo niño egoísta de siempre. - Kikyo le miró con algo de dureza en su mirada. - Acabamos de llegar y queremos pasar un tiempo solo la familia y amigos cercanos. Puedes venir en unas semanas, si quieres, pero por favor, permite que Kagome disfrute de su tiempo con nosotros. Ella no es una muñeca que tú tengas que cuidar.

-Alguien debe protegerla, ustedes no saben...

-Oh, claro que tiene alguien que la proteja. ¿No lo viste hace unos minutos? Inuyasha siempre está ahí para ella.

Y tras decir esto, Kikyo se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña.

Hojou hizo un intento en acercarse mas Sesshomaru, que aún seguía afuera, le detuvo tranquilamente, mirando luego hacia la cabaña, desde donde se escuchaban algunas risas y pláticas.

-Te recomiendo que dejes las cosas como están por ahora.

Hojou finalmente se soltó del agarre y se marchó, mas a los pocos metros se detuvo y miró a Sesshomaru, luego hacia las ventanas de la cabaña, desde donde se distinguía la silueta de Inuyasha.

-¡Díganle a Higurashi, que sigo viviendo donde siempre, es bienvenida siempre que quiera! - luego de esas palabras el joven finalmente se marchó.

-¡Déjenme ir a darle su merecido que...!

-Inuyasha por todo lo sagrado, ¡tranquilízate!

-Maldición, Miroku, ¿no entendiste esa invitación? ¡Ese tipo pretende alejarnos de Kagome!

-No seas exagerado Inuyasha, solo quiere que charlemos un poco, de hecho ustedes fueron muy groseros con él.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el lugar, y todos observaron a Kagome, quien tranquilamente preparaba la comida.

-Hojou era mi único amigo en la primaria y como la gente solía meterse conmigo él me defendía. Es todo. Es como un hermano mayor para mí, y solía sobreprotegerme mucho.

-¡Oh, qué romántico! - Habló Ayame, causando reacciones variadas en los presentes, desde furia de parte de Inuyasha hasta duda de parte de Shippo. - ¡Es como una telenovela, Kagome! El amigo de la infancia que por caminos de la vida fue separado de tu lado y que ahora mágicamente aparece de nuevo junto a tí.

-¡Dios santo, no, Ayame! - exclamó Sango, para luego mirar disimuladamente a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Gesto que imitó Kikyo. - Kagome no está para tontas fantasías de ese estilo.

-¡Oh, pero Ayame no está del todo equivocada! - fue el turno de Kagura para hablar y repentinamente las muchachas estaban alegando sobre si le convenía o no a Kagome salir con Hojou, cosa que solo alteró aún más al pobre hanyou.

-¡Basta! - exclamó finalmente Kagome. Encarándolos a todos - ¡Lo que haga o no con mi vida amorosa no tiene por qué importarle a ninguno de ustedes!

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! - saltó Inuyasha, mas luego su mirada adquirió una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarte, Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome, e Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frío

-Pues... yo... - Inuyasha comenzó a hiperventilar y mirar a su alrededor, lo diría... ¡Lo diría! Dios, no ahí, ¡por favor no ahí! No delante de todos, ¿qué clase de momento era ese? Su mirada se cruzó unos segundos con la de Kikyo y luego dirigió su vista de vuelta a Kagome - porque... ¡porque yo...!

-Porque Inuyasha necesitará saber qué decirle a tu madre si algo llegase a pasar - interrumpió Kikyo. - Y creo, Inuyasha, que la comida de Kagome quedaría perfecta con unas cuantas ostras, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a la playa a ver si hay algunas? ¡Quizá algunos pescados estarían incluso geniales! Ve, Inuyasha.

Y sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, el joven hanyou salió disparado de la cabaña.

El mensaje fue claramente entendido para los que sabían los sentimientos del hanyou, mientras que para Kagome y las demás muchachas el momento quedó olvidado rápidamente.

Esa noche, y una vez que todos hubieron vagado por la casa, que resultó no ser tan pequeña como parecía, repartido habitaciones y demás, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en las mismas rocas donde Sesshomaru había meditado más temprano.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste en la tarde, Kikyo - habló el joven hanyou, percatándose de la presencia de la muchacha, que se acercaba en ese momento, con una pequeña manta sobre su espalda, debido al clima fresco del lugar.

-No fue nada. - Kikyo siguió su camino y se hincó a la orilla del mar, tocando el agua que iba y venía por causa de las olas.

Inuyasha la observó por unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista a la cabaña. Podía ver la silueta de Kagome pasar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, seguramente aún desempacando sus cosas.

-Realmente la quieres mucho, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kikyo, suavemente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el sonrojo del hanyou.

-La amo - susurró suavemente, para luego dirigir su mirada de vuelta a Kikyo - Y debo decir que no ha sido nada agradable saberlo sin razón alguna o haber sido forzado a enterarme de mis propios sentimientos.

-Lamento eso - Kikyo sonrió con culpa, sabiendo que era por su causa que Inuyasha se había percatado de lo que sentía por Kagome, y no de una manera muy agradable que digamos.

-Es extraño, ¿sabes? - habló Inuyasha, después de unos segundos. - Cómo las cosas han ido dándose... y luego de todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, jamás me había sentido de este modo antes. Quisiera, en verdad quisiera que todo se fuera dando de un modo normal. Aunque... yo no soy normal en lo absoluto.

-Claro que eres normal, Inuyasha - Kikyo se puso de pie y se acercó al hanyou, pasándole luego la manta y siguiendo con su camino de regreso a la cabaña. - Creeme cuando te digo que eres incluso más normal que "Bobou".

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reprimir la carcajada que le nació al escuchar el apodo del muchacho que apareciera esa tarde.

-Gracias, Kikyo. - dijo finalmente y continuó observando el mar. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó a Kagome.

-¡Kikyo, ¿dónde pusiste mi manta favorita?

-¡La tiene Inuyasha! - fue la respuesta de Kikyo.

E Inuyasha tragó lentamente, observando el objeto en sus manos, a primera instancia no lo había notado, pero ahora que la veía fijamente se percató que esa era la manta favorita de Kagome, ni muy gruesa ni muy delgada.

A los pocos segundos escuchó los pasos de Kagome en la arena.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi manta a estas horas en este lugar? - reclamó molesta, recuperando el objeto - Te lo juro Inuyasha, hoy has estado muy raro.

-Bueno yo... la tenía aquí porque Kikyo me la dio.

-¿Y por qué Kikyo te daría mi manta?

-Salió, caminó por la orilla del mar y luego me la entregó antes de marcharse. - Oh, por favor no, ¿otro interrogatorio? ¡Ya estaba cansado!

-¿Por qué te la daría? - preguntó de nuevo, esta vez confundida. E Inuyasha suspiró irritado. Observó el mar, las olas quebrándose contra la arena, la luna reflejada en la superficie acuática... quizá...

-Quizá solo quería que vieras este paisaje.

-...quizás.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome y sonrió levemente al verla tan tranquila, contemplando el mar.

-Anda, siéntate o te cansarás - habló Inuyasha, moviéndose un poco e invitando a la joven a sentarse a su lado.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces.

Ambos observaban el lugar, tranquilamente, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el aire salado se hacía cada vez más fresco, por lo que la joven terminó cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta (Pese a los reclamos de Inuyasha de que él no tenía frío)

Conforme la noche fue avanzando, Kagome terminó recostada en el hombro de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se encontraba abrazándola, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre el hombro de la chica.

Después de todo, su primer día no había salido tan mal.

-A ver cuándo me vuelve a dar las gracias - susurró Kikyo, juguetonamente, al lado de Sango, observando a la joven pareja, desde una de las ventanas.

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_¡Y finalmente salió algo! =D ¡estoy feliz! ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz, porque salió el episodio! ... ¡Y TENGO HAMBRE! DX XDDD quiero un filete jajaja rayos, en fin, no se qué tan raro me haya quedado este Hojou, pero bueno, espero no les disguste ^^ gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes y espero pronto tener el nuevo episodio. =D ¡NOS VEMOS!_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y pues así está el asunto, este Hojou, en serio que no me gusta para nada, intentaré cambiarlo en los próximos episodios. Hasta el próximo viernes ^^_


	13. Mis sentimientos

**Notas de Autor del 01 de octubre del 2010**

_Bueno, sigue sin gustarme este episodio xDDD jajajaja bueno, la verdad es que me gusta porque dio pie a que finalmente pudiera usar una escena para el siguiente capítulo (que verán la próxima semana =D) _

_Cuando tuve que escribir este episodio, yo tenía un serio bloqueo de escritor porque me percaté de algo, nunca me ha gustado el personaje de Hojou, porque se llama igual que el personaje Hojou, de Final Fantasy VII (Un personaje que uno odia con todo su ser casi desde el principio) jajaja así que pobrecito, pero bueno, me aseguraré de darle su buen final, nunca me han gustado los personajes que acaban mal, o quien sabe, jajaja ya estoy delirando =) el punto es que no era capaz de escribir sin sentir repulsión hacia Hojou y dije… ¡Oh, escribe como si fueras Inuyasha! =D benditos POV XDD jajaja como sea, disfruten este episodio._

**Notas de Autor originales (8 de septiembre del 2010):**

_Y aquí finalmente el episodio 13! =D aunque ahora no me comentaron nada T.T pero bueno jajaja yo seguiré escribiendo la historia =D espero este episodio les guste... me puse un poco emo, pero es lo que salió jijiji =) disfrútenlo!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**  
**Capítulo 13: Mis sentimientos.**

**Nota: **POV significa Point of View, se refiere al punto de vista del narrador, en este episodio habrá dos, el normal como escribo generalmente y otro narrado por Inuyasha =)

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

Lo único que era capaz de sentir en este momento, era frustración.

Y bueno, cualquiera que estuviera en mi situación se encontraría igual.

El sujeto es agradable, debo aceptarlo (¡maldito sea quien no me permite mentir!) pero simplemente no lo soporto. Es así de sencillo.

Pese a que Kikyo le pidió que dejara de sobreproteger a Kagome y le permitiera pasar el tiempo con nosotros, Hojou siguió viniendo a visitarla, casi todos los días durante toda la semana y los 4 días que no había ido con ella fue por diversos accidentes, en los que claro que yo nunca tuve nada que ver, como en ese cierre de la carretera, no era mi culpa que la roca con la que había decidido practicar un poco cayera en plena calle, impidiéndoles a los conductores y peatones cruzar.

Tampoco había sido mi culpa que aquel panal de abejas hubiera estado de mal humor... bueno, sí, era mi culpa, pero no era mi culpa que Hojou hubiera decidido pasar cerca de ahí, justo cuando yo terminé de golpear el panal.

Bien, puede ser que yo haya tenido parte de la responsabilidad, pero ¿qué con eso no se rendía nunca ese tipo?

Definitivamente, lo odio. Es así de fácil. Y lo que más odio es que él no trata mal a nadie, por lo que pronto se ganó la confianza de todos los presentes, salvo Kikyo, con quien seguía mostrándose defensivo.

Y para colmo de males, Kagome había aceptado salir con Hojou a la ciudad y yo no fuí capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo, por lo que ahora me encuentro en casa, sin poder seguirla porque ella me lo ha ordenado...

-¡Esto es tan frustrante!

-Inuyasha, yo tampoco estoy cómoda con esto, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Kagome ha decidido por su cuenta. - escucho que Kikyo me habla, ambos estamos lavando la ropa, es nuestro turno... bueno, era turno de Kagome, pero la muy ingrata...

-¡Pero no soporto al tipo! - estoy enfadado, frustrado, me siento traicionado y cualquier otra palabra que termine en "-ado".

- No porque tú lo odies, Kagome debe odiarlo igual, ¿qué pasó con "El rencor mata el alma", Inuyasha?

-No le tengo rencor, solo lo odio, es diferente. - y es entonces cuando recuerdo... - Si nos ponemos con esa idea, ¿qué el alma de ese tipo no debe estar destrozada ya? Contigo todo el tiempo se ha mostrado a la defensiva.

-Bueno... - vi a Kikyo sonrojarse, con culpa, y supe que no me equivocaba, Hojou sentía rencor hacia Kikyo - si lo pones así...

-¿Qué no se supone que tú vivías en otro país o algo así? Por algo nunca supiste de tu relación familiar con Kagome. - Cierto, vivía aquí con Naraku, pero no hacía mucho, ¿no?

-Cuando entré a quinto de primaria fue cuando regresé a este país. No es excusa, pero llevaba ya año y medio viviendo con Naraku, todo lo que en ese momento conocía era dolor y humillación, cuando antes yo lo tenía todo, dinero (ahora se que eso no es tan importante), amor, una familia, amigos... y no soportaba ver a los demás siendo tan felices. Kag, siempre fue de ese estilo de persona...

Momento, ¿cuándo habíamos comenzado a hablar de Kagome?

-...Ella siempre hacía las cosas como a ella le gustaran. Por ejemplo, si la moda era vestir con vestidos a cuadros, si ella tenía un vestido a rayas que le gustaba, lo usaba, sin importarle si se burlaban de ella o no... Si me burlaba de ella o no. - corrigió.

-¿Entonces por qué esa tendencia a menospreciarse? - no pude evitar preguntar. La Kagome que me contaban, era muy parecida a la que yo siempre veía (Que, por cierto, pese a todo lo que nos ha tocado vivir, sigo sin notar su menosprecio hacia su persona).

-Hojou - fue lo único que dijo Kikyo, y fue ahí cuando mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Alguna expresión habré hecho porque Kikyo palideció y me pidió que me calmara. - Tranquilízate, Inuyasha. No lo hizo con mala intención, que yo recuerde. Simplemente él también es así. Y no ayudaba mucho que yo siempre estuviera burlándome de ellos.

-Y si Kagome sabe que ese niño sigue siendo igual, ¡¿por qué rayos aceptó salir con él?

-Ella esperaba que, así como cambié yo, él también hubiera cambiado. Pese a todo, Inuyasha, Hojou fue su único amigo en la primaria...

Y de algún modo volvimos a hablar de Kagome y Kikyo comenzó a contarme, lo que ella conocía de su pasado...

-

**_Normal POV_**

Kikyo corría; nuevamente había tenido un pleito con Naraku esa mañana y no había sido capaz de soportar la humillación. Corrió sin detenerse, llorando a lágrima viva, una pequeña de tan solo once años no merecía tan mal trato, como si fuera una don nadie, una sirvienta.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a una plaza que se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Después de un tiempo logró tranquilizarse y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente se ocultó tras unos arbustos, no quería ser encontrada tan desarreglada y que se burlaran de ella.

Y entonces los vio.

Una pequeña Kagome y un joven Hojou caminaban por el parque, tranquilamente. Ambos tenían la misma edad de Kikyo y no habían reparado en su presencia.

-Debimos intentar preguntarles si nos dejaban jugar con ellos, Hojou, parecían buenas personas.

-Todos nos van a tratar mal, Higurashi, en la escuela siempre es así ¿no?

-¿Y por eso también tiene que serlo fuera de la escuela?

-Higurashi, somos diferentes. - Hojou no lucía molesto, sino más bien determinado a que ella le comprendiera. - Ya te lo he dicho, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, nadie más va a querer ser nuestro amigo ni pretender nada con nosotros que no sean burlas o maltratos.

Kagome bajó la vista, levemente, mostrando así su decepción.

-No entiendo, nunca los he tratado mal... ¿por qué me hacen eso?

-Porque para ellos no valemos la pena, jamás se interesarán por nosotros.

Kikyo escuchaba atentamente a los dos niños, que ahora se encontraban sentados en los columpios donde ella se había encontrado tan solo unos segundos atrás.

-Mi papá dice que yo soy una niña muy buena y alegre, me decía que yo no debía preocuparme jamás, que la gente se acercaría a mí por inercia. Que no tendría problemas al hacer amigos... dime, ¿acaso entonces él me mintió? - preguntó la pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, Higurashi, tu padre simplemente no sabía que las personas son tontas y crueles, es todo.

Ambos pequeños permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, momento que Kikyo aprovechó para escapar a hurtadillas del lugar...

-

Se encontraban ya en sexto grado. Era la hora del recreo y, como siempre, Kagome y Hojou se encontraban sentados lejos, en el jardín de la escuela, lo más alejados posible de donde pasaba mucha gente. No por ello, Kikyo y sus amigas no irían a molestarlos.

-Pero si son Bobou y el bicho. Se les ve tan lindos juntos.

-Cállate y no molestes, Kikyo - contestó Hojou, rojo tanto de vergüenza como de ira, poniéndose de pie. Kagome, sentada tras él, solo bajó la vista. Ahora tenían doce años y las cosas habían seguido siendo siempre igual.

-Ohhh, el bicho quiere llorar, quiere llorar - canturreó una de las amigas de Kikyo, causando que Kagome bajara más la vista. - ¡Sí! ¡Quiere llorar!

-Es para lo único que sirve. - fue la respuesta de otra chica.

-Vámonos, Higurashi.

Hojou tomó del brazo a la joven y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, ignorando las burlas y bullas que seguían lanzándoles las muchachas, Kikyo alcanzó a escuchar parte de su conversación mientras se alejaban.

-Pídeles que se disc...

-No lo harán, Higurashi. - Interrumpió Hojou, sin soltar el agarre del brazo de la niña.

- Entonces dile a la profesora que...

-Tampoco harán nada, Higurashi. No lo valemos.

Y los dos niños se alejaron del lugar.

-

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

Solo atiné a mirar a Kikyo con asombro, dos pequeñas historias, quizá tan tontas como sonaban pero... ese mocoso (ahora para mis ojos era un mocoso, no un niño) se había atrevido a... ¡Se había atrevido a...!

-¡Es un amargado! ¡¿Qué pretendía haciendo sentir mal a Kagome todo el tiempo? Y ella sabiéndolo, ¡¿por qué demonios le permitió acercársele?

-"El rencor mata el alma" - me recordó Kikyo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. - Como te dije, Hojou es así por naturaleza, por lo que se, siempre fue así, aún desde muy pequeño. Por alguna razón él no tenía ningún amigo, ni siquiera en el jardín de niños y por eso creo que cuando conoció a Kagome y ella le tendió su mano, él la tomó fuertemente, pero no se permitió salir al mundo exterior y tampoco quiso perderla. La hundió con él.

Eso fue más de lo que yo pude soportar y lancé mi puño contra el muro, provocando una grieta en él. Enojado, era poco. Estaba furioso. ¡Y me sentía tan impotente! Quién sabe qué cosas estuvieran pasándole a Kag en estos momentos y yo sin poder ayudarle o siquiera estar presente para partirle la cara a ese mal nacido...

-Inuyasha, Hojou no es malo, solo no conoce otro modo de vida. Además para él fue un golpe muy fuerte, cuando mi tío fue convertido en esclavo… - Oh genial, ¿ahora me enteraría de más cosas sobre el padre de Kagome? - ¡Oye, no me mires así! Si prefieres, no te cuento nada, quédate aquí con tu ira absurda.

Y sin mas Kikyo salió dejándome más enojado que nunca, debía aceptarlo, tanto conmigo, como con el tonto ese...

-

Desde esa cita rara que tuvo Kag con Bobou, yo me dí cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien.

Ella... parecía deprimida todo el tiempo.

Y yo no soportaba verla así.

Mi límite llegó un día que estábamos todos en la playa, acabábamos de armar equipos para jugar voleibol. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome y yo contra Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kouga y Ayame (Sesshomaru y Kouga eran más hábiles que nosotros, por eso en nuestro equipo éramos más). Kanna y Shippo harían de árbitros.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un golpe especialmente fuerte de parte de Kouga fue y le dio a Kagome en el brazo, nada serio, por Dios, hasta ella había sonreído al caer a la arena.

Pero ese tonto había decidido aparecer en ese momento y ahora gritaba escandalizado (por Dios, ¡Era un exagerado!) exigiendo saber qué pasaba por nuestras cabezas, por qué tratábamos así a Kagome y un montón de cosas más sin sentido que no escuché, solo recuerdo mis manos sujetando el cuello de su playera, la ira creciendo en mí, su rostro desfigurado, intentando soltarse de mi agarre, sus pies dejando el suelo y los gritos de Kagome a la lejanía ordenándome que soltara a Hojou.

No hice caso a esa orden. Y la piedra comenzó a brillar. Pero sin embargo, yo no era capaz de sentir ningún dolor.

Solo estaba concentrado en mi ira y en la desesperación que sentía al saber que ese insecto que estaba entre mis manos era el culpable del pasado miserable de Kagome y el causante de su depresión en estos últimos días.

Mi mente se puso en blanco, y ya no supe nada más.

-

**_Normal POV_**

Inuyasha se encontraba tendido en su cama, contigua a la de Kagome, con un paño humedo sobre su frente. Miroku nuevamente había realizado una serie de conjuros pequeños para ayudar a estabilizar a Inuyasha quien, presa de la ira no había reparado en el dolor agonizante que le provocaba la piedra al ignorar una orden, pero no por ello su cuerpo se volvía inmune.

Fue tanto el dolor para su cuerpo que le había mandado a un estado casi comatoso.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con rastros de abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos, esperando a que el joven despertara. No se había movido de su posición en esas cuatro horas que él llevaba inconsciente.

-Lo que hiciste, fue una tremenda estupidez. - se escuchó decir la voz de Hojou, en el comedor y todos voltearon a verle, sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpa? - Kouga no daba crédito a sus oídos, era obvio que ese comentario se dirigía hacia él porque Hojou le miraba, claramente molesto.

El joven resopló y miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde sabía que se encontraba Kagome. Si por él fuera habría subido y estado con ella, si por él fuera se la habría llevado de ese lugar en cuanto supo que ella estaba ahí. Pero no se lo permitieron.

-Si no la hubieras golpeado con ese balón, ahora ella no estaría tan triste, ¡ella no habría llorado!

Kikyo golpeó la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Sango y se puso en pie. Ayame y Miroku intentaban detener a Kouga, quien parecía listo a lanzarse contra Hojou en cualquier momento, mientras que Kanna y Shippo se ocultaban tras una de las piernas de Sesshomaru, claramente afectados por todo ese ambiente tan tétrico que abundaba en el lugar.

Sesshomaru no se había movido de su sitio, únicamente para mantenerse como apoyo para los pequeños.

-¡Basta! - Kikyo se dirigió hacia Hojou y comenzó a picarle con su dedo en el pecho, remarcando cada palabra que decía. - Todo iba muy bien hasta que decidiste aparecer de nuevo en su vida, Kagome ha estado deprimida todo este tiempo, ¿y qué crees? Curiosamente lo está desde que tuvo esa ridícula cita contigo, no se qué esté pasando por tu cabeza pero no permitiré que arrastres a Kagome de nuevo a esa época donde todos a su alrededor eran escoria y unos miserables. ¡Estábamos jugando voleibol! Todos habíamos recibido ya unos buenos golpes por un tonto balón, ¡es parte del juego! ¿O qué? ¿Nunca en tu vida jugaste voleibol con nadie más?

Al mirar a Hojou observar el suelo, completamente sonrojado, supo que había dado en el clavo.

-No tengo ni idea, ni me interesa en lo absoluto, saber por qué eres así, pero si Kagome fue capaz de superar todas esas cosas horrorosas que decías, ¡sí, que tú decías, Hojou! No te atrevas a negármelo - agregó al notar que el joven abría la boca para replicar - Si ella pudo superarte, tú también debes hacerlo.

-¡Ella es MÍ amiga!

-¡También es nuestra! - exclamó Sango, parándose cerca de Kikyo. - A nosotros nos importa mucho lo que a ella le suceda, y por respeto a esa amistad que tu clamas, te permitimos estar con ella, te permitimos interrumpir nuestras vacaciones, incluso te aceptamos aquí, tú mismo nos tratabas bien, ¡¿qué demonios pasó?

-¡Ella no dejó de hablar de ustedes! - Exclamó Hojou, cerrando sus puños y sus ojos, con claro resentimiento.

Todos le miraron, esperando una explicación. Mas Kagome eligió ese momento para asomarse un poco por las escaleras.

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de gritar? Inuyasha tiene el oído sensible, lo incomodan. - y sin más desapareció nuevamente de su vista.

Todos observaron en silencio el lugar donde había aparecido y desaparecido la imagen de Kagome y éste silencio no se rompió hasta que no escucharon un suspiro lastimero de parte de Hojou.

-¿Lo vieron? - su tono de voz era más bajo. Él nunca sería capaz de negarle nada a Kagome. - No le importó saber el motivo de nuestros gritos, no le importó saber si yo estaba bien o no. No le importo.

-Eres un maniático depresivo. - habló Sesshomaru, desde su rincón, causando sorpresa en todos. - ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo que está sucediendo allá arriba? Tú mismo lo viste, Inuyasha se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, causado tanto por Kagome como por ti, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es disculparte con ella por haberla forzado a realizar esa orden que llevó a uno de sus más preciados amigos al borde de la demencia (porque, la verdad sea dicha, este tonto collar no nos permite morir). Tú solo sufriste un par de rasguños cuando te sujetó de la ropa, pudo haber hecho mucho más antes de que Kagome reaccionara, pero se contuvo, por Kagome. Y a ti no te importa nada de eso, solo piensas en ti y en tus desgracias. No seas idiota y supéralas. Y si no eres capaz, no te atrevas a hundir contigo a quienes sí supieron apreciar la vida y fueron capaces de seguir adelante.

Sesshomaru tomó en brazos a Kanna y a Shippo, quienes parecía que se pondrían a llorar en cualquier momento, y salió de la cabaña. Kagura le siguió rápidamente.

Todos permanecieron en silencio tras el pequeño monólogo de Sesshomaru.

-

Kagome regresó a la habitación, donde Inuyasha permanecía inconsciente, aunque visiblemente más relajado. Parecía como si únicamente estuviera tomando una siesta vespertina.

En cuanto habían comenzado los gritos, ella se había puesto muy tensa. No quería que trataran mal a Hojou, ella lo comprendía, y no era tan tonta como para volver a ser lo que era antes, le deprimía el saber que su único amigo de la infancia no había sido capaz de salir adelante pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a Inuyasha e ir en ayuda de Hojou.

Él debía aprender a luchar sus propias batallas, sin ella. Por eso había decidido no intervenir, pero al notar cómo Inuyasha comenzaba a quejarse en su inconciencia y a mover sus orejas, supo que para el joven debía ser una situación muy difícil.

Por ello había pedido silencio.

Tomando de nuevo su lugar junto al hanyou, se dedicó a observarlo fijamente, en estos momentos él lucía tan tranquilo y frágil, que le parecía imposible imaginarse que él hubiera sobrevivido solo durante todos esos años...

Y fue cuando la realidad la golpeó. Inuyasha había sufrido de un modo increíble, había estado solo durante muchísimos años, era un Esclavo y había pasado por incontables dueños, algunos verdaderamente perversos... y Hojou simplemente era alguien que tenía problemas de adaptación social y un grave problema de autoestima, pero nada más, nada que no se pudiera arreglar si se permitía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Inuyasha odiaba a Hojou porque una ínfima parte de él, (muy, muy, muy en lo profundo) se identificaba con el joven y no soportaba ver esa parte de él en alguien débil. Era como verse a sí mismo en un estado deplorable.

-...eres tan complicado, Inuyasha. - sonrió levemente la joven, comprendiendo un poco mejor las reacciones del hanyou para con Hojou.

Kagome estiró su mano derecha y retiró el paño humedo, refrescándolo en la cubeta que tenía a su lado. La fiebre había bajado considerablemente, pero aún debía cuidarlo. Mientras dejaba la toalla remojar y refrescarse, se dispuso a mover el flequillo del joven, maravillándose de la imagen ante sí.

No era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha inconsciente (ya tenía experiencia con sus aniversarios de muerte) pero en esos momentos él siempre lucía aferrado a la vida, luchando, su expresión determinada a no rendirse. Ahora simplemente lucía rendido y entregado a ese sueño, que no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

Kagome comenzó a temer lo peor. ¿Y si Inuyasha no reaccionaba?

Cuando ella le había pedido que soltara a Hojou, no esperaba que las cosas se hubieran puesto así. ¿Qué si ya no veía más esos ojos tan hermosos? ¿Qué si ya no escuchaba más sus "keh!" que tanto detestaba, pero a la vez le divertían mucho? ¿Qué si ya no lo tenía para acompañarle en todo momento?... ¿Qué si ya no veía más a Inuyasha?

Sintió su propio corazón arder, no podía, no se veía capaz de salir adelante sin Inuyasha. No era capaz de regresar a su vida sin él.

Inuyasha lo era todo para ella.

Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente ante su propia declaración, sin poder creer lo que por su mente y corazón pasaba por esos momentos. Era algo imposible.

No podía ser...

-

Hojou se sentó en la escalera y observó sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Desde que Sesshomaru se marchara, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-No quiero ser el malo de la historia. - dijo finalmente el joven, tras soltar un suspiro ahogado. - Yo no quería que pasara esto... yo solo...

El joven levantó la vista, lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Solo quiero de vuelta a mi amiga... cuando salimos, no dejaba de hablar, maravillada, de lo buenos que eran con ella, de lo afortunada que era de tenerlos... no dejaba de hablar de Inuyasha, ni Shippo, a quienes me dijo eran como su familia... que eran una parte de ella... todo lo que oía era Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo...

Hojou dirigió una mirada a la joven, que seguía de pie con los puños cerrados.

-Cuando Kagome comenzó a hablar de ti, yo no podía creérmelo... ¿cómo era posible que esa Kikyo que tantas maldades nos había hecho en los últimos años de primaria resultara ser pariente de Kagome? ¿Cómo podía ser que ustedes fueran amigas...? Cuando le pregunté si no estaba delirando o si había soñado todo eso, me dirigió una mirada... llena de compasión, como si hubiera entendido mi mensaje...

Hojou miró sus manos, su rostro contraído en dolor y comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos.

- Luego de que su padre se convirtiera en esclavo y cuando ella y su mamá se mudaron de la cabaña... yo me quedé completamente solo. Al final, todos me dieron la espalda, incluso hubo quienes alegaron que Kagome se había marchado finalmente porque ya no había soportado estar ante mi presencia...

Sango y Kikyo se observaron entre sí, Kouga dejó de forcejear y todos miraron a Hojou, esperando a que continuara con su relato.

-Yo no pude ser capaz de salir adelante. No sabía nada del padre de Kagome, no sabía nada de ella ni de su familia... ni siquiera un teléfono o algún lugar para comunicarme, para verla, aunque fuera solo una vez. Quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien... me desesperaba el pensamiento de que ella se encontrara igual o peor que yo y yo no estaría ahí para protegerla... estos casi tres años fueron una completa agonía.

Hojou levantó la mirada nuevamente, y les observó con reproche.

-Y ahora que la he vuelto a ver, descubro que ustedes me la arrebataron, en ella no queda nada de la Kagome que era mi amiga.

-Hojou. - Kikyo se hincó a la altura del rostro del joven y le observó duramente - ¿Por unos segundos querrías dejar de pensar en ti y darte cuenta de lo egoísta que estás sonando? La Kagome que yo conozco es muy activa, sonríe a todo el mundo, es muy amable y siempre busca apoyarte en todo momento... si ella no es la Kagome que tú considerabas tu amiga, dime entonces ¿qué Kagome es esa? ¿La depresiva que solo bajaba la vista ante el más mínimo insulto? ¿La que se dejaba llevar a donde fuera que tú dijeras sin reclamar nada? ¿La que te obedecía en todo? Eso no es tener un amigo, ella era tu esclava.

-¡No! ¡Era mi amiga! - Hojou no levantó mucho la voz, pero su tono dejaba muy en claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder de su posición.

-Esas no son amistades, Hojou. En las amistades uno acepta a la otra persona por cómo es. Sin miramientos. Y si es necesario cambiar, se busca un cambio para bien. ¿Acaso le traerá algún bien a Kagome el volver a desconfiar del mundo?

-Nadie le hará daño...

-No tendrá una vida - fue el ultimátum de parte de Kikyo. - Y creo que ya es momento de que tú te busques una. Luego de lo que ocurrió esta tarde, no creo que sea conveniente que vuelvas por aquí. Al menos no hasta que Kagome e Inuyasha decidan verte.

-¿Inuyasha qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Yo tengo todo mi derecho de ver a Kagome cuando yo quiera.

-No si solo le generarás dolor... - Kikyo mantuvo su tono de voz tranquilo y bajo, aunque por dentro se sentía estallar en rabia contra el niño ante ella que no se prestaba a escuchar razones. - Y luego de lo ocurrido hoy, créeme que la has lastimado mucho más de lo que Kouga pudo haberla herido con ese balón o lo que yo pude haber llegado a lastimarla cuando éramos unas niñas.

Hojou le miró sin comprender.

-Por tu presencia, Inuyasha perdió el control, si no hubieras actuado tan egoísta y sobreprotectoramente él no habría estallado, llevaba ya bastante tiempo reprimiendo sus emociones por el bien de Kagome, creyendo que si lo hacía, ella sería feliz, de tener de vuelta a un amigo muy querido de la infancia, de poder hacer su vida como ella quisiera. Eso hacen los amigos, él le permitió ser quien era y no le pidió nada a cambio, al contrario, él lo ha dado todo por ella.

Kikyo hablaba con tanta determinación que el mismo Hojou no era capaz de rebatir ninguno de sus argumentos.

-Tú desde que llegaste la intentaste cambiar, y al final lo único que conseguiste fue que ella dañara, sin quererlo, a su mejor amigo. A una persona sumamente importante para ella. Y eso, la dañó como no tienes idea, Hojou.

El joven observó nuevamente el suelo y sin poderlo evitar, un par de lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos.

-Ella juró que yo sería su único amigo... yo era su mejor amigo.

-No supiste mantener esa amistad, Hojou. Y perdóname, pero ella no conocía nada mejor. Tú no se lo permitiste. Nadie te impide que seas su amigo ahora, pero debes entender, Hojou, que esta actitud tuya no te llevará a ningún lado... si yo fui capaz de cambiar, si Kagome fue capaz de cambiar... también deberías ser capaz tú.

El muchacho asintió levemente, pensando en lo que Kikyo había dicho. Sonaba cruel, pero tenía razón.

-¿Cuándo creen que pueda verla? ¿Estaría bien si subo ahora y les pido disculpas?

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Hojou - habló Miroku, acercándose a las muchachas. - Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Inuyasha se recupere, entonces nosotros hablaremos con ellos y dependerá de la señorita Kagome si ella quiere ir a verte o no.

Hojou asintió, sin tener nada más que decir y se dispuso a salir de la casa, siendo seguido de cerca por Kikyo.

Al salir, pudieron observar a lo lejos cómo Kanna y Shippo jugaban un poco, cerca de la playa, donde eran vigilados por Sesshomaru y Kagura. El taiyoukai, al sentir la presencia de Hojou, volteó a observarle, a lo que el joven solo asintió con la cabeza, como disculpándose.

Sin decir más, Hojou comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la cabaña, mas luego se giró y observó a Kikyo, quien aún se mantenía en su actitud autoritaria, observándole con un poco de curiosidad.

-Honestamente, ¿crees que Inuyasha se recupere?

Kikyo abrió un poco sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, mas luego los cerró y sonrió levemente.

-Eso esperamos.

Hojou asintió nuevamente y se marchó del lugar.

-

¿Por qué no podía serlo?

Kagome miró de nuevo el rostro de Inuyasha y se sonrojó aún más. Luego su mirada se enterneció, al aceptar lo que su mente y corazón clamaban a gritos.

Finalmente, la joven colocó de nuevo el paño húmedo en la frente de Inuyasha, quien liberó un suave suspiro, como de alivio, al entrar su piel en contacto con la tela fresca. Kagome sonrió enternecida.

-Discúlpame, Inuyasha. Por haberte hecho esto. - un leve jalón en la oreja izquierda de Inuyasha le dio a entender que le había escuchado y sonrió más.

La joven cerró sus ojos y se recostó al lado de él y, tomando una de las manos del hanyou entre las suyas propias, se entregó al sueño, sintiéndose segura y protegida.

Lo amaba, amaba a Inuyasha.

...Dios santo, ¿ahora cómo sería capaz de mirarlo al rostro?

-

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_TAN TAN TAAAN! =D ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Dos pájaros de un tiro, ya me deshice por el momento de Hojou y ya conté parte del pasado de Kag también muajajajajajajajajajaja y he descubierto por qué me cae mal Hojou xDD el pobre tiene el mismo nombre que el científico "Hojou" de Final Fantasy VII jajaja por eso lo aborrezco, porque me recuerda a ese científico jajajaja XDD en fin_

Ya vimos que Kag descubrió sus sentimientos, ahora ¿se los dirá a Inuyasha? ¿Cómo reaccionará él? Mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento reaccionará Inuyasha? ¿Quedará eternamente en ese sueño? No está en coma, ¿eh? no se asusten jajaja solo dije "al borde del coma" y bueno, creo que Inuyasha quedó perfectamente manejado en este episodio (A mi humilde parecer jejeje) no se qué opinen ustedes.

Hojou... no fuí capaz de ponerlo como el muchacho siempre alegre fue como que nomás no logro identificar bien su personalidad, de hecho a veces me parecía muy falsa jajajaja así que bueno, me gustaría ver qué opinan sobre este "nuevo Hojou" que bueno las palabras de Kikyo deben haberle llegado ¿no creen? =)

En fin, espero les haya gustado este episodio, los espero en el próximo ^^ gracias

**Notas de autor:**

_Y porque estoy super contenta con el siguiente episodio, aquí les dejo un preview =D_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras, y las recordaba claramente, pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado debido a ese tonto grillete que no había sido capaz siquiera de mirarle._

Ahora finalmente lo hacía.

Y la escena quedaría grabada eternamente en su memoria.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Hola - habló quedamente el joven._

-Ho-hola... - ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_El hanyou abrió sus ojos, sorprendido notando cómo el aura que rodeaba a Kagome se transformaba, por unos segundos había sido alivio, luego nerviosismo, después pasó a ser tristeza, luego miedo... y ahora era un conjunto entre todo eso, esperanza y... ... ¿podía ser posible?_

**Capítulo 14: Despertar.**

_En línea el próximo viernes. ¡Espero sus reviews y comentarios! ^^_


	14. Despertar

**Notas de Autor del 09 de octubre del 2010**

_Perdónenme por no haber publicado el episodio ayer, la verdad es que no me sentía nada bien, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca =) aquí tienen el episodio 14, el cual espero les guste tanto como a mí. ^^_

**Notas de Autor originales (29 de septiembre del 2010):**

_Y bueno, luego de un tiempo finalmente pude sacar, FINALMENTE esta escena, no tienen idea, ¡no tienen idea! de lo que me costó porque pese a que yo soy sentimental, como no tienen idea, batallo horrores para expresarme... por equis motivos, pero bueno, espero este episodio les guste, aunque esté relativamente cortito. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. ^^ Espero no decepcionarlos con este episodio._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**  
**Capítulo 14: Despertar.  
**  
-Bueno, fue muy divertido, Higurashi, pero creo que ya debería irme.

-Espera, Hojou, ¿no vas a quedarte a cenar?

-¿No crees que eso moleste a tus amigos?

-¿Y a quién le importa eso, Hojou? Adelante, eres mi invitado.

Inuyasha veía lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, sin poder creer que estuviera pasando. Kagome iba de un lado a otro, atendiendo a Hojou, siendo gentil con ese sujeto, e ignorándolo totalmente a él. ¿Qué había hecho? No recordaba haberle hecho nada malo a Kagome desde que despertara.

-¿Está bien así la pasta, o le falta algo?

-Está perfecta, Higurashi, muchísimas gracias.

¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta que él se encontraba ahí, viéndola, escuchándola, notando su actuar?... pareciera... pareciera como si estuviera coqueteándole a Hojou.

-Kagome, oye... - Inuyasha se acercó a la joven, mas ésta le dio la espalda y siguió charlando con Hojou, en ningún momento ninguno de ellos le dirigió la vista.

¿Qué ocurría?

Inuyasha se sintió fatal al ver cómo Kagome tomaba la mano de Hojou entre las suyas y luego él simplemente sonreía tímidamente. ¿Qué acaso era un tonto?

-Me siento mal, Higurashi, estás pasando todo este tiempo conmigo y...

-No digas nada, Hojou, está bien, soy yo quien quiere pasar estos momentos contigo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de tus amigos?

-Ya te dije que no importan...

-¡¿Qué hay de mí, Kagome? - Inuyasha exclamó, desesperado. Ninguno pareció notar el grito que acababa de dar cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de Inuyasha? - preguntó Hojou, luego de unos segundos.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome finalmente se dedicó a mirar al hanyou por solo unos momentos. Inuyasha sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón. La mirada de Kagome lucía totalmente indiferente, sin ese característico brillo que adquiría siempre que le miraba... ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?

Y entonces todo fue negro, fue como si una ventisca gigantesca apareciera e hiciera desaparecer todo a su alrededor. No podía ser. ¿Por qué ella decía eso?

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, desesperado, buscando la salida de ese lugar. Buscando a Kagome, quien apareció tras unos interminables segundos a unos pasos de él. Mas cuando el joven intentaba alcanzarla, ella se alejaba cada vez más y más, siempre dándole la espalda, con un aura de desprecio a su alrededor.

-¡Kagome...! - Inuyasha estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar a la joven ante él, mas ella simplemente seguía alejándose. - ¡Kagome, por favor...!

Y fue entonces cuando la vista se le nubló por completo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Sango, por favor date prisa!

-¡Hago lo que puedo, Kagome! – se dejó escuchar desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Kagome...! ¡Kagome, por favor...!

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, aquí estoy. Tranquilízate, es solo una pesadilla, Inuyasha.

La joven tomó fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha y con su otra mano acariciaba delicadamente la frente del joven, quien se revolvía y gemía en sueños, llamando desesperadamente a la joven, que tenía a su lado.

Había pasado todo un día para que Inuyasha saliera de su estado casi comatoso, pero el joven aún no despertaba, su única muestra de interacción con el resto del mundo era su respiración y el leve tirón que daban sus orejas cuando alguien hablaba cerca de él o hacía mucho ruido afuera de la cabaña. Pero ahora se encontraba en un sueño profundo, del que parecía no despertaría y había comenzado a sudar frío, producto de la horrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo y que no dejaba de repetirse.

Sango finalmente llegó a la habitación, con Miroku siguiéndole de cerca, cargando con una cubeta con agua fresca y varias toallas. Inuyasha, en medio de su sueño, había comenzado a tener más fiebre y con cada momento que pasaba se ponía más agresivo, tirando zarpazos al aire, aún sin despertar, buscando escapar del sufrimiento que su mente le estaba otorgando.

-Maldición, si tan solo los demás estuvieran aquí... - Sango observó, con impotencia, cómo Kagome colocaba una compresa fría en la frente del febril hanyou. En peor momento no pudo haber elegido el joven para comenzar a caer en delirios, ya que justamente ese día era el aniversario de muerte de Sesshomaru y Kouga.

Inuyasha había tenido suerte de haber fallecido por la noche, ambos guerreros habían muerto durante una batalla cerca de la media tarde, por lo que su "agonía" era más prolongada y debido a las heridas de batalla que tenían (y lo sobre protectoras que resultaron ser sus dueñas, quienes no prestaron a escuchar razones) se encontraban siendo atendidos en otra de las habitaciones de la casa, siendo ayudados también por Kikyo.

Shippo y Kanna habían sido enviados de vuelta a casa con la señora Higurashi. Desde la inesperada visita de Hojou y su provocación hacia Inuyasha, no se habían mostrado tranquilos del todo, por eso decidieron que mejor volvieran con ella, y lo pasaran en casa, disfrutando del bosque y lejos de toda esa tensión.

-La verdad yo sigo impresionado de este lugar - habló Miroku finalmente, cuando vieron que Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco gracias a las palabras de Kagome y la constante caricia que mantenía en su mano y flequillo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Miroku? - preguntó Sango, observándolo confundida.

-Esta casa... creía que era una casa de verano o algo así, pero por todo lo que he escuchado del joven Hojou... aquí es donde usted antes vivía, ¿no es así, señorita Kagome?

La nombrada simplemente asintió, sin desviar su atención de Inuyasha, manteniendo una caricia suave en la mano de él, con su pulgar, como recordaba él había hecho el día que le había resucitado.

-Aquí nací, Miroku, aquí crecí... cuando falleció papá, mamá estaba tan asustada de que vinieran por nosotros... a él lo convirtieron en esclavo y, como sabrás, lo mantenían cautivo en la ciudad, en uno de sus robos obligados a la casa, aprovechó que no habían dado ninguna orden de guardar silencio, entonces mientras guardaba dinero, joyas y objetos de valor en una bolsa, nos explicó lo que había sucedido.

Kagome se tranquilizó al notar que la respiración de Inuyasha volvía a la normalidad y se dispuso a observar a Miroku.

-No es mentira que la nuestra es una familia rica, Miroku, la verdad, 300,000 yenes son nada, tenemos muchísimo dinero invertido en finanzas, cuentas bancarias y acciones. Por ello fueron tras mi padre.

Miroku abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, al escuchar la historia de Kagome, la oreja de Inuyasha, como de costumbre, volvió a dar un tirón, como si dijera que el joven hanyou seguía ahí, solo que sin poder despertar.

-Cuando papá nos advirtió de lo que había sucedido, también prometió encontrar algún modo de escapar... también nos dio algunos datos de sus captores, más rasgos físicos que nada, y fue cuando nosotras llamamos a la policía... ellos nos ayudarían a buscar a papá para encontrar a los bandidos in-fraganti, pero... al día siguiente fue cuando Inuyasha lo encontró, no se qué le habrá sucedido... lo más probable es que sus dueños lo descubrieran, no lo se.

Kagome observó de nuevo a Inuyasha, quien movió ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que la compresa cayera de su frente. La joven la colocó nuevamente en su lugar, sin soltar nunca su mano.

-Mamá tuvo un ataque de pánico entonces y simplemente nos marchamos, decidió que viviéramos humildemente, y con el dinero que tenemos, podrían vivir hasta mis nietos sin problemas. - Miroku no pudo evitar abrir su boca ante la revelación. - Pero al contrario de lo que alguna vez pensó Kikyo a nosotros no nos importa ninguna reputación ni mucho menos... el apellido Higurashi no es lo mismo sin papá, y no me interesa cargar con un nombre si eso solo acarreará problemas.

Al terminar su relato, Miroku no pudo evitar sino sentir más admiración por la mujer ante él. Definitivamente, Kagome era única.

En ese momento envidió a Inuyasha por tener a tan maravillosa chica a su lado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No fue sino hasta pasadas las 3 de la madrugada que finalmente Inuyasha tuvo la fuerza para abrir sus ojos y estar consciente de su alrededor. Se sentía exageradamente descansado y no quería pasar ni un segundo más acostado, pero por otro lado se estaba tan bien ahí, con Kagome recostada sobre su pecho y manteniendo fuertemente sujetada su mano mientras dormía.

Las imágenes de esas horribles pesadillas volvieron a la mente de Inuyasha, quien rápidamente las desechó. Era imposible que Kagome le tratara así, ¿por qué se lo había creído su propio subconsciente? Si ella se había mantenido a su lado todo ese tiempo. Había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras, y las recordaba claramente, pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado debido a ese tonto grillete que no había sido capaz siquiera de mirarle.

Ahora finalmente lo hacía.

Y la escena quedaría grabada eternamente en su memoria.

Inuyasha levantó una de sus manos y se dispuso a acariciar levemente la mejilla de Kagome, quien aún medio dormida sonrió, para finalmente abrir sus ojos y mirar a Inuyasha, sonrojándose inmensamente al notar la intensidad de la mirada del hanyou. Era tan difícil comportarse ahora sabiendo sus propios sentimientos...

¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto y no haberse percatado hasta ahora?

-Hola - habló quedamente el joven.

-Ho-hola... - Kagome se reclinó en la caricia de Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el momento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Lamento lo que pasó, probablemente me odies por haber alejado a un buen amigo tu-…

-Inuyasha, no te disculpes, yo no debí ordenar... – Kagome interrumpió al joven, para luego bajar su rostro, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. - Por mi culpa caíste casi en coma, el mismo Sesshomaru dijo que de no haber sido por tu fuerza no estarías aquí... no podía soportar la idea de...

-No puedo morir, Kagome.

-Pero pudiste ya no despertar. - Kagome abrió los ojos y miró al joven, intensamente. - Pudiste quedar en un estado vegetativo, quizá el grillete te impidiera morir, pero tu cuerpo pudo simplemente no resistir nada más... habrías estado muerto en vida, Inuyasha... yo... no lo hubiera soportado...

El joven se enterneció por las palabras de Kagome. Tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y frágil y mostrándole sus sentimientos, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era adorable.

-Pero aquí estoy. Y estoy bien. Tranquila...

-¡Pudiste no haberlo estado! - Kagome cerró los ojos nuevamente, al sentir ese escozor característico de las lágrimas. Ya no quería llorar, ya estaba cansada. Ella era fuerte, ella no lloraría más. - ¿Qué si te he llegado a perder también, Inuyasha?

El hanyou abrió sus ojos, sorprendido notando cómo el aura que rodeaba a Kagome se transformaba, por unos segundos había sido alivio, luego nerviosismo, después pasó a ser tristeza, luego miedo... y ahora era un conjunto entre todo eso, esperanza y... ... ¿podía ser posible?

-Si nunca hubiera vuelto a verte, Inuyasha... a escucharte llamarme... a ver tus ojos... yo... - La joven guardó silencio al notar la profunda mirada que le dirigía el joven.

-¿Tú qué, Kagome? - preguntó quedamente, comenzando a enderezarse, sin soltar el rostro de la joven. Podía notarlo, su aura, su esencia cada vez más iba perdiendo miedo y tristeza, dándole cabida cada ves más a la esperanza y... no podía estar equivocado, tenía que ser...

-Y-yo... - Kagome se perdió en la mirada del joven frente a él, a la par que él soltaba sus manos entrelazadas y las usaba para mantener sujeto el rostro de Kagome, tiernamente, dando una ligera caricia con sus pulgares a esas mejillas sonrosadas.

Inuyasha estaba seguro, esa esencia era única. Pero necesitaba saber...

-Dímelo, Kagome, ¿tú qué? - preguntó nuevamente, en grave susurro, a la par que acercaba sus rostros, quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca, podía sentir el nerviosismo de la joven, quien abría y cerraba su boca, ocasionando que su labios apenas y alcanzaran a rozarse, intentando decir algo, mas las palabras no salían.

-Y-yo... Inuyasha... - oírle decir su nombre fue lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado el hanyou, quien no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. - Y-yo... yo te... - La joven se vio interrumpida por el repentino toque tan anhelado que vino finalmente por parte del hanyou.

Inuyasha no había podido resistirse más y había acercado su rostro ese ínfimo espacio que quedaba para finalmente sellar con sus labios la boca de Kagome.

La caricia fue lenta, tierna, delicada, pareciera como si cada movimiento quisieran sentirlo al máximo, porque al instante en que Inuyasha besó a Kagome, ella le había correspondido.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Era algo tan maravilloso, no tenía palabras. Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, tras separarse de ella, hundiendo su rostro en los hombros de la muchacha, en ningún momento sintió temor a algún rechazo ni mucho menos, ya que los mismos brazos de Kagome le mantenían fuertemente sujeto de la espalda, ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-Te amo - fue el sencillo suspiro que brotó de los labios de Inuyasha, y esas dos simples palabras le hicieron sentir bastante bien, reconfortado y aliviado de ya no tener que cargar más con ese peso, esa verdad que no se atrevía a ser dicha.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome sollozó levemente, abrazando más fuerte a Inuyasha. Finalmente levantó su mirada y buscó nuevamente los labios del joven, quien ya la esperaba, siempre siendo tiernos, tranquilos, sin prisas ni arrebatos.

Dos sencillas lágrimas cayeron esa noche, dos lágrimas que prometían el fin de una soledad, en distintas medidas para ambos, dos pequeñas lágrimas que simbolizaban el cierre de aquellos años de sufrimiento. Dos lágrimas que prometían un futuro nuevo, uno en el que siempre contarían el uno con el otro.

Inuyasha ya una vez se había dicho que era válido llorar, no por ello dejaba de ser un hombre, al contrario, esto solamente demostraba su dicha infinita en distintas maneras. ¿Qué importaba ya si él era un esclavo? Eso no le impediría disfrutar al máximo los días que se le permitiera tener junto a Kagome, ya no más dudas. No volvería a arrepentirse de nada jamás.

Kagome se decía ser más fuerte, pero nunca se había sentido con tanta fortaleza como ahora, en brazos de Inuyasha, expresándole todo su amor y la verdad de sus sentimientos, sin temor alguno. Esa era la verdadera fuerza, podía ser ella ante sus ojos sin temor alguno y él siempre estaría para ella. Y por ello le agradecía eternamente.

Quizá Kagome le había salvado de una vida de sufrimiento siendo esclavo, pero Inuyasha también le había salvado su propia vida, permitiéndole recordar que pese a las malas experiencias, pese a levantar corazas, pese a ignorar al resto del mundo, no se es nada si no se tiene la compañía del ser amado. Inuyasha era ese ser.

Finalmente ambos se separaron, Kagome suspiró dulcemente, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con su frente pegada a la del joven, quien le miraba embelesado. Toda ella era hermosa. No había rasgo alguno de Kagome que no le pareciera perfecto, aún sus enfados y sus pleitos (que, estaba seguro, continuarían hasta por las más pequeñas cosas) pero todo en ella hacía de Kagome, Kagome. Y así la adoraba. Así la amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha. - Contestó finalmente la joven, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al joven hanyou, quien se vio reflejado en sus orbes chocolatadas. El joven sonrió de lado, al notar ese característico brillo que ella siempre portaba, para finalmente volver a besarla, transmitiéndole todo lo que poseía dentro de sí, demostrándole con ese pequeño gesto todo lo que ella significaba para él. Kagome correspondía de la misma manera.

No había más dudas, no había más dolor. No había ninguna otra persona más que ellos en ese lugar, solo eso necesitaban. No había más pesadillas tontas ni sufrimientos en vano. No había más soledad.

Él había nacido para ella... y ella había nacido para él.

-

**Notas de autor, originales:**

_Lo se, no pude evitar usar esa última frase, por trillada que suene. Por otro lado, no se ustedes, como les digo yo batallo mucho, mucho para expresar mis emociones, pero espero haberles hecho justicia, no quería nada apresurado, y de hecho pensé hacer "sufrir" un poquito más a Kagome ahora que sabía que lo amaba pero sin poder decírselo, pero no fui capaz, ya los pobres se merecen ser felices y no me gustó para nada la idea de retrasarlo más... como les he dicho a lo largo de este fanfic, la idea original de la historia se dio debido a un sueño que tuve, donde vi muchos fragmentos de esto, el final de este episodio fue otro de ellos, espero haberlo podido expresar bien y que pudieran visualizar esa escena. Yo no escribo lemons, ni los sugiero, así que sepan de una vez, que no habrá. Eso es todo por ahora, jeje =) espero les haya gustado, ¡espero sus comentarios! =D ¡nos vemos! ^^_

**Notas de autor:**

_Y aquí lo tienen! =D ¿qué les pareció? ¿Me puse muy melosa? No acostumbro escribir escenas así jajaja yo estaba sonrojada escribiendo un simple beso, chihuahuas, doy pena XDDD espero sus hermosos reviews y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza jejej hasta el próximo episodio ^^_


	15. Descubriendo los primeros problemas

**Notas de Autor (14 de octubre del 2010)**

_Esta vez traje el episodio un día antes de lo normal, porque no estoy segura de si mañana estaré libre xDD así que mejor para no errarle les dejo de una vez el nuevo capítulo ^^ espero lo disfruten =) Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, estoy fascinada, llegamos a más de 50! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo que recibe tantos mensajes X'D son geniales =D gracias por sus reviews y críticas y espero seguirlos recibiendo, amo leer mi correo y que haya una notificación de review del fic jejejeje =) bueno disfruten y ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!_

**Notas de Autor originales (12 de octubre del 2010)**

_Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, espero estén disfrutando del fanfic =) y bueno para todos aquí está ya el episodio 15 ! yeeeey! =D XDDD_

_Finalmente he emparejado el fanfic aquí en el foro y en fanfiction lo que significa que habrá actualizaciones semanales (Siempre que pueda) ya que no me gusta retrasar mucho las subidas en fanfiction pero bueno, lo importante es que ya tengo toda la trama de la historia, siii! =D ya solo me falta afinar detalles, pero prácticamente la historia ya está completa, le calculo que tendrá a lo mucho 5 episodios más, a lo mucho, y quizá algún epílogo jejeje pero bueno, no los distraigo más ^^ espero disfruten del episodio =D_

___**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**  
**Capítulo 15: Descubriendo los primeros problemas.  
**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Inuyasha despertara y se le declarara a Kagome, quien desde entonces no había dejado de sonreír en lo absoluto. A la mañana siguiente de ese suceso, ambos habían bajado al comedor, para encontrarse con todos, incluidos un Sesshomaru y un Kouga reestablecidos, quienes les brindaron una mirada de sorpresa, otros una mirada pícara y unos cuantos más de felicidad, al verles con sus manos entrelazadas.

Miroku había hablado con ellos al respecto de Hojou, a lo cual fue Kagome quien accedió a llamar por teléfono con él para informarle que Inuyasha había despertado, nada más. El joven híbrido había estado escuchando todo a su alrededor en su inconciencia, incluida la confesión de Hojou para con los muchachos, sus quejas e incluso la pregunta preocupada que le había dado a Kikyo antes de marcharse.

Comprendía un poco más al joven y no le guardaba rencor (muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, ahora estaba con Kagome gracias a eso) pero también entendía la decisión de Kagome de no ver a Hojou por ahora. De hecho él mismo dudaba ser capaz de controlarse del todo si Hojou volvía a decir alguna estupidez.

Finalmente, llegó el último fin de semana que tenían planeado pasar en esa playa por lo cual decidieron que debían ir y viajar por toda la ciudad, cada quien por su parte y disfrutar al máximo sus últimos días.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome decidió que ella e Inuyasha debían ir al cine a ver una película que acababan de estrenar y que ella se moría por ver.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante este tipo de películas, Kagome? - le preguntó el joven híbrido, luego de haber aceptado (tras muchos ruegos, suplicas y unos cuantos besos de parte de Kagome) acudir con ella al centro de la ciudad, donde se presentaba la película en cuestión.

-Es la película del año, Inuyasha, ha sido muy bien criticada, la trama suena muy interesante y el reparto es excelente. - habló Kagome, sin apartar la vista de los horarios, decidiendo en qué sala deberían verla.

Inuyasha suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mas no dijo nada más. Si eso hacía feliz a Kagome, la acompañaría a ver la película, aún si sus oídos morían en el proceso.

Finalmente, Kagome se decidió y ambos se dirigieron a la taquilla, donde una joven no mayor a los veinte años les atendió.

-Dos boletos para la sala 6 por favor. - pidió Kagome, comenzando a buscar en su bolso el dinero para pagar.

-Serían un boleto regular y uno para esclavo, ¿es todo? - esa frase dejó a la joven a medio camino de su búsqueda. Había olvidado por completo que algunos establecimientos (la mayoría, en realidad) manejaban todo de tal modo que los esclavos siempre iban aparte.

-No, yo vine a ver la película junto con él, quiero dos boletos. - insistió la joven e Inuyasha supo en ese momento que las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tengo ordenado que a los esclavos debo venderles boleto de esclavo, podrá disfrutar como quiera de la película, se les asigna un pequeño cuarto separado, por debajo del proyector y no tienen problemas de visibilidad.

-Pero los aísla del resto de nosotros.

-Es para no incomodar a los otros clientes, señorita, podrían sentirse insultados de compartir la sala con un esclavo.

-¡Tiene un nombre, deje de llamarlo así!

-Kagome, no pasa nada, compra los boletos y entremos, de cualquier modo veremos la película.

-No, tú estarás en otra habitación, tal vez viendo la película, pero vinimos juntos, Inuyasha, si no vas conmigo, no voy y punto. - Kagome entonces se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la fila, ganándose miradas de incredulidad del resto de los ahí presentes.

-Kagome, tú quieres ver esta película, a mí no me molesta, en serio - le insistió el joven híbrido, caminando hasta ponerse delante de ella y detenerla de su marcha. - Puedo incluso esperarte aquí afuera, no hay ningún problema, Kag.

La joven miró el suelo entonces, como pensando la proposición de Inuyasha, pero luego volvió a mirarle, con una gran determinación en su rostro.

-No, si la sociedad te hecha a un lado, me echan a un lado a mí también, porque no pienso hacerte lo que ellos hacen. ¡Es algo inhumano!

-...no somos humanos. - le recordó el joven, causando que Kagome gruñera, frustrada.

-¡Al diablo con la sociedad y sus estúpidos prejuicios! - y sin más, Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y salió del cine.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el centro, había varios locales y tiendas de distintas cosas, por lo que Inuyasha no podía decir que le aburriera esa caminata, pero Kagome iba enfadada, el joven podía notarlo.

-Kag, en verdad no vale la pena que te amargues tanto por mi causa. - le habló el joven, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, para abrazarla (se había dicho que no tendría más dudas ni se reprimiría en lo que respectaba a ella, y pensaba cumplirlo), notando lo tensa que se encontraba la mujer.

-Es que no es justo - habló ella finalmente, cuando se hubo relajado un poco. - Hay muchas cosas que quiero que hagamos juntos y no se va a poder por unas tontas leyes que discriminan a los esclavos. Es tan injusto para ambos. - concluyó, abrazándolo de vuelta, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él.

Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarle levemente la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras que su otra mano la pasaba por entre el cabello de la joven, siempre siendo cuidadoso y siempre tranquilo.

-Bueno... nunca había pasado yo por alguna situación así, en la que tuviera a alguien que quisiera estar conmigo, así que no se qué se supone que deba hacer ahora. - le dijo, pasados unos minutos en los que Kagome solo se había recostado en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Podrías patearles el trasero a todos esos imbéciles...

-Si me lo ordenas lo haría sin dudarlo.

Kagome pareció pensarlo unos minutos, mas luego negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, sería peor, te meterías en más problemas... desearía tanto poder hacer algo para cambiar esta situación... tan solo quería ver una película contigo, ¿es demasiado pedir?

-Supongo... no había pensado en todos los problemas y contras que te acarrearía el tener una relación con un esclavo - la voz de Inuyasha sonó deprimida. - No pienso forzarte a pasar por esto, Kag, si quieres podemos...

-¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra, Inuyasha! - le reclamó la joven, volteando a mirarlo, claramente enojada - ¿Qué acaso me obligaste a tener esto contigo? Yo tomé mis decisiones, son mis sentimientos y no me arrepiento ni un segundo de esto. - Kagome entonces se paró de puntas para alcanzar mejor al joven y le dio un beso, que incluía algo de reproche, según pudo notar Inuyasha, quien le respondió, agradecido de que ella no quisiera abandonarlo, sin embargo su conciencia no podía estar tranquila.

Cuando se separaron, Inuyasha pegó su frente a la de ella.

- Kag, yo te amo, pero no soportaría ver que sufras por defenderme a mí, o a nuestra relación. Son muchos problemas.

-¿Y eso qué? - le contestó la joven, para luego ablandar la mirada. No podía enojarse, no con él. Bueno, al menos no ahora. - Lo que sea que venga lo superaremos juntos, no pasará nada... y si el mundo se opone, nos vamos del mundo y asunto resuelto.

Inuyasha rió ante el último comentario de Kagome, siempre tan impulsiva...

-Eres maravillosa, Kag. - le dijo, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se comenzaba a preguntar qué tantas cursilerías comenzaría a decir si no aprendía a mantener su boca cerrada. - Muchas gracias. - Finalizó, dándole otro beso, el cual Kagome recibió de buena gana.

-El amor no se agradece. - fue la respuesta de ella, para luego comenzar a caminar nuevamente. - Bueno, vayamos entonces por un helado... si me salen con que si quiero un cono para humanos y otro para esclavos...

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Kagome y juntos caminaban hacia el área donde se encontraban los restaurantes y puestos de postres.

Hojou entonces salió de la tienda frente a la cual tan solo unos segundos atrás ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome, se habían encontrado parados. Él no los estaba siguiendo, se encontraba haciendo las compras de la casa cuando al voltear por la ventana pudo ver pasar a Kagome enfurecida, para luego ver cómo Inuyasha la detenía y después ser testigo de toda su charla y acciones.

Obviamente le había dolido todo lo que vio y escuchó. No podía decir que amara a Kagome, pero era todo lo que él conocía sobre una amistad, sin embargo cuando los vio marcharse en cierto modo agradeció que al menos uno de ellos dos pudiera ser feliz.

Recordó entonces la llamada de teléfono que le había hecho Kagome. Cuando él había preguntado si podía ir a visitarla, ella firmemente, mas sin ser cruel, le había dicho que no. Comprendió el punto al que llegó la joven. Ella no quería odiarlo y sabía que siempre habría roces con Inuyasha o los muchachos si se volvían a encontrar, por lo que prefería dejar su amistad como un buen recuerdo del pasado y cada quien continuar con sus respectivas vidas. Y si entonces, en algún futuro ambos se volvían a reencontrar, esperaba que esta vez ambos hubieran cambiado para bien.

Él estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Y pensaba cumplirlo.

Finalmente Hojou tomó las bolsas del mandado y salió del local, cuando entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonriendo tomó el camino por el que, había visto, Kagome e Inuyasha habían llegado hasta esa área y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es una lástima, Kagome, que no hubieran podido ver la película. - habló Sango, mientras ambas paseaban por la playa durante el atardecer.

-Si, bueno... - Kagome pateó una piedra y siguió caminando, con la mirada gacha. - Ya podré rentarla cuando salga en DVD, entonces la veremos en la sala, sin nadie que nos moleste y con una buena pizza acompañándonos...

Pese al delicioso panorama, Kagome se mantenía deprimida.

-No fue por la película que te enojaras, ¿verdad?

-No... Me dolió mucho ver ese rechazo hacia Inuyasha. No dejaban de llamarlo Esclavo, Sango.

-...bueno, es que eso es lo que son, no puedes cambiar a toda la sociedad para que los vean como nosotros.

-...desearía tanto poder hacerlo...

Inuyasha le observaba (y escuchaba) desde su habitación, a través de la ventana, sus orejitas yacían pegadas a su cráneo. Había sido tan egoísta, ahora por su culpa Kagome se enfrentaría a varias dificultades que no se merecía... ¿Por qué no había pensado las cosas antes de meterla en problemas?

Fue entonces cuando detectó el aroma de Hojou, no se estaba acercando más allá de los límites de la playa, pero podía asegurar que estaba ahí. Quiso pensar que solo iba de paso y coincidió que su camino fuera por ahí pero descartó la idea, ya que la cabaña se encontraba en la playa, en las afueras de la ciudad, ¿qué hacía entonces ahí?

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia donde detectaba que se encontraba el joven. Al contrario de lo que había pensado primero, Hojou se encontraba en la dirección opuesta de donde se hallaba Kagome.

Al poco rato de estar caminando, se encontró con él, sentado en la orilla de la carretera, casi como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

-Hola - saludó tranquilamente el joven, para luego ponerse en pie y sacudir su pantalón. - Veo que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente, me da gusto, en serio...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? - Inuyasha no fue agresivo, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo alterado en su presencia.

-Puedo ver que en verdad la amas... - ante esto, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse, ¿cómo rayos sabía Hojou que...? - Escuché su conversación esta tarde, deberían tener más consideración con quienes estamos haciendo nuestras compras.

Inuyasha observó el suelo, algo avergonzado, mas luego al notar que Hojou se movía levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia él, quedando sorprendido por lo que le mostraba.

-Eso es...

-Se que les sabrás dar un buen uso. - Hojou extendió su mano, permitiendo que Inuyasha tomase lo que le entregaba - Te recomiendo actuar con naturalidad, usa una gorra, con una playera de cuello de tortuga cubrirías el resto y simplemente piensa "Tengo derecho a estar aquí", la verdad es que lo tienes, Inuyasha.

Aunque pareciera que Hojou hablaba cosas sin sentido, Inuyasha pudo entender perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Y también, si consideras prudente dile a Kagome que en verdad lamento mucho todo por lo que le hice pasar, aún siendo niños... me iré de viaje un tiempo, a conocer el mundo, quien sabe, a lo mejor puedo cambiar, como ella quería. Y también, dile que de todo corazón le deseo que sea muy feliz, ¿lo harás?

Inuyasha, sin dejar de observar su mano, donde mantenía firmemente sujeto lo que le había entregado Hojou, tan solo asintió. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, el joven ya se había marchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No comprendo, Inuyasha, hoy nos vamos, deberíamos estar empacando nuestras cosas...

-Empaqué todo anoche, solo faltaría guardar lo que utilizamos hoy y eso no tomará nada de tiempo.- contestó Inuyasha, quien en esta ocasión vestía sus cómodos jeans (y Miroku decía que había sido una pérdida de tiempo llevarlos), una playera de cuello de tortuga, sin mangas y una pequeña gorra de tela blanca que le cubría sus orejas. Caminaba sin prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad, con Kagome firmemente sujeta de la cintura, causando un adorable sonrojo en ella.

-Bueno, pero ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Iremos a ver esa película.

-Oh no, Inuyasha, ya discutimos esto, no pienso permitirles que... - Inuyasha detuvo su caminata y puso una de sus garras sobre los labios de Kagome, impidiéndole continuar con su reclamo.

-Confía en mí, ¿si? - Kagome tan solo asintió, medio hipnotizada por los dorados ojos del joven.

Al llegar al cine, Inuyasha entró, sin reparar en la taquilla, como si supiera perfectamente a dónde se dirigía.

-Inuyasha, los bol...

-¿Me permite sus boletos, joven? - llamó uno de los encargados, al verlos acercarse a la sala 6.

-Claro, aquí tiene - Inuyasha extendió los boletos y se los dio al sujeto, cuidando de esconder sus garras entre sus nudillos.

-Muy bien, por aquí por favor. - el señor entró a la sala y les guió por entre las filas de asientos ayudándose con una pequeña linterna, la sala ya se encontraba a oscuras, los comerciales previos a la película habían dado inicio por lo que dentro de poco comenzaría la película.

-Disfruten la función. - comentó el señor, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Inuyasha, a la par que se acomodaba en su asiento y ayudaba a Kagome (que estaba en un estado de ligero shock) a tomar su lugar.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso, Inuyasha?

-Es una larga historia, podría interrumpir la película...

-Está bien, me cuentas cuando salgamos del cine.

Inuyasha asintió y se acomodó mejor para ver la película...que seguía sin saber cuál era.

Pero cuando empezaron los créditos y detectó la emoción de Kagome por verla iniciar, le importó poco si se trataba de alguna comedia, alguna cursilería romántica o incluso una película para niños, mientras Kagome estuviera contenta...

Oh por Dios, Resident Evil 4... ¡Definitivamente amaba a Kagome!

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autor originales:**

_Jajajajajaja perdón xD no pude evitar poner eso último, me quedé al final pensando, mmmm qué película les pongo y así y me acordé que la última película que fui a ver al cine fue la de residente vil 4 xDD así que dije: bueno, que sea esa, así Inuyasha la disfruta ;D jajajajajaja xDDD =D espero les haya gustado este episodio, aunque fuera una hoja más corta que los demás, pero ya como dije, la trama está completa, espero les esté gustando! ^^ Ahí me comentan recuerden que acepto sugerencias y demás, aunque ya tenga la trama principal siempre puedo meterle un poco de todo ;D jejejeje ^^_

**Notas de autor:**

_Así que aquí los espero el próximo viernes con el nuevo episodio ^^ gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sigo súper emocionada, ¡mil gracias por seguir la historia! TT-TT no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen =D hasta la próxima semana, ¡y no olviden dejar su review, por favor! ^^_


	16. ¿Por qué ocurre esto?

**Notas de Autor (23 de octubre del 2010)**

_Ok, perdón perdón perdón, pero no tienen idea, ¡me trabé! XDDD ya tengo toda la trama y me trabé, háganme el favor… pero bueno, me tomó rato pero finalmente pude escribir esto. La verdad no estoy muy conforme, siendo que lo hice con mucha prisa pero… tiene algo, no se jejeje, creo que en este episodio finalmente algunas dudas y/o aparentes contradicciones se aclararán, o quizá solo logre darles más jajajajjaajja xDD bueno como sea, quiero agradecerles mucho por sus mensajes, todos los leo y contesto (salvo los anónimos porque no me da ninguna dirección para contestar D= pero como quiera muchísimas gracias por ellos! ^^) y estoy fascinada en serio, casi 60 reviews! =D haré fiesta si llego a los 100 jajajaja =D bueno, ya no los distraigo más y aquí les dejo el episodio 16, recién salido del comal ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**  
**Capítulo 16: ¿Por qué ocurre esto?**

-Bien, esta es la última... - dijo Miroku, colocando la última maleta sobre el techo de la camioneta donde viajaban. Ese día regresarían a casa.

-Sí, pero... - Kouga se acercó, y tomó la maleta recién colocada por Miroku y la movió de sitio - así está mucho mejor.

-Vaya, tienes razón, Kouga.

-Muchachos... una cosa es que Kagome haga una torre con las maletas, pero lo suyo ya es una exageración. - Inuyasha se acercó, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, mientras observaba el pequeño "castillo" (Según había dicho Miroku) hecho con las maletas de todos.

-Bueno, la idea de la señorita Kagome es buena y además era aburrido solo colocarlas en la cajuela y el techo.

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.

-Deja que se diviertan, Inuyasha. - habló Sango, sonriente, acercándose con unas cuantas paletas heladas para todos. - Gracias por su trabajo.

-Fue un placer, mi bella Sango. Gracias a ti por brindarnos tan deliciosos manjares. - habló Miroku, acercándose y tomando las manos de Sango (quien aún portaba con las 4 paletas) dejándola completamente sonrojada.

-B-bueno... no... No exageres, Miroku, son solo paletas...

-Caídas del cielo, créeme.

-No seas cursi, Miroku. - resopló el hanyou, mirando a otra parte, claramente molesto.

-Oh, Inuyasha, no me dirás que nunca le has dicho algo lindo a la señorita Kagome. - habló el monje, mientras pasaba su mano tras el hombro de Sango, en una especie de abrazo que hizo a la chica ruborizarse más.

-¡Feh! Eso no te incumbe, libidinoso.

-¿Ya está todo, muchachos? - preguntó Kagome, acercándose y observando maravillada el mini-castillo creado con las maletas. - ¡Bien, ya podemos irnos!

-¡Yo conduzco! - exclamó Kagura, mientras agitaba las llaves de la camioneta en el aire y se subía al asiento del conductor. Sesshomaru, sin decir nada, tomó lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

Finalmente, la camioneta se puso en movimiento, Kagome, quien iba sentada en la parte trasera, junto con Inuyasha y Kikyo, no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás y observar su hogar, alejándose conforme se adentraban a la carretera y salían de la playa.

-Es extraño, mamá no quería en un principio que viniéramos solos acá pero... yo quería volver, disfrutar el momento con todos ustedes... - habló casi como si solo pensara en voz alta, mas ganó toda la atención de Inuyasha, quien colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Imagino que fue muy duro, marcharse del lugar que era tu hogar, donde creciste, todo lo que conocías... verlo destruido tan repentinamente... - la voz del joven era suave, casi como si no quisiera incomodarla.

-Bueno... no en realidad, mamá estaba aterrada pero... gracias a que yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor pude entender las cosas, además no estamos tan lejos como verás... fue agradable volver. - sonrió con nostalgia, causando que Inuyasha observara también hacia la playa, que ya comenzaba a perderse de vista.

-Hojou vino a la casa, el día en que no pudimos ir al cine. - soltó como si nada, el joven híbrido, captando la atención de Kagome, quien le miró entre dudosa y temerosa.

-¿Ocurrió algo? - Inuyasha la tranquilizó, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

-Al contrario, fue él quien me dio las entradas. Nos vio cuando insultabas al mundo y entendió lo que había pasado. Me dijo que estaba seguro que esa película sería la que verías, pues hacía ya algunos años cuando recién salió la saga no te la perdías por nada.

Kagome fue esta vez quien sonrió, enternecida por el gesto de quien fuera su amigo de la infancia. Quizá, con el tiempo, él podría cambiar.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que viajaría por el mundo e intentaría hacer las cosas bien, cambiar para mejorar, tal y como lo hizo Kikyo, tal y como lo hiciste tú.

Kagome asintió, gustosa y, sentándose correctamente de nuevo, colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, para luego entrelazar sus manos. Este gesto hizo que le joven hanyou se sonrojara y observara hacia otra parte, intentando ignorar la pequeña sonrisa que se le había escapado a Kikyo.

-Espero que lo logre... - susurró al final la joven, cerrando sus ojos para entregarse a una pequeña siesta vespertina.

Cuando hubieron regresado a la ciudad, era ya de noche por lo que Kagura optó por llegar primero a la casa de Kagome, donde podrían descansar y a la mañana siguiente llevaría a todos a sus casas, después de todo, debía recoger a su hermana menor de casa de Kagome.

Todos bajaron del vehículo, Inuyasha cargando con Kagome al estilo nupcial, pues la "siesta vespertina" de la joven se había convertido en un sueño profundo. Mientras todos desamarraban las maletas y sacaban lo que fuera necesario de la camioneta, Inuyasha se dirigió con la joven hacia el departamento, mas al acercarse a la puerta notó algo extraño.

-Kagome, despierta... - habló, moviéndola un poco, mientras observaba la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta. El interior de la casa lucía totalmente a oscuras y el lugar era apenas iluminado por las lámparas de la calle.

-Mmm... ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? - murmuró la joven, suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Algo anda mal... - Inuyasha depositó a Kagome en el suelo, quien ante esa frase se despertó instantaneamente.

-Oh no... ¡Mamá! ¡Shippo! - exclamó, y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera detenerla, abrió la puerta y se adentró rápidamente a su hogar. El joven híbrido se sintió petrificado al pensar que algo pudiera pasarle y la siguió rápidamente.

Para cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, las luces se encendieron, dejándolo cegado por unos instantes. Kagome había presionado el interruptor y lo que veía ante ella la dejó aterrada.

Su hogar se encontraba destruido.

Literalmente.

Los muebles yacían esparcidos por todos lados, las paredes algunas lucían marcas de fuego, otras tenían rajaduras, similares a las de una espada y otras parecían haber sido atravesadas por las garras de un tigre muy grande. La televisión misma parecía haber sido atravesada por algo como una bala gigante y no dejaba de lanzar chispas.

Se podía escuchar el agua corriendo, de los grifos averiados en la cocina, mas el piso apenas y estaba comenzando a inundarse, por lo que eso no debería haber sucedido hace mucho.

Kagome recorrió con la vista el lugar, temiendo lo peor, mas solo sus bienes materiales se encontraban ahí. Corrió entonces al segundo piso, Inuyasha ya se le había adelantado un buen tramo de escaleras. La expresión de él era una nunca antes vista por ella, era el terror puro.

Al subir notaron cómo las puertas de las habitaciones se encontraban unas partidas a la mitad, otras destrozadas por completo y las pequeñas astillas de madera se encontraban esparcidas por todo el pasillo.

Inuyasha detectó entonces el leve aroma de la madre de Kagome, Shippo y Kanna y se dirigió hacia donde sus instintos le dictaron... la habitación que compartía con Kagome, Kikyo y Shippo.

Al entrar, siendo seguido de cerca por Kagome, pudo percatarse de dónde provenía el olor. Un pequeño mechón de cabello de cada uno de ellos se encontraba colocado semi-oculto cerca del balcón, el cual también había sufrido daños, parte del barandal de piedra se hallaba destrozado y la puerta de cristal estaba ahora hecha pedazos.

-¿Dónde está mamá? - casi suplicó Kagome, tomando entre sus manos los mechones de cabello, que Inuyasha le entregó. Él mismo se encontraba aterrado pero sabía que no estaban en casa y no olía a nada que pareciera sangre, así que heridos no estaban... solo esperaba que no hubieran sido secuestrados.

-Su aroma llega solo aquí... yo no... - entonces Inuyasha lo sintió. El aroma de Shippo sí se alejaba del balcón, hacia el bosque, al ser un youkai su presencia permanecía más que la de un humano. - Ellos están bien, huyeron...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Inuyasha salió al balcón y observó hacia el bosque. Estando afuera era un poco más notorio, débil y casi inexistente, pero ahí estaba, el aroma de los tres se alejaba adentrándose en el bosque.

-Lo están. Nosotros tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido. - vio cómo Kagome tomaba del tocador la bolsa con piedras que le había entregado Kei y las guardaba en su bolsillo.

Y entonces se escuchó una explosión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh no... ¡mamá!,¡Shippo! - escuchó Sesshomaru exclamar a Kagome. Al voltear, notó cómo Inuyasha se adentraba en la casa a oscuras, y luego las luces se encendían.

Algo no andaba bien. Sus instintos youkai despertaron y comenzó a escudriñar a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras a excepción de la luminaria. Pero eso no le ayudaba a ver más allá de unos cuantos metros...

En esos momentos odiaba que el grillete disminuyera sus energías sobrenaturales, no del todo, pero no estaba al cien por ciento en sus capacidades, con el tiempo lo había aceptado y adaptado sus estilos de pelea a ello pero no dejaba de ser frustrante.

Pasó un par de minutos más en silencio, observando a todos en su labor, Kagura había insistido en que ella misma cargaría con sus maletas, mas se encontraba teniendo dificultades en desamarrar las cuerdas que las tenían atadas al techo... no pudo evitar pensar que esa joven era en verdad necia.

Finalmente, terminaron de bajar las maletas y caminaron hacia la casa, ajenos a lo que acontecía adentro.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, el inconfundible sonido de un arma siendo accionada, débil, pero ahí estaba. Kouga también lo había detectado.

Al instante siguiente, Sesshomaru utilizó sus habilidades y, junto con Kouga, se lanzaron hacia los demás, empujándolos con gran rapidez dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una explosión.

La camioneta se encontraba envuelta en llamas y un segundo disparo se escuchó.

-¡Todos al bosque, ya, ya, ya! - exclamó Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que los alejaba de la entrada, donde cayó la siguiente bomba. Era alguna especie de bazooka lo que estaba siendo disparado.

Kouga salió primero, abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa y diciéndoles a las muchachas que se dieran prisa. Miroku se encontraba atrás de ellas, cuidando que todas salieran con bien. Casi al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha bajó, con Kagome siendo cargada en su espalda.

-¡Sáquenlas a todas de aquí!, Miroku, Kouga, ¡llévenlas al bosque, intenten encontrar algún rastro de Shippo! - fue la orden de Inuyasha, mientras entregaba a una asustada Kagome al monje, quien asintió y sin decir más llevó a las chicas, quienes se encontraban tan asustadas y sorprendidas que no atinaron a hacer nada más que seguirlo, siendo protegidas a sus espaldas por Kouga, quien les metía prisa para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, ese lugar no era seguro para ellas.

¿Qué rayos había comenzado a ocurrir tan repentinamente?

-Hay que irnos también de aquí, el lugar se está incendiando. - habló Inuyasha al youkai, al tiempo que se dejaba escuchar otra explosión. Esta vez, lanzada al segundo piso.

La pared del frente se derrumbó y Sesshomaru notó entonces la silueta de alguien, a unos cuantos edificios de distancia.

-Es un ataque concertado, saben que estamos aquí, Inuyasha. Hay que detenerlos.

E Inuyasha entendió por qué, si huían e iban tras ellos, encontrarían a las chicas. Las llamas se elevaban ya unos cuantos metros, mas gracias a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, aun y estando en el otro extremo del edificio, pudieron ver a un grupo de seis personas que se acercaba a la casa. La silueta del francotirador o quien fuera que había disparado, desapareció de la vista de Sesshomaru y supuso que se acercaba al lugar en este mismo momento.

-Otra cosa que agregaré a la larga e interminable lista de las cosas que odio de estos grilletes... es que la orden jamás desaparece a menos que la contrarresten...

No podían matar a sus atacantes. Uno de los dueños que habían tenido cuando terminó la época de guerras civiles había sido un pacifista y había ordenado que no mataran a los humanos.

Y sus atacantes lo eran. O al menos eso parecía...

-Creo que están bien muertos...

-Quizá estén ocultándose en algún otro departamento...

-No podemos arriesgarnos, hermano. Naraku dijo...

-Se lo que dijo, Jakotsu. Avisen a Renkotsu, que dispare contra todo el edificio, lo destruiremos completamente.

-En seguida, hermano Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Inuyasha, diciéndole que salieran por la puerta trasera. Si ellos creían que habían muerto en la explosión, esto le facilitaba las cosas.

Nuevas explosiones se escucharon en el edificio, lo cual ocasionó que éste comenzara a derrumbarse e incendiarse por completo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían logrado salir y ocultarse entre las ramas de unos árboles, atentos por si alguien salía a buscarlos al bosque y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha recordó a los dos ancianos que vivían ahí.

-¡Maldición, Sesshomaru! Myoga y Totousai están... - cuando Inuyasha dirigió su vista al departamento de Totousai, sintió algo hundirse en su estómago al ver cómo esa parte del edificio se derrumbaba como si fuera una torre de cartas a la cual le hubieran soplado. Maldición, por culpa de ellos ahora...

Un nuevo ruido se dejó escuchar y observaron al otro extremo del edificio. Del departamento de Myoga el vidrio de la ventana salió volando y del lugar emergieron dos figuras, Totousai cargaba en su espalda al anciano Myoga, y corría a una increíble velocidad, para ser un simple anciano, hacia el bosque, donde tomó refugio entre las sombras de los árboles.

Finalmente el edificio quedó convertido en escombros y, para su suerte, esos seres ya se habían marchado. Inuyasha respiró aliviado, al menos el peligro en ese momento había pasado... pero no podían bajar la guardia, ahora lo sabía, Naraku era capaz de todo para cobrar venganza. Y ahora tenían confirmado que tenía aliados... unos muy agresivos para su gusto... comenzaba a temer que finalmente Naraku hubiera escapado de prisión.

Permitiéndose relajarse en ese momento, observó a Sesshomaru, mas éste ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino que se encontraba donde los ancianos y mantenía fuertemente sujetado del cuello a Totousai, quien no hacía más que sonreír entre avergonzado y adolorido, aunque su rostro estaba pálido del terror. Myouga, a sus pies, intentaba respirar nuevamente con normalidad y tosía sonoramente.

Inuyasha rápidamente se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo forzó a soltar a Totousai.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sesshomaru?

-¡Dime en dónde está Rhin! - exclamó el youkai, siendo detenido por Inuyasha a duras penas. Totousai ayudó a Myoga a levantarse y cuando notó que el pobre hombre estaba bien, se dispuso a observar a Sesshomaru.

-Has sido muy hábil, Sesshomaru... Inuyasha ni siquiera detectó que yo soy un youkai.

El joven híbrido abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa. ¿Totousai era un youkai? Eso explicaría su acto de hacía unos momentos pero... ¡qué suerte la del anciano para sobrevivir tantos años sin ser convertido en esclavo!

-Primero, debemos llevar a Myoga a algún refugio, él es un humano y ya está entrado en años, después podremos hablar tranquilamente, Sesshomaru... pero no, no se dónde esté la pequeña Rhin.

Inuyasha se sintió realmente confundido y fuera de base en ese momento, no entendía ni qué había pasado antes ni qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña flama azul apareció entre todos y la figura de Shippo apareció de la nada. Una figura fantasmagórica, cabía decir, pues parecía estar hecho completamente con ese fuego azul.

-Inuyasha, las muchachas están a salvo, busca a los pies de la montaña una cueva, pasando el lago he dejado un rastro de hongos llorones, reaccionarán ante tu esencia, todos estamos bien. No se preocupen, espero ustedes también lo estén.

Y sin más, la figura de fuego desapareció.

-Creo... - fue lo primero que pudo organizar la mente de Inuyasha, hacía tan solo unos 10 minutos estaba muy tranquilo, viendo y pensando lo linda que lucía Kagome dormida y ahora sentía una tremenda adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. –Creo… que debemos ir al lago y de ahí buscar a los muchachos...

Sin decir más, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia el anciano Myoga, cargándolo luego en su espalda y avanzando hacia el lago, siendo seguido de cerca por Totousai. Sesshomaru sin embargo observó nuevamente las ruinas del edificio.

-Maldición, Bankotsu... ¿cómo demonios sobrevivieron ustedes?... son humanos... deberían estar muertos.

Sesshomaru permaneció ahí, observando los escombros... cuando pensó que Naraku podía tener aliados no pensó jamás que tendría bajo su poder a los 7 guerreros más poderosos y peligrosos del antiguo Japón.

-Supongo... que el explotar y presumir de sus habilidades fue lo que los llevó a la condena. El ser esclavos solo por sus habilidades... qué estupidez.

Finalmente Sesshomaru dio vuelta y comenzó a seguir el rastro de Inuyasha.

Las cosas darían un fuerte giro ahora, lo sabía.

**Notas de autor:**

_Bien, a ver, ¿quién recordaba que había mencionado a Totousai y Myoga? ¿Quién recordaba que había hablado de los siete guerreros? Jijijiji me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, no se a ustedes espero les haya gustado este episodio ^^ recuerden que espero sus comentarios con respecto a la historia, como dije, ya le queda poco, pero bueno, a ver qué tal =) ^^ gracias por sus mensajes y alertas! =D Me hacen casi o más feliz que cuando estoy comienzo Rancheritos! XDDD (una bolsa de papas jajaja) en fin, es la 1 de la mañana y ya ni se qué estoy diciendo jaajaj xD espero lo hayan disfrutado! =D Nos vemos la otra semana!_


	17. Buscando un nuevo hogar

**Notas de autor (sábado 30 de octubre del 2010):**

_Este episodio realmente no me ha gustado mucho y me costó horrores realizarlo TT-TT Toda esta semana fue un fiasco jajaja no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, sigo buscando trabajo y encima no he dormido bien. Para cuando acordé era viernes a las 10 de la noche y yo seguía sin escribir nada del episodio! D= pero finalmente luego de estar escuchando música y viendo videos y tratando de inspirarme finalmente pude dar con esto (Es la 1:34 am… espero no me vuelvan a regañar por no dormir! XDDD). El principio creo que es algo flojo, pero intentando meterme en los personajes... luego de algo así realmente no sabes ni cómo actuar, ¿verdad? Así que creeeeo que respeto cómo deberían actuar y sus mismas personalidades. Conforme el episodio avanza, como dije, no hay mucho en este, pero fue fluyendo ya todo más fácilmente. En fin, al menos eso espero jajaja, como sea, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas ='D fue hermoso ver eso en el fanfic y sobre todo, gracias a las más de 100 personas que me leen al día siguiente de publicar jajajaj =D es genial! Publico el episodio y al día siguiente o en el transcurso del mismo me aparece la barrita del tráfico con más de 100 gentes! =D (si tan solo esas mismas 100 personas escribieran review X3 jajajajaj) en fin, gracias a todos por sus mensajes, espero este episodio valga la pena la espera y ya puedo casi asegurarles: _

_Este fanfic tendrá 23 episodios y un epílogo (muy probablemente, a menos que me vuelva la inspiración y lo alargue más... que lo dudo) porque desde que vi el final final, perdí totalmente la inspiración. Es como que quiero llegar ahí ya y no puedo D= espero me sepan entender y perdónenme si de repente me estoy yendo muy rápido o incongruente o falta romanticismo (o sobra miel) o acción o si es flojo, ya saben, en serio díganme y procuraré mejorar para el siguiente episodio. Escribo tanto para mí como para los lectores, así que están en todo su derecho de incluso decirme: "La idea era buena, pero no la supiste explotar" (que me duela que me lo digan ya es punto y aparte jajaja) pero bueno, lo importante es que di lo mejor de mí aún estando mal y pues lo hice por ustedes, espero disfruten el episodio ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 17: Buscando un nuevo hogar.**

Tras unos minutos de camino, Inuyasha finalmente divisó el lago que buscaba, aquel en el que había encontrado a Kagome cuando Kikyo le había obligado a besarlo.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde? - Sesshomaru se acercó, caminando al lado de Totousai, quien observaba a su alrededor con mucha calma, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada de lo anterior.

-Shippo dijo que había dejado un rastro, debe estar en alguna parte de la orilla del lago...

Inuyasha bajó al anciano Myouga de su espalda y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar, buscando cualquier indicio de la magia de Shippo.

-Dijo que sería algo así como una planta que llora, ¿no? - Sesshomaru comenzó a observar a su alrededor, aún alerta a cualquier sonido o sombra que se moviera a sus alrededores. El recuerdo del ataque que habían recibido con anterioridad hacía que por sus venas siguiera corriendo adrenalina y tensión.

-Creo que dijo hongos chillones... - finalmente, al pisar una de las rocas que rodeaban el lago, Inuyasha vio ante sí cómo un pequeño brote aparecía y sobre la tierra se dejaba ver, literalmente, un pequeño hongo rojo, que lloraba sin control.

Todos a una, comenzaron a aparecer por el prado muchos honguitos, como reacción en cadena, permitiendo a los jóvenes ver el camino que los llevaría hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me contestan... ¡No me contestan! - exclamó Kagura, haciendo ademán de lanzar su celular contra las rocas de la caverna en la que se encontraban, mas su sentido común le impidió lanzar el objeto.

-Tranquila, Kagura, quizá salieron o están ya dormidos. Quizá ellos...

-¡Quizá ellos estén muertos! – exclamó la joven, mirando feo a Kouga, quien solo suspiró ante la negatividad de la muchacha.

-Kagura, no levantes así la voz - encaró Kagome a la joven ojirubí, quien lucía un rostro pálido como la cera, haciéndole competencia a ella misma, pues estaba muerta del miedo por Inuyasha. - No sabemos qué está pasando y lo mejor es mantener la cabeza serena, ninguno de nosotros está herido así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es permanecer tranquilos y...

-¡Ya llegaron! - exclamó Shippo, comenzando a correr hacia las siluetas que se acercaban hacia la cueva, causando que Kagome se interrumpiera y observara cómo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, junto con sus dos vecinos, se acercaban lentamente al lugar.

Todos salieron inmediatamente de la cueva, para recibir a los muchachos, quienes fuera de estar cubiertos por completo de hollín y escombro, lucían sin heridas.

Kagome fue la primera en alcanzarlos y se abrazó fuertemente de Inuyasha, quien la apresó contra sí, tranquilizándose finalmente de verlos a todos, en especial a ella, a salvo.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que las explicaciones se dieran, dejando a más de uno verdaderamente perturbado.

-No hay duda que eran los siete guerreros. - habló Kouga, sentado frente a la fogata que habían logrado encender para no pasar frío. En el derrumbe lo habían perdido todo. - Finalmente les hicieron lo que a nosotros ¿no? esclavizados por sus habilidades...

-Pero, ¿cómo pudieron haber terminado en manos de Naraku, si él está en prisión? - preguntó Kikyo, quien lucía aterrada ante la sola idea de que él estuviera en las calles.

-¿Recuerdan lo que les dije hace tiempo? - fue el turno de Sesshomaru, quien de pie, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared de la cueva les miraba casi con reproche - Era muy probable que él tuviera sus contactos, de algún modo u otro logró escapar, eso es un hecho. Si no, no habría podido contactar con Bankotsu. Quizá ellos siendo esclavos de alguien más simplemente fueron ofrecidos para lo que fuera que él planeó esta noche.

-Es muy probable que únicamente vaya tras nosotros. - habló Inuyasha, mirando a las muchachas - Creo que lo mejor sería que Ayame, Kagura y Sango hicieran lo posible por evitar acercársenos. Si va tras Kikyo como venganza por lo que le hicimos, vamos todos también en su plan.

Todos observaron el suelo, dolidos.

-Es cruel... pero Inuyasha tiene razón, estando cerca de nosotros solo corren peligro. - dijo Kagome, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos, solo verlos morir? - exclamó Sango, poniéndose de pie y observándolos claramente enojada. - Somos sus amigos y estamos juntos en esto, no voy a permitir que un idiota nos separe.

-Esto no les concierne en lo absoluto, es a mí a quien quiere - fue la respuesta de Kikyo, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, les hizo frente. - Si hablamos de eso entonces todos deben simplemente alejarse de mí y no habrá ya ningún problema, nadie correrá peligro solo porque yo...

-Kikyo, somos familia, no podemos dejarte abandonada a tu suerte. - la madre de Kagome se acercó a la muchacha temblorosa y le abrazó, haciendo que Kikyo soltara en llanto. - Que te quede claro, ya no estás sola, y no vamos a dejar que Naraku se te acerque.

-¿Y entonces qué haremos? - fue esta vez Shippo quien habló, mirando a todos, como si esperara una solución mágica.

-Ya una vez lo habíamos encerrado en prisión, podemos hacerlo de nuevo. - le aseguró Inuyasha, ante lo cual Miroku se puso de pie.

-Bien, entonces recomiendo que vayamos a dormir, la cueva es lo suficientemente grande y bueno, ya mañana, estando descansados y más tranquilos podremos idear un plan para...

-¡Ya les dije que ninguno de ustedes tiene por qué entrometerse en esto!

-¡No eres quien para controlar nuestras vidas, Kikyo! Si nosotros decidimos ayudarte, es nuestra responsabilidad. - Ayame se acercó a ambas mujeres, pues la madre de Kagome seguía abrazando a Kikyo, para después cruzarse de brazos en actitud desafiante. - Mis padres están bien posicionados en el departamento de justicia, puedo serles de ayuda.

-Y con eso solo involucrarás a tu familia en riesgos innecesarios.

-¡No contestan! - exclamó nuevamente Kagura, rompiendo en llanto, ante lo cual rápidamente Sesshomaru se acercó e, hincándose a su lado, le permitió abrazarse a él.

-Mi hermana está muy preocupada, cree que Naraku podría atacar a nuestras familias y desde que llegamos a la cueva ha estado llamando a casa pero nadie contesta. - habló Kanna, haciendo que una pequeña gota de sudor corriera por la frente de todos.

-Dudo mucho que Naraku se ponga a matar gente a diestra y siniestra.

-Kouga, no seas tan grosero.

Y la discusión siguió durante gran parte de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en una rama baja de los árboles cercanos a la cueva. Pese a no sentir ninguna presencia en toda la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño, en lo absoluto.

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien? - le llamó Kagome, ante lo cual el joven dio un leve salto y cayó delante de ella, quien al mirarle el rostro solo pudo mostrarse algo preocupada.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche?

-Por lo que veo tú tampoco.

Ambos tenían grandes ojeras marcadas en sus rostros.

-Bueno, aunque agradezco mucho que mamá no se haya puesto esquizofrénica ni loca... acabo de perder mi hogar, Inuyasha. Creo que no habría podido dormir aún si lo hubiera intentado... creo... estoy asustada. - finalizó la joven, en suave murmullo, ante lo cual el joven híbrido le abrazó, protectoramente.

-No te preocupes, Kag. Todos estamos bien y aquí estaré siempre para protegerte, no debes estar asustada, yo te voy a proteger. - concluyó, besando tiernamente la frente de la joven. - Moriría antes de permitir que te hicieran daño.

-Eso es lo que me da pavor… - Inuyasha soltó un pequeño "¡Feh!" para luego besar a la joven, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y la paz que necesitaba su alma.

-No soportaría que… - habló Kagome, separándose del beso y pegando su frente a la del joven. - …que tuvieras que sacrificarte por salvarme… o a mamá… o a quien fuera… no quiero perderte, Inuyasha.

-No lo harás, Kagome… no lo harás.

Y así ambos se adentraron en la cueva, esperando que todo se solucionara, deseando que por algún poder mágico o divino todo se arreglara.

Fue entonces cuando el celular de Kagura comenzó a sonar como loco, mas ni bien llegó a dos timbrazos, la joven ya había contestado.

-¿Bueno? Ma... ¡Mamá, qué rayos les pasa que anoche no contestaron para...! ¡¿Cómo que se fueron de segunda luna de miel? ¡No tienen idea de lo preocupada que...! ¿Qué? ¿Las noticias? Bueno, no tenemos un televisor aquí así que... ¡No mamá, no estoy muerta!... ¡No mamá, el cielo no tiene recepción para el celular!... ¡Y yo qué voy a saber, no tengo idea de si funcionen o no, no estoy muerta! ¡Yo los creía muertos a ust...!... ¡Papá cuelga el otro teléfono! ¡No es gracioso!... Sí, estamos bien... ¡No les voy a decir que...! No, no pondré el altavoz... Mamá te digo que...

Kagura se vio interrumpida por Sesshomaru, quien tranquilamente le quitó el celular y lo puso en altavoz.

-Sesshomaru, no es gracioso.

-Oh, creeme Kagura, lo es.

Y al mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar cómo todos hacían esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar a reír a carcajadas.

Ya fuera por la tensión que tenían y el cúmulo de estrés de esas últimas horas o por lo que haya sido que cualquier cosa iba a quebrar su sentido común, definitivamente fue bueno reír que desesperarse y ponerse a llorar. Todos, hasta la misma Kagura, comenzaron a reír como histéricos.

Tras unos minutos embarazosos para la joven ojirubí, finalmente las voces de Abi y Haku se dejaron escuchar a través del aparato.

-Me da gusto saber que están bien, recién llegamos de nuestra segunda luna de miel, aprovechando que las niñas no estaban y al ver las noticias salió la nota de que el edificio donde vive Kagome estaba totalmente destruido y el camión que habían rentado totalmente quemado, no encontraron cuerpos pero no pudimos evitar preocuparnos.

-Fue Naraku, mandó a un grupo de guerreros esclavos a destruirnos.

-¿Cómo lo saben? - fue la voz de Haku esta vez la que se dejó escuchar, con tono serio. - Muchachos, ¿tienen alguna prueba?

-No... Bueno, mamá estaba antes pero... – Kagome miró entonces a su madre quien, sentada sobre una roca de la cueva, negó levemente la cabeza y comenzó a explicar.

-Naraku nunca se presentó, solo entró un grupo de esclavos y comenzaron a destrozarlo todo, diciéndome que les dijera dónde se encontraban ustedes. Shippo logró sacarnos de ahí antes de que algo malo nos sucediera.

-Sin pruebas, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho...

-¡Estúpido gobierno! - gritó Sango, ganándose miradas extrañas de los demás - Bueno, la policía, o quien sea que haya inventado esa tontería de que si te atacan y no puedes probarlo llevas las de perder.

-Creo que alguien necesita desayunar - habló Miroku, para luego mirar a los demás - Si tiene hambre se pone histérica.

-¡Te escuché, monje idiota!

-¿Lo ven?

-Muchachos, no estamos discutiendo eso, lo importante ahora es que consigan un refugio.

-Lo que deben hacer, señora Abi, es que todos se marchen y nos dejen a nosotros encargarnos de esto.

-Inuyasha tiene razón. Kagura, lo mejor será que tú, Kanna y Sesshomaru regresen a casa, es lo mejor.

-¡Pero mamá, son mis amigos, no puedo...!

-Sin peros, Kagura, te quiero aquí en casa en una hora, máximo. Sesshomaru, es una orden, aunque ella diga que no, debes traerla a casa.

-Así será, señor. - habló el joven, soltando un pequeño suspiro resignado.

-Bien, si no hay más objeciones, estaremos esperando noticias suyas, Inuyasha, Kagome, Señora Higurashi... lamento mucho su pérdida, si hay algo que podamos hacer...

-¡Oh! No, no se preocupen, tenemos dinero suficiente para reubicarnos, no hay problema.

-Bien, entonces hasta luego muchachos.

Y la llamada se cortó.

-...Bueno, entonces ¿nosotros qué haremos?

Y hasta entonces todos repararon que Totousai y Myouga seguían ahí.

Tras unos cuantos pleitos más, órdenes que de momento se contradecían entre sí y más reclamos de parte de una hambrienta Sango, finalmente todos se marcharon a sus hogares. Totousai acompañaría a Sesshomaru pues él firmemente había dicho que debían hablar. Kouga los alcanzaría después de dejar a Ayame en casa. Miroku fue quien la llevó peor por tener que lidiar con una enfurecida Sango, mas al final accedió a marcharse, con la condición de que la mantuvieran informada de lo que harían.

-...Creo que se dónde podríamos pedir ayuda... - habló Kikyo, tras un rato de estar caminando en el bosque, no deseando regresar por algún lugar cercano a la carretera, por riesgo a ser vistos, o los restos del edificio.

-Mientras que no tengamos que caminar mucho, señorita...

-Viejo Myouga, no te quejes, yo te estoy cargando...

-Por eso mismo, no quiero ser una molestia, joven Inuyasha.

-En verdad lo lamento, anciano Myouga... por culpa de nosotros su hogar está...

-Oh, pequeña Kagome, no te preocupes... solo era una casa.

Finalmente salieron a un claro, cercano a una colonia rica, desde donde veían varias casas con sus jardines inmensos, muy bien cuidados. Kikyo, sin titubear ni reparar en nada más, se dirigió a una de esas casas.

-Así que ¿aquí es a donde siempre venías, querida?

-Así es, tía... yo... bueno, a los chicos les hacía creer que vivía yo en una de estas casas, como ya les había comentado... y pues de la casa por la que salía, tiene un jardín lateral sin rejas, por ahí me metía. - Relató Kikyo, mientras seguían caminando.

-Oigan... este lugar...

-Espera, Inuyasha... Kikyo ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que eso es allanamiento de morada y pudieron haberte acusado? - regañó Kagome, ignorando la mirada que Inuyasha comenzaba a dar a su alrededor.

-La verdad es que sí, pero en esta casa en particular... llevaba ya tiempo yo saliendo por ahí y un día vi una nota pegada en una de las paredes... decía que siempre y cuando no maltratara su jardín no había problema si yo pasaba.

-Vaya, entonces el dueño de ese lugar debería haber sabido lo que hacías y te dio su permiso - la señora Higurashi sonrió ante la confianza de esta persona, a quien suponía acudían en ese momento a pedir ayuda.

-Emm... ¿Kikyo, segura que sabes a dónde vas? Quiero decir… ¿es aquí, segura?

-Claro que sí, Inuyasha, es por este lado.

Finalmente entraron al terreno de una de las casas, donde vieron un hermoso jardín, lleno de rosas, tulipanes, girasoles, distintas flores exóticas, fuentes y bebederos para aves se encontraban esparcidas por todo el jardín así como enredaderas que subían a lo largo de los 4 pisos de la casa antigua que ahí se encontraba. Se respiraba un aire señorial.

-Oh Dios, no... - se detuvo en seco el joven híbrido, mirando a Kikyo con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? - Shippo se acercó al joven, al notar su nerviosismo y observó todo a su alrededor, aún con algo de miedo. Pero todo parecía normal.

-Kikyo... de todas las casas de todas las colonias ricas de todas las ciudades de todo el mundo... ¿tenías que elegir esta?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. - Kikyo palideció y observó a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento Naraku fuera a aparecer de detrás de algún arbusto y atacarles.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? - fue esta vez Kagome quien se acercó al muchacho, para luego mirar a Myouga quien, aún en su espalda, lucía igual de contrariado que todos los demás.

-Es que este lugar...

-¡Oh, Israel, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

**Notas de autor:**

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN! XDDD Admito que el final no estaba planeado para nada jajajajajajajaj no se… cuando estaba escribiendo lo de la llamada de Kagura, yo misma empecé a reirme, ando estresada, como ya les dije (Espero no haber sido ruda en el episodio o algo así) pero bueno, me reí un poco con esto, o estoy realmente histérica o mi sentido del humor es sumamente raro. En fin, sea lo que sea, aquí tienen un episodio más ^^ espero sus reviews y comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! =D_


	18. Visitas

**Notas de autor (martes 02 de noviembre del 2010):**

_Ok, sí, sí lo acepto que el episodio anterior fue un asco, les dije que ni siquiera a mí me había gustado, pero benditas estas fechas, porque anoche me encontraba yo en mi camita pensando en el día de hoy, Día de muertos, y tuve una visión. Una hermosa epifanía que me permitió traerles esto, lo publico el día de hoy por ser la fecha en que se celebra el día de muertos y como compensación por el mal episodio de este viernes pasado -.-U y espero sus reviews! =D así que aquí nos vemos este viernes ^^ espero este episodio les guste mucho más que el anterior. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 18: Visitas.**

-¡Oh, Israel, cuánto tiempo sin verte! - se escuchó la voz de una anciana, haciendo que todos voltearan a observarla, con los nervios a flor de piel.

La profesora Kaede se encontraba de pie, tras ellos, con una sonrisa entre agradecida y triste.

-¿Anciana Kaede? ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar? - preguntó Kagome, acercándose para saludar a la mujer, quien le abrazó.

-Bueno, mi niña, yo vivo aquí. - Kaede se soltó de Kagome y se dirigió hacia la señora Higurashi, quien traía a Shippo en sus hombros, y también la abrazó. - No tiene idea de cómo lo lamento. Acabo de ver las noticias, las sirenas de los policías, bomberos y ambulancias no dejaron de sonar en toda la noche. - Luego se acercó a Kikyo y repitió su acción, quien parecía aún confundida de ver a su profesora en ese barrio tan rico. - Al ver que era el complejo de departamentos de la carretera yo... ay muchachos, por un momento pensé que todos habían muerto. - concluyó mientras abrazaba con gran fuerza a Inuyasha, quien solo atinó a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-No, anciana, todos estamos bien - habló Inuyasha, cuando ella se separó. Myouga estaba de pie a un lado de él y fue señalado por Inuyasha. - Afortunadamente no vivíamos más que nosotros y otras dos personas en el edificio, todos pudimos salir del lugar sin ningún problema.

-Gracias al cielo... - Kaede finalmente reparó en Myouga e inclinándose levemente, se presentó. - Es un placer señor, mi nombre es Kaede, soy profesora de estas lindas jovencitas que ve aquí.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita. - El anciano se acercó a Kaede y se inclinó con igualdad - Yo soy Myouga, era vecino de esta buena familia.

-¿Señorita? - susurró Shippo a la señora Higurashi - pero si ya está muy vieja...

-Amor, sin importar la edad, si una mujer es soltera, se le sigue diciendo señorita. - explicó la madre de Kagome, con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Ah, qué Shippo y sus ocurrencias!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entiendo, tienen razón, hicieron bien en hacer que los demás se marcharan. - Habló Kaede, horas después cuando se encontraban todos dentro de la casa, sentados en la sala.

La anciana Kaede había insistido en que se quedaran con ella, después de todo vivía sola y si salía era solo a dar clases al colegio, por lo que tenerlos ahí no era ningún problema. Pese a las advertencias de los demás de que no sería seguro para ella, la mujer había dado un no rotundo a sus sugerencias de marcharse ellos y buscar otro lugar. Finalmente, agradeciéndole, habían aceptado quedarse ahí.

-Ustedes corren mucho peligro y atraer más personas no hará que ese sujeto se detenga, de hecho también salió en las noticias el escape de Naraku. Al parecer hubo una explosión y se derrumbó parte de la prisión estatal, ahí fue cuando en medio del tumulto, Naraku y otros prisioneros lograron escapar.

-De algún modo él bien sabía cómo contactar con alguien de afuera y mandó a Bankotsu y sus hombres a ir a sacarlo.

-Así es, Israel, no me queda la menor duda de ello.

-Qué lío... - susurró Kikyo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. - Quisiera que todo esto se terminara.

-Tranquila, Kikyo, arreglaremos esto y saldremos de todo este asunto, ya lo verás. - Le aseguró Kagome, pasando su brazo tras los hombros de la chica, quien solo atinó a recostarse en el hombro de su prima.

Luego de ofrecerles habitaciones y mostrarles el resto de la casa, Inuyasha se encontraba en su propia habitación, aquella que había sido suya durante más de 60 años. Observaba desde el cuarto piso el paisaje ante sí. Antes no lo había apreciado, tan encerrado en su mundo y su sufrimiento. La vista hacia la montaña, que si bien estaban más lejos, no era demasiado, era hermosa. El bosque bajo él a unos cuantos cientos de metros y más allá las luces de la ciudad en ese atardecer.

-Es un lindo paisaje, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kagome, acercándose tranquilamente al lado del muchacho, quien solo atinó a asentir.

-La verdad es que sí. En todos los años que estuve viviendo aquí jamás había apreciado este lugar. Para mí fue un encierro en un principio... después de todo, el padre de Kaede nos compró como esclavos para ella. Aunque su trato siempre fue cordial, aún estábamos muy heridos. Hasta hace muy poco fue que realmente nos sentimos verdaderamente tranquilos con esto.

-Cuando llegamos, parecías muy nervioso...

-Bueno, el jardín nunca me gustó, yo era quien tenía que arreglarlo siempre, cuando la familia de Kaede vivía. Su señora madre era una mujer muy vanidosa y su padre era un adicto a las empresas... tenían todo el dinero del mundo. Como puedes ver, Kaede vive en un barrio muy bien acomodado, pero todos esos bienes materiales, dinero y juguetes que le compraban día a día... ellos no estaban para ella en realidad. Compraban su cariño con esos objetos.

Kagome observó cómo Inuyasha mantenía su vista fija en un punto determinado del jardín y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar también. Había un árbol rodeado de muchos rosales, todos abiertos, gracias a que en ese lugar el clima era templado.

-Ver el jardín me trajo repentinamente muchísimas memorias de cuando pasaba yo días enteros arreglándolo, era un infierno, la jardinería es buena, pero no teniendo a esa mujer mandándote a hacer todo 4 o 5 veces hasta que estuviera satisfecha... sin embargo...

Se escuchó el sonido de una reja abrirse y ambos jóvenes observaron hacia su izquierda. La anciana Kaede caminaba tranquilamente, charlando con el viejo Myouga, paseando entre los jardines. Para ellos, ese aire tranquilo entre las plantas debía de caerles de maravilla, sobre todo al pobre anciano que acababa de pasar por tantos pesares.

-...siempre que veía a la pequeña Kaede correr entre las plantas, pidiéndome que le regalara un ramo de las rosas y flores más bonitas que encontrara... o simplemente dándome las gracias por tener siempre todo muy bonito para que ella pudiera jugar... creo que eso hacía que las locuras de su madre valieran la pena. - Concluyó el joven, sonriendo tiernamente a la anciana, quien de un momento a otro se sintió observada y luego volteó a mirarlos, saludándolos luego con la mano y prosiguiendo con su camino.

-¿Ninguno de los muchachos te ayudaba? - preguntó Kagome luego de un momento, pensando en qué tipo de persona deberían haber sido los padres de la anciana Kaede, y sorprendida de que su amable profesora no se hubiera vuelto un ogro como ellos.

-Ellos tenían que limpiar la casa en su interior. Supongo que como yo tengo más apariencia de animal fue que la madre de Kaede me mandaba a limpiar afuera.

-No eres un animal, Inuyasha.

-Ella no pensaba eso. - sonrió Inuyasha, dándole a entender que le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera haber llegado a creer esa mujer. - Kouga decía que de no haber sido por nosotros, Kaede sería peor que ellos mismos, con tanto mimo y cosas materiales... pero no, Kaede creció siendo siempre sencilla y humilde en cierto aspecto. También es muy sentimental y si la vez con esta súper casa y todos sus muebles finos y jardines extravagantes... no es porque guste presumir de ellos... o se sienta importante por tenerlo... esto...

-...Esto es lo único que sus padres pudieron ofrecerle como muestra de cariño. - le interrumpió Kagome, entendiéndolo todo perfectamente.

-Un cariño que no supo cómo ser dado, pero sí, exactamente eso. - Inuyasha observó a la joven a su lado y luego la abrazó, notando cómo su aura repentinamente se había puesto triste y compasiva. - No la odiaban, simplemente no supieron cómo expresarle su amor. Ellos no supieron apreciar la aventura de tener una familia.

Pasaron unos minutos más así, observando el anochecer y cómo la anciana le mostraba y contaba historias al viejo Myouga sobre su jardín, algunas plantas que él no conocía las explicaba y demás. Se veía que serían buenos amigos y se llevaban bien.

-Inuyasha, tú...

-¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? - preguntó Inuyasha, luego de un rato en silencio, al notar que la joven no continuaba con su frase.

-No... No es nada, Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber el joven esclavo. Ella por unos momentos había liberado un aura como de... ¿añoranza? pero después había lucido algo decaída y triste... como temerosa. Eso no le agradó al joven.

-No, no sucede nada, Inuyasha... bajaré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo para hacer la cena.

Y sin permitirle replicar nada más, Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese momento las cosas fueron retomando un curso relativamente normal en sus vidas nuevamente.

Kaede, Myouga y la señora Higurashi congeniaron bastante bien, y solían verse los tres siempre juntos tomando el té, o platicando en la sala, o paseando en los jardines.

Debido al riesgo que ahora corrían, la anciana Kaede habló en la escuela al respecto y ahora ella se encargaba de darles clases particulares tanto a Kikyo como a Kagome.

Shippo era feliz teniendo esos amplios jardines y se le solía ver corriendo de un lado a otro, a veces arreglando algunas flores, otras veces limpiando alguna fuente, definitivamente al pequeño le encantaba ese aire silvestre que se respiraba en la mansión.

Inuyasha al principio se había mostrado aprehensivo de regresar a ese hogar, si podía considerarlo así por culpa de los padres de Kaede... pero debía aceptar que al final, luego de que ellos murieran y Kaede quedara como la señora de la casa, las cosas habían mejorado y bueno, solo era cuestión de volverse a acostumbrar.

Y así siguieron las cosas por un tiempo.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera percatarse, ya se encontraban en noviembre, habían pasado sin mayores problemas el Halloween (o como a él le encantaba llamarle: Otra fecha para gastar el dinero y ser mercadotecnistas) y ya el día de mañana sería el día de muertos, una celebración que él sabía tenía una tradición muy curiosa en uno de los países americanos, si no mal recordaba, en México. La anciana Kaede y la familia de Kagome resultaron tener en común ese gusto por esa tradición en específico, en la cual se honraba a los muertos y seres queridos que se encontraban en el más allá con altares, calaveritas de azúcar, dulces tradicionales y demás cosas curiosas todo siempre muy respetuoso, eso sí.

Personalmente, él prefería esa celebración que la de Halloween (aunque era divertido disfrazarse de vampiro y asustar a los niños mostrándoles sus colmillos y garras y sus orejas) pero al menos esta festividad contaba aún con ese aire de unión y familiaridad.

Solo esperaba que esta fecha no se volviera también en algo mercadotecnista.

-De prisa, Inuyasha, Kagome, no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

-Ya casi termino, mamá. - se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones.

-¡Aw! ¡Kagome, ten más cuidado, esa aguja casi perfora mi cráneo!

-Ya te dije que no es una aguja, Inuyasha, son pinzas, y si te quedaras quieto podría ponerte esta peluca sin ningún problema.

-¡Feh! Ni siquiera se por qué tenemos que disfrazarnos tan tontamente...

-¿Acaso me veo tonta?

Kagome traía puesta una peluca de color rojizo, rizada, que le caía hasta la mitad de sus hombros. Vestía un sencillo vestido negro y había maquillado un poco su piel, para verse un poco más pálida de lo normal. El disfraz perfecto, de no ser por su aroma, Inuyasha jamás habría visto a la joven y pensado que era ella.

-No te ves tonta... - soltó el joven híbrido finalmente, con un suspiro amargado. - Pero no eres tú. - sentenció al final, enfurruñado, observando la peluca de color negro que ella intentaba ajustar a su cabello previamente recogido y trenzado, sin dañar sus orejitas. Ese día, nuevamente, debería pretender ser un humano común y para ello habían requerido conseguirle una nueva playera de cuello de tortuga.

-Ese es el punto, Inuyasha - dijo Kagome, retomando su labor. - Si queremos salir, no pueden reconocernos, nos haremos pasar como sobrinos de la anciana Kaede y podremos ir al panteón sin problema alguno... quizá mamá sobreactúe con esto pero... nunca está de más. Ahora, quédate quieto.

-Está bien, está bien. - e Inuyasha tuvo que soportar esa posición incómoda (Sentado encorvado) durante unos minutos más.

-Finalmente bajan, ¿tan difícil fue ponerse los trajes? - preguntó la señora Higurashi, quien portaba una peluca de color castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y entre sus brazos cargaba a Shippo quien tras varios intentos fallidos de qué hacer con su cola, habían decidido vestirlo de bebé. Su cola, pintada con pintura vegetal de color azul, pasaría como un peluche o almohada.

-Bueno, más bien Inuyasha era quien se quejó al respecto, pero todo sin problemas.

-¿Ya están listos? La anciana Kaede luce un poco ansiosa por marcharnos. - preguntó Kikyo, asomándose por la puerta del recibidor. Al contrario de Kagome, ella portaba una peluca que apenas y le llegaba a mitad de su cuello, Gracias a que era rizada, podía ocultar fácilmente las largas trenzas que había tenido que hacer con su cabello para que su melena negra cupiera dentro de la peluca. Ésta era de un color ébano.

-Ya podemos marcharnos - anunció la señora Higurashi, quien internamente rezaba por que todo saliera bien.

Montaron en el automóvil de la anciana Kaede y se dirigieron a la ciudad, tras un par de horas de viaje llegaron finalmente al panteón que buscaban. Si bien no era muy grande, estaba lleno de personas que acudían ese día a honrar a sus muertos.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué venimos con la anciana a visitar la tumba de sus padres si no nos concierne... - preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome, caminando entre la multitud.

Kagome, quien antes de entrar había comprado un ramo de flores, solo negó levemente la cabeza.

-No es por ella que venimos, Inuyasha.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿qué...? - el joven híbrido se vio interrumpido al notar cómo, delante de ellos, la señora Higurashi guiaba a Kikyo hacia una dirección mientras que la anciana Kaede caminaba hacia otro lado. Myouga, se detuvo y observó a ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno, muchachos, yo acompañaré a la señorita Kaede a visitar la tumba de sus padres, nos reuniremos en la entrada en un rato.

-Claro, tengan cuidado, anciano Myouga. - habló Kagome, para luego caminar tranquilamente tras su madre. Inuyasha le siguió, un poco confundido.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante una tumba, la cual recibía sombra gracias a uno de los árboles que había en el lugar. A comparación de otras alrededor que tenían decoraciones, eran techadas o muy elaboradas, esta era sencilla, con su lápida encorvada y dos floreros a ambos lados, todo hecho de piedra.

En la lápida se leía:

_Aquí yace Souji Higurashi._

_"Amoroso esposo, amigo, confidente y padre."_

Inuyasha observó la lápida por unos segundos, confundido, para luego dar paso a la sorpresa.

-Sus restos... - fue todo lo que pudo susurrar. La señora Higurashi le observó y luego, sonriendo, tomó delicadamente su mano, ante lo cual el joven híbrido dio un respingo, al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-De no haber sido por ti, Inuyasha, ni siquiera tendríamos este lugar donde finalmente pudimos dejar su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar tranquilo. Gracias a ti es que él ahora se encuentra en paz. Te lo agradezco.

Ante tales palabras de la señora, Inuyasha solo pudo observar la tumba ante él.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni cuánto tiempo duraron los rezos de la familia Higurashi (y Shippo, que lo hacía discretamente para no levantar sospechas), ni en qué momento Kagome había limpiado la tumba y colocado las flores en su lugar. Solo era consciente del ruido del viento chocando contra las hojas del árbol, y de la visión de la tumba ante sí.

Souji... así que ese era el nombre del padre de Kagome. Ese era el nombre de aquella persona que le había suplicado que le ayudara a morir.

-Él ya está bien, Inuyasha. - escuchó el susurro de Kagome, quien le había tomado fuertemente de la mano y tenía su cabeza recostada en él. - Lo hiciste muy bien, él ya está tranquilo, está descansando en paz.

Inuyasha asintió, sintiéndose aun contrariado... ¿triste? no, no estaba triste, era una sensación extraña... era... ¿alivio? alivio de saber que sus restos no habían quedado en aquel callejón lúgubre y asqueroso. Estaba aliviado de que aunque fuera solo su cadáver, su familia había podido verlo una última vez. Estaba aliviado, porque habían podido despedirse de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome, temiendo que el haber traído a Inuyasha a ese lugar hubiera sido demasiado para él. Para su tranquilidad, el joven apretó levemente su mano y le sonrió, con calma.

-Todo está bien, Kagome. - susurró, para luego abrazar a la joven y besarle la frente, como solía hacerlo cuando sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Estaba haciendo una promesa a su padre en ese momento. Él protegería a Kagome de lo que fuera que les deparara de ahora en adelante la vida.

Pero, al menos por el momento...

Todo estaba bien.

**Notas de autor:**

_=D ¿Y bien? ¿Mejorcito? ^^ ¡Espero que sí! La verdad es que en un principio había pensado hacer algo estilo Halloween, pero luego me dije: "Soy de México, yo no salgo a pedir dulces y a como están ellos ahorita, aunque pasaran unos meses, como que no" no se, no me cuadraba y al final me dije, nuevamente: "Soy de México y algo que nos caracteriza es la tradición que le brindamos al Día de muertos" y bueno, volviendo a lo que comenté al principio, de la visión que tuve, por si se lo preguntan fue:__ La Anciana Kaede con un ramo de flores ante una tumba. Eso vi. Así que aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ espero sus comentarios =D ¡hasta el próximo viernes!_


	19. Tan solo soy un esclavo

**Notas de autor (lunes 08 de noviembre del 2010):**

_Bien… hoy solo comentaré que fue depresivo no ver comentarios )'=_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 19: Tan solo soy un esclavo.**

-Increíble, no puedo creer que aún y cuando ya empezaron las clases, y peor, que las llevas en particular con la anciana Kaede no hayas sido capaz de ponerte al día.

-Es que las materias son muy difíciles, Inuyasha, me gustaría que intentaras estudiar preparatoria, a ver si te parece gracioso.

-¡Keh! Yo no necesito estudiar esas tonterías... - Inuyasha observó a su alrededor, se encontraban en la nueva habitación de Kagome, la cual tenía una linda vista al jardín, era de hecho la habitación vecina a la suya. Si no mal recordaba antes había sido de Miroku, por lo que había un escritorio, varios libros y pergaminos, un buen lugar ambientado para estudiar... no es como si Kagome hubiera estado haciendo mucho intento de ello.

Cada cinco minutos la joven se estiraba, se distraía, intentaba ir por un vaso de agua o salir del cuarto, no fue sino hasta que la señora Higurashi le ordenó, amablemente, a Inuyasha que la mantuviera vigilada y se asegurara de que ella siguiera estudiando y no intentara escaparse que había logrado hacer que la muchacha leyera hasta la hoja 4 de sus apuntes.

-No es como si me hicieran falta. - suspiró finalmente el joven híbrido, con algo de melancolía en su voz, haciendo que Kagome le observara, confundida.

-Todos merecen una educación, Inuyasha. Además, esto podría servirte en el futuro, cuando consigas algún trabajo, o quieras pagarte una casa, necesitas el dinero y para tener dinero ocupas un buen...

-Soy un esclavo, Kagome. - le recordó el muchacho, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y haciéndola voltear nuevamente a su libro. - Perdona eso, es la orden de tu mamá... te decía, soy un esclavo, un esclavo no trabaja, no mantiene un hogar, no tiene una vida, maldición, ni siquiera puedo envejecer, he vivido por 500 años teniendo la edad de 18.

-Si... es verdad, supongo que no lo haces...

Desde ese momento, Inuyasha supo que algo andaba mal. Kagome no hizo ningún nuevo intento de escapar de sus deberes y no habló nada más durante un par de horas. El joven se dio cuenta de su error. Él estaba con Kagome. Podría decirse que eran algún tipo de pareja (el término novios le parecía el más indicado, pero jamás se lo había pedido) aunque bueno, si él la amaba y ella a él, ¿qué eso no los hacía novios?

La pregunta se atascó en la lengua de Inuyasha, quien hizo todo lo posible para no soltarse a liberar sus dudas a diestra y siniestra... ¡Sería una completa vergüenza hacer eso!

Pero volviendo a la línea de sus pensamientos, había herido a Kagome con sus palabras. En cierto modo la estaba atando a una especie de vida junto con él, y él nunca podría hacer nada por ella. Era discriminado en las calles (ni siquiera al cine podía entrar, si sabían que era un esclavo), no tenía estudios, mucho menos podía conseguir un trabajo. Ni siquiera...

Ni siquiera crecería con ella. En cinco años ella sería mayor que él por tres años... no parecía mucho pero pronto ella sería como la anciana Kaede, tendría 70, 80, si Dios se lo permitía llegaría a los 90 años... y él seguiría siendo un muchacho volátil de 18.

¿En qué se había metido?

-... ¿te arrepientes? - preguntó Kagome de un momento a otro, sin apartar la vista de su libro, despertando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-...probablemente sí. - Kagome le había leído por completo la mente.

-No es como si me importara, Inuyasha. Te quiero tal cual eres, yo sabía de las consecuencias de estar juntos... quizá no pensé tan a futuro como creí que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el joven, notando con agrado cómo la joven seguía leyendo el libro, para no forzarle a cumplir el mandato de su madre, pero le prestaba la total atención a él.

-...el otro día yo... cuando vi cómo la anciana Kaede y Myouga caminaban juntos en el jardín... me dije por un momento: "Me encantaría que Inuyasha y yo pudiéramos seguir así en el futuro, dos ancianos, riéndonos de la vida, sin preocupaciones... quizá hasta con nuestra propia familia..."

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Recordaba que ella iba a decirle algo, pero se lo había callado en el último minuto. ¿Había sido eso?

-...yo... en ese momento me dí cuenta de que jamás será así... si llegase a suceder algo parecido... sería la anciana de Kagome, caminando junto a tí, tal cual luces ahora, ¿no es verdad? - preguntó la joven, sin despegar la vista de su libro, con la voz entrecortada.

Inuyasha solo pudo asentir.

-Kagome... yo cometí un terrible error al permitir que entraran en mi vida... si tan solo... me hubiera mantenido firme e impedido que cualquier emoción llegara a mí... no te haría sufrir con todo esto... no pensé las cosas solo... soy un egoísta. - habló finalmente el joven híbrido.

-Quizá ambos lo somos... pese a todo, yo quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado, Inuyasha pero... sufro... no por mí... sino por ti. - Inuyasha le miró con confusión nuevamente, ¿por qué por él? - Aún y si... - Kagome dio vuelta a la página de su libro y se sonrojó notoriamente. - aún y si nosotros... bueno... tuviéramos una familia... tú los verías pasar a todos y cada uno de ellos y... no es justo. No me parece justo para ti, Inuyasha pero... yo en verdad quiero tener una familia contigo.

Ante el silencio que siguió, Kagome no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de su libro y siguió estudiando, por el rabillo de su ojo podía ver que Inuyasha se movía un poco en su silla, como si pensara algo. Tras unos tortuosos minutos de silencio, Inuyasha finalmente se puso de pie y abrazó a Kagome por la espalda.

-Lo más maravilloso que me daría la vida... sería el ver a mis hijos crecer y tenerte a tí a mi lado... - comenzó a susurrar el joven, cerca del oído de la muchacha, con su vista perdida en algún punto del escritorio - por supuesto que yo también deseo tener una familia, Kagome... aunque ni siquiera se si puedo ser capaz de tenerlos dada mi condición, pero... bueno... tú lo has dicho... quizá podré tenerlos por 80 o 90 años... pero luego los perderé... así como perdí a mi padre cuando nos intentó defender de unos youkais cuando yo solo era un cachorro. Así como perdí a mi madre, que nunca pudo superar la pena... con el paso del tiempo te perdería a ti, a mis hijos, a mis nietos... maldición, podría seguir con mis tatara tatara tatara nietos y ni así cambiarían las cosas. Nunca quise tener nada parecido con nadie por miedo a perderlos. Por eso era así, aún con los muchachos, no podía permitirme el abrirme a nadie más. No solo fueron los maltratos... también mis temores tuvieron mucho que ver...

Kagome comenzó a sollozar, tomando entre sus manos los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Pero sabes... ahora... es gracias a ti que aprendí que el huir de ello es igual o más doloroso. Pasar una eternidad viendo cómo mi familia crece, cómo llegan nuevos integrantes, cómo formo parte de ellos de algún modo... me haría sentir especial... - La voz de Inuyasha se cortó. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kagome y suspiró ahogadamente. - En cambio... tener que vivir una eternidad en soledad... yo... - el joven maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, las lágrimas hacían su voluntad y no se quedaban dentro de sus ojos? - Kagome, no creo que pudiera volver a soportarlo.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se puso de pie y se abrazó de Inuyasha, con fuerza, lo necesitaba. Él correspondió su abrazo y a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar cómo la joven susurraba algo, levemente.

-...2x6=12, 2x7=14... Maldita sea odio a mi mamá... 2x8=16, 2x9=18... Te lo juro que si no hago esto el grillete podría lastimarte... 2x10=20, 2x11=22... Estoy estudiando algo, rayos... 2x12=24, 2x13=26...

Inuyasha medio sonrió, apresándola fuertemente contra sí. Dios, ¡cómo la amaba!

Sabía que tendrían dificultades... maldición, si lo sabía pero... con tal de estar al lado de Kagome, lo superaría todo.

La joven pasó el resto de la noche susurrando las tablas de multiplicar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien, habla. - ordenó Sesshomaru, observando al anciano ante sí. Se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Kagura. Afortunadamente nada más les había pasado desde que dejaran la cueva, Kagura seguía con sus actividades diarias e incluso él mismo podía ir a recoger a la pequeña Kanna de la primaria sin sentir que alguien les estuviera siguiendo o amenazando.

Por primera vez tuvo que admitir que Inuyasha tenía razón, al decir que el objetivo de Naraku solo era Kikyo, si no es que su familia.

-Sesshomaru, las épocas de hostilidad terminaron hace un buen par de siglos... - Totousai le respondió, sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, con una taza humeante de té entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde está Rhin? - fue la pregunta directa del antiguo lord, Totousai observó sorprendido la nota de desesperación que se leía entre los ojos del taiyoukai.

-Ella pues... es una larga historia.

-He esperado más de 500 años para escucharla, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Apesumbrado, Totousai bajó la mirada y luego, tras soltar un largo suspiro comenzó a narrarle.

-Aquella noche en que Jaken, Ah-un y Rhin (una muy deprimida Rhin) llegaron a mi hogar en las montañas, supe que algo terrible había pasado. Jaken me contó lo ocurrido y ambos temíamos que estuvieras muerto. Pero habías dicho que nos encontrarías con Ryukotsei y lo primordial era proteger a Rhin, así que nos dirigimos sin demora al valle donde él habitaba.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista. Él nunca había logrado llegar a ese valle...

FlashBack

-Señor Jaken, ya pasaron varios días, ¿por qué mi padre no viene? - cuestionó la pequeña, por enésima vez en el día.

-Quizá algo lo está entreteniendo, pequeña Rhin... - fue la contestación del anciano youkai, que miraba los parajes desde la cueva en la que se encontraban ocultos.

Fue entonces cuando una especie de dragón marino gigantesco apareció ante la entrada de la pequeña cueva, que se encontraba a cientos de metros del suelo, oculta en la montaña.

-Aún no hay ningún rastro, Jaken - habló Ryukotsei, dejando ver su rostro humano por sobre la cabeza del gran dragón. Totousai, montado en su espalda, observaba hacia el horizonte.

-Comienzo a temer que no lo haya logrado. - fue el comentario del anciano, causando que Jaken se escandalizara.

-¡Es el amo bonito! ¡El gran Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del este, él no puede ser vencido por unos cuantos humanos!

-No eran solo unos cuantos... eran miles de ellos.

Jaken guardó silencio entonces, mirando luego a la pequeña Rhin, quien finalmente se había quedado dormida.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y proteger a Rhin mientras Sesshomaru regresa. - Habló Ryukotsei, preparándose para montar guardia en esa época tan peligrosa.

Fin del flashback

Totousai observó su taza de té, y luego observó a Sesshomaru, quien mantenía su vista fija en la chimenea de la sala.

-Pasó un año desde entonces... y nunca apareciste. - El anciano youkai observó el cuello del taiyoukai, donde su grillete descansaba. La piedra que portaba era azul cristal. - Supusimos que habías muerto, mas cuando Jaken y yo fuimos a investigar, mientras dejábamos a Rhin encargada a Ryukotsei, nunca encontramos tu cuerpo, ni el de Kouga. Los demás cadáveres tenían ya dos años de descomposición cuando finalmente habíamos ido a buscarte.

-Solo... - Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos, cansado. No quería saber qué había sido de nadie más, no le interesaba saber quiénes habían muerto aquel fatídico día... él solo... - Sólo háblame de Rhin... ¿qué ocurrió con ella?

-Hablas como si creyeras que aún puedes encontrarla, Sesshomaru...

-¡No juegues conmigo! - exclamó finalmente el taiyoukai, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con sus puños la mesa de la sala. Sus ojos lucían un destello rojo, que no auguraba nada bueno. - ¡Se muy bien que ella era solo una humana! Con suerte pudo haber llegado a los 50 o 60 años en aquella época, confiaba en que siendo protegida por ustedes lograría sobrevivir hasta los 80, por un maldito momento pensé que si Dios era benévolo me permitiría 100 años para encontrarla! ¡Pero nunca pude! ¡Todo lo que quiero saber es qué pasó con ella!

-El problema es... que no se qué ocurrió con ella... en una ocasión, mientras nos manteníamos en movimiento (tú sabes lo peligroso que era estar en un solo sitio todo el tiempo) y 3 años después de tu partida, cuando la pequeña tenía 8 años, fuimos emboscados. Una horda de youkais hambrientos. Yo me quedé para proteger a los demás pero no pude contra todos y algunos escaparon para ir tras Jaken y Rhin. Ryukotsei no se encontraba con nosotros, él viajaba por las montañas (no era muy fácil de esconder en los bosques, si me lo preguntas) cuando terminé la lucha y seguí el camino, encontré a Jaken, muerto.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y observó a Totousai nuevamente, aún de pie. ¿Entonces Rhin también había sido...?

-En cuanto a Rhin... jamás encontré ni su rastro, ni su cuerpo. Si no fue devorada por esos youkais, es probable que haya entonces escapado. Había un río cerca, quizá lo usó para despistar su olor de ellos. Era una niña muy inteligente... pero sí, tal y como dices, es imposible que haya siquiera llegado a vivir los 100 años. Me mantuve siempre en su búsqueda. Jamás la encontré, ni en los bosques, ni las montañas, los clanes o aldeas humanas incluso... sea lo que sea que le haya pasado en ese entonces no tengo idea. Pero sí, Rhin ya no está en este mundo.

Entonces fue cuando escucharon unos sollozos a través de la puerta que llevaba al comedor. Sesshomaru se dirigió al lugar y observó a Kagura, hincada, llorando con gran sentimiento y siendo abrazada por su madre.

-Escucharon todo. - fue la afirmación del taiyoukai. Abi simplemente asintió y sonrió con pena.

-Íbamos a llevarles unos panecillos... pero bueno, así son las cosas. - Contestó la mujer, aún consolando a Kagura.

Sesshomaru observó a Totousai y tras murmurar un leve "gracias", salió de la estancia, no sin antes colocar por unos segundos su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagura, quien siguió abrazándose a su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás segura, hija, que quieren ir ustedes? La anciana Kaede y Myouga podrían...

-No, mamá. Hace falta mucha despensa, no podrían cargarla ellos solos, además, no es como si Naraku hubiera enviado a sus secuaces a pleno centro de la ciudad. - Kagome prosiguió con su ardua labor de trenzar el cabello de Inuyasha y colocarle una peluca de color oscuro, había descubierto que él lucía muy sexy con el cabello y ojos oscuros, casi parecía un humano ordinario (¡Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil hacer que se pusiera los pupilentes!)

-Eso no puedes saberlo. - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, sintiendo luego un leve roce del cepillo peligrosamente cerca de su sensible oreja, haciendo que casi por instinto la pegara contra su cráneo, esto hizo que Kagome se riera.

-Inuyasha, no me ayudes, necesito salir de la casa, no se tú, pero yo ya estoy casi segura que me he vuelto claustrofóbica.

-Exageras, Kagome. - bufó Inuyasha, sin ocultar la media sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Tardaron largo rato en convencer a la señora Higurashi, luego a Shippo y Kikyo que se empeñaban en acompañarlos, luego aún más en que Kaede y Myouga terminaran de sermonearlos (¡Parecían sus propios abuelos!) pero al final, Inuyasha y Kagome (Quien esta vez traía una peluca de color castaño claro) se vieron a sí mismos en el centro de la ciudad, comprando los víveres que hacían falta en casa.

Cuando pasaron frente a un restaurante, a través del vidrio pudieron ver a Sesshomaru, Kagura y Kanna sentados a la mesa. Sesshomaru se sintió observado y elevó la vista, para luego mirar directamente a la joven pareja, luego, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza les indicó que entraran.

-¿Cómo nos reconociste? - preguntó Inuyasha, una vez que se hubieron acercado a la mesa.

-Tu esencia. Tienen suerte de que Naraku y sus secuaces sean todos humanos, no deberían estar afuera.

-Ese color te queda genial, Kag. - habló Kagura, contenta de volver a ver a su amiga luego de varias semanas.

-Y ustedes ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-Oh, Kanna pasó de año, ya va a cuarto de primaria. Antes no habíamos podido sacarla a celebrar, hasta ahora mamá bajó sus histerias luego de lo que pasó...

-Pero yo no estoy feliz... - hizo un puchero la pequeña Kanna - Mi mejor amiga no pasó de año como yo. Hiroko me dijo que había reprobado y parece ser que la van a cambiar de escuela...

-Oh, Kanna - habló Kagome, acariciándole levemente la cabeza - ya podrás verla luego, no te preocupes. Puedes invitarla a tu casa o algo, ¿no?

Kanna negó tristemente la cabeza.

-Nunca me quiso dar su número de teléfono, ni correos, ni siquiera se dónde vive, me dijo que su mamá no le gustaba que diera información siquiera a sus amigos...

-Esa niña guarda muchos secretos, si me lo preguntas - habló Inuyasha, robándose un pedazo de la hamburguesa que había estado comiendo Sesshomaru.

-No seas paranoico, Inuyasha.

-Además... el señor Sesshomaru le tiene miedo a esa niña.

Ese comentario hizo que todos observaran a Kanna con incredulidad.

-¡Es cierto! - exclamó al ver que nadie le creía. - Aquella vez hace tiempo que me vino a recoger y yo salí acompañada de Hiroko, el Señor Sesshomaru lucía asustado cuando la vio.

-No estaba asustado, me sorprendió, fue todo... - habló Sesshomaru, mirando por la ventana. Ahora la recordaba, esa niña le pareció que se asemejaba mucho a su querida hija Rhin, por ello la sorpresa, él pudo casi haberlas confundido incluso.

Kagura notó esa mirada y cambió rápidamente de tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y esta sería la última. - Kagome terminó de juntar las bolsas del mandado y comenzó a caminar al lado de Inuyasha.

Estaba anocheciendo, por haberse entretenido charlando con Kagura habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera una fuerte tormenta, haciendo que Inuyasha cargara a Kagome en su espalda y corrieran a buscar un refugio, ya que para llegar a su hogar debían atravesar la carretera y campo abierto (lo malo de vivir tan alejados de la ciudad).

Llegaron a un callejón el cual, gracias a varios balcones que tenían los edificios que lo conformaban, estaba relativamente seco a comparación de las calles.

Kagome bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha y se quitó su peluca, la cual estaba empapada y agitó su largo cabello, intentando quitarse el exceso de humedad.

Todo fue repentino.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, 7 personas habían aparecido en el callejón y le habían atacado, Kagome corrió con una suerte similar, siendo detenida por una persona, que pasó su brazo por el frente de su cuello y con la otra mano, en la cual traía una pistola, le apuntó directo en la frente.

Solo se escuchaban los truenos, la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba el pavimento y las exclamaciones que lanzaba Inuyasha contra sus atacantes, buscando llegar con Kagome y defenderla. Había sido una emboscada perfecta.

Un rayo iluminó momentáneamente el callejón e Inuyasha pudo notar, con terror, que Kagome era apresada por Naraku y que el arma estaba lista para dispararse. Sin embargo, Naraku perdió su expresión de triunfo al distinguir el rostro de Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Tú no eres Kikyo. - habló con sorna, y rodando levemente los ojos. - Vaya, esto es decepcionante.

Bankotsu, usando rápidos movimientos de karate, atacó a Inuyasha, aprovechando su descuido y le hizo caer al suelo, siendo rápidamente detenido por Kyokotsu, un hombre musculoso que superaba los dos metros de altura y Suikotsu, otro sujeto fuerte que lucía un rostro sádico. Los otros 5, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu y Bankotsu se mantuvieron a su alrededor, alertas a cualquier intento de escape.

Inuyasha sin embargo no se rendía y siguió forcejeando, liberándose a momentos y golpeando a los otros, solo para ser detenido por los brazos de alguien más. Esa situación hizo que Naraku perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Dile que no se mueva o les vuelo los sesos a ambos! - exclamó Naraku, sin soltar el agarre en la muchacha, causando que se le dificultara el respirar.

Kagome sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Ninguna opción era buena. Sin embargo, Inuyasha detuvo sus forcejeos por liberarse al notar que la lastimarían si no se doblegaba ante ellos.

-¡Maldición, Naraku, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero a ella no te atrevas a tocarla! - exclamó el joven, observando, pálido como la cera, el arma cargada que amenazaba con la vida de Kagome. - Déjala ir a ella, por favor...

-Lo que quiera, ¿eh? Bien, sabes hablar, niño. Ordénale quedarse quieto, mocosa. No quiero ninguna sorpresa aquí.

Kagome negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, causando que a Inuyasha casi se le saliera el corazón al momento en el que Naraku le tomaba del cabello y la zarandeaba, apuntándole aún con el arma, lastimándola.

-¡Haz lo que te digo! - exclamó Naraku, por sobre el ruido de la tormenta.

Una mirada entre ambos jóvenes bastó para que Kagome se sintiera escoria. Prácticamente Inuyasha le estaba suplicando a ella que le forzara a quedarse quieto...

-Inuyasha... no te muevas. - susurró la joven, cerrando sus ojos, para luego escuchar golpes secos y quejidos de parte de Inuyasha. Los malditos cobardes de los siete guerreros se encontraban golpeando y pateando al joven, quien se encontraba en el suelo y fuera de sus exclamaciones de dolor, no era capaz de defenderse.

-¡Son unos cobardes!¡Déjenlo en paz! - suplicó Kagome, causando que Naraku riera. Esto era tan divertido.

-Te dejaré ir si le ordenas que no haga nada contra nosotros, sin importar qué, deberá obedecer lo que digamos.

-¡Antes muerta!

-Si tú quieres... - habló Naraku, maliciosamente, levantando la pistola hacia la sien de la joven, nuevamente.

-¡No! No, Kagome, haz lo que te dicen, dilo, ordéname lo que te pidieron. - suplicó el joven, desde el suelo, inmóvil. Sus labios estaban partidos y salía sangre de ellos, moretones cubrían su rostro y su ceja izquierda presentaba un corte que hacía que salpicara sangre en su ojo, sin embargo, observaba aterrado cómo la muchacha lucía reacia a hacer lo que le dijeran ¡Su vida estaba en peligro, ¿por qué rayos intentaba protegerle a él? ¡Él era solo un esclavo, no lo valía!

Kagome sintió tanta impotencia en ese momento y tanto odio y asco hacia sí misma...

-Inuyasha... debes o-... obedecer todo... to-todo lo que Naraku y sus secuaces te ordenen.

El joven suspiró aliviado al observar cómo Naraku bajaba su arma y se alejaba de ella.

-Bien, Inuyasha. Puedes ponerte de pie y despedirte de Kagome. Tienen cinco minutos, antes de que me harte de la presencia de esa chiquilla... y tú - continuó, señalando a Kagome. - Si no me traes a Kikyo dentro de 24 horas a este mismo lugar, no solo terminaré con la vida de este insecto, sino que también te buscaré y terminaré contigo, con esa mocosa y con tu familia entera, ¿entendiste?

Inuyasha, durante la amenaza de Naraku, se había puesto de pie, con dificultad debido a los golpes. Acercándose rápidamente a Kagome, la apresó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué, Inuyasha? Maldición, ¡¿Por qué? - susurró la joven, con los ojos liberando lágrimas sin control. Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué le irían a hacer y todo por su culpa.

El joven sonrió de lado, causando que las heridas en su rostro escocieran, pero no le importó. Solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Hace tiempo te dije... que no sería capaz de pasar una eternidad en soledad nuevamente... lo que sea que venga con ellos, no importa... mi existencia habrá valido de algo, porque me permitió, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, estar contigo. Kagome... tú me enseñaste a vivir nuevamente.

-No hables como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos...

-3 minutos - habló Naraku, burlonamente, observándolos divertido. Esos dos eran tan patéticos.

-Probablemente la sea... - Inuyasha abrazó aún más fuerte a la muchacha, quien se aferró con necesidad a él, como en aquella ocasión en que habían hablado con claridad sus sentimientos e inseguridades. - Kagome... no traigas a Kikyo y si algo me llegase a suceder... no, escúchame - pidió, al ver cómo ella comenzaba a forcejear, negando con la cabeza - Por favor Kagome, no quiero verte mal, ni quiero verlas heridas a ninguna de ustedes, no lo valgo, protéjanse, por favor, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida. Si algo me llega a suceder, por favor, márchate de aquí, márchense todos, lo más lejos posible, ten una vida feliz, tranquila. Busca a alguien con quién compartir tu vida... alguien que pueda darte todo aquello que por más que yo quisiera jamás podré.

-No me pidas imposibles, Inuyasha. - sollozó la muchacha, deseaba mandarlo al diablo todo. ¡Que los mataran en ese lugar ahora, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir? No quería ser apartada de Inuyasha.

-...es posible, Kagome, habrá alguien allá afuera que valga mucho más que yo. Alguien vivo. Alguien que pueda darte esa familia que tanto anhelas... alguien que tendrá un trabajo, que podrá darte un sustento, que podrá velar por tí y tu familia. Alguien que podrá envejecer a tu lado. Yo solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y la besó con vehemencia. En ese beso estaba dándole todo lo que él tenía, su fuerza, su amor, su alma misma. Era todo lo que poseía. Kagome comenzó a negar desesperadamente al sentir ese beso salino, clara señar de despedida, y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre la chaqueta del joven.

-Ofrezco mi libertad, la que tú me habías otorgado... - susurró quedamente, sobre su oído - Mi existencia, mi fuerza, mi propia alma a cambio de tu libertad, tu seguridad. Esto es lo más que jamás podré hacer por ti, Kagome. Aunque yo solo soy un esclavo, créeme que tú me hiciste sentir como alguien mucho más que eso. Me diste una vida, muchas gracias... te amo.

-Inuyasha, aléjate de ella, es hora de marcharnos. - el joven híbrido se tensó inmediatamente y se apartó, con lentitud, de la joven. Lanzándole una última mirada, se separó de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar tras los hombres de Naraku.

El hombre sonrió psicópatamente y se acercó a Kagome, viendo que la joven estaba en un estado casi como en shock.

-Recuerda, tienes 24 horas. - y sin decir nada más, se marchó, confiadamente.

Kagome no fue capaz de hacer nada y, cayendo de rodillas, comenzó a llorar con desesperación. ¡¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decir nada?¡¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora?

-¡Inuyasha! - fue el único eco que se dejó oír entre los callejones de la ciudad, entre el ruido de la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **

_No me maten, piedad, se que debí traer el episodio este viernes pasado, sé que este episodio tuvo un giro un tanto oscuro, pero también se que nadie me dejó reviews esta vez D= ¿qué pasó? TT-TT yo vivo de sus comentarios, luego pienso que la historia no les está gustando D=_

_Por otro lado y saliendo tantito del episodio, pensaba que, una vez terminado el fanfic, podría agregar algunos capítulos extra, como bonus, donde podía por ejemplo poner la vida de cada uno de los esclavos con sus dueños o por ejemplo la vida de los muchachos con Kaede y cosas así, no se, como mini-historias, pero me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto, para ver si hago esos extras que irían una vez terminado el fanfic, al cual no le queda ya mucho, o no, así que espero sus comentarios ^^_

_Volviendo al episodio, por más que mi mente quiso dejarlos como una pareja normal, créanme cuando les digo que simplemente no son una pareja normal. Espero no haberme pasado de cursi con todo esto y bueno… aquellos que conocen mi canal en youtube (LaComudeSessheInu) y que vieron el video "Inuyasha – Shattered" a lo mejor reconocieron parte de los diálogos de aquí jijiji, ese video era una especie de historia alterna a raíz de este fanfic, por si gustan ir a verlo._

_Bueno, regresando al capítulo, sí, soy una malvada por lo que hice TT-TT ¡ni yo me quiero por esto! DX pero era necesario… en fin, espero este episodio les guste y espero ahora sí no retrasarme más y traerles el nuevo capítulo este próximo viernes =) gracias a todos por sus lecturas y espero comenten al respecto._


	20. El detector

**Notas de autor (viernes 12 de noviembre del 2010):**

_Waa! En serio que los viernes es un mal día para actualizar y encima este episodio es más cortito… llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo alargar más lo inevitable y bueno, nuevamente tuve serios problemas en intentar meterme dentro de los personajes pero… bueno, obtuve esto =D y ya nos queda menos para el final, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡Ya tengo más de 60! ¡Lloro de felicidad! =D espero sus comentarios en este episodio y espero que lo disfruten ^^ muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en estos ya 20 episodios ='D ¡Son los mejores!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__  
_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 20: El detector.**

-¿Dónde rayos se meterían? - la señora Higurashi caminaba, de un lado a otro de la habitación, mirando cada pocos segundos el reloj de la gran sala. Sentados en un sillón, cerca, se encontraban la anciana Kaede, el viejo Totousai y Shippo, quien tenía una expresión típica de: "dime cualquier cosa y rompo a llorar".

Kikyo estaba de pie, cerca de la ventana que daba vista a los jardines, observando hacia el bosque, esperando que de un momento a otro volvieran.

La tormenta seguía cayendo, con fuerza y no daba signo alguno de que fuera a parar.

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían marchado cerca del mediodía y ya era pasada la una de la madrugada y no había ni rastro de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, causando el sobresalto de todos. Kagome estaba de pie, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con muy mal aspecto.

Su cabello, completamente empapado debido a la lluvia, lucía desordenado y lleno de tierra, su cuerpo entero, prácticamente se encontraba cubierto de barro y suciedad. Su rostro lucía una expresión desesperada y, al ver a su madre intentó correr hacia ella, mas tropezó a los pocos pasos, haciendo que todos se dirigieran rápido en su auxilio.

Sus ojos lucían hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¡Kagome, hija, por Dios! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kagome observó a Kikyo y comenzó a llorar, negando con la cabeza. No podía. No se atrevía a llevar a Kikyo a ese lugar, pero tampoco era capaz de abandonar a Inuyasha. No podía con tanta carga.

-Naraku... - fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar Kagome, antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa, Miroku? - cuestionó Sango, observando cómo su compañero se levantaba y se marchaba de la habitación donde hasta hacía unos pocos segundos había estado observando la televisión tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, Sango, yo... ¿puedo usar el teléfono? Me gustaría llamar un momento a Kouga.

La joven, sintiéndose extrañada por el repentino deseo de comunicarse con sus amigos, asintió, mas pronto dirigió la vista de nuevo a la pantalla y perdió total atención del monje.

Miroku, rápidamente, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se dirigió a la terraza de su hogar. Mas antes de siquiera alcanzar a marcar el número, éste comenzó a sonar.

El número de la casa de Kagura.

-¿Diga? - preguntó, contestando la insistente llamada.

-¿Lo sentiste? - fue la pregunta que provino de parte de Sesshomaru, al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, justo estaba por marcar a Kouga.

-Lo tengo aquí en la otra línea, espera y nos enlazo.

-Bien.

Pasados unos segundos, la estridente voz de Kouga se dejó escuchar.

-¡¿En qué problemas se ha metido ese gato roñoso ahora?

-Kouga, tranquilízate, no podemos saberlo, pero si los tres lo sentimos, entonces es probable que sí tenga algunas dificultades. - intentó tranquilizarlo el monje, mas se vio interrumpido por Sesshomaru.

-Jamás, desde los 200 años que tenemos esta orden de protegernos mutuamente, había sentido algo parecido, Miroku. Inuyasha está en peligro y lo sabes.

-Si bueno... intento pensar positivam...

-¡Al diablo con el positivismo, monje! ¿Qué no se supone que estaba a salvo con Kagome y su familia? ¿Qué tal si Naraku ya los atrapó?

-Kagome me aseguró que estaban a salvo cuando los vi esta tarde en...

-¿Sesshomaru? - cuestionó Kouga, ante el repentino silencio que se había formado del otro lado de la línea.

-El centro de la ciudad. – dijo repentinamente el youkai, comenzando a atar cabos. - aunque iban disfrazados Naraku quizá pudo reconocerlos...

-Sesshomaru, si es así, quizá la señorita Kagome también corra peligro, recuerda que tanto ella como la señorita Kikyo tienen un parecido asombroso, ¿qué si estando disfrazada pudo haberla confundido con Kikyo?

-¿Qué si los atacó estando allá?

-¿Alguien ha intentado comunicarse con ellos? - se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, causando sobresalto en los 3 esclavos. Miroku observó a su espalda. Sango tenía en su oído el otro teléfono y su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Claro, pensó el monje, al haber sonado el teléfono Sango pudo haber contestado casi por inercia (Después de todo, el 80% de las llamadas a casa eran para ella)

-Bueno, se que se encuentran en casa de la anciana Kaede, pero su número no...

-¡Muchachos! - exclamó Kouga, mas no fue necesario, los tres lo habían sentido. Una fuerte presión en sus pechos, peligrosamente cerca del corazón.

¡Debían encontrar a Inuyasha de inmediato!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No Kikyo!

-¡Pero es la única forma!

-Mis niñas, tranquilícense, aún tenemos tiempo para...

-¡No, Kaede! Lo siento mucho pero no hay otra forma, yo se los había dicho, si Naraku me quiere a mí no tengo por qué involucrarlos en esto, ¡mire lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha!

-Pero Kikyo... - Kagome sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, totalmente fatigada. Era pasado el mediodía (se reprimió mentalmente por haber "dormido" tanto) tan solo tenía unas cuantas horas para cumplir con el mandato de Naraku o de lo contrario quién sabe qué le pasaría a Inuyasha... ¡pero ninguno de los dos panoramas lucía bueno!

-Kagome... - Kikyo tomó a su prima de los hombros y la forzó a mirarle a la cara. - Escúchame esto no te lo estoy preguntando, yo decidí ir, no solo es por Inuyasha. También todos ustedes correrán peligro si no terminamos con todo esto de una buena vez.

Kagome suspiró, la expresión de Kikyo dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y estaba cansada de discutir.

-Iremos... pero haremos todo lo posible porque podamos regresar nosotros tres.

-¡Pero Kagome, Kikyo! - la señora Higurashi exclamó, mas fue detenida por el anciano Myouga.

-Temo que no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

-Ellos sabrán cómo salir de esto. - fue la anciana Kaede, quien observó a ambas muchachas, con miedo, mas orgullosa. Era cierto que su método causaría menos dolor a la familia... sería imprudente de parte de todos el darle a Naraku más cabezas.

No por ello dejaba de ser doloroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jamás creí que mamá podría llorar tanto... yo... me siento fatal...

-Kagome, terminemos con esto simplemente. - Fue el ultimátum de Kikyo, mas su rostro lucía igual o más devastado que el de la señora Higurashi cuando se habían marchado de la casa.

Al llegar a la ciudad, descubrieron un nuevo problema, el cual hizo que Kagome casi entrara en pánico.

-No encuentro el lugar, no tengo idea de dónde fue y... ¡ni siquiera se a dónde se llevaron a Inuyasha! ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba? - exclamó, observando las calles, intentando recordar algo que le resultara familiar, pero cuando la tormenta había comenzado, Inuyasha había saltado con rapidez, impidiéndole saber a qué calle le había llevado.

-Tranquila, encontraremos el sitio, así Naraku tendrá lo que quiere y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¡No quiero encontrarme con Naraku! ¡Lo que quiero saber es dónde está Inuyasha!

Tras la exclamación de la joven, un brillo emergió de los bolsillos de su pantalón, causando sorpresa en ambas mujeres.

Al revisar su contenido, Kagome extrajo la bolsa de piedras que el señor Kei le había entregado hacía ya casi un año. Éstas brillaban intensamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo se... esto... - Kagome tomó una de las piedras. En cuanto la mantuvo en su palma, las demás dejaron de brillar y la piedra que mantenía sujetada comenzó a emitir un brillo más potente, el cual luego se extendió, formando una delicada línea, apuntando a una dirección.

-Kagome... ¿crees que esa piedra...?

-¡Esta piedra nos está guiando hacia Inuyasha! - exclamó la joven, feliz. ¡No tendrían que ir al callejón y correr el riesgo de que Naraku las atrapara! Podían encontrar a Inuyasha directamente y buscar el modo de ayudarle a escapar.

Ambas tomaron la dirección marcada por la piedra y pasado un rato (lo último que les importaba en ese momento era el tiempo) llegaron a un área con varios edificios abandonados.

Ingresaron en uno de ellos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, al notar cómo el brillo comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el techo, indicando que Inuyasha se encontraba en los pisos superiores.

Finalmente llegaron al quinto piso y el brillo se intensificó, casi causando daño a la vista. Se encontraban cerca.

Kikyo observó con miedo a su alrededor. No habían encontrado a nadie cerca, ni en las escaleras, ni en el recibidor, debía haber alguien vigilando, Naraku no era nada descuidado.

-¡De prisa, Kikyo, por aquí! - exclamó, sin elevar la voz, Kagome, dirigiéndose rápidamente a una puerta cercana. Inuyasha estaba del otro lado.

-¡Espera, Kagome, no sabes qué...! - Kagome abrió la puerta, sin problemas y quedó paralizada ante lo que vio. Tras ella, Kikyo observó, con terror similar, la misma dirección que Kagome.

Inuyasha se encontraba ahí, tendido en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, con incontables heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, tanto de cuchillas como de balas. Su ropa rasgada y su cabello se encontraban completamente cubiertos de tierra y sangre, de su propia sangre. La respiración del joven era laboriosa y parecía que ni siquiera podría ponerse de pie si lo hubiera intentado.

Mas lo que causó terror en las muchachas no fue la visión del joven tirado en uno de los extremos de la habitación, sino que los siete guerreros se encontraban de pie, alrededor de él, impidiéndoles acudir en su auxilio y delante de todos ellos, se encontraba Naraku apuntándoles a ellas mismas con un arma.

-Un solo movimiento... y están muertas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **

_Soy mala, ¿verdad? =3 … Ok lo acepto es mal modo de terminar pero por más que lo intenté no pude hacer nada más… pero bueno, pude hacer este pequeñitito fragmento del episodio siguiente, quizá esté más completo o algunas partes sean diferentes en el episodio pero bueno, les dejo este preview a continuación =)_

Capítulo 21: 15 segundos.

-…interesante, ¿tan poco valoras tu vida?

-No es que no la valore, pero tampoco es como si tuviera una.

-…eres alguien muy interesante, Inuyasha. Es una lástima que seas tan estúpido como para creer que luego de matarte no les haré nada a ellas.

El joven palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba, debido a la pérdida de sangre y solo atinó a observar cómo el arma que sostenía Naraku apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

No… apuntaba un poco más abajo.

Naraku accionó el gatillo, el estruendoso sonido de un disparo y algo rompiéndose se escuchó y Kagome solo atinó a gritar.

_Y bueeeeeeeno, eso sería todo… por favor dejen sus comentarios, ¿fui muy rápido? ¿Estoy alargando esto ridículamente demasiado? No me han comentado nada sobre los pequeños one-shots que quiero hacer sobre sus vidas con otros dueños o los "mientras esto pasaba…" con otros personajes, en fin… como sea sus comentarios, quejas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas (siempre y cuando se queden como amenazas xDD) =D y nos leemos el próximo viernes._

_Recuerden que si recibo varios mensajes, puede que adelante el episodio a este martes o miércoles =3_


	21. Quince segundos

_**Notas de autor (viernes 19 de noviembre del 2010):**_

_No van a creerme lo mucho lo muuuuuuuuucho que se me dificultó este episodio, me tomó casi 12 horas escribirlo! XDD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__**  
**_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 21: Quince segundos.**

-En verdad son unas estúpidas si pensaron que viniendo directamente a la guarida del lobo podrían salir con vida de aquí. – habló Naraku, observando cómo ambas eran detenidas rápidamente por Bankotsu y Suikotsu.

Kagome comenzó a forcejear y, liberándose del agarre de Bankotsu, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Inuyasha.

Tras hincarse a su lado, observó con horror sus heridas. Las balas, marcas de cuchillas (o quizá pudieron haber sido incluso espadas) y garras, así como golpes y hematomas cubrían el cuerpo del joven, quien respiraba con dificultad.

Por unos terribles segundos Kagome temió que Inuyasha se encontrara en las mismas condiciones que su padre.

-No es... nada... - alcanzó a susurrar Inuyasha, entreabriendo levemente sus ojos, para luego mirar a Kagome. - Esto no es... nada... tu padre... no debiste venir...

-Inuyasha, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Saldremos de esto.

-Amo el optimismo de las mujeres. - Habló Jakotsu, con un tono afeminado y se acercó a Kagome, levantándola luego y apartándola de Inuyasha, ante los reclamos de ella de que le soltara.

El joven híbrido se mantuvo en su lugar, no podía moverse.

-¡Maldición, suéltame! Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha, puedes moverte!

-Calla a esa niña antes de que me haga meterle una bala en esa cabeza hueca que tiene. - Naraku observó, enojado, cómo Inuyasha hacía intentos en vano de ponerse en pie. No se molestaría en ordenarle nada en ese momento, aunque no lo habían matado (no es como si pudieran hacerlo sin quitarle el grillete, de cualquier forma) Inuyasha se encontraba demasiado débil y no podía levantar ni un dedo en contra de ellos.

Ya se habían encargado de impedírselo.

-Ahora bien, Kikyo - habló Naraku, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, confiado en que el joven no podía siquiera con su peso. - ¿sabes que es de mala educación mandar a tu tío Naraku a prisión? Y lo que es peor, ni una sola vez quisiste visitarme, qué malos modales, señorita.

-¡Cállate, tú no eres mi tío! Maldito asesino, ¿cómo tienes el descaro de mirarme de frente? ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte luego de haber matado a tu amigo? ¡A mi padre!

-Ellos se interponían en mis planes, es todo. - Naraku entonces observó a la izquierda de la habitación. Un escritorio con varias pantallas se encontraba ahí.

Kagome palideció al ver que Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku, avanzaban rápido por los pasillos del edificio. Así es como habían sabido que ellas venían.

Naraku, al notar cómo la joven observaba la pantalla, se dirigió hacia ella y pasó su brazo usándolo como un candado para su cuello, causando que Kagome gimiera de terror.

Inuyasha, quien había logrado ponerse en pie, intentó ir hacia ella y ayudarle, mas Kyokotsu le detuvo, tirándole un puñetazo, el cual le hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Una palabra y considérense muertos. - Fue la amenaza de Naraku. Kagome intentó liberarse y debido al movimiento que hizo, el hombre sintió algo que golpeaba su pierna. - Oh, pero ¿qué es esto?...

Kagome observó aterrada cómo Naraku tomaba de la bolsa de su pantalón la bolsa de piedras que le había dado Kei.

-Así que venías preparada, en caso de que matara a Inuyasha, ¿eh? qué lástima que no te sean de utilidad ahora.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¡Eres un niño caprichoso!_

_-¡Y tú una tonta loca!_

_-¿¡Así me agradeces de haberte salvado de la desquiciada de Kikyo? ¡En este momento ya estarías comiendo de la palma de su mano, literalmente!_

_-¡No hay mucha diferencia!, ¡Tú me compraste, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa tipeja! ¡Si te compré fue para salvarte de un destino miserable!_

_-¡Mi remedo de vida ya es miserable, muchas gracias!_

_-¡Eres un tonto!_

_-¡Testaruda!_

_-¡Actúas como un perro maleducado! ¡Siéntate!_

_.-.-.-.-._

Naraku lanzó la bolsa de piedras hacia Jakotsu, quien las guardó en su propio bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió a detener a Kikyo, ya que Bankotsu y Suikotsu se preparaban para recibir a los recién llegados, tomando ambos una ametralladora.

A través de las pantallas pudieron ver cómo los tres esclavos se paraban delante de la puerta.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta, y la ráfaga de balas se dejó escuchar. Causando que tanto Kagome como Kikyo gritaran. Inuyasha mismo había lanzado una exclamación al ver a sus amigos caer al suelo, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Te molesta? - preguntó delicadamente Kagome, notando cómo el joven no apartaba la mirada de sus manos._

_Por un segundo había pensado en soltarle pero luego notó, con sorpresa que el joven acomodaba lentamente su propia mano, hasta entrelazar también sus dedos._

_Se movía con tanta delicadeza como si pareciera estudiar cada uno de sus propios movimientos._

_-No... - susurró finalmente, una vez que tuvo aprisionada su mano contra la suya - La verdad es que no... yo..._

_Kagome le observó, algo sonrojada y confundida, su rostro lucía concentrado, como si estuviera recordando algo..._

_-Yo... esta es la primera vez que... alguien toma mi mano._

_.-.-.-.-._

Entonces se escuchó una explosión y una de las paredes de la habitación se vino abajo. Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga aparecieron tras la cortina de humo, ilesos.

-Nunca subestimen los poderes de un zorrito mágico. - Habló Miroku, a la par que los cuerpos que habían sido heridos de Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga desaparecían en una nubecita, dejando solo unos mechones de cabello detrás.

Entonces fue cuando todo se volvió un caos, las balas y los ataques surcaban la habitación a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo la contienda no duró mucho, ya que en cuanto intentaban lanzar un ataque contra los guerreros la piedra en sus grilletes comenzaba a brillar y los forzaba a detenerse o desviar sus ataques.

Pronto, los 7 guerreros encontraron la ventaja en esto.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Te quejabas de un dolor en tu pecho..._

_-Pues no me duele nada, estoy perfectamente bien._

_-En esa altura es donde está tu corazón..._

_El joven quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Qué no se suponía que era inmortal teniendo esa asquerosa cosa en su cuello?_

_-Algunas veces... - habló Kagome, suavemente - uno no está herido ni enfermo... simplemente duele..._

_-Eso no debería ser normal_

_-No es normal, eso sucede, cuando se está triste, muy triste. - Kagome le miró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse dolida - Como cuando piensas en alguien a quien quisiste mucho y perdiste._

_Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura._

_-Si ese es el caso entonces lo único que sería capaz de aliviar ese dolor sería volver a mi antigua vida, deshacerme de esa maldita bruja y nunca haber muerto._

_.-.-.-.-._

Kagome observaba, sin embargo, cómo Inuyasha hacía lo posible por evitar los ataques, se encontraba pálido, debido a la pérdida de sangre y podía notar cómo incluso a veces hacía ligeros biscos, como si intentara enfocar bien a su alrededor.

Kagome, sin poder evitarlo, sollozó levemente, no se sentía bien, no se sentía segura, algo saldría mal. No quería tener esos pensamientos pero... ¿por qué entonces no podía dejar de recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué seguían apareciendo en su mente?

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Ese collar, le pertenecía a mi padre. Le gustaba usarlo, decía que era muy antiguo, por eso siempre lo hemos cuidado mucho... pensé que te gustaría._

_-No puedo aceptarlo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Este objeto es un recuerdo de tu padre, Kagome, no puedo aceptarlo. - habló el joven, extendiendo la caja hacia ella._

_Kagome negó con la cabeza y empujó el paquete hacia el hanyou nuevamente._

_-Este regalo yo quiero dártelo, es de mí para tí, o lo aceptas, o lo aceptas. - habló sin saber exactamente qué decir._

_Inuyasha tomó con cuidado el collar de la caja, se sorprendió al notar la resistencia de las cuentas, finalmente observó de nuevo a la chica._

_-¿Estás segura que esto está bien?_

_-Por supuesto - Kagome tomó el collar de las manos de Inuyasha y, cuidadosamente, lo pasó por su cabeza, dejándolo descansar finalmente en su cuello. Con cuidado tomó su cabello y lo pasó por atrás del collar, Inuyasha ante el contacto se quedó quieto, sintiendo cómo Kagome realizaba su labor, con sumo cuidado, como si temiera dañarle._

_Eso era imposible, ella jamás le haría daño. Finalmente lo había comprendido._

_-Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha. - habló ella, abrazándolo finalmente, haciendo que el joven volviera a sentirse extraño, como aquella noche cuando le había resucitado y abrazado en la cocina al verlo entrar con bien... ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Y recordó a su madre, cuando pequeño ella solía hacer eso y ¿el qué hacía?..._

_-Feliz Navidad... Kagome._

_.-.-.-.-._

Todos fueron detenidos, Sesshomaru se vio amenazado por las garras que Suikotsu portaba como arma. Bankotsu le había detenido gracias a sus habilidades y ahora el taiyoukai se encontraba imposibilitado de moverse. Las garras le perforarían la piedra en su grillete si hacía cualquier movimiento.

Miroku cayó inconsciente en el suelo, debido al veneno paralizante que Mukotsu le había lanzado.

Renkotsu disparó contra las piernas de Kouga y lo inmovilizó en el suelo, haciendo que el youkai lobo lanzara un quejido de frustración.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Bébetelo, te hará bien. No dejes que se enfríe demasiado._

_Kagome lo tomó y sin siquiera ver qué era le dio un sorbo, deleitándose del delicioso sabor a canela que llenó su boca._

_-Esto es... ¿chocolate?_

_Inuyasha tomó asiento a su lado y bebió de su propia taza, soltando luego un suspiro calmado._

_-Sí, es chocolate con un poco de canela. Ignoro por qué pero siempre ayuda, Kaede me hacía servirle esto todas las noches de invierno, pensé que te vendría bien. - habló observándola, notando, con satisfacción que la joven volvía a tener su rostro un poco sonrojado._

_-Es muy efectivo. - concluyó, tomando otro sorbo a la bebida - me encanta, muchas gracias, Inuyasha –_

_.-.-.-.-._

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Kikyo, siendo fuertemente retenida por Jakotsu, al ver cómo todos eran vencidos. - ¡Naraku por favor ya basta! ¡No los lastimes!

-¿Crees que esto se trata de ti? – Naraku sonrió con sorna y observó cómo Kagome intentaba soltarse de él, para ir a ayudar a Inuyasha, quien difícilmente se mantenía de pie, sujetado a la pared. Sin embargo, su mirada resplandecía de determinación, estaba empeñado a mantenerse firme hasta el último momento.

_.-.-.-.-._

_A los pocos segundos pudo sentir cómo la cobija de la joven caía sobre él, y levantó la vista, impactado. Kagome sonreía tristemente. Aún sin conocer su pasado, la historia de su muerte ni nada, ella también había aprendido a leer sus comportamientos y en ese momento había leido algo muy importante en sus ojos..._

_-No pienso dejarte solo esta noche..._

_.-.-.-.-._

-Deja a Kagome tranquila. ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? Si no es por Kikyo entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

Naraku le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, estos niños comenzaban a enervarlo.

-¿Tengo que explicar las cosas? ¿Honestamente piensas que te contaré mis planes solo porque lo preguntas? No seas estúpido Inuyasha. Esta no es ninguna tonta caricatura o programa de televisión.

Los siete guerreros rieron desde sus posiciones.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Si crees que estoy llorando, no es así, así que no te preocupes._

_-Nadie ha dicho nada, Kagome. - contestó, medio burlón, medio serio, el joven, pues bien sabía que ese aroma se debía a lágrimas recientes... ¿para qué negarlo?_

_.-.-.-.-._

Inuyasha miró con odio a Naraku, Kagome corría grave peligro y nadie hacía nada. Disfrutaban verlos sufrir. ¿Qué pretendían?

-Si Kikyo no es tan importante entonces no te molestará que intercambie lugar con ella.

Los gritos de Kikyo y Kagome fueron opacados por la voz de Naraku, pese a haber usado un todo no muy alto, las chicas se vieron interrumpidas bruscamente. Un paso en falso y todo podía irse al caño.

Pero la verdad, ¿qué no pensaba Inuyasha que habían pasado problemas para llegar por él y ahora quería simplemente pedir que se fueran así sin más?

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Lo digo en serio, discúlpame._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte..._

_-Entonces... ¿estamos bien? - preguntó nuevamente el joven hanyou, con sus orejitas un poco caidas, debido a lo mal que se sentía al saber que la había lastimado, aunque ella lo negara. - ¿Todo... todo seguirá como antes?_

_Kagome suspiró levemente. No era tan sencillo, por lo general era ella quien, tras algún pleito tonto le pedía a Inuyasha disculpas, pero ahora los roles estaban invertidos y esta no era una tonta pelea... aunque..._

_-Supongo que sí... la verdad, es que ni siquiera se por qué me afectó tanto... digo, tu y yo no tenemos nada. Salvo la relación de amistad que tenemos..._

_-Y obviando el hecho de que eres la dueña de mi vida..._

_.-.-.-.-._

-Inuyasha, ese viejo truco no servirá, por si no lo sabías. Ya tengo control sobre ti, ¿qué mas necesitaría?

-Exactamente. Déjalas marcharse y no tendré ningún motivo por el cual retenerme o desobedecer, no opondré más resistencia, puedes matarme incluso pero a ellos – añadió señalando también a sus amigos – y a Kikyo y Kagome déjalos marcharse. No se qué tengas en la cabeza, Naraku, y por mucho que me interesara averiguar qué tramas se que no lo dirás. Pero ellas no tienen por qué ser víctimas de tu locura.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-No te preocupes, sólo... sólo quédate a mi lado... creeme, es lo único que necesito..._

_.-.-.-.-._

-…interesante, ¿tan poco valoras tu vida?

-No es que no la valore, pero tampoco es como si tuviera una.

-…eres alguien muy interesante, Inuyasha. – Repitió Naraku - Es una lástima que seas tan estúpido como para creer que si yo aceptara tu trato y pretendiera dejarlas ir, luego de matarte no les haré nada a ellas.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¡Kagome! - exclamó el joven entre sueños, abriendo sus fébriles ojos repentinamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué rayos el ahogo no se iba?_

_Y entonces se percató de la mano que reposaba en su cabeza. La mano de Kagome._

_-Tranquilo, tuviste una pesadilla... todo está bien, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_El joven, ya más tranquilo, mas claramente débil y "agonizante" tomó entre sus garras, delicadamente, la mano de Kagome, que descansaba en el colchón, cerca de su cama._

_-Gracias por no marcharte... - habló quedamente, ignorando si la joven le había podido escuchar o no._

_.-..-.-.-._

El joven palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba, debido a la pérdida de sangre y solo atinó a observar cómo el arma que sostenía Naraku apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

No… apuntaba un poco más abajo.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Por qué te... preocupas tanto? ¿Qué... somos... para tí? - Inuyasha reaccionó, sin abrir sus ojos siquiera, ya no se sentía capaz ni de mover sus párpados, ignoraba cómo había podido lograr hablar._

_-Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, Inuyasha. Tú y Shippo, son mis amigos... son mi familia... no quiero verlos atados a esta condena perpetua..._

_Inuyasha consiguió abrir sus ojos, para poder observar a Kagome, quien le devolvía una mirada de suma tristeza._

_-Se lo difícil que ha de ser para ustedes, tener a seres queridos que con el tiempo morirán... y ustedes sin poder hacer nada... viéndolos a todos pasar..._

_Inuyasha no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Si él le decía algo sobre sus sentimientos a Kagome... por primera vez tuvo miedo de ser correspondido._

_-Yo quiero liberarlos, quiero que puedan tener una vida normal..._

_-Kag... gracias a tí... es que tenemos una vida... lo más normal posible. - Inuyasha lo sentía, era ahora o nunca... pese a todo... necesitaba saber... - ¿Sería tan malo compartir tu vida conmigo, así como soy? Un hanyou... esclavo..._

_-Inuyasha... - La joven le observó, enternecida por sus palabras mas aún deprimida - Yo lo último que quiero es que sufras... yo solo busco tu felicidad y la de Shippo._

_-¿Y si decidieramos... - a Inuyasha comenzó a faltarle el aire... ya estaba cerca, lo sentía... - permanecer así para siempre? ¿Si no nos importara... realmente ser esclavos?... Yo... mi felicidad..._

_.-.-.-.-._

Naraku accionó el gatillo, el estruendoso sonido de un disparo se escuchó y Kagome solo atinó a gritar.

Inuyasha podía ver venir la bala, literalmente parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. No, no quería que su última visión fuera la de la muerte.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Te dije que todo estaría bien, Kag. - Inuyasha recorrió con sus garras, delicadamente, unos mechones del cabello de la joven, hasta colocarlos tras su oreja, para luego regresar y dejar su mano descansando en su mejilla._

_Kagome sintió, con alegría, cómo su mano volvía a estar cálida._

_-Por un momento pensé que..._

_-No soy tan débil como piensas..._

_.-.-.-.-._

Irónico. Antes él mismo la había buscado, antes había estado enojado por que la muerte le fuera arrebatada… y ahora estaba aterrado.

Miró a Kagome, ignoró todo lo demás, todo fue en fracciones de segundo, pero no le importó qué tan ínfimo fuera el tiempo que pudiera contemplar sus ojos. Eso lo calmó.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Feh! Dices eso solo porque no tienes novio._

_-Claro que no es por eso, aún teniéndolo, detalles de mis amigas y amigos son regalos hermosos..._

_-Qué detalles ni qué nada, compraron de más y ahora no saben qué hacer con tantas cosas._

_-Inuyasha, ¿no será... que estás celoso? - preguntó Kagome, observando al joven, mas al notar la dura mirada que él le dirigió le dejó muy en claro que celos era lo último que sentía en ese momento... y por alguna razón extraña, en el fondo, eso la desilusionó. Y sabía hacia donde iba el asunto..._

_.-.-.-.-._

La bala hizo contacto con la piedra y la partió en pedazos. Los ojos de Inuyasha, que, hacía tan solo micras de segundo, Kagome había estado contemplando, perdieron completamente su brillo y enfoque.

El cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo, muerto. Los 15 segundos habían dado inicio a su cuenta regresiva.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Quieres que les guarde rencor, por el simple hecho de que a como soy no les agrado?_

_-Exacto. - Inuyasha se golpeó enseguida su cabeza contra la orilla de la cama, hastiado. - Bueno, no quise decir... bueno, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir pero... no me malentiendas, Kagome._

_La joven suspiró nuevamente y observó el álbum una vez más._

_-Tal vez consideraría tu opinión, si no fuera porque no hay motivos para hacerlo. Al contrario, quizá no sean mis amigos, pero no me tratan mal, de vez en cuando tengo charlas amenas con ellos. Además no los necesito realmente, tengo a Sango, últimamente me junto mucho con Kagura y Ayame, está Kikyo incluso, tengo a mi mamá, a Shippo... y te tengo a tí. No importa realmente... no me importa qué piensen ni con qué motivo sea el que me hablen. No me han hecho daño. Y no tiene caso guardar rencor por ninguna persona. Solo mata..._

_-Solo mata el alma. - interrumpió Inuyasha, con una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida, para luego mirar nuevamente a Kagome._

_.-.-.-.-._

-1 segundo – comenzó a burlarse Naraku, observando el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Por favor, te lo ruego Kagome... deja las cosas como están... no preguntes... yo... no quiero hacerte daño. - Inuyasha bajó su mano, dejando a la chica libre de su silencio..._

_-La verdad no mata, Inuyasha... - negó con pena, la joven... debía saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con Inuyasha. - ¿Fue por eso que te marchaste? - preguntó, cuidadosamente._

_-Sí - fue la seca respuesta del híbrido._

_-E imagino que tiene que ver conmigo..._

_-Así es..._

_-¿Se trata de algo malo o de lo que deba preocuparme?_

_-...es algo... que te hizo tener la vida que tienes actualmente... y no tendrá mayores repercusiones en tu futuro. - Inuyasha sintió su alma respirar levemente al ver que se había librado de esa pregunta..._

_-Entonces está bien._

_.-.-.-.-._

-2 segundos – Bankotsu y Suikotsu dijeron a la vez, manteniendo detenido a Sesshomaru, con las garras de Suikotsu peligrosamente cerca de su propia piedra.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Aún si yo fuera un asesino? - Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con temor. La pregunta había salido de su boca sin poderlo detener... ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Kagome abrió sus ojos, no menos sorprendida que el joven, mas luego de unos segundos se tranquilizó._

_-¿Tu fuiste quien causó las heridas o quien provocó su verdadera muerte? - preguntó, simplemente._

_El joven negó con la cabeza. Miró el suelo, con cansancio, agotado... ¡saber la verdad lo tenía fatigado! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debía lidiar con eso?_

_-Dí fin a su vida... - habló finalmente - pero solo porque era un esclavo seguía ahí... yo solo..._

_-Quistaste su grillete. - susurró la joven. Kagome observó a Inuyasha y luego sonrió débilmente. - No lo mataste, entonces solo lo liberaste de su agonía..._

_-Sigue siendo algo malo... arrebaté su vida... lo arrebaté de su familia..._

_-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?_

_-No... - Inuyasha miró a Kagome y simplemente lo dejó salir - Tu padre me pidió que lo salvara... y fue lo que hice... no sabía que... eso te causaría dolor durante más de dos años._

_.-.-.-.-._

-3 segundos – habló Mukotsu, a la par que seguía sentado sobre la espalda de Miroku, quien seguía inconsciente.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Devuélvemelo - La voz de Kagome temblaba de ira. - ¡Te ordeno que me lo devuelvas! - pese al tono de voz, no salió de un susurro furioso y fuera de sí._

_-No puedo revivir a los muertos, Kagome... no soy ninguna especie de mago, solo sigo órdenes._

_-Entonces te ordeno que mueras._

_-Tampoco puedo hacer eso... el grillete me impide morir. - pese a su mirada, la voz de Inuyasha sonó cargada de ira y tristeza contenida. Y lo entendía perfectamente, ella acababa de ordenarle que muriera._

_-Hazlo._

_.-.-.-.-._

-4 segundos – Renkotsu apretó su agarre hacia Kouga, impidiéndole moverse.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¡Lo lamento! - habló levemente, entre sollozos, la joven, mirándolo casi con súplica. Inuyasha le miró, entre sorprendido y con un profundo, un profundo alivio en su corazón. Kagome no lo odiaba. - No lo dije en serio... yo... no se en qué pensaba. Yo... yo solo... tú... no te harás nada ¿verdad? - la joven continuó sollozando, a la par que se ponía de pie. - No hagas caso a esa orden, no quiero que mueras... yo..._

_Al ver su mirada preocupada, Inuyasha negó levemente con su cabeza._

_-¿Recuerdas la primer orden que me diste luego de haberme resucitado? - el joven no esperó respuesta y continuó - No puedo suicidarme. Ordenaste que no hiciera ninguna tontería que atentara contra mí. Solo... me iré el tiempo que necesites para asimilar lo que ha ocurrido. Sé que esto... es algo muy difícil para ti._

_-Entonces no te vayas. - ordenó Kagome finalmente liberándose del abrazo de Kikyo y acercándose a Inuyasha, abrazándolo luego y ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras silenciosas lágrimas continuaban cayendo. - Necesito saber... qué ocurrió. Además... no quiero perder a nadie más que sea importante para mí._

_Eso fue suficiente para el joven, quien estrechó a la muchacha contra sí._

_.-.-.-.-._

-5 segundos –Ginkotsu, riendo, comenzó a limpiar su arma, recargado en la pared, confiado.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Por qué te haces esto, Kagome? - preguntó débilmente, bajando sus orejas hasta casi pegarlas a su cráneo. Él, que no podía mentir, sabía reconocer la falsedad a leguas de distancia._

_-No se a qué te refieres, Inuyasha - habló Kagome, su sonrisa flaqueando._

_-Pediste que no me marchara, aparentemente aceptaste los hechos sin mayor problema y luego te comportas así. - Inuyasha bufó molesto y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con impotencia. - Odio verte molesta o llorando por mí culpa, pero si necesitas hacerlo debes hacerlo. No está bien que te ahogues en tu propio sufrimiento._

_Kagome había ido bajando la vista con cada palabra dicha por Inuyasha._

_-Tampoco está bien que te ordenara el morir..._

_-No, no lo estuvo. Pero habló tu amor por tu padre, Kagome, es natural que por instinto buscaras protegerlo subconscientemente._

_-No se qué me está ocurriendo... - Kagome finalmente miró a los ojos a Inuyasha, con una mirada entre deprimida y otra que gritaba auxilio. - Es decir... debería correrte de aquí pero no puedo hacerlo. Eres alguien muy importante para mí Inuyasha pero... mataste a mi padre._

_Eso era un hecho, pensó Inuyasha para sí. Ni siquiera él se sentía a gusto ya estando en esa casa. Sentía que no lo merecía._

_-Y sin embargo...no puedo hacerte nada. Y entonces siento que estoy manchando el recuerdo o... ¿humillando? no encuentro la palabra adecuada... ¿deshonrando?... insultando a mi padre, permitiéndote estar cerca de nosotros... ¿qué me diría? Me siento tan culpable... yo... quisiera sabe qué me diría... yo... - Kagome poco a poco se fue quebrando, hasta únicamente hablar en suspiros o gemidos leves, debido al llanto._

_Inuyasha se acercó y abrazó a la chica, ésta no opuso resistencia._

_.-.-.-.-._

-6 segundos – Kyokotsu pateó el hombro de Inuyasha, haciéndolo rodar sobre sí mismo, para la consternación de Kagome. Su cuerpo quedó en una posición curiosa, uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, pero fuera de ahí nada se movía. Ni una leve respiración, un solo palpitar, un tirón de sus orejas. Nada…

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha. - habló la muchacha, sin retirar sus manos - se que hiciste lo que pudiste... y ahora comprendo muchas cosas que antes solo fueron incógnitas para mí... yo... gracias._

_El joven bajó su mirada, sin ser capaz de retener más su llanto, pero no se atrevía a apartar a la muchacha de su lado. Se sentía como un estúpido. Él, necesitarla de ese modo..._

_-No es denigrante liberar el sufrimiento. Dijiste que no me ahogara yo con el mío. No te obligues a hacerlo tú tampoco, tampoco guardes tu sufrimiento. Aquí estoy. - escuchó la voz de Kagome. Inuyasha al instante se abrazó de la joven y fue esta vez él quien lloró, desconsolado, en su pecho._

_.-.-.-.-._

-¡7 segundos! – exclamó Jakotsu, zarandeando a Kikyo y aflojando su agarre, pensando que el triunfo ya estaba en sus manos.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-¿Por qué te la daría? - preguntó de nuevo, esta vez confundida. E Inuyasha suspiró irritado. Observó el mar, las olas quebrándose contra la arena, la luna reflejada en la superficie acuática... quizá..._

_-Quizá solo quería que vieras este paisaje._

_-...quizás._

_Inuyasha observó a Kagome y sonrió levemente al verla tan tranquila, contemplando el mar._

_-Anda, siéntate o te cansarás - habló Inuyasha, moviéndose un poco e invitando a la joven a sentarse a su lado._

_Kagome no lo pensó dos veces._

_Ambos observaban el lugar, tranquilamente, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el aire salado se hacía cada vez más fresco, por lo que la joven terminó cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta (Pese a los reclamos de Inuyasha de que él no tenía frío)_

_Conforme la noche fue avanzando, Kagome terminó recostada en el hombro de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se encontraba abrazándola, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre el hombro de la chica._

_Después de todo, su primer día no había salido tan mal._

_.-.-.-.-._

-8 segundos – repitió Renkotsu. Kikyo observó hacia el suelo, mas notó entonces que su mano estaba muy cerca del bolsillo del pantalón de Jakotsu y debido al movimiento que había hecho las piedras se hallaban a la vista. Si pudiera alcanzarlas…

_.-.-.-.-._

_Kagome estiró su mano derecha y retiró el paño humedo, refrescándolo en la cubeta que tenía a su lado. La fiebre había bajado considerablemente, pero aún debía cuidarlo. Mientras dejaba la toalla remojar y refrescarse, se dispuso a mover el flequillo del joven, maravillándose de la imagen ante sí._

_No era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha inconsciente (ya tenía experiencia con sus aniversarios de muerte) pero en esos momentos él siempre lucía aferrado a la vida, luchando, su expresión determinada a no rendirse. Ahora simplemente lucía rendido y entregado a ese sueño, que no sabía cuánto iba a durar._

_Kagome comenzó a temer lo peor. ¿Y si Inuyasha no reaccionaba?_

_Cuando ella le había pedido que soltara a Hojou, no esperaba que las cosas se hubieran puesto así. ¿Qué si ya no veía más esos ojos tan hermosos? ¿Qué si ya no escuchaba más sus "keh!" que tanto detestaba, pero a la vez le divertían mucho? ¿Qué si ya no lo tenía para acompañarle en todo momento?... ¿Qué si ya no veía más a Inuyasha?_

_Sintió su propio corazón arder, no podía, no se veía capaz de salir adelante sin Inuyasha. No era capaz de regresar a su vida sin él._

_Inuyasha lo era todo para ella._

_.-.-.-.-._

-9 segundos – habló de nuevo Kyokotsu.

_.-.-.-.-._

_Kagome miró de nuevo el rostro de Inuyasha y se sonrojó aún más. Luego su mirada se enterneció, al aceptar lo que su mente y corazón clamaban a gritos._

_Finalmente, la joven colocó de nuevo el paño húmedo en la frente de Inuyasha, quien liberó un suave suspiro, como de alivio, al entrar su piel en contacto con la tela fresca. Kagome sonrió enternecida._

_-Discúlpame, Inuyasha. Por haberte hecho esto. - un leve jalón en la oreja izquierda de Inuyasha le dio a entender que le había escuchado y sonrió más._

_La joven cerró sus ojos y se recostó al lado de él y, tomando una de las manos del hanyou entre las suyas propias, se entregó al sueño, sintiéndose segura y protegida._

_Lo amaba, amaba a Inuyasha._

_.-.-.-.-._

-10 segundos – Suikotsu rió mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Inuyasha. Kikyo cerró su puño en una piedra. ¡La tenía! Podría salvar a Inuyasha.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Si nunca hubiera vuelto a verte, Inuyasha... a escucharte llamarme... a ver tus ojos... yo... - La joven guardó silencio al notar la profunda mirada que le dirigía el joven._

_-¿Tú qué, Kagome? - preguntó quedamente, comenzando a enderezarse, sin soltar el rostro de la joven. Podía notarlo, su aura, su esencia cada vez más iba perdiendo miedo y tristeza, dándole cabida cada ves más a la esperanza y... no podía estar equivocado, tenía que ser..._

_-Y-yo... - Kagome se perdió en la mirada del joven frente a él, a la par que él soltaba sus manos entrelazadas y las usaba para mantener sujeto el rostro de Kagome, tiernamente, dando una ligera caricia con sus pulgares a esas mejillas sonrosadas._

_Inuyasha estaba seguro, esa esencia era única. Pero necesitaba saber..._

_-Dímelo, Kagome, ¿tú qué? - preguntó nuevamente, en grave susurro, a la par que acercaba sus rostros, quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca, podía sentir el nerviosismo de la joven, quien abría y cerraba su boca, ocasionando que su labios apenas y alcanzaran a rozarse, intentando decir algo, mas las palabras no salían._

_-Y-yo... Inuyasha..._

_.-.-.-.-._

-11 segundos – repitió Jakotsu, con una mirada sádica a la par que un grito de dolor de parte de Kikyo se dejaba escuchar. El guerrero se había percatado del movimiento de la joven y le había clavado una daga en su mano, haciéndola soltar la piedra ensangrentada, la cual cayó al suelo y rodó lejos de su alcance.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-Te amo - fue el sencillo suspiro que brotó de los labios de Inuyasha._

_-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha. - Contestó finalmente la joven, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al joven hanyou, quien se vio reflejado en sus orbes chocolatadas._

_.-.-.-.-._

-12 segundos – Bankotsu rió con sorna. Nadie podía moverse ni hacer nada.

_.-.-.-.-._

_- Kag, yo te amo, pero no soportaría ver que sufras por defenderme a mí, o a nuestra relación. Son muchos problemas._

_-¿Y eso qué? - le contestó la joven, para luego ablandar la mirada. No podía enojarse, no con él. Bueno, al menos no ahora. - Lo que sea que venga lo superaremos juntos, no pasará nada... y si el mundo se opone, nos vamos del mundo y asunto resuelto._

_Inuyasha rió ante el último comentario de Kagome, siempre tan impulsiva..._

_-Eres maravillosa, Kag. - le dijo, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_.-.-.-.-._

-13 segundos – continuó Mukotsu. Kagome comenzó a negar con desesperación, el agarre que tenía Naraku en sus brazos era doloroso, no importaba qué tanto movimiento hiciera para zafarse, no podía, ¡Inuyasha la necesitaba! ¡Estaba ahí, frente a ella y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo!

_.-.-.-.-._

_-No te preocupes, Kag. Todos estamos bien y aquí estaré siempre para protegerte, no debes estar asustada, yo te voy a proteger. - concluyó, besando tiernamente la frente de la joven. - Moriría antes de permitir que te hicieran daño._

_-Eso es lo que me da pavor… - Inuyasha soltó un pequeño "¡Keh!" para luego besar a la joven, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y la paz que necesitaba su alma._

_-No soportaría que… - habló Kagome, separándose del beso y pegando su frente a la del joven. - …que tuvieras que sacrificarte por salvarme… o a mamá… o a quien fuera… no quiero perderte, Inuyasha._

_-No lo harás, Kagome… no lo harás._

_.-.-.-.-._

-14 segundos – por segunda vez habló Ginkotsu, riendo ante la desesperación de los presentes. El color se drenó del rostro de Kagome.

_.-.-.-.-._

_-...es posible, Kagome, habrá alguien allá afuera que valga mucho más que yo. Alguien vivo. Alguien que pueda darte esa familia que tanto anhelas... alguien que tendrá un trabajo, que podrá darte un sustento, que podrá velar por tí y tu familia. Alguien que podrá envejecer a tu lado. Yo solo puedo ofrecerte esto._

_Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y la besó con vehemencia. En ese beso estaba dándole todo lo que él tenía, su fuerza, su amor, su alma misma. Era todo lo que poseía. Kagome comenzó a negar desesperadamente al sentir ese beso salino, clara señar de despedida, y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre la chaqueta del joven._

_-Ofrezco mi libertad, la que tú me habías otorgado... - susurró quedamente, sobre su oído - Mi existencia, mi fuerza, mi propia alma a cambio de tu libertad, tu seguridad. Esto es lo más que jamás podré hacer por ti, Kagome. Aunque yo solo soy un esclavo, créeme que tú me hiciste sentir como alguien mucho más que eso. Me diste una vida, muchas gracias... te amo._

_.-.-.-.-._

-¡15 segundos! – exclamó Naraku, triunfante, lanzando a Kagome hacia un lado, a la par que se giraba, dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Inuyasha y apuntando con su arma a Kikyo. No perdería más tiempo.

Kagome cayó al suelo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ni su mente ni su corazón eran capaces ya de darle un orden o sentido a toda esa situación. ¡Inuyasha había muerto!

Kikyo observó el arma ante sí, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Ya no había nada que se le ocurriera hacer, ahora por su culpa Inuyasha acababa de morir. El dolor en su mano era nada comparado con lo que su alma sentía. Era su culpa, ¡Era su culpa!

Fue cuestión de un segundo más. Naraku disparó. Sangre salpicó la cabeza de Kagome y un alarido, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo golpeando secamente el piso retumbó en la habitación.

Exclamaciones de triunfo se escucharon en la habitación, a la par que otras voces gritaban, desesperadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **

_Sin comentarios esta vez, llevo desde el mediodía escribiendo el episodio y no tienen idea de lo mucho que apesto en escenas " de combate" así que nos vemos el próximo viernes, si recibo entre 7 y 10 reviews adelantaré el episodio al martes =3 ya ustedes sabrán jejeje ^^ muchísimas gracias a todos por sus mensajes. _

_Les doy de avance: el siguiente episodio es el último, al principio había decidido dividir el capítulo de hoy, pero no pude encontrar ningún momento adecuado para hacerlo y faltaría aún el epílogo, así que son dos capítulos más y fin de la historia. Como extras estarán los one-shots de los "mientras esto ocurría…" y pues creo que sería todo ^^ ¡nos vemos!_

_Y como record personal: _

_**Palabras escritas en este episodio**__: 6,037_


	22. La clave

_**Notas de autor (martes 23 de noviembre del 2010):**_

_Ahorita no hay nada que decir, de verdad que... TT-TT ¡se termina!... nos vemos abajo =') disfruten el episodio._

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__**  
**_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo 22: La clave.**

Lo único que era capaz de sentir en todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser era dolor.

Tanto físico como emocional.

Pero el dolor… el dolor debía ser bueno, ¿no?

No le interesaba saber qué había sucedido, su mente ya no quería trabajar para nada más. Solo… solo quería estar lo suficientemente consciente para sentir ese ligero toque en su mano, casi como si fuera una brisa, ¿sería algún fantasma? ¿El espíritu de alguien en el más allá le acompañaba en ese momento?

Tenía que ser, no encontraba otra explicación. A su alrededor podía escuchar gritos, golpes, más dolor. ¿El sonido de sirenas? Qué agudo se sentía en ese momento. Sangre, lágrimas, gritos, más golpes, todo era confuso, si tan solo pudiera abrir sus ojos… maldición, si tan solo pudiera recordar los últimos segundos…

Segundos… segundos que se le habían hecho eternos, ya ni siquiera le importaba qué era de Naraku o de los guerreros o de las demás personas en la habitación.

Si tan solo pudiera reaccionar, pero el dolor era tan intenso…

Pero era bueno.

Porque significaba que había vida corriendo dentro de sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha sintió su piel enfriarse al observar cómo Naraku le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza… no… maldición, no. Apuntaba a su grillete. Pretendía matarlo ahí mismo y ahorrarse más problemas.

Fue consciente del sonido del gatillo accionándose, fue consciente del estruendoso sonido del disparo, seguido casi inmediatamente del grito de Kagome.

Vio la bala, y no quería morir. ¡No podía! ¿Por qué demonios se acobardaba en el último segundo?

Miró a Kagome, ignoró todo lo demás, todo fue en fracciones de segundo, pero no le importó qué tan ínfimo fuera el tiempo que pudiera contemplar sus ojos. Eso lo calmó. La visión de la joven ante sí siempre le parecería la más perfecta. Maldición, tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto por lo que quería disculparse pero…

En cuanto la bala hizo contacto con la piedra, la visión que tenía ante sí Inuyasha desapareció, pasando de ser los ojos de Kagome a la completa oscuridad.

El joven híbrido se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el suelo, furiosamente y completamente desesperado. Ya no sentía ninguna de sus heridas y tampoco se sentía nada débil ni mareado. Eso era todo, estaba muerto. ¡Naraku había ganado, maldita sea!

¿Qué sería de Kagome y Kikyo? ¡Los muchachos! ¡¿Qué si también los mataban?

Inuyasha se sentó y flexionó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre ellas. Odiaba ese plazo de 15 segundos.

Ya era la tercera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar. Era desesperante, nada más que oscuridad y ecos de voces, algunas como susurros, algunas que se escuchaban más cerca, recordándole una y otra vez todas y cada una de las órdenes que había sido forzado a cumplir. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Desde Tsubaki, hasta su antigua dueña, Kaede. Así había ocurrido la última vez.

Cientos de voces, miles, millones de órdenes taladraban su cabeza. ¿Era alguna especie de castigo por haber sido un esclavo? ¿Les ocurría a todos cuando morían? Porque si era algo especial para él por ser un híbrido juraba que…

-En serio, Inuyasha, de todos los esclavos, eres el único verdaderamente extraño como para no querer hacer nada mientras estás aquí.

El joven se puso de pie al escuchar esa voz, completamente diferente a las demás y miró a su alrededor. Notó que habían aparecido trozos de cristal, miles de trozos pequeños de cristal, flotando un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

Le recordó a esos planetarios donde supuestamente caminabas entre las estrellas…

¿Por qué tenía que recordar cosas sin sentido en un momento como ese?

-No son cosas sin sentido, querido, son cosas que cualquier ser posee en su interior.

Inuyasha observó a su izquierda, una mujer alta, de largo cabello plateado y marcas en su rostro, muy parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, se encontraba de pie, observándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Inuyasha. ¿Acaso esto es lo que pasaba cuando se cumplía el plazo de 15 segundos? Porque estaba muy seguro que ya había pasado ese tiempo.

-Oh, créeme que eso es lo último que te interesa saber en realidad, la pregunta más bien sería ¿por qué no estás viendo tus órdenes?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le observó, sin entender. Seguía escuchando los ecos, pero ¿verlos?

-Los cristales, querido. – Continuó, pacientemente, la mujer.

Inuyasha observó por sobre su cabeza. Un pequeño cristal flotaba justo encima de él en ese momento, así que estiró su mano y lo tomó, con cuidado.

Al verlo solo pudo sorprenderse. Era como un fragmento de espejo. Y ahí estaba él, de pie ante Tsubaki, sonriendo cruelmente ante la desesperación de esa bruja, que gritaba, sin parar, que le ordenaba amarle.

Recordaba claramente esa orden. Una de esas pocas órdenes que no podía (y agradecía infinitamente eso) cumplir.

-¡Te lo estoy ordenando, Inuyasha! – gritaba una Tsubaki, furiosa.

-Y yo ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo. – Inuyasha observó con indiferencia cómo la mujer tironeaba de sus cabellos, completamente desesperada.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño, era como ver en la televisión una película donde él era el protagonista.

Un momento, si eso era así entonces…

Inuyasha soltó el cristal, el cual regresó a flotar por sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a correr por toda esa oscuridad, buscando entre los cristales. Tomaba uno, al azar, lo observaba un par de segundos y luego lo soltaba, para luego seguir con su búsqueda.

-¡Oye! Tranquilo muchacho, el tiempo aquí fluye distinto, puedes observar con calma todas tus órdenes hasta que veas si alguna te sirve. Pero… - la mujer observó a su alrededor, había millones de cristales, pobre criatura. - ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo? No quiero que luego te deprimas. Podemos marcharnos ahora.

Inuyasha le observó, sin entender. ¿Una que le sirviera? Él solo quería ver alguna orden de Kagome y observarla en ese lugar. Si ya estaba muerto y debía pasar la eternidad en ese lugar, por lo menos quería tener ese recuerdo de ella.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión que indicaba claramente que ni uno ni otro sabían de qué estaba hablando el otro.

¿Ah?

Inuyasha detuvo su carrera y observó a la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me sirva? Quería tener un fragmento de estos para recordar a Kagome.

La mujer observó, sorprendida al muchacho ante ella. ¡¿Era idiota acaso? Había tenido casos de esclavos que al entrar de inmediato sabían qué buscaban, sin encontrarlo, pero… bueno, la última vez que eso había pasado había sido hacía al menos unos 1,000 años.

-No tienes idea de por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? – habló finalmente la dama, notando cómo Inuyasha había vuelto a su tarea y tomaba cristales a diestra y siniestra.

-Me mataron y ya han pasado los quince segundos, es obvio que estoy muerto. – habló Inuyasha, dolido, pero despreocupado al mismo tiempo. Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer algo ¿no?... ¿o sí?

Inuyasha paró en seco y observó a la mujer, que en esos momentos se frotaba las sienes, murmurando cosas como: "¡Eso explicaría porqué llegaban tan resignados!" y otras como "Inuyasha, en serio que eres idiota."

-A ver… - la mujer se enderezó y sujetó a Inuyasha de los hombros, manteniéndolo frente a ella. – Escucha con mucha atención. Esto es una especie de limbo, si es que esa cabecita tuya entiende ese concepto.

-¿Eso qué tiene que…? ¡¿Estoy muerto o no?

La mujer suspiró y luego palmeó un par de veces la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciéndolo refunfuñar.

-Es difícil de explicar… amm… - Inuyasha la observó comenzar a caminar a su alrededor, meditando. – Bueno, podría comentarte por qué estoy aquí pero veo que eso no te interesa, y este lugar es tan antiguo que… mmm… bueno… pongámoslo así.

Finalmente la mujer se detuvo y tomó un cristal, con una inclinación de su cabeza indicó a Inuyasha que se acercase.

-Mira esto, él es uno de tus dueños ¿no?

Inuyasha observó el cristal en manos de la youkai (llegó a esa conclusión, ¡su parecido con Sesshomaru era inmenso!) y asintió levemente.

Ese era el padre de Tsubaki.

-Verás, esclavo, mi hija, Tsubaki, falleció. No requiero tus órdenes y no te quiero cerca de aquí, así que ahora obedecerás a este hombre. – habló seca y fríamente el terrateniente, señalando a un mercader a su lado.

-Esto es del día de cuando me informaron de la muerte de Tsubaki y fui vendido a otro dueño. – Explicó Inuyasha, para luego ver a la mujer a su lado - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Esta fue la orden y tu respuesta en ese momento ¿cuál fue?

-Lo que usted ordene, amo. – habló el Inuyasha del espejo.

-No pienso volver a obedecer a ese cerdo. – fue una respuesta simultánea del Inuyasha verdadero.

El Inuyasha del espejo ocultó sus brazos dentro de su ahori y comenzó a caminar tras el mercader, luego de que éste entregara una cantidad de oro al terrateniente. Ese día había comenzado con sus cambios de dueño.

Mientras, el verdadero Inuyasha miraba intrigado sus manos. Había escuchado esa orden y se había sentido tan real, como si se lo hubieran vuelto a mandar y fue entonces que se reveló, casi involuntariamente, pero lo hizo y no sufrió daño alguno, es lo que lo dejó confundido.

-Bueno, veo que no tienes problema en pensar que no tienes que obedecer, porque la verdad es que no tienes que hacerlo.

Inuyasha la observó sin entender.

-La finalidad de este lugar – dijo ella, sin más rodeos – es que te permite ver todas y cada una de las órdenes que te fueron entregadas, y puedes contradecirlas para que si encuentras una que te permita volver al mundo de los vivos, la aproveches. Nunca ha ocurrido, pero bueno, por eso estoy yo aquí, si sabes que no hay esperanza, simplemente nos marchamos al más allá.

La cabeza de Inuyasha comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentía mareado, era como si le estuvieran dando mucha información que no le servía de nada, realmente.

-Quieres decir, que si encuentro una orden, la cual decida contradecir… y esta me ayuda a volver ¿podré hacerlo?

-Básicamente, así es. Pero debes comprender que en milenios jamás nadie ha regresado. Encuentran a veces algo que puede servir, pero no resulta del todo efectivo.

-¿Cuál es la orden que debo buscar?

La mujer sonrió tristemente.

-No lo se, jamás la han encontrado.

Inuyasha observó nuevamente los cristales, pensando por dónde comenzar, quizá escuchando todas las órdenes así encontraría alguna pista o algo pero… eran tantas…

Y estaba seguro que ninguno de sus dueños había ordenado algo que pudiera servirle, todos ordenaban cosas egoístas o los mandaban a combatir, o les impedían matar.

Kaede había sido no muy diferente, no era egoísta pero solían ser órdenes como "no corran," "cúbranme" "no griten" "traigan esto" "vayan por aquello" y de parte de sus padres las labores domésticas… no, nada de eso le servía.

Quizá con Kagome… pero ¿dónde estaban sus cristales?

-¿Tienes algún dueño en mente? – Preguntó la mujer – puedo ayudarte a organizar todo esto, has pasado por tanto, pequeño.

Inuyasha optó por ignorar el último comentario.

-¿Puedo ver solo los cristales de Kagome? – Ella sonrió y extendió sus manos, al instante los cristales desaparecieron, dejando solo unos cuantos a la vista.

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente y los comenzó a revisar, uno por uno. Por una parte, guardaba la esperanza de que esto funcionara. Y si no era así, al menos podía verla de nuevo, aunque fuera solo en sus recuerdos…

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Inuyasha... - habló nerviosamente - por favor lleva a Shippo a la entrada del mercado, mi madre debe estarnos esperando..._

_-Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás - le llamó Kagome, haciendo despertar al joven de su shock._

_-¡Inuyasha, no quiero decidir sobre tu vida pero estás siendo muy grosero! ¡Te exijo que me des algo de respeto!_

_-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa tipeja!_

_-¡Actúas como un perro maleducado! ¡Siéntate!_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Cómo olvidar eso, recordaba bien cómo eran las cosas, en esas primeras horas él la había tratado tan mal… no es excusa, pero él estaba dolido, ni siquiera Kaede había sido capaz de hacerle superar sus recuerdos.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, siempre que quieras, como quieras y donde quieras, siempre y cuando, jamás nos abandones, nunca cometas una locura, algo indebido o mal visto y sobre todo jamás cometas alguna tontería que te lastime o pueda hacerte algún daño._

_-Y puedo notar que no soportas estar encerrado todo el día, puedes explorar este bosque a tus anchas, incluso si quieres viajar por él o pasar un tiempo o días para ti, solo avísanos, no te lo negaré, pero simplemente mantennos informadas, ya sea a mi mamá o a mí directamente. Solo nos preocupamos por ti. Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Claro que jamás lo hizo, solo cuando quiso huir, porque fue cuando descubrió que no era tan malo después de todo tener una nueva oportunidad. Kagome rápidamente había encontrado el camino a través de él mismo y había encontrado sus barreras, derrumbándolas una por una.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Este regalo yo quiero dártelo, es de mí para tí, o lo aceptas, o lo aceptas. - habló sin saber exactamente qué decir._

_-Atrévete - contestó, adormilada, en tono de reto.  
_

_-¡Que lo haga Inuyasha!_

_-¿Hay algo sobre Kikyo que tengas que decirme? –_

_-¿Estás seguro de que no hubo antes nada más con Kikyo? ¿No se han estado riendo a mis espaldas de mí? ¿Hay algo al respecto que yo deba saber?_

_-¿Tu estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo?  
_

_-¿Te gustó su beso?_

_-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Recordaba ese momento, la había lastimado y sin embargo, ella fue capaz de volver a confiar en él. Y fue ahí cuando él supo que la amaba. No quería verla triste, no quería verla sufrir, quería que ella estuviera contenta y llena de energía. Quería que ella se sintiera tan bien a como él mismo se sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Ni se te ocurra romper algo, Inuyasha. Estas cosas son excesivamente caras. No puedo gastar el dinero así como así, hay que ver por nuestro futuro._

_-Si no hay manera de salir de aquí, siéntate sobre la manta, mientras termina de girar la rueda de la fortuna. Así no mancharás de sangre el suelo._

_-No te esfuerces, Inuyasha._

_-Inuyasha no puedes hacer esto... ¡no puedes hacerme esto!_

_-Inuyasha, no tienes que gritar._

_-Cierra la boca - la voz de Kagome sonó fría y claramente ofendida._

_-No te vayas..._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Así era Kagome. Su dulce Kagome. Era muy volátil, enojona, gruñona, preguntona, mandona, pero también era sincera, alegre, siempre buscando el bien de sus amigos. Era alguien que jamás le dejaría de sorprender._  
_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha? Solo quiero hablar, fue todo tan repentino... ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué decidiste marcharte tan repentinamente? ¿No me estás ocultando nada? ¿Estás bien?  
_

_-La verdad no mata, Inuyasha... - negó con pena, la joven... debía saberlo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con Inuyasha. - ¿Fue por eso que te marchaste? - preguntó, cuidadosamente. -E imagino que tiene que ver conmigo... ¿Se trata de algo malo o de lo que deba preocuparme? ¿Tu fuiste quien causó las heridas o quien provocó su verdadera muerte ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?  
_

_-Devuélvemelo - La voz de Kagome temblaba de ira. - ¡Te ordeno que me lo devuelvas! - pese al tono de voz, no salió de un susurro furioso y fuera de sí.  
_

_-Entonces te ordeno que mueras.  
_

_-Hazlo.  
_

_-¡Lo lamento! - habló levemente, entre sollozos, la joven, mirándolo casi con súplica. Inuyasha le miró, entre sorprendido y con un profundo, un profundo alivio en su corazón. Kagome no lo odiaba. - No lo dije en serio... yo... no se en qué pensaba. Yo... yo solo... tú... no te harás nada ¿verdad? - la joven continuó sollozando, a la par que se ponía de pie. - No hagas caso a esa orden, no quiero que mueras... yo..._

_-Entonces no te vayas. - ordenó Kagome finalmente liberándose del abrazo de Kikyo y acercándose a Inuyasha_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Ese momento había sido tan difícil para ambos. Ambos eran miserables por un pasado en común. Ella incluso le había ordenado morir. Mas luego había retirado esa orden. Y fue a partir de ese momento cuando ambos pudieron comenzar de nuevo, al menos, aprendieron a salir adelante juntos.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-No es denigrante liberar el sufrimiento. Dijiste que no me ahogara yo con el mío. No te obligues a hacerlo tú tampoco, tampoco guardes tu sufrimiento. Aquí estoy. - escuchó la voz de Kagome._

_-Inuyasha no seas grosero._

_-No seas exagerado Inuyasha, solo quiere que charlemos un poco, de hecho ustedes fueron muy groseros con él._

_-¿Por qué tendría que importarte, Inuyasha?_

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi manta a estas horas en este lugar? - reclamó molesta, recuperando el objeto - Te lo juro Inuyasha, hoy has estado muy raro.  
_

_-¡Suéltalo! ¡Inuyasha, suelta a Hojou en este instante! ¡Inuyasha! _

_-Inuyasha, no te disculpes, yo no debí ordenar... – Kagome interrumpió al joven, para luego bajar su rostro, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Aunque también ese encuentro con Hojou le había llevado al borde de la demencia, había sido la misma Kagome quien se mantuvo atendiéndolo y esperando por su recuperación. Por su bienestar… siempre desde el inicio había sido así.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra, Inuyasha! - le reclamó la joven, volteando a mirarlo, claramente enojada_

_-Ese es el punto, Inuyasha - dijo Kagome, retomando su labor. - Si queremos salir, no pueden reconocernos, nos haremos pasar como sobrinos de la anciana Kaede y podremos ir al panteón sin problema alguno... quizá mamá sobreactúe con esto pero... nunca está de más. Ahora, quédate quieto._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Aún en los momentos difíciles, cuando se ocultaban, ella buscaba mantener su sonrisa, buscaba llevar la vida lo más tranquila posible… qué curioso que sus órdenes nunca eran por algo significativo, eran simples peticiones.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Inuyasha... no te muevas. - susurró la joven, cerrando sus ojos, para luego escuchar golpes secos y quejidos de parte de Inuyasha._

_-Inuyasha... debes o-... obedecer todo... to-todo lo que Naraku y sus secuaces te ordenen._

_-No me pidas imposibles, Inuyasha. - sollozó la muchacha_

_-No hables como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos..._

_-Inuyasha, tranquilo, estoy aquí. Saldremos de esto._

_-¡Maldición, suéltame! Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha, puedes moverte!_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Inuyasha dejó ir el último fragmento de cristal y observó a la mujer que en todo momento se había mantenido a su lado.

-Hay algo que recuerdo claramente, que siempre me decía mi madre, cuando era un cachorro. – habló Inuyasha, mirándola con gran tranquilidad.

La mujer sonrió, no necesitaba que él explicara nada, había visto junto con él todas las órdenes y agradecía en serio que esa chiquilla fuera tan impulsiva. Esto tenía que funcionar.

Inuyasha tomó de nuevo uno de los fragmentos de cristal y lo sostuvo en su mano reviviendo así las órdenes que Kagome le había dado en esa ocasión.

_-Entonces te ordeno que mueras._

-Lo lamento Kagome, pero no moriré._  
_

_-Hazlo._

-No importa que insistas, no moriré._  
_

_-¡Lo lamento! - habló levemente, entre sollozos, la joven, mirándolo casi con súplica. Inuyasha le miró, entre sorprendido y con un profundo, un profundo alivio en su corazón. Kagome no lo odiaba. - No lo dije en serio... yo... no se en qué pensaba. Yo... yo solo... tú... no te harás nada ¿verdad? - la joven continuó sollozando, a la par que se ponía de pie. - No hagas caso a esa orden, no quiero que mueras... yo..._

-Oh, creeme Kagome, haré caso a lo que a mí me plazca. Yo decido. Y decido que volveré, nunca me hice daño, no fue por mí. Yo tampoco quería morir cuando Naraku me disparó. Todo estará bien, Kagome, voy de regreso.

El fragmento de cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente, Inuyasha se sintió de nuevo cansado, adolorido, había olvidado por completo las heridas que tenía debido al abuso de los guerreros y Naraku.

Pese al dolor, que se sintió feliz de sentirlo de nuevo, pues era una prueba de que vivía, pudo observar a la señora que sonreía tranquilamente.

-Mi madre solía decir que yo era un cachorro decidido y desobediente. Jamás tuvo tanta razón. – fueron las últimas palabras de Inuyasha en ese lugar.

La visión de la mujer desapareció y él se encontró observando hacia una pared, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y sus músculos reclamaban debido al dolor, pero no había tiempo, ahora sí lo sabía que no había nada de tiempo.

Sin pensar ya siquiera, Inuyasha se puso de pie, giró sobre sus talones, ignorando la sangre y punzadas de dolor que se dispararon en sus músculos, huesos y extremidades.

Extendió sus garras y fijó su vista en el único responsable de todo lo que ocurría.

Todo había pasado en menos de un segundo.

Sus garras atravesaron el pecho de Naraku, quien bajó el brazo y disparó contra el suelo, lanzando un último alarido de dolor.

Inuyasha no tuvo que detenerse porque fuera un humano, no vio disminuidas sus habilidades debido al grillete, no hubo ninguna piedra diciéndole que acababa de ir en contra de una orden de su amo. No hubo nada que le impidiera hacer justicia.

Le dio muerte instantánea.

Inuyasha retiró su mano, haciendo que la sangre de Naraku salpicara levemente el cuerpo de Kagome, que seguía tendida en el suelo, a su lado.

El cuerpo de su enemigo cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco, el cual retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

Exclamaciones de triunfo de parte de Kikyo, Kouga y Sesshomaru no se hicieron esperar, a la par que los siete guerreros gritaban, desesperados.

¡¿Cómo rayos había sido eso posible? ¡¿Por qué Inuyasha seguía ahí?

Los youkais no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y se liberaron del agarre de los guerreros, quienes tras el repentino shock intentaron tomar de nuevo el control.

La adrenalina que corría por las venas de Inuyasha fue mayor y más rápida que ellos. En pocos segundos, a todos les había sido arrebatado el grillete.

Kagome levantó la vista y observó a Inuyasha, de pie, ante ella, herido y cansado, pero vivo. Parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, pero ahí estaba… ¡Inuyasha estaba vivo!

Los quince segundos pasaron, ninguno de los guerreros se levantó de donde yacían sus cuerpos y fue cuando Inuyasha pudo respirar tranquilo.

Fue cuando la adrenalina y las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo.

Sus piernas dejaron de resistir su peso y cayó de espaldas, mas fue detenido por Kagome, quien alcanzó a atraparlo, cayendo hincada a su lado.

Lo único que Inuyasha era capaz de sentir en todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser era dolor.

Tanto físico como emocional.

Pero el dolor… el dolor debía ser bueno, ¿no?

Fue Kikyo quien reaccionó rápidamente y, pidiéndole a Sesshomaru ayuda, salió a buscar algún teléfono o policía o ambulancia, ¡lo que fuera!

Kagome medio llamaba, medio gritaba a Inuyasha, quien parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla, como siempre lo hacía.

Kouga, tras verificar que las heridas en sus piernas no eran de gravedad, comenzó a agrupar los cuerpos de los guerreros y Naraku contra una de las paredes, no preocupándose en tener cuidado si se golpeaban contra la pared o no, solo quería hacer espacio para ellos mismos.

-Kouga, ayúdame, por favor, escucho unas sirenas, creo que Kikyo consiguió a alguien, hay que bajarlos, necesitan atención inmediata.

Inuyasha estaba vivo, el cómo no lo sabían aún, pero lo único que sabían era que necesitaba recibir tratamiento en sus heridas de inmediato.

Inuyasha respiraba entrecortadamente y con fuerza, como si quisiera capturar aire sin importar qué. Se quejaba de cuando en cuando debido a las heridas, pero era bueno.

Porque significaba que había vida corriendo dentro de sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus ojos y tardó un momento en ubicar dónde se encontraba.

Observó el techo blanco, un "beep beep" incesante que lastimaba sus oídos y la suave respiración de Kagome a su lado.

Una habitación de un hospital, se encontraba en un hospital.

Inuyasha intentó moverse, mas le fue difícil, si no es que imposible. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes y tenía yeso rodeando su tórax y piernas, así como su brazo derecho. También tenía un par de agujas clavadas en su brazo izquierdo y un vendaje en su cabeza. Un parche en su mejilla derecha completaba el cuadro.

Y él nunca se había sentido mejor.

-Hola – escuchó la suave voz de Kagome y observó a su izquierda, ahí, sentada cerca de él se encontraba la joven, quien parecía haber estado leyendo una revista hasta hacía unos pocos segundos. - ¿cómo te sientes?

-Más vivo que nunca – su voz salió pastosa y se percató de lo resecos que se encontraban sus labios. - ¿Cuánto…?

-Tomó tres días para que te estabilizaras, la pérdida de sangre fue mucha, y tenías órganos internos dañados, sin mencionar que te rompieron varias costillas y los huesos de las piernas y brazos… - Kagome guardó silencio al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando ya todo se había calmado y había reparado en la verdadera situación de Inuyasha. Había sido casi un milagro que el joven sobreviviera a todo ello. – Luego de eso, pasaste una semana inconsciente.

-Me hacía falta una buena siesta – bromeó el joven, causando que Kagome sonriera.

-¿Los muchachos? – preguntó Inuyasha, luego de un momento en silencio. Comenzaba a recordar, Naraku y los demás estaban bien muertos. Pero recordaba a Miroku inconsciente en el suelo y estaba seguro de haber olido la sangre de Kikyo también. - ¿Cómo está Kikyo?

-Ellos están bien. Miroku se recuperó en un par de días del veneno que Mukotsu le lanzó y Kikyo está recuperándose bastante bien, está en casa. La herida en su mano pronto cicatrizará.

-¿Cómo es que aceptaron tratarme en un hospital? – preguntó Inuyasha y fue el turno de Kagome de sonreír aún más.

La joven colocó su mano sobre el cuello de Inuyasha y él se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de su piel, directamente. No había ningún metal frío, no había ningún grillete.

Los recuerdos de la guardiana del limbo le volvieron a la mente y amplió su sonrisa confiada, mostrando parte de sus colmillos.

El joven comenzó a reír, suavemente en un principio debido al dolor que aún sentía en su tórax, mas pronto le restó importancia y comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta, causando que Kagome se preocupara de que fuera a molestar a los otros pacientes o doctores.

-Inuyasha, guarda silencio, no hagas ruido, Inuyasha.

-Oh no, Kagome, esos días pasaron. ¡Esos días pasaron! – exclamó alegre, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y relajando su cuerpo por completo. – Soy libre, por primera vez en más de quinientos años, soy libre, Kagome. ¡Soy libre, maldición, si!

La joven suspiró entre contenta e irritada (y es que los doctores le amenazarían pronto con sedarlo si no se tranquilizaba) pero debía admitir que ver tan feliz a Inuyasha, verlo con tanta vida, verlo tan libre, como no se cansaba de gritar, fue lo más hermoso que pudo contemplar jamás.

Ya habría tiempo en el futuro para que hablara de lo que había sucedido, ya habría un momento para preocuparse en cómo lidiar con las muchachas y su deseo de liberar a sus propios esclavos.

Incluso ya tendrían tiempo para ver cómo hablar con su madre, llegado el momento, para informarle que sería abuela. Porque, que Dios la perdonara, pero el mundo era un estúpido si pensaban que ella no estaría con Inuyasha luego de todo lo vivido.

Había tiempo para todo, hasta para ir al cine (ahora solo había que lidiar con "es un hanyou y no un humano" pero ya no era un esclavo).

Ya no más grilletes ni cadenas, ya no más problemas por ello…

Inuyasha se tranquilizó después de un rato y observó a Kagome, su mirada resplandeciendo de amor y dicha pura. La joven se acercó y con cuidado de no dañarle, colocó un beso en la frente de él, haciendo que Inuyasha cerrara sus ojos y disfrutara de la caricia. Sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel y todo, hasta aquella tonta abeja que no dejaba de golpearse contra el vidrio de la ventana, le parecía maravilloso.

Sí, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas que la vida le otorgaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ni un segundo más de eso.

Y comenzaría con una pequeña "orden" que estaba seguro haría que la madre de Kagome chillara de la emoción.

Porque no haría una petición, no, el gran Inuyasha no estaba para esos retrasos. Kagome sería suya tan pronto pudiera salir de ese tonto hospital.

Oh sí, tenía ya varias ideas para cobrarse los momentos en los que Kagome Higurashi se aprovechó de sus "poderes" siendo su dueña. Esta vez, conocería al verdadero Inuyasha.

Ya no sería un esclavo del destino ni de las jugarretas del tiempo. Él ahora era su propio dueño y tenía control total sobre su vida.

Sonrió traviesamente mientras besaba a la joven, con tranquilidad.

Bien, podía retrasar sus planes un día o dos, por el momento, quería disfrutar de todo esto.

Y juraba por todo lo sagrado que lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **

_;_; TERMINÉ! No manchen, no hallaba como terminar la historia y yo de que "¡no puede ser Aucarod! DX" y luego me dije que todo debía fluir tranquilamente, me dije "Disfrútalo, porque solo hay un final para escribir" y lo disfruté. No manchen, no tienen idea, estoy llorando, esta historia es la primera que me llena tanto, fue muy importante para mí y no puedo creer que ya le haya dado su final… ¡pero falta el epílogo! =D el cual espero les guste así como los pequeños one-shots (creo que les llaman omake) que iré haciendo ya con calma._

_Se que no me enviaron el mínimo de 7 reviews que había dicho para publicar el día de hoy, pero ¿qué creen? Esos cuatro reviews que llegaron, así como las alertas fueron los que me motivaron a decir: No te engañes que tú también quieres ver en qué termina._

_Y es que la verdad no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser el final final XDDD pero bueno, a mí me ha fascinado, no se ustedes, espero que también les haya gustado._

_Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, a todas las personas que me escribieron review, muchísimas gracias, especialmente a: __**kaginulove-maria-chan**__ y __**Setsuna17**__que son quienes se mantuvieron más constantemente conmigo apoyándome y dejándome sus hermosos comentarios, muchísimas gracias también a __**sirena8118, Natsuki Hikari, Dika1, Virginia260, pequeniia dhampir, Lau-Va, Isis, chibi100, Javita0san, Kagome-Nekko, Naru-fan AVD, joselyn, Nekita Lore-chan, Janvier GoldAngel Khan, Lance-Lobo, karinachan, Yenhy, Susana, Katherine29, keiko-chan, ailen-princesita, .K y makikita-chan **__por todos sus hermosos reviews dejados a lo largo de esta historia. Gracias a todos ustedes por ser parte de mis primeros 72 reviews en un fanfic ;_; lloro, lloro…_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos, en verdad, no se olviden que este viernes-sábado publicaré el epílogo y en cuanto a los one-shots serán dentro de esta misma historia pueden darme sus sugerencias, tanto si quieren ver a algún amo en particular, algun personane en específico (ej: quiero ver qué le pasó a Miroku, antes, durante y/o después de todo esto) o algún evento (ej: el primer san Valentín que pasaron juntos {que no lo escribí xD} o sus siguientes navidades o cosas así) =D como sea, estoy abierta a sugerencias y pues creo que ahora sí es todo._

_¡No me quiero despedir! Y es que la verdad no se cuándo tendré una nueva historia para traerles, pero bueno, aquí seguiré paseándome, tengo unas cuantas ideas que veré si pronto hago ya en papel._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y bueno, si creen que hubo algún cabo suelto háganmelo saber, yo estoy consciente de uno solo, el cual trataré durante el epílogo, pero si piensan que hay más, no duden en decirme y lo agrego =D _

_Awww… ahora sí ya es todo! TT-TT bueno, pues no me retraso más xD espero sus comentarios, mil gracias por seguirme, por las alertas, por los favoritos, por ustedes! XDD ='D Nos vemos! _


	23. Epílogo: Libertad

**Notas de autor:  
**_Toda mi charla incoherente estará hasta abajo, aquí solo diré: Mil gracias por los 80 reviews! ='D_

**Epílogo: Libertad.**

Observarlos trabajar tan arduamente le hacía sentir que tan solo era un estorbo.

Bueno, por mucho que todos le dijeran mil y un veces que no lo era, él no podía evitar sentirse así.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Hacía cuánto habían terminado con Naraku y sus secuaces? ¿Diez... quince años?

Era muy gracioso darse cuenta cómo antes había llevado un "remedo de vida", como le gustaba llamarle, llevando el tiempo de cada uno de los segundos que transcurrían, solía siempre llevar la cuenta, recordándose cada segundo que era un esclavo. Un vil y miserable esclavo.

Pero ya no más.

Sesshomaru sonrió tranquilamente, sentado en las raíces de su árbol favorito de toda la casa.

Un árbol de cerezo.

Su mirada se opacó levemente, ante los recuerdos que le surgieron de pronto. La señora Abi solía bromear con ello, decía que si algo estaban seguros que él jamás tendría era Alz-heimer, y bueno, era comprensible.

No cualquiera podía lidiar con más de mil años de recuerdos. Pero él no iba tan atrás, solo cinco o seis siglos de su pasado eran los que solía recordar, a veces para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, otras veces se torturaba con ellos.

Distraídamente dirigió su mano derecha, en la cual portaba un anillo en su dedo anular, hasta tocar su cuello, donde comenzó a trazar las líneas imaginarias de lo que antes cubría su grillete.

Grillete que ya no portaba.

-¡Sesshomaru! - escuchó el llamado de Kagura, dentro de la casa. - ¿Dónde se metería este hombre ahora? ¡Sesshomaru! ¡De prisa o llegaremos tarde con Kagome y los demás!

-¿Qué caso tiene que vaya? - susurró, medio sonriendo. Lo único que habían estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años era cavar tumbas.

Y no le permitían ayudar porque preferían que él cuidara de las muchachas o que estuviera al pendiente de que nadie más le fuera a robar sus cosas.

Que no se engañaran a sí mismos, no querían que se pusiera a cavar, porque eso significaba que, para mayor comodidad, se quitaría la camisa y eso solo lograba que las chicas se olvidaran por completo del mundo.

No, no era egocentrista, pero es lo único que se le había ocurrido, ¿por qué? Porque qué curioso que la primera vez que acudieron a buscar esclavos en las tumbas eso sucediera, hasta con la esposa del tonto de Inuyasha, y curiosamente al día siguiente que habían acudido tanto Miroku, como Kouga y el mencionado híbrido le habían pedido (casi forzado a) que cuidara mejor de las muchachas o ayudara a transportar el material.

Con el paso de los años esas tareas se habían cambiado a llevar el control de todo, revisar que todos trabajaran bien y dirigir a los transportistas, mantener el orden y respeto para con los cuerpos de los muertos que eran exhumados y organizar sus viajes y excavaciones alrededor del mundo.

Todo un hombre empresario.

Y él sentía que no hacía nada, no era su estilo, él prefería el trabajo físico, quería asegurarse de que los esclavos que eran sacados de sus tumbas recibieran la atención que sus maltrechos cuerpos necesitaban.

Quería asegurarse que ella no estuviera ahí.

-Ahí estás. - habló una joven mujer, Kanna, quien a sus 23 años lucía una hermosa cabellera plateada, que caía hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, su rostro había madurado pero aún mostraba ese brillo de la adolescencia. La joven estaba de pie, asomándose por la puerta hacia el patio. - Te llama mi hermana, tío Sesshomaru, dice que ya es tarde.

-Ya voy, Rhin.

-¿Rhin? - cuestionó Kanna, frunciendo un poco el ceño, con pena.

Sesshomaru golpeó levemente su rostro con su mano. Al haber sido abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar asociar a su ahora sobrina con quien fuera su hija... ¿cómo luciría ella a esa edad? ¿Sería igual de hermosa? ¿Habría crecido para bien? ¿Se parecería a Sarah?... tantas preguntas...

- ... ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que estará en alguna de las tumbas? - preguntó la joven albina, tímidamente.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos. No sabía qué prefería. No encontrarla en lo absoluto, encontrar la tumba que perteneciera a su hija... o encontrarla como esclava y que resultara que había pasado más de quinientos años sola dentro de una tumba, rodeada de putrefacción.

No sabía lo que quería.

-Andando. - fue todo lo que dijo, tras ponerse de pie y alejarse del único lugar en toda la casa que le brindaba paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Miroku despertó, algo perturbado. Acababa de tener otra pesadilla. Shippo, el "pequeño" hijo adoptivo de Inuyasha y Kagome le robaba a Sango quien le decía que prefería a un fuerte y joven youkai, además de sexy, que a un viejo y tonto monje.

Golpe bajo.

-Miroku, vuelve a dormir - bostezó Sango, al sentir el movimiento de su marido al lado de la cama. - Aún tenemos... - estiró su brazo para tomar el reloj de la mesita de noche. - ... ¡Tenemos que lidiar con una Kagome furiosa porque nos quedamos dormidos, ¿qué esperas? - exclamó levantándose y corriendo por toda la habitación, buscando su ropa y cosas que necesitaría para el día de hoy.

En menos de dos minutos, Sango ya se había vestido, corrido a la cocina de su departamento y ahora brincaba por toda la casa, con una tostada en su boca, el peine en una mano y unas bolsas en la otra, brincando mientras intentaba terminar de ponerse sus tenis.

Miroku seguía sentado en la cama, observando por la puerta la labor de su mujer, aguantando la risa. Miró de nuevo el reloj, que marcaba las 2 de la tarde.

Bueno, ya podría él explicarles a sus amigos por qué habían dormido tanto, aunque eso significara un golpe y reprimenda de su volátil esposa.

Esposa que no había sido nada sencillo conseguir... y bueno, es que luego de que le brindaran su libertad digamos que las órdenes de "aléjate de mi trasero" ya no surtían efecto en él... grave error de haber caído en sus mañosidades delante del padre de la mujer.

Lidiar con él no fue la parte difícil (y es que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de reprimenda) sino que él casi lo había corrido a patadas de la casa, aún cuando Sango intervino alegando que él no volvería a hacerlo.

Sango a veces aseguraba cosas que no podían ser del todo ciertas.

Finalmente luego de un par de años el señor padre de Sango había finalmente accedido a que se acercara a su hija y un año después se habían casado.

La historia de su boda también fue digna de cuento, y es que con tantas hermosas damas de honor... bueno...

¿Por qué se había levantado tan repentinamente? Ya no lo recordaba.

Miroku bostezó y comenzó a vestirse, pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer el día de hoy, quizá lo mismo de los últimos cinco años.

Sí, se habían pasado los últimos cinco años desenterrando las tumbas en las que, sabían, habían sido forzados a permanecer los esclavos, cuando sus dueños morían.

Y habrían tardado siglos más de no ser por la valiosa ayuda del señor Kei, quien en sus investigaciones encontró a distintos grupos de esclavos, esparcidos en varias partes del mundo que se dedicaban a, precisamente, llevar todo el registro de los esclavos que eran enterrados.

Varios grupos de esclavos humanos que habían estado en la tierra desde hacía siglos, llevando registros, ¿por qué? Solo Dios lo sabía, porque ni siquiera ellos habían tenido la más remota idea de hacerlo.

Qué sencillo y sin embargo a ellos jamás se les habría ocurrido pedirles ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Kouga, ¿crees que me veo gorda con este traje?

-Por supuesto que no, Ayame, además vamos a estar todo el día entre la tierra así que dudo que la apariencia sea lo más importante en este momento.

-Soy una persona que trabaja en un muy importante puesto del gobierno, obviamente tengo que lucir impecable, Kouga.

El joven lobo golpeó su rostro contra el volante, hastiado. Ayame era taaaaan, pero taaaan necia.

-¡Cuidado por dónde conduces, idiota! - exclamó la muchacha para luego sentir cómo el auto viraba fuertemente, esquivaba a una anciana que cruzaba la calle y continuaba su camino, como si nada.

-No se de qué te preocupas... - habló Kouga, fingiendo inocencia y mirando a todos lados de la calle, menos a la joven sentada a su lado.

Ayame lanzó un resoplido, irritada. ¡Si tan solo pudiera lanzarlo contra la pared o algo! Y es que Kouga era taaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaaan infantil.

...¿quizá por eso le había costado casi diez años proponerle matrimonio?

Estúpido Kouga.

-Ya, Ayame, no estés molesta.

-Molesta no estoy...

-Fúrica.

-Gracias.

Tras unos segundos más de silencio ambos comenzaron a reír, y es que esas situaciones eran tan comunes entre ambos.

-Hoy nos toca en el distrito norte, ¿verdad? - preguntó Ayame, tras un momento, visiblemente relajada.

-Así es, son de las últimas áreas a revisar, según los registros. De cualquier modo, gracias a que esto tuvo muy buena respuesta de parte de varias personas de la sociedad y políticos, grupos sociales y esas cosas, en varias partes del mundo la gente ha comenzado a trabajar de manera similar, a veces hasta mejor que nosotros. Tú, como una persona con un alto rango en la política deberías saberlo.

Ayame le mostró la lengua a Kouga, juguetonamente y comenzó a leer sus papeles.

En un principio, cuando habían encontrado el modo de liberar a todos los esclavos, Kagome se había empeñado en salvarlos a todos. Pero no era tarea sencilla, en lo absoluto.

Cuando comenzaron solo eran ellos y sus empleados. Un grupo, cientos tal vez, pero no podían contra el mundo.

Inuyasha fue quien tuvo que hacer entrar en razón a Kagome, de que no podían hacer algo tan masivo, no ahora al menos.

Por ello Kagome aún no daba la orden. No al menos hasta que todos los esclavos de Japón estuvieran seguros.

Sin embargo, todo el asunto de la liberación de esclavos tuvo un gran revuelo social y al final las cosas habían marchado mejor de lo que esperaban.

Ahora había muchísimas organizaciones en todo el mundo, encargándose de hacer lo mismo que ellos, y gracias a los datos que Kei les había proporcionado no habían tenido taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantos problemas con respecto a abrir las tumbas... y sí, tuvieron muchos problemas, les había tomado años encontrar muestras que permitieran hacerlo, reunir equipos, materiales y sobre todo estar bien posicionados en el mundo, no ser solo un grupo de tontos adolescentes que tenían un ideal que ante la sociedad no tendría peso.

Pero no eran un grupo de tontos adolescentes.

Eran profesionistas, especializados, de alto rango en la sociedad.

Por una vez en la vida aceptaron que lo que alguna vez consideró Kikyo importante, valía la pena tener en ese momento. Sin el poder y el dinero, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, comenzaré con estas catacumbas - habló Inuyasha, a la par que amarraba su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo baja y tomaba unas cuchillas (trabajaba mejor con sus manos y armas pequeñas que con esas "tontas y ridículas palas que se rompen ante el más mínimo esfuerzo").

Kagome, toda una mujer de treinta años, sonrió al hombre ante ella y comenzó a organizar a la gente ahí reunida, indicándoles qué tumbas revisar y cómo proceder ante algún descubrimiento.

-Es extraño, Sesshomaru nunca llega tarde. - comentó tras unas horas, acercándose a un sediento Inuyasha, dándole una cantimplora con agua.

-Bueno... ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar...?

-¿Que Rhin pudiera estar en alguno de estos lugares? Lo hice, revisé todas las listas que tenían nombres, tanto de esclavos como de los fallecidos enterrados. En ninguna parte figuraba el nombre de Rhin.

-Quizá con el paso del tiempo le cambiaron el nombre... digo, yo era Israel, Rhin podría fácilmente ser Rinka, o Amelia o... no se, María.

-Inuyasha, no digas ridiculeces - sonrió Kagome, era muy improbable que Rhin hubiese cambiado su nombre a María. - Quizá ni siquiera esté aquí, así como Totousai nos dijo... Rhin podría estar muerta desde hace más de quinientos años.

Inuyasha siguió cavando, distraídamente. Probablemente así fuera pero... aunque Sesshomaru no lo admitiera, su verdadero interés por todo esto, el motivo por el cual había estado tan empeñado en aportar algo (y fue cardiaco, ¡Sesshomaru nunca se había mostrado interesado en participar en algo que involucrara a mucha gente en toda su vida!) era para encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera esperanza de encontrarla viva... o de confirmar de una vez por todas su muerte.

-Hasta no encontrar un cuerpo... - susurró Inuyasha, mas luego agregó la posibilidad de que se la hubieran comido los youkais y entonces sí la búsqueda sería interminable.

Tras un rato llegaron finalmente Miroku y Sango, una muy histérica Sango que ya se veía en más de trescientas formas de muerte distintas en manos de su amiga, Kagome.

Quizá fue bueno que en ese momento llegara Shippo al rescate de ella, distrayendo a Kagome y pidiéndole ayuda con su labor, permitiendo a Sango incorporarse en las actividades y mezclarse entre la gente.

Sesshomaru y Kouga, con sus respectivas parejas llegaron unos minutos después. Sesshomaru como siempre observó los registros de lo avanzado en el día y comenzó a organizar a los recién llegados, leyendo informes y notificando sobre los avances en el resto del mundo.

Bendito internet inalámbrico.

-Recibí un reporte de Kikyo, en Egipto - habló Sesshomaru en voz alta, captando la atención de los que se encontraban cerca. - La cantidad de esclavos ahí es inmensa. En las primeras cuatro horas de trabajo de hoy, sacaron a más de setenta esclavos.

-Esos ya son más de 130,000 en lo que va en el año. - Kouga suspiró, irritado, de todas las culturas antiguas, las de Egipto y China eran las que más trabajo les había costado, por la costumbre de siempre enterrar a los faraones o personas de sociedad alta con sus sirvientes y esclavos y en China a los emperadores con sus guerreros, algunas veces incluso matándolos para ello. Allá, un 70% de las tumbas exhumadas no contenía más que restos y momias, pese a saberse gracias a los papiros que los esclavos también habían sido enterrados en el lugar.

-Fue bueno que Inuyasha insistiera en conseguir una isla desierta que pudiera adaptarse a las necesidades de una sociedad y ahí enviarlos. No se qué harían las personas de Egipto con una elevación repentina de 130,000 personas en un año.

Sesshomaru asintió levemente, a la par que contestaba a Kikyo, agradeciéndole como siempre su esfuerzo y esperando que no tuvieran ningún problema allá.

-Al principio pensé que había sido por esa maratón que se lanzó sobre la isla de Gilligan, pero no fue mala idea, en verdad. Las islas cercanas a Oceanía y unas cuantas más ubicadas entre Europa y América nos vinieron perfectas.

-¡Encontramos una fosa con tres pequeños, repito, tenemos tres esclavos aquí! - se dejó escuchar en la radio de mano de Kagome, la voz de una muchacha, causando que todos detuvieran su labor.

-¡¿Dónde se encuentran? - cuestionó la mujer, tomando el aparato, entre alegre y asustada. ¿Niños esclavos? No habían encontrado muchos hasta ahora y siempre era doloroso pensar en lo que habían tenido que pasar esos pequeños.

-En el área siete, pasando la plazoleta de... Oh, Señor Sesshomaru gracias por su ayuda. - se dejó escuchar nuevamente, causando que todos observaran sin creerlo cómo una ligera nube de humo se esparcía donde segundos antes había estado el taiyoukai.

-...podría ser más discreto. - suspiró Kouga, retomando su labor en cavar. Todos sonrieron levemente y continuaron con sus deberes.

A los pocos minutos, Sesshomaru regresó al lugar, cargando en sus brazos a dos pequeños, y abrazada a su estola una pequeña niña, los tres lucían más asustados que enfermos o desnutridos.

-Estos tuvieron suerte. No había una orden de restricción y había un pequeño manantial que se filtró a la tumba y de ahí bebieron agua, tampoco fueron muchos años, treinta nada más.

¿Nada más?

Sin embargo nadie preguntó eso, habían ya encontrado esclavos, entre niños, mujeres y ancianos, que habían pasado siglos, sin alimento, sin agua y sin poder morir por la orden de siempre vigilar el cuerpo.

Y para atenderlos en los hospitales preparados especialmente para ello, Kagome había tenido que comenzar a repetir el largo e interminable monólogo que probaba que ella era encargada (y por lo tanto una especie de dueña) de ellos, único motivo que hacía que la piedra no les hiriera al salir de la tumba.

¿Y por qué no solo les ordenaba morir y luego les quitaba el grillete?

Porque estando en tan mal estado sus cuerpos, el resucitar solo les traería un sufrimiento de segundos, tal vez minutos, quizá horas. Y luego morirían.

Y si no estaban muertos, además de la orden, era por la esperanza de algún día tener una oportunidad de vivir.

Y eso pensaban darles.

-...ante la ley y por lo tanto ante toda la sociedad, en la que ustedes formalmente forman parte desde hace ya siete años, yo soy la persona que está a cargo, por lo tanto se sobreentiende que mi palabra es la ley, para todos, así que en términos ante la Esclavitud, también soy su dueña, es por ello, que te ordeno ignores cualquier orden que te ate a este lugar o pueda causarte algún daño si te alejas de aquí y vengas conmigo para que recibas los tratamientos adecuados y necesarios para tu supervivencia. - habló un par de horas después, una cansada Kagome, ante un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años, pero según el registro llevaba ya trescientos años en esa especie de fosa.

¡Ya ni siquiera había un cadáver que cuidar!

Eso era lo que causaba más dolor en ellos al ver su situación. Tenían que quedarse a cuidar de un cuerpo que se descompondría en unos diez años a lo mucho, por toda la eternidad.

¡¿Qué le sucedía al mundo?

Por eso no era de extrañar que varios de los esclavos encontrados hubieran fallecido ya. Si no había orden de preservar sus propias vidas o no lastimarse, obviamente con el paso del tiempo habían preferido acabar con todo de una vez.

Más de una, miles de veces, encontraron tumbas en las cuales los restos ya se habían descompuesto y únicamente había trozos de piedra o metal, prueba de que ahí hubo alguien sufriendo sin ser escuchado por nadie.

No era nada sencillo de asimilar o aceptar y mucho menos de ver.

Por eso Inuyasha era quien solía encargarse de las fosas más antiguas, era a quien menos le afectaba, por el simple hecho de que él los comprendía y no sentía tristeza o dolor al respecto, al contrario, aun y cuando no fuera algo muy bueno que digamos, estaba tranquilo de que al menos no habían soportado la agonía y el sufrimiento en soledad por tantos años.

Por eso se sorprendió bastante ante lo que encontró en la treceava tumba que cavó ese día.

-...you remind me of a time... - tarareaba suavemente, mientras rompía la piedra -...when I felt... - Inuyasha detuvo su labor abruptamente al detectar el aroma de alguien dentro de la tumba que cavaba, no solo tierra y cadáveres, alguien vivo se encontraba ahí dentro.

-¡Esclavo encontrado en la fosa 49 dentro del área 5! Preparen el material de traslado - habló a través de su radio portátil, recibiendo luego una confirmación de parte de Kagura.

Siguió cavando, con más prisa. Repentinamente el piso se derrumbó e Inuyasha cayó dentro de una especie de cueva subterránea. No le extrañó mucho, las tumbas actuales eran construidas sobre terrenos antiguos. La fosa jamás la hubieran encontrado de no ser por esos benditos registros.

Tosiendo levemente debido al polvo, Inuyasha se puso de pie y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Estaba muy oscuro y ni siquiera con su vista pudo distinguir nada.

Sacó su lámpara de uno de sus bolsillos y la encendió, iluminando un pequeño pasaje, el cual llevaba a una pared, en donde se notaba que había un grabado, ilegible por el paso del tiempo, pero indudablemente era la entrada a la tumba.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás ahí debajo?

-Bajen con una cuerda y tengan cuidado, la roca se debilitó. - habló a través del agujero, de aproximadamente diez metros de profundidad.

El joven se dirigió a la pared y, tras hacer una pequeña oración y perdón por profanar una tumba (lo mínimo que les había pedido la iglesia ante tal atrocidad, según ellos) con sus puños se dispuso a hacer un agujero en la pared. Lo cual obviamente no le costó nada.

Dentro, había un féretro hecho de madera, completamente podrido. No le extrañaría nada si al tocarlo éste se hubiera desplomado.

-¿Quién está ahí? - habló una anciana, con voz rasposa.

Inuyasha dirigió la linterna, con cautela para no lastimar la vista de quien quiera que estuviera ahí dentro hasta enfocar a una mujer anciana, decrépita, de largos cabellos canosos con una especie de túnica morada cubriendo su maltrecho cuerpo que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

La anciana, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la pared y el agujero en el techo cercano, pudo distinguir la silueta del hombre ante ella y al ver sus orejas, abrió sus cansados ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Eres tú, Inuyasha? - preguntó, causando un gran susto en el joven híbrido.

Pensándolo bien... ese aroma...

-¿Tsubaki?

La anciana abrió más sus ojos, sintiendo entonces cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos. Tsubaki, con pasos vacilantes, se acercó a Inuyasha para observarlo mejor.

El joven estaba no menos atónito que ella.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió? - preguntó, sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí.

-Inuyasha - llamó Kagura, entrando a la tumba - ya está lista la camilla, ya podemos subir al... - la joven observó, algo alterada, cómo la anciana comenzaba a llorar, con gran sentimiento y se abrazaba a la cintura de Inuyasha, apenas y alcanzando la punta de su cabeza el pecho de él.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, perdóname! Todo este tiempo yo... yo no tenía idea... fui una estúpida perdóname... - un ataque de tos impidió que Tsubaki continuara con sus súplicas. La anciana perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, mas Inuyasha le detuvo de los brazos, sin repulsión, sin odio, realmente preocupado por la persona entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha, ¿quién es ella? - preguntó la joven, observando cómo Inuyasha daba leves palmadas en la espalda de la mujer, intentando ayudarle a controlar la tos.

-Kagura, estás presenciando el reencuentro de un ex-esclavo con su primera dueña. - habló Inuyasha, observando a su amiga, quien se mostró atónita ante la revelación.

Tsubaki, tras controlar la tos, observó, completamente avergonzada e incrédula, el trato tan delicado y amable que le brindaba Inuyasha. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que él se comportaría así con ella, se habría burlado en su cara.

-¿Cuál fue tu última orden? - preguntó el hombre, observando el estado de la anciana. Lucía en verdad muy débil.

-Cuida del cuerpo. - susurró con desprecio, observando hacia lo que quedaba del lugar donde los restos se habían encontrado.

-Como verás, no hay ningún cuerpo aquí ya, no hay nada que te ate a este lugar, así que ven conmigo. - habló tranquilamente Inuyasha, causando sorpresa en Kagura y no menos en Tsubaki. Tras dar unos pasos temerosos y salir de la cripta, Tsubaki cerró sus ojos, esperando algún dolor o algo, mas nada pasó.

-... ¿qué van a hacerme ahora? - preguntó, conforme avanzaban, por el túnel. - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Estoy muerta ya? ¿Es esa la famosa luz al final del túnel?

Inuyasha no pudo menos que reír ante esos comentarios.

-No, no estás muerta, te llevaremos a un lugar donde te atenderán hasta que recuperes las fuerzas y luego... bueno, ya veremos. - habló, sonriendo levemente.

-Si todo marcha bien, te daremos tu libertad - añadió Kagura, quien de cuando en cuando no podía evitar mirar a Inuyasha de reojo.

Conocía la historia de Tsubaki, de todo lo que ella le había hecho a Inuyasha y así sin más ¿él estaba ayudándola? No podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento le arrebataría el grillete o la heriría o algo.

Pero nada, Inuyasha estaba ayudando a una anciana a caminar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? - preguntó nuevamente, a la par que le ayudaba a colocarse sobre la camilla y a colocarle una pequeña gasa que le ayudaría a cubrir sus ojos de la luz solar, que le parecería intensa si se exponía sin cuidado.

Tsubaki acarició levemente la gasa en sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro ahogado, con gran pesadumbre.

-...Mi padre, quería formar una alianza con el señor feudal vecino. Pero yo... bueno... yo no quería casarme con el hijo de ese hombre. - Inuyasha leyó entre líneas: "Estaba totalmente obsesionada contigo" - mi padre lo sabía... así que sin que yo me enterara te mandó decir que yo había muerto y te entregó a un mercader, para llevarte a no se dónde, lejos de mí. Yo no le permití nunca a ese sujeto el tenerme y antes de que pudieran hacerme algo más, decidí entonces usar uno de mis hechizos, para hacerme ver anciana y así poder escapar... pero ellos me confundieron con una de las mujeres que ahí trabajaban y pronto fui convertida en esclava... denigrada a trabajar y servir por siempre a quien hubiera sido mi esposo. Tiempo después se enteraron de que yo utilizaba la magia negra y me obligaron a olvidar todos mis conocimientos al respecto. Ya no puedo volver a ser quien era... y al morir él, años después, nos mandó enterrar a las cuatro de nosotras junto con él.

Inuyasha observó de nuevo a la cripta, si había más esclavos ahí entonces debía...

-...ellas se dieron muerte pocos años después. No soportaron la agonía, el hambre interminable... la sed que no podía ser saciada... solo yo me quedé. Con el paso del tiempo, pude entenderte Inuyasha y supe que lo que te hice fue terrible. No se en qué demonios pensaba... - las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Tsubaki - pensé que... pensé que si permanecía así, tal vez algún día podría ser perdonada por todas las atrocidades que había cometido.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a la camilla y observó a Tsubaki, con lástima. Si todo eso era verdad, y no dudaba de su palabra, sonaba tan destrozada, tan sincera, Tsubaki había pasado en esa cripta por más de quinientos años. Sola. Con sus pecados, sus remordimientos, sus pensamientos. Totalmente sola.

-Fuiste muy valiente al no haber buscado el camino fácil. - habló tras unos segundos Inuyasha, tirando luego de la soga, dándoles a entender a los de arriba que ya podían subir la camilla. - Ya todo terminó, Tsubaki. Todo se acabó. Todo está bien.

Tsubaki asintió levemente, en medio de su llanto y comenzó a ser elevada del lugar.

Una vez que la camilla fue retirada del lugar a uno de los hospitales, Kagura se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Me sorprende tu madurez... antes no soportabas siquiera oír su nombre y ahora... así sin más la perdonas... aún después de todo lo que te hizo.

Inuyasha dejó de observar el agujero por donde había sido retirada la anciana y miró a Kagura, con una media sonrisa tranquila adornando su rostro.

-En un sentido retorcido, de no ser por ella, no tendría todo lo que tengo ahora... obviamente con el paso de los siglos aprendió las cosas, aprendió de la manera más difícil y su disculpa, sus súplicas fueron sinceras. De no haber sido por ella, yo no estaría aquí, ayudando a los demás, no tendría a Kagome.

Kagura sonrió y subió en la espalda de Inuyasha, quien de un brinco pudo salir del lugar sin problemas. Ahora venía la parte aburrida del trabajo. Cubrir la tumba de nuevo.

Aún si ya no había nada ahí desde hacía siglos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles y el trabajo había sido tedioso. Pero finalmente habían logrado terminar con todo eso, tras casi veinte años finalmente todos los esclavos que habían sobrevivido, que habían sido encerrados, se encontraban ahora en el mundo exterior.

Gran parte de ellos, por no decir la mayoría, se instalaron en la serie de islas que habían adoptado como un lugar para que pudieran vivir. Sobre todo quienes tenían siglos fuera, la sociedad moderna simplemente era demasiada para ellos.

Era como tener aldeas pequeñas en medio del bosque, no pobres y bien establecidas, pero sin ser esa sociedad consumista que hoy en día regía al mundo por completo.

Al ser un "nuevo país" o continente o como quisieran llamarlo, se estableció un régimen político, una monarquía absoluta, donde una sola persona tenía toda la autoridad y palabra por sobre todo ser y palabra.

Kagome era esa persona.

Tras el suceso con Naraku, los muchachos, todos, se dedicaron a estudiar en las ramas de la política y sus derivados, consiguieron personas que seguían sus mismos ideales y gracias al apoyo de los padres de Ayame, que tenían muy buena posición en la corte de justicia, pudieron crear lo que ahora comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

Una nueva ley, una constitución que dejaba en claro que los esclavos eran parte de la sociedad, tenían los mismos derechos que cualquier ser viviente, porque estaban vivos, había sido aplicada bajo esta monarquía.

Un nuevo país, un nuevo regimiento.

Meses después, cuando estuvieron seguros que todos los esclavos tenían de vuelta su salud, o al menos no corrían ya peligro de que si su cuerpo fuese normal, podrían morir, fue cuando pasaron a la última fase de su plan.

Ahora venía la parte interesante y quizá la más peligrosa de todo.

Darles su libertad.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya todo está listo, Kagome. Perdón, debería decir "Reina Kagome" – anunció, juguetonamente Miroku, causando que la joven le mirara con claro reproche.

-Te recuerdo, Miroku que este "reinado" mío durará no más de una hora. Será el reinado más corto que jamás habrás visto.

El antiguo monje sonrió y llevó a Kagome al balcón, donde Inuyasha, como siempre dándole todo su apoyo, le esperaba.

Habían construido una sede en ese nuevo país formado para los esclavos y de ahí se daría la primera orden oficial de la monarquía absoluta.

Reporteros de todas partes del mundo se encontraban ahí, transmitiendo en vivo al mundo entero. Todos y cada uno de los esclavos escucharían eso.

Sesshomaru, quien en ese momento se encontraba en la plaza central de Tokio, se había encargado de ello. Simultáneamente, Kikyo y Ayame darían el mismo aviso, todo el mundo lo escucharía y sería parte de él.

Esto tenía que funcionar.

Kagome se acercó al balcón y tomando la mano que Inuyasha le extendía, se colocó ante el atril, observó a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Todos los esclavos que habían sido reubicados ahí, le observaban expectantes. Confiaban en ella.

¡Esto tenía que funcionar!

-Yo, Kagome Higurashi de Taisho – comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte y clara a través del micrófono. – Me presento ante ustedes formalmente el día de hoy, como su reina, ante este gobierno creado, una monarquía absoluta, en la que por sobre toda ley yo tengo autoridad. Sin cuestionamientos. Ni siquiera de sus propios dueños. – agregó observando a las cámaras, refiriéndose a los esclavos que actualmente habitaban en otras partes del mundo. – Se que esto es crucial para muchos y no del agrado de muchos otros. Desde hace ya siete años, en la ONU y en la organización internacional de los derechos humanos se estableció un nuevo apéndice, que marca claramente: "Todo ser viviente hasta la fecha conocido como esclavo, tiene las mismas responsabilidades y derechos que un ser humano común." Esto es, ante la sociedad, ante todo el mundo, ustedes forman parte de él, y tienen el mismo derecho que cualquier otro de tener su dignidad, sus derechos, que la ley los proteja y tienen las mismas responsabilidades para con los habitantes, su libertad termina donde comienza la del otro, si quieren respeto, respeten a los demás. Ustedes no son objetos, ustedes, humanos, hanyous, youkais, ustedes son seres vivientes. Esto está escrito. Esto es la ley.

La joven se vio interrumpida ante los aplausos y exclamaciones que emergió de entre los esclavos, aclamándola. Inuyasha apretó levemente la mano de Kagome, brindándole tranquilidad.

Y es que la verdad estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-Por lo anteriormente dicho, ante la ley y por lo tanto ante toda la sociedad, en la que ustedes formalmente forman parte desde hace ya siete años, yo soy la persona que está a cargo y se sobreentiende que mi palabra es su ley, para todos. Es por esto que, en términos ante la Esclavitud, también soy su dueña. Por ello es que te ordeno a ti, esclavo, que guardes la compostura y te ordeno que mueras.

El silencio se hizo presente, todos a una observaban incrédulos a Kagome, si no hubiera sido por esa previa orden a guardar la compostura, Inuyasha estaba seguro que ahora mismo se habría armado una guerra en todo el mundo.

Una joven, de no más de quince años, levantó su mano, Kagome le permitió el hablar.

-Creímos que nos ayudarías, prometiste que todo terminaría. ¿Eso quisiste decir? ¿Matándonos ibas a ahorrarte todos los problemas?

Había un claro tono de odio y resentimiento en su voz.

Inuyasha se acercó al atril y comenzó a hablar en lugar de Kagome.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, fui un esclavo, la prueba está en mi condición. Soy un hanyou, nacido hace ya más de quinientos años, mis padres eran el comandante Inu-no-Taisho y la princesa Izayoi, de las tierras del oeste.

Unos cuantos youkais presentes lanzaron una leve exclamación al reconocerlo.

-Como verán – continuó el muchacho, ignorando los comentarios. – no estoy portando ningún grillete en este momento. – Brincando a la orilla del balcón, levantó el dobladillo de sus pantalones y mostró sus tobillos, luego sus muñecas y finalmente su cuello. Demostrando que nada le ataba a la esclavitud.

Tras regresar de nuevo tras el atril, Inuyasha observó a Kagome.

-Yo fui liberado, gracias a esta persona que ven aquí y aunque nos tomó tiempo descubrir la clave, puedo asegurarles que ella busca lo mejor para ustedes, confíen en ella cuando les dice que mueran. Se que suena loco, pero es la verdad. Con esto conseguirán su libertad.

-¿Esto es en serio? – preguntó otra pequeña y solo Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha la escucharon, había provenido de la radio que portaban.

-¿De dónde vino eso? – preguntó Miroku, tomando el artefacto en sus manos.

-Fue de nuestro lado – contestó la voz de Sango, quien se encontraba en Tokio, con Sesshomaru.

Miroku entonces mandó a quien los grababa en ese momento y proyectaba todo en una pantalla grande en la pared de la sede, que comenzaran a transmitir lo que estuviera grabando el corresponsal de Japón.

La pantalla mostró a Sango, hincada al lado de un atónito Sesshomaru, quien a sus pies tenía, sujetando firmemente su pantalón, a una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años, que miraba con claro anhelo a Sango y a Sesshomaru.

-¿Lo que dice la señorita es cierto? ¿Nos podemos salvar?

-¡Esa es Hiroko! – se dejó escuchar nuevamente en la radio, esta vez fue Kanna quien había exclamado, cerca de Kagura, que se encontraba en Londres.

Sango miró entonces a Sesshomaru, quien observaba pasmado a la pequeña ante sí.

No había duda alguna, esa niña era idéntica a Rhin.

-¿Eres una esclava, pequeña? – preguntó Sango, haciendo que la niña asintiera y levantara un poco el pantalón que traía puesto. En su tobillo izquierdo portaba un pequeño grillete con una piedra carmesí.

-Mi mamá no sabe que vine así que no le digan – habló repentinamente la pequeña, causando que la joven mirara hacia las cámaras que en ese momento los enfocaban. Imposible que la madre de la niña no se enterara ahora…

-¿Tu mamá te convirtió en esclava? – preguntó con algo de miedo, mas Hiroko negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

-Yo siempre he pertenecido a esa familia, cuando una mujer nace y no se casan o no pueden tener familia paso a ser de ellos.

-¿Tu nombre cuál es? – preguntó Sesshomaru, comenzando a sentir que sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse.

-Dependiendo de mi madre me cambian el nombre. Ahora soy Hiroko, antes fui Sayuri, antes Kayla y antes de eso…

-¿Alguna vez te han llamado con el nombre de Rhin?

-¡Sesshomaru! – exclamó Sango, si bien era probable que esa niña fuera Rhin, ella no había reaccionado en lo absoluto ante la presencia de Sesshomaru.

La niña frunció el ceño, como recordando.

-Hace tiempo me llamaba Rinoa pero no me llamo Rhin. – aseguró, mirando nuevamente al señor. – Pero ¿en verdad podrán liberarme? ¿Así podré crecer y estar con mi familia como una niña normal?

-Bueno, verás…

-¡Hiroko! – exclamó una mujer, saliendo de entre la multitud y corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña, apartándola levemente de Sango. - ¿Qué haces con estas personas? ¿Qué quieren hacerle a mi bebé? ¿Por qué esa loca les ordenó a todos morir?

-…si no se ha dado cuenta, ningún esclavo ha muerto, señora. – Contestó fríamente Sesshomaru, causando que todos se observaran entre sí.

En la isla los esclavos comenzaban a murmurar cosas como "Es cierto, no podemos morir" "No morir, no amar, no resucitar, son las tres órdenes que no podemos conceder" "¿Entonces por qué nos pide eso?" y otros murmullos similares se dejaban oir.

Sesshomaru entonces caminó hacia la mujer y se hincó al lado de la pequeña, para luego mirarle con cariño, cosa que asustó a todos los que lo conocían (y el mundo entero estaba viendo eso precisamente).

-Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, sin saber exactamente por qué pero lo hizo. Algo había en él que le transmitía esa sensación de seguridad.

Casi como si fuera su padre.

Sesshomaru entonces tomó el grillete de la pequeña entre sus garras y lo partió en dos, causando que la niña cayera instantáneamente al suelo, mas el taiyoukai fue más rápido y antes siquiera de que la madre de la niña pudiera exclamar o reclamarle nada, él ya se había puesto de pie, con Rhin entre sus brazos.

Porque a él nadie lo engañaba, no importaba qué tantos siglos hubiesen pasado o siquiera si ella ya no lo recordaba. Esa era la esencia de Rhin.

Esa era su Rhin.

Muchísimas personas, durante el plazo de quince segundos comenzaron a gritar alarmadas, otras tantas enojadas y la señora en el piso solo atinó a llorar desconsolada.

Tras los quince segundos, la niña comenzó a respirar nuevamente, y abrió sus ojos, para luego desperezarse, casi como si hubiera estado dormida.

-¿Por qué está llorando mi mamá? – preguntó a Sesshomaru, para luego mirar a la mujer, quien al escuchar su voz levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-No es nada, Rhin. No es nada. – le respondió el taiyoukai, colocándola luego en el suelo. Varios reporteros se abalanzaron rápidamente contra la niña, mas varios encargados, entre ellos Sango y el mismo Sesshomaru les impidieron rodear a la pequeña.

-Dejen que le hagan preguntas, Sesshomaru, uno a la vez. – habló Kagome desde el otro lado de la radio, donde también presenciaban, atónitos lo que había ocurrido.

Sango dejó pasar a una mujer, que lucía menos agresiva que los otros reporteros y se acercó a la pequeña niña.

-Dinos, ¿sufriste algo porque te quitaron este grillete? ¿Moriste? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo en estos quince segundos?

Rhin observó confundida a Sesshomaru.

-Estoy segura que pasé días enteros viendo mis cristales. – habló, extrañada.

Inuyasha entonces habló a través del micrófono, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los camarógrafos hacia las pantallas.

Eso era una cosa de locos para las televisoras, estaban seguros.

-Cuando se nos arrebata el grillete entramos a un lugar que podría denominarse como un limbo. Ahí hay una guardiana que se encarga de llevarnos al más allá o permitirnos obtener una nueva oportunidad de vida, siempre y cuando exista una orden que directamente contradicha nos diga: "Vive".

-¡Si! ¡Eso hice! – exclamó alegre la pequeña, viendo las pantallas de la televisión. – Era una mujer muy bonita, se parecía mucho a ti, papá. – agregó, señalando nuevamente a Sesshomaru, lo cual hizo que todos volvieran a sorprenderse.

-Rhin…

La pequeña se acercó a su madre y le abrazó fuertemente, para luego comenzar a susurrar unas cosas en su oído. Tras unos momentos, la señora comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mas asintió y, tras besar a la pequeña en la frente, se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes pedirle a Sesshomaru que cuidara muy bien de ella.

Rhin entonces se paró delante de Sesshomaru.

-Aunque soy una niña muy inteligente y he vivido muchas experiencias, no podía ser capaz de recordar tanto… quinientos años es mucho tiempo… pero en ese lugar la guardiana me dijo que podía ver mis recuerdos en esos cristales y eso hice. Perdóname por haberte olvidado papá, y perdóname por haberme convertido en una esclava, huí de los monstruos, como el señor Jaken me ordenó, pero cuando caí al río y me recibieron en esa aldea humana… unos malos vinieron y nos mataron a todos… desde entonces fui cambiando de dueños.

-Oh pequeña – habló Sango, con lágrimas en sus ojos – Cuánto has tenido que pasar.

-Lo bueno fue que el señor Ryukotsei me encontró poco después. – Habló Rhin – pero perdimos rastro del señor Totousai y cuando pasaron los siglos, el señor Ryukotsei me pidió que me marchara con una familia que él había vigilado. Sus esclavos no eran maltratados, eran sirvientes pero el señor era justo. Ahí me recibieron y como la señora siempre quiso una hija, en eso me convertí.

Sesshomaru entonces se hincó al lado de la pequeña y la abrazó fuertemente, para luego lanzar un suspiro ahogado. No lloraría y mucho menos delante de las cámaras (sería una completa ridiculez) pero debía aceptar que tomó de todo su autocontrol el no hacerlo. Tenía a su hija de vuelta, era su pequeña.

¡Había recuperado a Rhin, por todo lo sagrado!

Exclamaciones en la isla se escucharon a través de las televisoras, mientras varios esclavos dejaban de lado sus dudas y temores y quitaban sus grilletes. Muchos otros aún se mostraban escépticos y peor aún, lucían asustados al ver caer a varios esclavos al suelo, sin vida. Mas quince segundos pasaban y éstos se ponían de pie, unos con lágrimas en sus ojos, otros riendo abiertamente.

Inuyasha observó a Tsubaki, quien titubeaba antes de tomar el grillete entre sus manos para luego finalmente arrancarlo de su cuello. Un joven a su lado impidió que cayera al suelo y cuando ella despertó, pudo ver una sonrisa tan sincera que se proyectaba hasta en su mirada.

Al final, todos estuvieron convencidos y todos los esclavos del planeta obtuvieron su libertad.

Ese día fue el mejor para todos.

Y los días posteriores fueron de gran trabajo.

Pero era como en cualquier otra cosa, las cosas siempre tendrían sus buenos y malos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-… ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! – exclamaban varias voces, a la par que una pequeña niña, de cabello negro y orejitas peludas de perro en su cabeza, tomaba aire y soplaba con todo lo que sus pulmoncitos le permitían las cinco velas que habían ante su pastel.

-¡Ya fueron cinco! – exclamó, sonriente y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, a la par que todos los presentes le aplaudian.

-No seas tan escandalosa, Kaede – habló Inuyasha, tomando a su segunda hija en brazos, a la par que Shippo, comenzaba a cortar el pastel y repartirlo entre los invitados.

Keitaro, su primer hijo (y el segundo en la familia, pues Shippo siempre sería el mayor), de doce años, idéntico a su padre tanto en físico como en carácter, se acercó y tomó a Kaede en brazos, mientras la llevaba a jugar con los demás niños, las hijas gemelas de Miroku y Sango, Satsuko y Satsuki que ya tenían 8 años, y su pequeño hermano Tarou de 5, el revoltoso de Kouta, el único hijo de Ayame y Kouga, que tenía 2 años apenas, Rhin, quien ya tenía 13 años pero seguía con los chicos para cuidar de sus hermanitos: Seijin de 3 años y Mayu de apenas un año

-Eso no fue un escándalo, en lo absoluto, Inuyasha – habló Kikyo, sonriendo mientras bebía de su refresco – debiste ver cuando Rhin, por primera vez en más de quinientos años cumplió nueve años. Primero lloró, luego rió, luego no se lo podía creer y luego lloró más. Sesshomaru y Kagura nunca habían estado tan alterados por no saber cómo calmarla.

-No quiero ni ver cómo será para sus quince años – sonrió Miroku, observando a toda la chiquillada correr por la casa en la playa.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían decidido irse a vivir a esa casa, ahí había comenzado su historia como pareja y era un lugar hermoso para los niños donde crecer.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la liberación de los esclavos, veinte ya desde que mataran a Naraku y a los siete guerreros y poco a poco las cosas habían tomado un curso relativamente normal.

Al menos nunca hubo una guerra de revolución o una guerra mundial, como había predicho Kouga, lo cual le hizo ganar unos cuantos golpes de su esposa.

No había sido fácil, y aunque sí hubo conflictos, algunos otros murieron y varios esclavos aún y cuando habían tenido la orden de morir no habían querido utilizarla, por lo cual nunca despertaron, las cosas al final salieron bien, cumplieron la meta de lo que ellos buscaban.

Inuyasha había dicho que esos esclavos ya estaban cansados y lo único que querían era ya que sus almas encontraran la paz en la eternidad. La guardiana del limbo no los habría dejado condenarse, estaba seguro. Ella habría hecho todo lo posible por dar lo que era mejor para ellos.

Kagome se acercó, con una jarra de limonada y la dejó en la mesa del comedor, para luego abrazarse a Inuyasha, quien le besó tranquilamente en la frente.

-¿Crees que todo esté bien así? – preguntó tras unos segundos su esposa, haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara algo desconcertado.

-¿Por qué tan repentina la pregunta? Todo está bien, ellos sabrán cómo rehacer sus vidas.

Kagome asintió, estaba bien, ellos merecían esa segunda oportunidad luego de tanto sufrimiento durante su esclavitud.

- Hay que ir preparando todo para la navidad. – comentó repentinamente Inuyasha, haciendo que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya tan pronto? Aún no es diciembre.

-Tal vez no pero, tu madre pronto vendrá a visitarnos, junto con el señor Kei. Y sabes cómo se pone de loca si no ve tan siquiera un pino en la habitación.

-Un pino en medio de la playa… ¿quién entiende a mi mamá?

Ambos sonrieron nuevamente y se permitieron disfrutar del momento.

El sueño más loco de Kagome se había realizado y había liberado a los esclavos de su condena. Tenía al hombre que amaba y había formado una hermosa familia con él. Sus amigos seguían con ella, constantemente. Aún y con la muerte de la anciana Kaede y el anciano Myouga hacía ya más de una década, las cosas no se habían opacado del todo para ellos. Ellos habían tenido una vida plena y feliz. Se merecían ese descanso en su alma.

Ellos continuarían con su vida, viviendo siempre alguna aventura nueva, teniendo ya la tranquilidad de que nada ni nadie podía opacar su felicidad.

¿Qué más podía pedir ella?

…quizá el valor suficiente para decirle a Inuyasha que pronto tendrían un nuevo bebé correteando por toda la casa.

Y no porque esperara una mala reacción de parte de su esposo, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Estaba harta de tener que ser tratada como si fuera de cristal cuando estaba embarazada!

-Te juro que a veces eres incorregible… - susurró juguetonamente, causando que Inuyasha le mirara confundido.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Nada… nada…

Ya encontraría cómo decirle.

Por lo pronto debía ir a salvar a Sesshomaru, ya que todos los niños habían decidido que era hora de jugar a trepar por su estola.

¡Qué familia, lo juraba, qué familia!

.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Me tomó dos días enteros hacer toda la parte de la excavación y no se… no siento que sea EL epílogo que yo esperaba, pero fue agotador hacer todo esto, pero estoy conforme, no encontré otro modo de terminarlo, no quería ponerme melosa ni mucho menos y pues al final dije: Venga ya, una comida o algo con todos. Y este fue el resultado, ¿qué les pareció? ¿valió la pena? Espero que sí ='D Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews y alertas ^o^ quedé fascinada, se los juro! Y lamento este retraso, no podía simplemente con el episodio, demasiado que quería hacer y luego encima toda esa escena de Rhin… creo que resultó como debía. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_Para que no se confundan, el epílogo comienza 15 años después de la muerte de Naraku, la fiesta es 5 años después de la liberación de los esclavos, así que pueden dejarlo así:_

_20 años después:_

_**Kagome - 35**_

_**Inuyasha - 38**_

_**Miroku - 39**_

_**Sango - 35**_

_**Kagura - 36**_

_**Sesshomaru - 44**_

_**Ayame - 34**_

_**Kouga – **__**41**_

_**Kanna - 28**_

_**Rhin - 13**_

_**Shippo - 26**_

_**Kohaku – 31**_

_**Los hijos:**_

_**InuxKag:**_

_**Kaede – 5**_

_**Keitaro – 12**_

_**SanxMir**_

_**Satsuko y Satsuki – 8**_

_**Tarou – 5**_

_**AyaxKou**_

_**Kouta – 2**_

_**KaguxSessh**_

_**Seijin – 3**_

_**Mayu – 1**_

_¿Entendido todo? ¿Alguna duda, queja, tomatazo, amenaza, extorsión o depósito bancario? Todo pueden dejarlo en sus reviews, lamento en serio si no resultó ser lo que esperaban, pero espero haber llenado todos los huecos y cabos sin atar que hubo durante la trama. Cualquier cosa sepan que aquí seguiré, pronto traeré esos pequeños one-shots, tal vez no tan regularmente, pero los traeré, recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias y/o propuestas._

_Y creo que sería todo, ahora sí, "Esclavitud" ha terminado =') ¡Gracias a todos!_

_**Record personal: 8.043 palabras en este episodio.  
**__(sin contar notas de autor)_


	24. Especial: Kaede

_**Notas de autor del viernes 7 de enero del 2011:**_

_Primero que nada ¡Mil gracias, llegamos a los 90 reviews! ;_; lloro de felicidad xDD ahora bien, mil mil mil perdones por tardarme tanto en traerles este episodio especial, pero que conste que advertí que ya no actualizaría regularmente... pero sí, me pasé de largo, en fin, espero me sepan perdonar y les guste este episodio, el cual está centrado en la vida de Kaede y sus esclavos, desde que era niña._

_Más notas y una pequeña petición, al final del episodio ^^ no los distraigo más, espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado, ¡que lo disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. Nada aquí me pertenece, salvo la trama.__**  
**_  
**Esclavitud.**

**Capítulo especial 01: Kaede.**

- ¡Ah, no tengo idea de qué escribir! - se escuchó un leve reclamo infantil provenir de una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión... bueno, realmente únicamente Inuyasha, hincado junto a una fuente del amplio jardín lo escuchó.

-Creo que la señorita Kaede tiene problemas con sus deberes. - habló quedamente, como no queriendo importunar a su ama, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada a la mesa de jardín, cubriendo con una fina sombrilla su rostro del sol. Vestía un largo y hermoso vestido, con encaje y pañuelo a juego, toda una fina dama de los años treinta. En esos momentos se encontraba tomando una taza de té.

-¿Kaede? Tonterías, mi niña es muy inteligente, podrá realizar sus deberes, como debe ser.

Por unos segundos observó molesto la indiferencia que la mujer tenía ante la obvia frustración que la niña sentía en ese momento. ¡Y es que ya era el quinto reclamo que escuchaba provenir de la habitación de su dueña!

-Israel, en cuanto termines de limpiar la fuente, asegúrate de que los manzanos y los rosales queden bien podados.

-Como diga ama - contestó rolando sus ojos, mas sonriendo levemente en su interior al distinguir cómo dentro de la casa, gracias a un ventanal que tenía cerca, veía a Kouga subir rápidamente las escaleras en ayuda de su pequeña dueña.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya con esta familia? Si no mal recordaba, el próximo martes cumplirían 2 años en ese lugar. Al principio le había realmente costado adaptarse. No es que no estuviera resignado ni mucho menos, pero su anterior dueño había sido un verdadero patán. De esos gordos mantecosos que te ordenan hasta para cambiar sus pantuflas o taparles con sus mantas... que está a su lado o a sus mismos pies... si, no estaba de humor para recordarlo.

-...y no olvides asegurarte que todo quede cerrado y Kaede termine con sus obligaciones. También cuando regresemos quiero que la cena esté servida. - habló un hombre saliendo al jardín, vistiendo un traje negro y zapatos impecables.

-Así se hará, señor. - fue la respuesta seca de Sesshomaru, quien caminaba tras él mirando siempre al frente, como si observara el horizonte.

-Querida, es hora de marcharnos al evento.

La señora se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con su marido, mas Inuyasha ya no les puso atención. Mientras continuaba con su labor siguió escuchando la conversación de Kaede con Kouga, quien intentaba tranquilizarla.

Muchos días era igual, Kaede debía cumplir sus deberes, literatura más que nada, así como sus quehaceres como bordar, hilar, tomar el té con su madre y demás cosas, pero debía hacerlo sin importar su estado de humor, si quería o no hacerlo, o si le era complicado. Simplemente debía hacerlo.

Debía hacerlo y punto.

Y la niña se estresaba bastante por eso.

Los dueños de la casa se marcharon en el carruaje y durante un par de horas, Inuyasha pudo tener un momento de tranquilidad, sin escuchar más órdenes venir de esa loca mujer obsesionada con la limpieza de su jardín.

Obsesionada era una palabra que quedaba corta, pero bueno, el punto se entendía.

Lanzando un suspiro cansado continuó tallando y lavando las finas fuentes de mármol que adornaban gran parte del jardín.

Finalmente, habiendo terminado de arreglar el jardín... al menos por el día de hoy... Inuyasha ingresó a la casa, a través de una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera, donde debía dejar los utensilios y limpiar los zapatos antes de ingresar a casa, generalmente andaba descalzo dentro de ella, portando siempre su maltratado y antiguo haori, sin embargo impecablemente limpio. Órdenes de la casa, desde luego.

Al entrar al pasillo escuchó parte de la conversación de los otros esclavos con los que hacía ya unos cuantos siglos convivía diariamente. No, no eran sus amigos, no podía permitirse sentir nada, por mínimo tipo de afección que fuera, por nadie más.

A todos, tarde o temprano los perdía de un modo u otro.

-Sesshomaru no seas cruel.

-No está siendo cruel, Miroku. Es la orden del amo. - fue la respuesta de Kouga, a la par que el taiyoukai devolvía a Kaede a su habitación, luego del intento fallido número siete de escape.

-La orden de Kaede tiene mas peso que la de sus padres, Sesshomaru, no olvides que se nos entregó a ella. - habló Miroku, nuevamente, caminando con los brazos cruzados tras ambos youkais.

Inuyasha los observó subir las escaleras, cargando con una niña al borde del llanto.

Había aprendido hace años a no tomar importancia a sus amos, solo estaba para servir y obedecer, era su Esclavo.

Pero Kaede, pese a que a veces abusaba de sus poderes como su dueña, era diferente.

No parecía ser una niña de esa época, era muy inteligente y avanzada para su edad.

Kaede, al ver a Inuyasha le pidió que le ayudara a saltarse sus tareas, mas el joven medio sonrió, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Esa era una orden que no podía cumplir, Kaede tenía sus obligaciones y él estaba forzado a hacer que las cumpliera. Sin embargo, se permitió entrar por un momento a su habitación y dejarle un pequeño ramillete de rosas, las que tanto amaba la niña, pensando que con eso le haría sentirse mejor.

Y lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-... y esa es la historia, con lujo de detalles, como me la pediste. - habló secamente, observando hacia la copa del árbol, sabiendo que la pequeña niña en esos momentos se encontraba aterrada, de pie a su lado.

-...lo lamento, Israel... no pensé que sería tan malo... pero...

-Si, si, como sea. - el joven bufó, molesto, sentándose en las raíces del árbol, manchándose pronto éstas de sangre. De su propia sangre. Es por eso que se encontraba en uno de los árboles más alejados del jardín.

Esa noche se cumplía un mes más de su muerte.

Y Kaede le había visto, cuando ya habiendo anochecido, la pequeña niña de ocho años había decidido salir al jardín, a llevarle algo de cenar, sin que sus padres la vieran.

Pese a que él le había pedido (si, por ahí había otra orden en la que le prohibían exigirle nada a ella) alejarse de él, la niña simplemente había lanzado las palabras mágicas y el sencillo "Dímelo todo, con lujo de detalles" solo causó que Inuyasha reviviera su muerte, contándole todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, por mucho que no quisiera recordarlo.

Kaede suprimió un leve sollozo y observó a Inuyasha, para luego dejar su bandeja con comida cerca de las raíces del árbol donde él reposaba e ingresar a la casa, a paso veloz.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse mal por esto, sabía que la niña iba a su cuarto a llorar, ella era muy sensible y volátil... pero no se permitía mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás porque "No está bien que una señorita haga dramas" según las palabras de su propio padre.

...pronto, frases como esa serían lo único que Kaede podría recordar de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si alguien tiene unas últimas palabras, puede decirlas ahora. - Habló un sacerdote, observando a la multitud ahí reunida.

La joven Kaede, de 13 años ya, se encontraba al lado de sus cuatro "guardianes" como le gustaba llamarlos, quienes observaban, impasibles, el par de féretros ante ellos.

Kaede ahora era huérfana. Unos bandidos habían asaltado a sus padres cuando ellos salían de uno de esos tantos eventos a los que acudían regularmente. Les habían matado y despojado de todas sus pertenencias.

La joven observó cómo la tumba era sellada y finalmente, dando un leve suspiro, solo dijo "vámonos" y dio media vuelta, marchando a su hogar, siendo seguida por sus cuatro Esclavos.

Inuyasha siempre había odiado la ostentosidad con que vivían y la avaricia que, sabía, tenía el padre de Kaede, pero gracias a eso, el señor había sido lo suficientemente precavido para dejar estipulado en sus cartas y su testamento que nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía poder por sobre la casa más que Kaede. No marcaba un límite de edad, y le responsabilizaba de todo lo que pasara en sus terrenos.

En cierto modo, la obligaba a ser adulta. Una tremenda estupidez, pero les sirvió de mucho ya que así no había ningún riesgo de que, pese a que Kaede apenas y tenía 13 años, fuera enviada a algún orfanato.

Kaede ingresó a su casa y se dirigió hacia el comedor, luego pasó hacia la sala, después a la cocina. No tenían sirvientes, todas las labores del hogar las realizaban los cuatro esclavos desde que llegaran a vivir ahí. La joven siguió su camino por todas las habitaciones de la casa, lo cual tomó un par de horas, la mansión era grande y de vez en cuando ella se quedaba de pie, por unos minutos, observando hacia la nada dentro de alguno que otro cuarto.

-Señorita Kaede... - dijo Miroku, tras un rato, mientras estaban sentados en el comedor, cenando, notando lo tensa que se encontraba la joven. Kaede les había dicho que cenaran junto con ella, y no en las cocinas como siempre. Y eso sería de ahora en adelante.

-Solo Kaede - dijo la joven, sin levantar la vista de su plato de comida. - Olvídense de todas las órdenes que pudieran haberles dado mis padre, no es un comentario o sugerencia, es una orden directa. Nada de lo que ellos les hayan dicho quiero que lo cumplan.

Los muchachos se observaron entre sí. Cada uno sin saber qué pensar exactamente.

Kaede parecía que se quebraría de un momento a otro, mas se esforzaba por no hacerlo. No debía llorar delante de las personas, debía mostrar etiqueta, debía... debía...

Inuyasha entonces intentó decir algo, mas nada se le ocurría, nunca había lidiado con algo semejante... nunca nadie les había necesitado tan desesperadamente.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada de todos, salvo Kaede, quien había comenzado a temblar mientras trataba de tomar un tenedor.

El taiyoukai se acercó a la muchacha, la tomó de sus brazos, suavemente, haciéndola levantarse de su asiento y luego la apresó en un abrazo protector.

Sin decir nada más.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kaede se abrazara fuertemente al taiyoukai y comenzara a liberar su sufrimiento, en amargas lágrimas.

A partir de ese momento, la joven ahora solo tenía a sus cuatro guardianes y las cosas, irónicamente, empezaron a mejorar bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que nosotros ¡¿qué? - exclamó Kouga, asustado, observando a la joven, que les miraba con brillos en los ojos.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Prácticamente ustedes se han convertido en mis tutores, y considero justo que como tal puedan disfrutar a sus anchas de la casa... eso sí no puedo pedirles que no cuiden de ella. ¡No son sirvientes! Pero... no quiero tener gente extraña en casa, no lo se...

Gente extraña... ¡No había nadie más extraño que ellos cuatro ahí!

-Y bien, ¿qué opinan? No puedo darles su libertad, no se cómo se hace eso, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es darles una vida digna en esta segunda oportunidad que tienen para vivir. - siguió hablando, solemnemente, no parecía tener quince años.

-Pero Kaede - habló Miroku, dando leves masajes a sus sienes. - ¿Cómo esperas que nosotros tomemos estas responsabilidades por nuestra cuenta? No sabemos nada de este mundo, jamás hemos salido de la mansión.

-No hay ninguna responsabilidad, todos aprenderemos juntos. ¡Ahora nosotros somos una familia!

Inuyasha observó cómo la joven corría de lado a lado. La muerte de sus padres le había hecho madurar pero en cierto modo, desde que podía ser ella estando en casa, dejaba salir su lado infantil. Eso hacía que gran parte de sus decisiones sonaran descabelladas pero... bueno, al final las cosas resultaban.

El joven hanyou pudo notar por el rabillo de su ojo que Sesshomaru miraba a Kaede con una mirada entre orgullosa y paternal. Eso casi le dio un ataque al corazón, pero bueno, las cosas estaban cambiando, tendría sentido que también Sesshomaru lo hiciera.

Aún si él casi no hablaba con ellos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

...pero el muy desgraciado no tenía por qué haber sido así con ella.

Inuyasha observaba, impotente, cómo Kaede lloraba en los brazos de Kouga, con gran sentimiento.

Sesshomaru acababa de rechazar a Kaede.

Y la única razón por la que el joven hanyou no había ido a partirlo en pedazos por haber roto el corazón de la única dueña decente que habían tenido en siglos, fue porque ella misma le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Miroku se encontraba sentado a los pies de la reja del jardín, observando a Sesshomaru, quien recargado contra la misma reja observaba hacia el cielo.

Los sollozos de Kaede podían ser escuchados hasta ese lugar por él.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió con Kaede, Sesshomaru? ¿Tan mal la trataste?

-No la traté mal. - habló quedamente, cerrando sus ojos. Solamente la había rechazado, no fue grosero ni le levantó la voz... pero Kaede no era una joven cualquiera, ante sus ojos, era como Rhin, era en cierto modo su hija, no podía verla de otro modo.

-Fue un caballero... - susurró Kaede, tras haberse tranquilizado. - No es su culpa, yo soy la tonta... era obvio que no me correspondería pero... - la joven sintió sus ojos humedecerse una vez más y lanzó un suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse. - Me dijo... que lo agradecía pero... yo era alguien como parte de su familia... él nunca podría verme como una mujer...

Inuyasha entonces se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, desde donde pudo visualizar al joven taiyoukai, quien seguía mirando el cielo.

Él también parecía estar sufriendo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Una profesora? - preguntó Sesshomaru, sentado en la biblioteca, observando cómo Kaede, de ahora 20 años, le observaba, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

-Así es, quizá es algo tarde, pero he decidido ya iniciar mis estudios, hablé con unos conocidos de mis padres, enviarán una institutriz a partir de la siguiente semana, y después podré ingresar en uno de esos nuevos colegios.

-Me parece bien, aunque parece raro que a tu edad debas tener una institutriz, pero si eso es lo que has decidido, adelante.

Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha, que escuchaban del otro lado de la habitación, casi se caen al suelo ante tal plática, ¡¿Kaede pidiéndole permiso a Sesshomaru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Atentos a la cámara. - habló el fotógrafo, desde debajo de la tela negra y levantando un pequeño aparato. Finalmente, después de un potente flash la foto quedó tomada y, tras dar sus datos para entregarla, Kaede se dirigió a sus cuatro compañeros.

-Muchas felicidades, Kaede. - habló Miroku, acercándose y dando unas leves palmadas en la cabeza de la joven, ya que era la única parte del cuerpo que podía tocar de ella (si, Miroku había caído en sus mañas también y una orden de parte de Kaede fue más que suficiente para detenerlo).

-Así es, luego de varios años finalmente pudiste cumplir tu sueño, ahora estás lo suficientemente capacitada para ser una profesora. - habló el joven lobo, tomando posición al lado de Miroku.

-Muchas gracias, muchachos. Este es un momento muy especial. - Kaede se abrazó un momento de Kouga, quien le recibió gustoso, y luego tomó de los brazos a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, comenzando a caminar luego hacia el carruaje que los esperaba fuera del edificio.

Inuyasha se sintió incómodo ante el gesto de Kaede. No acostumbraba el contacto físico con nadie, ni siquiera con ella, y tenerla de ese modo le hizo sentirse repentinamente amenazado, pero debía recordarse que era Kaede y no la bruja de Tsubaki quien estaba a su lado.

Al llegar a la mansión, Kaede agradeció los tres presentes que aguardaban por ella en la mesa del comedor, detalles para celebrar su graduación de parte de Kouga, Miroku y Sesshomaru.

Kaede notó la ausencia de algún regalo por parte del joven hanyou, pero lo dejó ser, lo conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que era demasiado tímido para las muestras de afecto públicas.

Y no se decepcionó, al entrar a su habitación esa noche, encontró un florero, con el ramo más hermoso que había visto jamás de las flores más preciosas del jardín, incluyendo sus amadas rosas, junto con una pequeña nota, escrita a puño de parte de Inuyasha, con un sencillo, pero sincero "Felicidades".

La joven simple y sencillamente amaba a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Feliz San Valentín - habló Kaede, al regresar a casa, luego del trabajo, con unas pequeñas bolsas envueltas a mano, que contenían chocolate casero. Había decidido prepararlo en el colegio, como parte de una clase y a propósito preparó de más para llevarles a los muchachos.

Los muchachos lo esperaban con ansias, muy bien guardada por parte de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, mas Miroku y Kouga no esperaron a que Kaede llegara hacia ellos para tomar su delicioso chocolate.

Kaede tenía ya 45 años y las cosas con ellos seguían exactamente igual.

Demasiado igual para su gusto.

Tras dirigirse a su habitación, Kaede lanzó un suspiro ahogado y observó por su ventana el paisaje. Ese pueblo estaba cambiando, ella estaba cambiando, su misma casa había cambiado con el paso de los años... pero los muchachos seguían igual

Inuyasha (Israel, para ella) seguía siendo el mismo adolescente terco y altanero, pero con un corazón de oro. Sesshomaru era más abierto, charlaba un poco más, pero seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, al igual que Kouga, quien últimamente había empezado a tener pleitos más constantes con Israel.

Pero todos lucían exactamente igual...

Fue cuando la realidad la golpeó de repente.

Ella envejecería, ellos no, ¿quién cuidaría de ellos cuando ella hiciera falta?

Ya podría verlo cuando pasara un poco más el tiempo, por ahora, seguiría disfrutando de su pequeña familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Quiere que rompa esta pared?

-Si, estorba la vista del bosque desde la ventana del comedor.

-Pero señora Kaede...

-Señorita, Kouga, nunca me casé, recuérdalo.

-Si bueno... pero es que si destruyo esta pared, luego los animales salvajes podrían entrar y destruir el jardín.

Kaede observó un poco deprimida el jardín. Estaba cansada de sentirse encerrada en su propia casa, y desde el comedor podría apreciar el bosque y la montaña a lo lejos si tan solo esa pared fuera destruida... pero arriesgar entonces el jardín que Inuyasha tanto esfuerzo había mantenido en cuidar...

-No te preocupes, anciana Kaede. - Habló el hanyou, acercándose tras escucharlos a su dueña, de ya 65 años y "el lobo" hablar. - Si alguien o algún animal llegase a ingresar por ese lugar me encargaré de mantenerlo a raya.

-Oh, ¿harías eso, Inuyasha? No quería forzarte a hacerlo, pero si crees que no habrá problema.

-Keh - fue todo lo que dijo el joven.

Y así fue como derrumbaron un pedazo de la pared que daba hacia los límites del bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, después de cenar pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, muchachos. - habló una señora ya adulta, Kaede, quien ahora a sus 78 años, se encontraba terminando su cena de navidad, junto con unos cuantos amigos de su misma edad.

Cuando tenía visitas, era de las pocas veces que Kaede les pedía marcharse. Siempre había algún roce entre Inuyasha y Kouga y eso solo ocasionaba que los ancianos presentes se sintieran incómodos.

Tras subir a sus habitaciones, Inuyasha observó por su ventana. No era la primera vez que Kaede los mandaba de vuelta a sus habitaciones para tener un momento de paz. Pero le parecía irónico cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Antes ella parecía necesitarlos todo el tiempo, no es que extrañara estar cerca de ella, pero...

Se había dado cuenta de su situación, igual que los muchachos, estaba seguro... Kaede viviría unos cuantos años más, quizá 20, 30 con suerte y llegaría al siglo de edad. Pero ¿y luego de eso qué?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos cambiaron de dueños, ¿verdad? - preguntó Miroku, desde el marco de la puerta, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-Pensaba más bien... que estos últimos 50 años no hemos sido tratados como esclavos, casi... habrá que iniciar de nuevo y...

-Inuyasha, te has ablandado bastante.

-Keh, tonterías, Miroku... tolero su presencia, es todo.

-No seas ridículo, es obvio que le tienes mucha estima, al igual que todos nosotros, sería una estupidez negarlo, ella ha sido como un bálsamo para todos nosotros.

-Bálsamo... tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar esa palabra.

-Hay muchas cosas que hace mucho tiempo no tenemos, Inuyasha, mi amigo. Creo que lo que podemos hacer es simplemente seguir en compañía de ella hasta que nos lo permita. Ya entonces veremos qué hacer.

Inuyasha no respondió nada y siguió observando a la nada. Sin prestar atención al paisaje ni nada. Aunque la vida con Kaede había sido buena, él seguía siendo un esclavo, pasado el tiempo con ella volvería a ser tratado como tal, no había duda de ello. ¿Qué caso tenía?

-Seguiremos así eternamente, Miroku... nada va a cambiar.

-¿Ni siquiera tu modo de pensar? Podrías intentar superarte, Inuyasha... no es bueno vivir del pasado o los recuerdos que nos atormentan, aún si regresan por las noches en sueños...

-Nada va a cambiar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos, severamente disgustado. La anciana Kaede no estaba captando el doble sentido de las palabras de Kouga y le escuchaba atenta, creyendo que hablaba de las mascotas comunes de los humanos... ¡Qué tan equivocada estaba!

-La anciana Kaede ordenó no correr, pero no pasará nada si te detienes un momento y sales del rango donde puedas escuchar a Kouga. - habló Sesshomaru, fría y discretamente hacia Inuyasha, quien le miró algo sorprendido. Si bien no se llevaban mal, en esos casi 70 años que tenían viviendo juntos con Kaede habían hablado unas... ¿50 veces a lo sumo? bueno, con Sesshomaru nunca había tema de conversación.

El joven híbrido ralentizó sus pasos, permitiéndose relajarse una vez que notó cómo los demás daban vuelta a una esquina. Esperó 10 segundos más y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, cargando con las 3 bolsas de mandado que le habían encomendado: Las barras de pan, los botes de leche y la mantequilla.

El consejo de Sesshomaru dio resultado, pues Inuyasha caminaba tras los demás, sin oír las críticas absurdas que Kouga, altanero y sin mirar atrás, lanzaba contra Inuyasha y Kaede iba tan absorta escuchándolo que no reparó en la ausencia del joven.

-...Y es por eso que a todos los perros se les conoce como el mejor amigo del hombre. - Terminó Kouga, su relato, mientras caminaba a través del jardín para ingresar en la gran mansión. Observó a su espalda y reparó en que faltaba Inuyasha. Miroku traía cargando las bolsas tanto suyas como de Sesshomaru, quien en ese momento traía en su espalda a la anciana. El largo trayecto le había agotado y usualmente Sesshomaru o Inuyasha terminaban cargándola de vuelta a casa.

Pero nooo, la anciana nuuunca quiso comprar un automóvil.

-¿Y el perro pulgoso?

-¿Israel? - Kaede observó a su alrededor. El joven hanyou no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué le ocurriría? Anciana Kaede, ¿quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

-No, no Miroku, estará bien. Israel nunca se mete en problemas... no tardará en regresar. Probablemente se molestó por la discusión con Kouga y está paseando por ahí.

E Inuyasha regresó, un par de horas después.

Al ingresar en la mansión, Kaede, quien se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro, le observó, mas antes de poder siquiera preguntar qué había ocurrido, el joven había ingresado en la biblioteca y se había encerrado unos minutos ahí.

No fue sino hasta que Inuyasha terminó su llamada, informando sobre la presencia de alguien herido, aunque él sabía que ya estaba muerto, en la plazoleta, que salió del lugar, para toparse frente a él con la anciana Kaede y los tres esclavos, quienes le miraban, uno intrigado, otro altanero, otro curioso y otra preocupada.

-Israel, ¿qué...? - la anciana intentó tomarle del brazo, mas él se alejó de la mujer, mirándola entre perturbado, molesto, alterado y como suplicando ayuda.

-Oye, perro, ¿por qué hiciste preocuparse así a la anciana Kaede? - fue Kouga quien habló, haciendo que el rostro de Inuyasha fuera cubierto por su flequillo. - ¿Y las bolsas del mandado? ¡Torpe, tú traías el pan y la leche! ¡Kaede quería cenar un plato de cereal y desayunar pan con mantequilla! ¿Qué fue lo que...?

Kouga silenció sus reclamos cuando Inuyasha levantó la mirada y le fulminó con ella. Jamás había visto una mirada tan cargada de desesperación y odio en ese momento.

Inuyasha observó el suelo y finalmente se marchó a su habitación...

...de la cual no salió en 3 días. Si no es que un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede observaba a los muchachos, Inuyasha lucía tosco y grosero, aún más que de costumbre (y eso que se había abierto con ellos mucho en esas últimas décadas) pero esperaba que su próximo dueño pudiera ayudarle a abrir su corazón nuevamente.

Miroku lucía igual de jovial que siempre, desde que lo conociera cuando apenas tenía 8 años, esa sonrisa y actitud carismática que el monje mantenía siempre la recordaría cuando se sintiera mal.

Kouga, su confidente, cómo olvidarlo. Pese a sus actitudes un tanto altaneras y posesivas, engreídas incluso, era un buen amigo. Le recordaría con mucho cariño.

Sesshomaru, siempre se mantuvo igual, pero podía ver que siempre que le miraba, había un brillo paternal en sus ojos, desde siempre, solo que antes no se había percatado de ello. Su dulce amor de la adolescencia y su ahora hijo en corazón, lucía tranquilo, mas dominante en cierto modo.

Ahora, a sus ochenta años, Kaede caminaba con ellos hacia el mercado, donde iniciaría una subasta. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y debía asegurarse que tendrían un buen hogar, para cuando ella partiera de ese mundo, ellos no tuvieran que sufrir soledad o les faltara nada.

Y así fue, que Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Kagura habían finalmente adquirido a sus jóvenes esclavos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede regresó a su casa, la cual repentinamente le pareció muy solitaria, pero sonrió, sabiendo que ellos estarían bien. Le habían dado una vida hermosa y le habían enseñado muchísimas cosas.

La anciana entró a su habitación y tomó una libreta, donde siguió escribiendo.

_"El día de hoy los muchachos se han marchado finalmente. Estoy segura que les irá muy bien con sus nuevas dueñas, son alumnas mías y se que tienen un buen corazón. Estoy segura que no les faltará nada._

_En lo que respecta a mí, estoy tranquila, he vivido mi vida y seguiré disfrutando de ella._

_Últimamente he notado que una muchachita pasa cerca de los terrenos de la casa por las mañanas, es estudiante del mismo colegio donde aún imparto clases, pero bueno, no ha hecho nada malo. Hace un par de días pasó a través de mi jardín, Inuyasha pudo detectarla, pero le dije que era una simple ardilla corriendo por el lugar._

_No puedo creer que cayera en esa trampa. Quizá fue bueno que en ese momento me estuviera ayudando a preparar el café y el aroma le atontara sus sentidos. Como sea espero que las cosas para ellos funcionen y mientras yo seguiré viviendo mis días aquí._

_No estoy sola, tengo mi trabajo, mis alumnos que adoro y ahora se que de vez en cuando podré ver a los muchachos en el colegio, al regresar me permitiré descansar y quizá tomar el te con mis viejas amigas."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha sonrió, mientras pasaba de hoja en ese pequeño y viejo cuaderno. Se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor. La habitación que perteneciera a Kaede. Hacía años que ella ya había dejado este mundo, pero sus pertenencias aún las conservaban.

Si, aunque él ahora no vivía en su casa, ésta había sido adaptada para dar refugio a aquellos ex-esclavos que no tenían otro lugar donde ir o no habían podido adaptarse ni a la ciudad ni a las áreas que habían creado para ellos.

Si bien ahora la gran mansión parecía más como un complejo de departamentos (cosa que causó mucha gracia en Kagome y su madre) de mucho lujo, eso sí, no habían tocado para nada las cosas de verdadero valor para la anciana. Y todos los habitantes de ahí lo sabían.

El joven híbrido cerró la libreta de literatura de Kaede y, con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo, lo colocó en un librero ubicado en una esquina de la habitación. A su lado, se encontraba un marco con una fotografía en su interior.

Sonrió nuevamente al ver la fotografía de ellos cuatro, junto a Kaede el día que culminó sus estudios para ser profesora y, quitando una rosa marchita que se encontraba en un florero cercano, colocó una nueva, fresca y recién cortada del jardín que tanto amara ella. Finalmente salió de la habitación, lugar que mantenían bien cuidado y limpio y que él solía visitar de vez en cuando, para recordar a su dulce dueña.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejó sus recuerdos atrás, mas no olvidados, solo guardados para que no interrumpieran el futuro que ahora formaba con Kagome y su familia.

-¡Papá! - se escuchó un leve reclamo, de su hija de cinco años... de su pequeña Kaede. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Se suponía que nos buscaras, no que nos hicieras estar ocultos en un lugar por más de dos horas!

Ohh... ya recordó por qué había entrado a la habitación en primer lugar...

Acababa de perder en el juego de las escondidas.

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Y bueno, este fue el pequeño especial de Kaede, el primero de unos cuantos one-shots que me dieron ganas de escribir, relacionados con esta historia. Ahora bien, según sus reviews, los temas que me pareció fueron de más interés para ustedes fueron los siguientes:_

_1.- Qué pasó con Kikyo_

_2.- ¿Curiosidad por Hojou?_

_3.- One-shots de parejas, especialmente InuxKag_

_4.- Lo que pasó con Rhin en esos 500 años._

_Bueno, como la verdad con ninguno de ellos se por dónde iniciar me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran, cuál es de más interés para ustedes, o cuál les gustaría ver publicado primero._

_Y no olviden que estoy abierta a más sugerencias e ideas._

_Ahora bien, me tardé mucho en traer este nuevo episodio, por el hecho de que mi cabeza ha traído en mente una idea para un nuevo fanfic, el cual les dejo la idea a continuación para que me digan si les parece bien o no:_

_Para empezar estaría centrado en Kikyo, es un universo alterno. Ella tiene sus rutinas diarias, como desayunar, salir a la universidad, comprar cosas y siempre hay un muchacho observándole atentamente, Inuyasha, quien siempre atento se encuentra dándole consejos o intentando sacar conversación, mas ella siempre le ignora. Al parecer vive con ella, pero ella jamás le contesta, mucho menos le presta atención, es como si no pudiera verlo… o no quisiera verlo… porque ella está sola… ¿o no?_

…_Ahora que lo escribí luce muy tonta la idea, pero les juro que lo que escribí como una especie de prólogo me sonó muy interesante, en fin solo avisarles, que probablemente mi próxima historia trataría de eso, ya que como les digo es una idea que no me ha dejado en paz, pero por lo pronto estos one-shots también están en el horno, y lamento mucho haberme tardado, no tengo excusa, simplemente no era capaz de sentarme y escribir._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
